All Brawn No Brains
by Ys
Summary: [WIP] Cat Noir had enough of seeing his Lady risk being hurt at each akuma attack. So he decided to think of improving things and he enlists the help of Marinette. From there begins a hunt on how to end it all, with a few bumps on the road.
1. Adrien - First Steps

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Adrien stared at his pet project. One month ago, he would have been outside as Cat Noir, to take advantage of some stolen moments of true freedom. But one month ago, there had been that akuma... And it had changed things. Gorizilla had been quite difficult to defeat and he had almost killed several civilians and Ladybug. Cat Noir had been there to deflect the blows barely seconds before they hit, but the last one... He had thought his heart would stop. He had just straightened from having protected the attacked civilian and had been looking for Ladybug. She had been on the other side of the Champ de Mars, the huge fist of Gorizilla about to crush her. He still didn't know how he had managed to cross that distance between them and catch her before the devastating fist fell.

Once back home, he had decided it was enough. The adrenaline rush of saving Paris, of being free and of having at last no impossible expectations to meet had died. If it continued for too long, he would lose Ladybug – or someone would die. He had to find another way. After all, he was supposed to be quite intelligent. So he had begun writing down all he could remember about each akuma they had defeated. He had asked a big map of Paris to Nathalie and had placed a red dot for every birth of an akuma. The number of them was quite worrying. He studied each case carefully, as if they held the key to the problem, but he had to admit, he was no further advanced. He circled two cases that intrigued him: Gigantitan and Despair Bear. In his opinion, Gigantitan was a mistake, as in not the right target.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed when looking at his notes. He was stuck. He needed another pair of eyes to help him progress in the analysis. Ladybug was obviously out of question; how could he impress her with a half finished work? He then thought of Nino, but Cat Noir had no reason to interact with Nino. Chloé would not even listen to him and would just babble about herself – besides, Cat Noir had no affinity with Chloé. He racked his brains for a while, listing mentally all the people he knew before hitting the perfect name. Why hadn't he thought about her before?

-o-o-

This was why, only minutes later, Cat Noir was near Marinette's home, hoping she would be on her balcony. For once, luck was with him: the weather was nice and there was still enough light for Marinette to be sketching outside. He landed softly and took one step forward.

"Er... Excuse me, Marinette?"

She started, mouth wide open, let her pencil fall – and with it, her sketchbook and half what was on the table – closed her mouth and frowned.

"Hello, Cat Noir?" she replied, a bit unsure.

He was already bending to recover her things and held her out the pencils. He had a look at the page she had been working on.

"You have talent," he said immediately. "This looks like it had been imagined by one of the top designers."

She flushed. "Thank you, but I– er, it's not done yet. Still lots of work to do on it. Anyway. You aren't here to speak about fashion. Is there an akuma about? I haven't heard anything."

"No, no. For once, everything's calm. I..." He stopped a moment. He had no idea how to tell her what he needed from her. He was not used to _need_ anything – apart from an ordinary life. And a father who loved him. Oh, and Ladybug's love. Nothing, really.

She was clearly perplexed as his presence here or at the fact that he was not joking around.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. That's why I came here. Would you have some time for me?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Do I look like someone who would tell you no when you're risking your life to save all of us? When you saved _me_?"

"I meant... You have a family, friends, maybe something else planned than spending time _right now_ with a stray cat."

She had to laugh at that. "Stray cat, of course, that's you. You know I would never drive away a poor kitty. So, tell me."

"You see, I had this idea of studying the previous cases. Usually, with Ladybug, we just rush in action and once we defeated the akuma, we must hurry away before de-transforming," he said, a bit defensively, maybe because of the way she was looking at him. "We don't get much time to talk and with real life interfering..."

"I understand, Cat Noir," she said gently. "No need to justify yourself."

He took a deep breath. Why was he feeling so awkward? He _knew_ this was a good idea! He put down his notes in front of her.

"Those are the cases having happened. I tried to find the similarities or differences, or anything that could help us in defeating Hawk Moth, but... but I can't manage to reach anything pertinent," he concluded lamely, head down.

Marinette didn't answer. He looked up. From the look of her, she had not even heard his last sentence. She was reading his notes, her lips moving silently, and her eyes growing bigger by the minute.

"Er... Marinette?"

"Wow. Just... wow. I... You, no, I mean, this... Argh! Wow, Kit– er, Cat."

"Kit-kat?" he repeated.

"Yes! No, no! Cat Noir. Wow, Cat Noir."

She was stuttering. She only ever did that when he was Adrien. Had she discovered his identity? How... He had not said anything personal and the notes were purely about Ladybug and him. He had to remain calm.

"Why are you stammering like that?"

She let out a big breath. "It's... I'm impressed!"

He was sceptical. "So, when you're impressed, you can't speak clearly?"

She glared at him. He mulled over this new information. So, if she was speaking, or rather _not_ speaking to him as Adrien, it was because she was impressed by him. He had not taken her for someone subjugated by the 'son of a famous designer' and well-known model. He sighed internally. Still, he preferred the silent type to the aggressive type like Chloé. He was dragged from his thoughts by Marinette's muttering.

"I'm an idiot. We are _all_ idiots. Someone should have made that long ago."

"Is it the fact that _I_ managed to think about it that impressed you? You thought I was all brawn and no brains?"

She looked up from the notes. "What? No! I never doubted that you had brains! Where does _this_ idea come from?"

He returned her gaze calmly. "Everybody knows that I'm just good for fighting and defending Ladybug. She has all the ideas and strategy and..."

"And she didn't think of _this_!" Marinette interrupted fiercely, her closed fist hitting his stack of notes. "Without you, she's nothing! If you were not there, when would she find the time to have the ideas? She has that yoyo thing with the lucky charm and such, so it's her responsibility to find its use."

Cat Noir was taken aback by her defence. At least, she was no more stuttering.

"Whoa, calm down! I wasn't saying that–"

"Yes, you were. Let's go back to your brilliant idea. Why did you circle Gigantitan? And Despair Bear?"

-o-o-

He took a moment to recover his thoughts. "Gigantitan was a mistake. I'm sure that Hawk Moth did not intend to akumatise a baby. He had no way of controlling him and he would never have managed to get the Miraculous."

She frowned. "So? Your deduction?"

"Someone else was the initial target, someone who managed to calm down before the akuma arrived."

"Either someone good with managing their emotions or else the akuma came from far."

"Or their negative emotions were not very intense and they dissipated quickly," he supplied.

"True. Very true. Speaking of emotions... if I read this correctly, only Antibug and Volpina really tried to do his bidding. The others were just trying to vent their frustration."

"Maybe because both of them were angry against Ladybug?"

"Was any of them angry against you?"

"Copycat. He... I was his rival for Ladybug. Would he had taken her Miraculous, I don't know. Oh, and we forgot Dark Owl. He obeyed Hawk Moth."

"Because he gave him what he wanted. To be a superhero." She read again his notes. "Hawk Moth is emotionally-disabled," she said critically. "Except for the three superheroes, the powers he gave them never solved their problems and the reason of their negative emotions. He doesn't understand people at all."

Cat Noir sighed in defeat. "This is hopeless. We have more questions than answers! This was not a good idea, after all."

Marinette hung down her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she whispered. "Maybe if you show your notes to Ladybug, she'll find something."

"I agree that she's terrific. The imagination she has when she gets the Lucky Charm! She often says 'What am I supposed to do with this?', but each time, she pulls it off. Still, it's out of question! We started this together, _partner_ , we'll continue together."

"I'm not your partner. She is."

"Not for this project." He bumped her elbow. "Cheer up. It isn't your fault. Using my brains was not a good idea. Asking you was."

"You want to impress her, don't you?"

He stood up and turned his back to her. "Yes," he admitted. "But even more than impressing her, I want to put an end to Hawk Moth's activities." He looked at her. "So if we find nothing with that, I'll ask her. Promise."

"Maybe we can try another angle? Like how to reduce the delay for your arrival or find a way to neutralise the villains faster by studying them before rushing into action...?"

He chuckled. "Rushing into action, that's me, all right. Told you, all brawn–"

" _No_ ," she growled. She walked up to him. "There are brains behind those mischievous eyes, and very effective ones. But... your gift is the one of destruction and destructive people tend to act first and think later. Did you ever wonder if your way of fighting was influenced by your Miraculous? Like, if in real life, you're more prone to react with your fists or if you take the time to think. Don't answer," she added hurriedly. "I know you must protect your identity. But think of it, will you?"

Mischievous eyes? Where did that come from? He was so stunned he heard the rest of her little speech in a blur.

"If you allow me...?" he said.

"What?"

He stepped forward and hugged her. "You are brilliant," he whispered.

"Wha– Me? No, I... You. No."

She was flustered and stuttering again. Another hint to why she couldn't speak properly in his alter ego's presence?

"Yes," he said firmly. "Thank you for everything, Marinette. I'll go over what we said and come back to you just as soon as I have another idea."

She looked crestfallen. Thinking back of their last exchanges, he added, "Or when I have more data. Which should happen sooner than finding a clue."

She scowled. "Believe in yourself," she said.

He grinned at her. "It's a case of the pot calling the kitten black, little lady."

He disappeared from her balcony before she could answer.

-o-o-

Nevertheless, he took her advice to heart and thought of all the new leads he could follow. But first...

"Plagg? Was she right? Does my Miraculous affect my thinking?"

The kwami was turning a quarter of Camembert in his paws with the utmost fascination and took a bite before answering lazily. "Which thinking? We're here to destroy and protect the Ladybug Miraculous. Where's thinking in that? Unless you're speaking of cheese..." He took another bite and almost purred in satisfaction. Adrien shook his head in despair but promised himself fiercely that next time, he would take the time to think before madly attacking. Maybe like this, Ladybug would not be in danger _again_.

-o-o-

The following day, at school, he eyed Marinette with curiosity. As she was arriving with Alya, she was chatting animatedly but – he had checked – not a word of his visit to her had appeared on the _Ladyblog_. So Alya didn't know. It was their secret, one he had someone to share with.

"Good morning, Alya, Marinette."

"Good morning, Adrien. Nino is late?"

"Good rien, Ad-morning. Er... Goodning Adrimor. Oh! Hum, hello?"

He almost saw it coming before it happened and his hand shot forward to catch her as she stumbled on the steps.

"Adrikins!" shrieked Chloé. "How can you stand touching her? She's not even wearing designer clothes like _I_ am!"

"Need to purr-ify what the cat brought in," Marinette muttered.

Adrien gaped at her. Had she just been making cat-puns? She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, short night."

It was true she looked tired. He wondered immediately if she had worried for him. The day would have gone in a blur if there hadn't been an akuma alert. Someone he didn't know, an underground conductor who had been attacked by a passenger furious the underground was late because of incidents. It had not been easy to reach the location and he was not feeling very at ease. Sort of claws-trophobic. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"The akuma is in his snipe card," he said.

She turned to him, surprised.

"I arrived here a bit earlier than you and... he didn't see me at first, so I studied him a moment."

"Good job, my kitty," she said, ringing his bell.

He almost purred. She had said ' _my_ kitty'.

"Any other insight?" she asked, readying her yoyo. "Hey, why was the conductor akumatised and not the passenger who attacked him?"

"Milady, if Hawk Moth akumatised all the passengers furious with the underground, trains and general rail system, we would be paw-sitively submerged in akumas every day. They are almost used to the problems, so their anger generally fades quickly. But the conductor is probably not used to being attacked every day."

"Fortunately for him," she said.

"That must have driven him wild."

"You had better puns than this one. Now, who are you and what did you do with Cat Noir?"

"I'm hurt, milady!" he protested. "I'm dashing, funny, witty and head over heels for you. I'm the cat's whiskers! Why do you doubt me?"

"Usually, Cat Noir can't wait to be in thick of the fight. And you're still here, talking to me."

His face darkened a little and he leaned toward her. He had some problem with personal space.

"Not when it puts you in danger," he whispered.

He straightened and took a step back. "Considering that he's currently occupied with venting his anger on all the passengers, if we go fast, we should be able to defeat him quickly. Maybe you could come at him from the roof of the train while I keep him occupied, then you should be able to catch the akuma with him none the wiser. Does it look paws-ible to you?"

She nodded. "Be careful, kitty."

Discreetly, she jumped on the roof. Cat Noir let out a big breath. He had not been sure she would accept to listen to him. He moved his head a bit, making his neck crack. Fighting the urge to jump forward had been hard, but Marinette had been right. It _was_ due to the influence of his Miraculous. He owed her one.

Almost to his stupefaction, his plan worked fine and Ladybug did not even have to use her Lucky Charm. She de-evilised the akuma and they watched everything go back to normal, for once not in hurry to leave for fear of being de-transformed in front of everyone.

"Congratulations, Cat. That was the easiest yet, thanks to you."

He bowed to her. "I live only to please my lady. If you're safe and happy, then I'm happy. Paw-sitively."

"Time to bug out! Real life is calling!"


	2. Adrien - Revelation

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

He liked school. He truly did. It gave him the impression of having a normal life and his friends were there. But he had never been in such a hurry to be at the end of the day so he could go see Marinette under his Cat Noir guise. And he had still fencing lesson before being able to go see her! He hoped she had not planned to go out with her friends or helping in the bakery.

But no, she was on her balcony, doing homework. He hoped she would not be getting in trouble with her parents for working outside. Homework? Which homework? Did he have some too? He didn't recall any homework to be done. She looked up at him as soon as he arrived, but her smile faded when he went down on one knee in front of her and took her hand to gently kiss it.

"Little lady, as you said it yourself once, you're a genius."

"Meep?"

He looked up at the strange sound. She was blushing furiously.

"You were right. The Miraculous influenced me. Thanks to you, I even managed to devise a strategy so that Ladybug could capture the akuma without taking any risk."

"And you? Were you at risk?"

"I wasn't hit a single time!"

He straightened and his nose twitched. Something was smelling good and it was definitively not cheese! She noticed his sudden interest and laughed.

"I've brought you a small something to eat, in case you were hungry."

She uncovered a plate next to her. "Chocolate éclairs, you like?"

"Are you kitten me? I love chocolate éclairs!"

She watched him wolf down a pastry before saying, "We've forgotten to talk about Despair Bear. What was disturbing you with him?"

"Nobody has been akumatised twice... yet. But I think that at the party, it could have happened easily. With Chloé blowing hot and cold to everyone, emotions were on a rollercoaster. It's a chilling thought."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure that if we could teach Chloé to be a little nicer and less self-centred, there would be less akumatised villains. So, same as Gigantitan? Akuma sent for a victim, but hit another one?"

He nodded.

"Then why doesn't he release ten akumas, let them choose their victims as negative emotions appear and then wreak havoc everywhere?"

"Marinette! That would be a nightmare! Maybe it's a restriction of his power and he can only manipulate one akumatised villain at a time."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Did you have any other ideas or is your presence only due to the akuma from today?"

He shrugged. "Today was child's play, so no new input. Back on your thing with Chloé. I guess that you don't go along very well with her?"

"Is there anyone apart... Never mind. Even Sabrina is more her slave than a friend!"

He looked at her curiously. Why hadn't she said his alter ego's name? True, he was not supposed to know them, but she had named Sabrina and not him. Why?

"Anyway, no, Chloé and I don't like each other. Four years of being bullied tends to irritate me. And it didn't improve this year, with the arrival of... Uh. So, what about Chloé?"

More hints. His arrival had aggravated things for her?

"You were saying that her being nicer would reduce the number of akumatised villains?"

"Honestly? How many villains is she responsible for? You have more input than me, but I'd say: Stoneheart second round, Vanisher, Horrificator, Reflekta, Timebreaker for a good part, Lady Wifi, Evillustrator, Rogercop, Dark Cupid, Princess Fragance, Kung Food and Despair Bear. Twelve of them, unless I forgot some?"

He looked at her with round eyes. "How do you know so much?"

"Two words, Cat Noir: Alya. _Ladyblog_. If I don't read it, she turns mad at me. And I proofread her articles so I better know _every_ single detail she has ever written. If I miss a bit, be sure she gives me an account of it blow by blow. If Alya knows, I know, and if _anyone_ in the city knows, then Alya knows. For some of them, I even was there, remember? But you probably didn't see me."

He made as if he hadn't heard her and snapped his fingers. "That's what I was missing! Good idea, you had there, little lady: we need to mark down the name of all the people who forced the transformation!" He grinned at her. "Thanks to your purr-fect memory, I know I can already write down 'Chloé Bourgeois' in front of twelve of them."

Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. "You can put _my_ name in front of several others, too. Gamer was my fault, as well as the Collector, Befana, Riposte and Glaciator."

"Glaciator? Yes, I remember. You told me it was a long story. Now we have time, if you want?"

-o-o-

She sighed. "It's not interesting, but if you truly have nothing else to do..."

"Not interesting? You said it was a matter of the heart. Of course, it is important! Oh, wait, Glaciator was André! André the matchmaking ice cream maker, right?"

"Right," Marinette said glumly. "So we were supposed to go eat an ice cream with friends, but by two, you see? There was Nino... er, you'd know him as the Bubbler. So the Bubbler with Alya, then Horrificator and Stoneheart. Me, obviously. And there was this friend of Bubbler who should have come and didn't..."

Cat Noir was beginning to see where it was going.

"So I was alone and, well, finally, I didn't want to eat an ice cream."

"Yeah, an ice cream from the matchmaking ice cream vendor, when you're alone, it's hard to digest," he murmured.

She glared at him and he raised in hands in defence. "I wasn't trying for a pun, honestly!"

"But André insisted, saying that even if I was alone, it would make my love come. But I haven't any love, you see, so... So I said hurtful things to him, because I was feeling down, and I left, ruining the evening with my friends. You know what comes next."

Yes, he knew what came next. An akuma, because he didn't go see his friends and had preferred preparing a surprise for Ladybug... who hadn't come either. So Glaciator was also _his_ fault, but he didn't say anything and wrote her name in front of akumas she had listed. He stopped when arriving to the Collector.

"Wait, the Collector, that was you? How did you manage that? I mean, I know you love fashion, but what did you do for Gabriel Agreste to become mad? Tell him all his collections were crap?"

She winced. "Another long story. And you must feel very lonely if you have nothing better to do than listening to my uninteresting life."

"In fact, you're not so far from the mark. I _am_ feeling lonely when I'm home, it's quite paw-ful, but your life is not uninteresting and besides, you are providing me with lots of information. I call that useful."

She gave him a shaky grin. "Let's the cat out the bag, then."

-o-o-

"It started with Volpina, in fact. Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel Agreste, had this book... I didn't know then that he had taken it from his father. He was in the library, looking at it, and Lila was pursuing him. So she came to his table, had a look at his book and, from what she did afterwards, she decided right then to steal the book."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I saw it all," she admitted. "She made the books fall on the ground, pushed Adrien's book further and helped him pick up the others. He was in a hurry, so he didn't notice anything. Then she put the book in her bag. She had told him to meet her in the park, but before he had the time to arrive, she went to a jewellery store and bought a fox tail necklace. She was looking at the book when he arrived and to hide it, she dropped it in a trash. I got it back. Then, Ladybug arrived and I left."

"Why didn't you give back the book to this... Adrien?"

She sighed. "You never saw me talking to Adrien. Or rather, non-talking to Adrien. I'm not able to tell him two words without mixing them. There was no way I could tell all I had seen."

"And how did you see all that?"

"This Lila... Something was wrong with her. She had it all, but it was too much, you see? Moments after arriving, she had a contact for everyone in the class, for all their interests and the range was way too wide! If she had talked to me, maybe she would have told me that she could arrange a meeting with Gabriel Agreste himself!"

"Wouldn't you have more chance asking your friend Adrien?" he asked a bit dryly.

She looked shocked. "I would never do that to Adrien! We are friends for who he is, not because he's his father's son! And besides, want to hear me to talk to Adrien? 'Hey Adrien, would uh to gah– wuh, glah.' Pretty impressive, huh?"

He had to laugh at that.

"So, no, I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her and hey! I won't throw her at all!" She had a gesture toward herself. "So I followed her to know what she was trying to do. Since the book had interested her, I thought I would look at it, to understand... And then I would give it back."

"What happened?"

"The designs were truly gorgeous!" she said, not willing to talk about Master Fu. "I lost track of time, until I heard that Gabriel Agreste had been akumatised and had punished his son for stealing his book. Adrien may have forgiven me if I had managed to tell him I took the book from Lila, but Gabriel Agreste? No way. And I couldn't let Adrien be punished for something he didn't do, especially considering how heart-breaking it would be for him to be deprived of school. So... I went to his house and gave back the book to Gabriel Agreste. I didn't tell him the whole story, but I made it clear that it wasn't Adrien's fault."

She looked down. "Now, you understand that even if I was uncouth enough to ask Adrien for a meeting with his father, if I managed to ask him, well... it would be of no use. Gabriel Agreste certainly hates me."

"What I understand is that you are a true friend."

When she had told him she was responsible for the Collector, he had been furious. She had been the cause of the huge ire of his father, of the wreck of the house, of the harsh words, of his punishment... But she had protected him from Lila and had denounced herself so that he wouldn't suffer from the theft that was initially his. She knew that Gabriel Agreste's opinion had weight in the fashion world and she had put her dream career in jeopardy for him!

She shrugged. "He has so few friends! I wasn't going to let him down, now, was I?"

"You're so selfless, little lady!" he said affectionately.

"He would have done the same for me, I'm sure," she affirmed.

Maybe before he would have, but now, he would make sure it was so. He would never let her down.

"How about we try to fill the gaps of the people responsible for akumatised villains?" she said matter-of-factly.

-o-o-

They managed to fill almost all the gaps and Cat Noir was a little awed by the extensive knowledge of Marinette about the akumas. When they arrived at the case of Prime Queen, he admitted that Ladybug and he were responsible for her. She shook her head.

"In part only. You know I babysit Manon, Nadja Chamack's daughter? She even called during the show, but maybe you don't remember. Anyway, Nadja told me that Arlette, her boss, was threatening to cancel her show. When you left the studio, Arlette told her it was over. That's what pushed Nadja over."

"Oh! Tell me, since you know so much... During the show, Nadja displayed a video of Ladybug kissing me. But Ladybug doesn't talk about it. I don't remember what happened when I was a victim of Dark Cupid. Would you care to enlighten me?" He sounded unhappy.

"I'll do my best," she agreed dubiously. "If I'm not mistaken, Dark Cupid's power reversed the feelings one had for another. The more you liked someone, the more you would hate them." She remained silent a moment, as if realising something. "When you were... caught, you told Ladybug you loathed her and some other disagreeable things."

"Yes, so I was told. Quite repeatedly. Never mind. Pray forgive the interruption, little lady!" he said extravagantly.

She chuckled. "She needed you, so she looked for a way to cure you. And you know, in the fairy tales, true love's kiss always saves the day. So she did. Kiss you, I mean. But... I would guess she doesn't speak of it because she didn't do it because she _wanted_ to, but because she _had_ to. She probably doesn't want you to feel deprived of something you would have wanted to remember. _If_ she knows about your feelings."

"If she knows...?"

"Some people can be pretty obtuse."

He winced internally and stood up. "Thanks for your time, the ideas, the inputs and the pastries!" He indicated the empty plate.

"You're welcome! By the way, did you impress Ladybug today?"

"I think I did, a little, anyway. But what matters most to me is that she was safe the whole time!"

He bowed to her. "Have a nice evening, Marinette, and thank you again!"

-o-o-

He went home, his head reeling with all he had learnt. The length Marinette would go for her friends! It was just wow! But she had not explained why she couldn't speak to him as Adrien, nor why his arrival had degraded her relations with Chloé. As for Chloé... he would talk to her, trying to make her see reason so indeed, less akumatised villains would be born because of her. Maybe if he showed her the numbers, she would think again?

He sat at his desk after having given his share of Camembert to Plagg to make him stop complaining. He looked at the list. The number of incidents linked to akumas around the Collège Françoise Dupont was extremely high and, unless he was mistaken, all his classmates had been akumatised except Marinette and him. On his map, he added blue dots for the place he was when he heard of the akuma and the place he first saw Ladybug, to see if they could improve their time for them to arrive. Two of them made him tick. Horrificator. She had locked all external access to the school, so how did Ladybug come in? It could only mean that she was at school with him! Then... Kung Food. He had sealed the Grand Paris in indestructible caramel. How did she enter? She was at the palace with him and... Chloé would not have tolerated any of their classmates there unless with a good reason, but she would have told him. There had been only the three of them, Chloé, Marinette and him. He knew _he_ was not Ladybug and that Chloé was not Ladybug. So that left Marinette. He took a deep breath. He had not intended to find her identity; he hadn't even been trying to look for it!

"Plagg! Plagg, why is Ladybug so adamant on the secret identities?"

The kwami being absorbed by his degustation of cheese did not answer immediately.

"Bah... It's due to Tikki, her kwami. She always has Chosen ones with a heart bigger than a wheel of Camembert. My Chosen ones are always dashing so she fears that her charge will just moon over their partner instead of doing their work. Some did and it didn't end well. So she insists on all that and when the transformation happens, well, we're part of you, so she can enforce her beliefs. She's very strict on duty."

"So... Maybe Ladybug really _likes_ me?"

"A dashing boy like you, smelling so sweetly of ripe Camembert? How could she not?"

"Uh... yes." That didn't sound like a good argument. "So she's not going to take it well if I tell her I discovered her identity?"

"She'll certainly put up a lot of drama," sniggered Plagg. "You'll have to convince her it won't change a thing." He had a mischievous smile. "Personally, I think it's much ado about nothing. It should go very well."

"But... But she can't speak to me when I'm Adrien!"

"Be prepared for her not speaking to you as Cat Noir also, then. I doubt it will be the contrary. Now, if you excuse me, my cheese is waiting for me and it's less gross than your talking of looooove. Good night!"

But Adrien didn't go to bed. He had just been thinking what a great friend Marinette was and in fact, she was Ladybug, the girl he had said he loved with or without mask. He was in love with Marinette. How could he have missed that? True, her behaviour with him did not help in getting close to her to find the similarities with Ladybug, but still...how blind could he have been? He remembered when Plagg had teasing him with being in love with Chloé when Alya thought she was Ladybug. He had gagged. The idea of being in love with Marinette did not make him gag. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was pleased. It was purr-fect!

He went to bed, but only minutes after, he sat brutally. If Marinette was Ladybug, why was she helping Cat Noir to impress her? Was it out of pity? Or to be able to mock him? His breath became short and his chest tightened. Plagg came hovering near him at his sudden whizzing inhalation and peered at him. Somehow, the lazy kwami understood what he was thinking and sniggered.

"You're an idiot," he declared. "Weren't they _both_ impressed?"

Adrien remembered Marinette muttering that she was an idiot for not having thought of the analysis he made, she had said it was brilliant. Ladybug has congratulated him for having located the akuma even prior to the fight. No, she was not mocking him. And pity... Considering what a good friend she was to Adrien, maybe he shouldn't wonder. Plagg was watching him closely.

"I deserve some more cheese," he declared. "Putting up with lovesick boys is not fun and it makes me hungryyy!"

For once, Adrien didn't even object and complied before returning to his bed. But he was not still for five minutes before he sat again. Plagg ignored him. Camembert was much more interesting! She had waited for him to go eat an ice cream; that was why she hadn't come as Ladybug. He remembered now that Ladybug had said she would go out with some friends and _he_ as Adrien had stood her up. Then he froze. She had hoped to go with _him_ eat an ice cream at André the _matchmaking_ ice cream vendor? Suddenly everything was clear, her stuttering, her strange attitude with him, why his arrival had made Chloé even meaner to her. She stuttered and he flirted, because he had the mask to hide behind. He knew he had not flirted when she had saved him from Riposte. He had been almost as embarrassed as Marinette with Adrien. And... And hadn't she said that there was a boy when she was trying to tell him she didn't want to play with his feelings? His only rival was himself. He felt down on his bed with a plop, smiling. Everything was well.


	3. Marinette - Revelation

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Marinette was writing down feverishly everything she could remember from Cat Noir's notes. She had pushed away her sketchbook though she was almost done on her latest design. What she was doing was more important than fashion. Tikki came investigate what she was doing, had a look at the late hour and then asked, "Marinette, are you helping Cat Noir to impress _you_?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Why?"

Marinette put down her pen and massaged her right hand. She had gripped her pen too tightly. She was feeling lost. How to explain to Tikki? But the kwami understood something before her.

"You are falling for Cat Noir!"

"Am I, really?" she asked miserably.

"It can't be happening! You must focus on duty," the kwami insisted.

Marinette shrugged. "I'm not going to stop because I like my partner a bit too much, now am I? Cat Noir says he loves Ladybug and he managed to hold on without a problem."

"He does not stutter or become clumsy when in front of his crush."

"I didn't either when I had to protect Adrien from Riposte! And are you forgetting that I was ready to give up my Miraculous to save Adrien from Volpina? Cat Noir is much more able to defend himself, so it's less risk for me to lose my head if he's in danger."

"You don't like it when he's a victim of an akumatised villain."

"I need him by my side," she said simply. "It took me these discussions with him to realise than maybe I've taken him for granted, but without him..." She spread her hands helplessly.

"And what about Adrien?" Tikki asked, taking care of hiding her smile.

"Oh, Adrien..." Marinette buried her head in her arms. "He doesn't know anything, now, does he? He's my friend still and, and I don't _know_!"

She looked up, saw her poster of Adrien and had a soft smile. Her hand reached out to touch it, but her eyes fell on her hastily scribbled notes. "I need to finish this. The rest can wait." She took up her pen against and began writing down the names of the responsible people for akumatised villains. But she had not planned on being too tired to continue and fell down asleep on her notes.

When she woke up – thanks to her alarm that she had thought of turning on quite early in the evening – there was a green blurring shape in front of her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Wayzz?" She finally recognised Master Fu's kwami. "What are you doing here? Where is Master Fu? Is it possible for you to be away from him? How–"

"May I answer your first question?" the kwami replied with barely concealed annoyance.

She closed her mouth and nodded.

"Master Fu wants to see you. Today. It's about your last fight."

"All-all right. Did we do something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"Master Fu will tell you. And for your information, yes, kwamis can be away from their Chosen ones, but only once the connection is very strong and had lasted a long time."

"Oh! Thank you."

"Today," Wayzz insisted.

"Unless there are too many akuma alerts, I will come," she promised.

The kwami disappeared. Marinette blinked. One minute he was here, and then... Poof!

"Can _you_ do that?" she asked Tikki.

The red kwami laughed. "I _am_ the oldest kwami, Marinette. Wayzz has no trick that I didn't teach him!"

Marinette gaped at her, then happened to see the hour on her alarm clock. "I'm going to be late!" She turned around, saw her notes, groaned and hid them quickly before rushing down the stairs.

-o-o-

She arrived in class on time, though several of her classmates were already there.

"Good morning, Marinette."

"Good morning, Adrien," she replied. "Hey, Alya, what's up? Are you feeling well?"

Alya was staring at her. To tell the truth, so was Adrien.

"Marinette, what's happening to you?"

She frowned. "Why, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You just said hello to Adrien without stuttering!"

Marinette looked at Adrien. Who was looking at her, a bit perplexed. She blushed.

"Ah. Uh, oh, was thinking of someone else? Uh, something else. No, no. Wasn't thinking at all, in fact. Still not. I'm shutting up. Gah."

Alya laughed. "Back to normal, I see. For a moment, I was afraid."

"What, it's better if he takes me for a fool?" Marinette whispered.

"No, but almost the only time you managed to speak to him properly was when you were mad at him. For the chewing-gum, you know. I don't think he would react well at losing your friendship."

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who was facing forward. "Losing Nino, I would understand. But me? Nah."

"I know what I'm saying," Alya insisted. "But, ah, later."

Later proved to be lunchtime. Alya made a slight sign to Nino, who understood and headed off in another direction, trailing Adrien behind him.

"You may think I'm obsessed with Ladybug," Alya began even before they were seated, "but I've seen that boy looking glum and suddenly smile because you came in the room. Even if he doesn't say anything, he knows you're here for him no matter what. I'm pretty sure that if he was feeling down and wanted to talk to someone, he would come to you. He values you." She saw how Marinette looked. "Don't get me wrong, now. I'm speaking friend only. If there's more, it's up to you to tell me!" she added with a grin.

"There's no more," Marinette hastened to say. "In fact, there's nothing at all. Nothing. Nope."

"He can't remain oblivious all his life. He's bound to notice something," Alya tried to console her.

"Oh yes, and then he'll try to find a nice way to tell me that he would rather not lose my friendship, because, hey, he's nice and me, I'll be akumatised because of my despair and I'll go break all couples and steal the Miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir and you'll be happy because for once, I'll be on your video. Hey, if I think of it before I make you break up with Nino, I'll give you a head start on the newly born akumatised villain."

Alya was laughing. "Aren't you going awfully too fast?"

Marinette didn't reply. What if Adrien understood why she was strange around him and told her he wanted them to remain friends? Cat Noir was growing on her, true, but losing Adrien...? She took a deep breath. Having Adrien as a friend was not losing him and besides, he didn't know anything, so... No need to worry. Yet.

"You don't take me seriously," she grumbled good-naturedly.

-o-o-

At the end of the classes, she took no chance and headed directly for Master Fu's. The old Guardian welcomed her with a curious glance in his eyes.

"What was that last fight?" he asked her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't even use your Lucky Charm. Do you know how uncommon it is? It happens only with old Miraculous holders, who have a long standing connection with their kwami. Not to someone as new as you, no matter how gifted you are."

"You are congratulating the wrong Miraculous holder. Everything is due to Cat Noir," she said, pride in her voice.

The little black eyes bore into her. "Explain to me."

"He planned it all. He identified the object containing the akuma even before I arrived and designed a strategy so that I could disarm him quickly."

The Guardian began pacing. "Are you telling me that the holder of the Miraculous of destruction fought his instinct so that he could think and plan?"

"And what if he did? It's better than him taking countless blows and being thrown left and right at each fight! The previous time, I almost got hurt and he doesn't like that."

"Of course not, he doesn't. He's your protector. You getting hurt would mean he had failed."

Marinette growled, not even stopping to realise that she was arguing with the Guardian. "He's not my protector. He's my partner and I don't like to see him hurt or victim of an akumatised villain either!"

Master Fu finally stopped pacing and smiled. "Fiery as well as kind and caring. It seems I chose definitely well this time. And for your _partner_ , even better than usually. Tell him to come see me, will you? Alone, since you still don't know each other identity, unless I'm mistaken?"

She wondered briefly if he knew about Cat Noir's visits in the evening. It could lead to wrong conclusions.

"I'll tell him."

"Good. Keep surprising me, then."

Marinette knew a dismissal when she heard one.

-o-o-

She started on her homework immediately so she could get rid of it. Fortunately, there wasn't much, she had managed to get a head start the previous day, just before Cat Noir arrived. Once done, she prepared her bag for the following day and got out her notes. She went back to studying them. The previous night, before falling asleep ignominiously on them, she had managed to write down all the names. But she was no further advanced. How could she help more her kitty?

She followed her own leads. She didn't have the map, so she wrote down the place she was when the akumatised villain appeared. And, naturally, she found out the same problem Cat Noir had already identified. How could he have entered the Collège Françoise Dupont and the Grand Paris luxury hotel when they were sealed? Her breath hitched.

"Marinette?"

"Cat Noir… it's Adrien."

Tikki didn't seem surprised. "So?"

"You… you just told me yesterday…"

The red kwami laughed. "Yes, and you explained to me neatly that it wouldn't change anything. Truly, Marinette, I knew who was Cat Noir. You remember? When you de-transformed to fool Dark Owl, Plagg and I saw who you were."

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "So yesterday, you were just mocking me?"

"Not really. But it's a good thing that Cat Noir and Adrien are one and the same, no? Since you didn't seem to know which one you liked best?"

She stood up suddenly. "But, Tikki! How am I going to speak to Cat Noir? I… oh, uh. Darn."

"Why don't you keep speaking to him as you were? You were doing well with him. You had actually some conversations."

"All right. All right, I can do this. I sure can." She wailed suddenly, "I _have_ to! I must pass him on the message of Master Fu!"

She sat on her bed and jumped on her feet almost immediately. "If I know who he is, then he knows who I am! He's going to be _so_ disappointed! Ladybug is just me!"

"Cat Noir told you to have confidence in you," Tikki said with a long suffering voice.

"My kitty is supportive and forgiving, but Adrien expects nothing less than perfection!"

Tikki looked at her with despair. "Uh, Marinette, they are the same person."

"Tikki, I kissed Adrien! Argh, I can't believe it! And, and when Cat Noir flirted with me and I rejected him, well, frankly, I didn't know he was serious, I mean, puns? Cheesy pick-up lines? Ugh! But, but I rejected Adrien! I'm an idiot."

"So you said already. Several times," Tikki murmured. "Now, stop that. For all you know, he is in the exact same state as you!"

Before Marinette could answer, her phone lighted up with an alert from the _Ladyblog_. "Oh look," she said with feigned enthusiasm. "Hawk Moth decided to help me warn Cat Noir! Isn't that nice of him? Tikki, spots on!"

-o-o-

She was on the roofs, waiting for Cat Noir, while watching the akumatised villain.

"Good evening, Ladybug."

She knew immediately something was wrong. When was last time that Cat Noir had called her 'Ladybug'?

"Good evening, Cat Noir," she replied on the same tone. As he didn't say anything after, she made an effort. "Cat got your tongue?"

Still no answer. She turned to him. His eyes were haunted. She sighed.

"Master Fu wants to see you," she said quickly. "Your kwami will know how to lead you to him. You need to go see him under your civilian guise, without me."

"We could go together."

"I know you figured it, pussycat!" she snapped. "But Master Fu doesn't know it yet."

"Why didn't you say anything today?" He knew that when she called him 'pussycat', she was not in the best of moods. But he wanted to know why she had ignored him completely during the day.

Her eyes got round.

"I... I was thinking about you, _you_ ," she added with a move toward him. "Not your civilian you. And..." Suddenly, she understood. "Oh, you figured it yesterday! Well, I made the major breakthrough only this evening."

He didn't even brag of having been cleverer. "I thought you were mad at me," he whispered.

She put her hand on his arm. "No. I promise I wasn't."

"So, the some _one_ else you were thinking of... it was Cat Noir?" There was a slight smile on his lips.

She nodded. "Good. Now, I have two questions before we go fight this new threat and I think we'll discuss the rest later. Why did you help me as Marinette? Was it pity?"

"No! I _was_ sorry to have let you think you were just cannon fodder to me. That's not true. I _am_ nothing without you. And... Even if I'm an idiot, I was not idiot enough to send you away when you were coming up with great ideas! I was... am really impressed."

He took a deep breath and it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Last question before I tell you all I know about the akuma. The... the kiss?"

"Gah. When it happened, I didn't know you really loved me, all right? Your flirting was outrageous, you know? And there was this boy... Well, you, but I didn't know that. So, no, I wasn't very enthusiastic about kissing you, but still, it didn't mean I would refrain from it if it was for saving you! Then, later, I understood what your feelings were and I preferred to keep it a secret so that you would not have any regret. I didn't want to hurt you."

But she could see he was still hurt. She looked around to see where the akumatised villain was. He was going straight to the Eiffel Tower. They seemed to love that place. She turned back to Cat Noir and took a sudden decision. She also didn't stop to think too much. She stepped forward and kissed him.

She had intended a light peck, nothing more than what she had given him for saving him from Dark Cupid, but she had not expected him to close his arms around her and keep her close to him. She could almost hear Tikki scream.

"Perfect," he breathed.

She knew how shaken he was by the simple fact that he had not even made a pun. Then they opened their eyes and he had a tender smile for her.

"Ready to fight an akuma, my lady?" he asked gently. "It should help us to put our ideas straight."

She nodded. She wasn't sure she was able to speak. But he didn't release her. Instead, he took his baton and jumped forward, holding her against him.

"I won't ever let you go," he whispered.

She circled his neck with her arms. "Aren't you... disappointed?"

"About?"

"That I'm just... me."

"Am I disappointed that my Ladybug, the love of my life, is in fact my very good friend Marinette, who did so much for me without me knowing it, and not some unknown girl? Hmm, let me think... Nope, not at all. In fact, I'm paw-sitively, deliriously happy."

She tightened her arms around him. "I could have been Chloé," she said, teasingly.

She felt him shudder. "Please, I still have nightmares from when Alya claimed everywhere she was Ladybug! I knew it couldn't be Chloé. It could only be you, sweet Marinette."

There wasn't any good answer, so she just said, "About this akuma?"

"Right. Well, surprise, surprise, it is _not_ due to Chloé. It's Penny Rolling."

"Penny? How did they manage that? She's so kind and supportive! What did they do to her?"

"Know more than I do on the subject?"

"I... Uh, I... There's this show about Jagged Stone and we did record some parts of it... Penny was just fabulous!"

He looked at her and blinked. " _Fill My Shoes_?" he supplied. "Isn't it supposed to be aired this evening? You are part of it?"

"Um, yes, you know, for the album cover. And the shades. So they wanted us to do something together. Jagged Stone and I had fun making some matcha cookies that I had to bake exactly right so they would look like Fang's scaly skin!"

The akumatised Penny was now changing her path and going straight for the Grand Paris.

"From what I saw before coming to you, she comes from the TVi studios."

"Ah, they must have stressed her like mad! She hates that!"

"She calls herself Troublemaker and she can make herself intangible. Not the easiest thing to hit back at Hawk Moth!"

"All right, kitty, I have an idea. But it doesn't need Ladybug yet."

They landed on yet another rooftop.

"I thought you couldn't manage to speak to me," he said, carefully not looking at her though his arms were still around her.

"I can't either."

"Then how come you...?"

"Because I'm trying very hard _not_ to think about who you are."

"It's such a let-down?"

" _No_. Just that saying gah, duh is not helping for defeating an akuma! Leave me here and go to Penny." She left his embrace, but her hand remained on his arm a bit longer than needed. "Stay safe and keep that for me." She put her yoyo in his hand and disappeared before he could say anything.

"What– No, don't do that!"

It was too late.

-o-o-

Troublemaker was not scaring everybody around, though it was hard for people to remain calm when there was an akuma about. She was mostly minding her business, which was obviously linked to Bob Roth. Cat Noir wondered how to get the manager out of her hands when a well-known voice called her.

"What are you doing, Penny?"

"I am no more Penny! I am Troublemaker and troubles I will create for you, since it is apparently the only thing I know to do properly!"

Marinette stepped forward. "Nonsense. You do a fabulous job. Without you, the guys would be lost."

Troublemaker shook Bob Roth. "Then why does he push me around, walk into me as if I wasn't there, doesn't listen to me and then tell me it's all my fault? Why?"

"Because he was stressed and wanted it to go beautifully, like only you know to make it," Marinette said soothingly. "Come, Penny, we worked together only days ago and you were the only one still optimistic and cheerful! Jagged relies heavily on you."

The name of the rock star made her pause. "Jagged does not care." She had released her hold on Bob Roth without even noticing and Cat Noir whisked the man away, his heart in his mouth as _Marinette_ was trying to calm down the akumatised Penny.

"Of course, he cares," she said reasonably. "I've seen him, remember? Without you, he would be lost."

Troublemaker fell to her knees. Marinette came even closer, as Hawk Moth's mask appeared on the akuma.

"The Miraculous! If you want Jagged Stone to notice you, I need the Miraculous!"

"Don't listen to him, Penny. You don't need to steal Miraculous to have Jagged notice you. It wouldn't help you at all, Hawk Moth is lying. Jagged needs _you_ , not Troublemaker."

"Why is he not here, then?" Troublemaker suddenly screamed.

"Because, and believe me, I've lived it, some people can be _very_ oblivious and it takes them losing or nearly losing someone to understand how much they care for them. I _know_ Jagged is looking for you right now, for his cheerful Penny."

As if to answer her words, there was a flash of black and then, Jagged's unmistakable voice. "Penny? Penny, girl, where are you?"

Marinette bent down and picked up Cat Noir's baton, which was opened on the phone function. Jagged looked straight at her from the screen. "Marinette? Where's Penny?"

Wordlessly, Marinette handed Cat's phone to Troublemaker, who took it with some shyness, as if afraid of letting it fall.

"Penny, love, what did they do to you?"

"Jagged..."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you, all right?"

"We're just in front of the Grand Paris, Jagged," Marinette informed him.

"I'm coming. Marinette, girl, keep my Penny safe, yeah?"

Troublemaker was not saying anything, just staring at the phone. Jagged Stone had obviously forgotten to turn off his, for she could hear him call and run and yell, and then the yells came from the revolving doors just behind them... Marinette reached up and tore the little skull necklace from Penny's neck. She crushed it under her shoe and the akuma flew free. A yoyo whistled above her head and caught it, but she didn't care. She was looking at Jagged Stone kneeling on the ground, his arms around Penny Rolling. She took Cat Noir's phone from Penny's nerveless fingers and left, not even starting when everything was back to normal.

-o-o-

She had just reached the cover of the first dark street that strong arms circled her and carried her up to the roofs. At the first landing, he pressed her yoyo in her hands.

"Tikki, spots off!" she hurried to say.

The little kwami was panting heavily. "Are you all right, Tikki?" Marinette asked with worry, holding out a tiny cookie in front of her paws.

Tikki took some more broken breaths before saying, "I haven't done that in a long time! I had almost forgotten it could be so brutal" She took a small bite of the cookie, munched on it carefully before looking up at Marinette. "If you intend to do that more often, I'll teach you to do it properly!"

"I'm already glad it worked this once. Pound it, kitty."

"Congratulations, my lady, it was purr-fectly done."

"I'm glad you approved. Honestly, I had no idea how to manage the intangibility thing."

He chuckled and resumed his way toward her house. She was safe on her balcony and he was ready to leave but turned around suddenly, looking at her. "One more question, if I may?"

"Of course, Cat."

"Why did you say I should show my ideas to Ladybug when you were stuck? Was it just to throw me on the wrong track?"

"Not at all, kitty. The same you are more... impulsive under the influence of your Miraculous, the same my creativity is boosted. I sincerely hoped to find new ideas to exploit your analysis." She stepped forward. "Why are you doubting yourself?"

He took a deep breath. "I... I was always given the impression that I fell short. That, you know, I had to be perfect to be loved?"

She stepped forward again, invading his personal space. He didn't seem to mind. "And you were close to achieving it, at school. But the one we like, our best friend, he's the one who smiles and jokes and makes mistakes. Don't worry on our account. We love you the way you are."

"Do _you_ love me? Or Cat Noir?"

Marinette knew she had to force herself to speak. Cat Noir trusted her, but Adrien... Adrien, for no reason she could fathom, was a wreck. He needed her.

"Adrien... Adrien, look at me. That I never talked to you was no fault of yours, all right? I thought _I_ was not good enough for you, that if you knew that your wonderful Ladybug was just me, you wouldn't trust her to save Paris anymore. I told myself that you would never look at me twice, that you were used to perfection and I was nothing of the sort."

"You didn't even like me at first. So you didn't fall for the model side of me. We almost never talked so how could you find me interesting?" His voice was bitter.

"When you told me about this being your first time at school, you remember? The voice you had, the words you used... I could hear you calling for affection, friendship, love, whatever. Whatever you wanted, I would give it to you. I doubted myself at first, but your kindness afterwards, in all situations, made it more real each time. Even your friendship with Chloé. I mean, I don't understand how you can be friends with her, but though everyone told you off for being so, you didn't turn her away. I admire that. With all the other things I admire in you," she added with a huff and a blush. "I give you permission to ask Alya if you don't believe me. That you are also Cat Noir, my foolish, brave, loyal and totally over-the-board kitty... It just makes you perfect to my eyes."

His eyes were shining. "Paw-mise?"

She nodded. She had exhausted all her words. She didn't trust herself not to stutter if she tried to add something. He seemed to understand and instead of talking, he kissed her.

-o-o-

Once back in his huge room that was supposed to be his home, he turned the TV on. There was the show Marinette had mentioned, _Fill My Shoes_. He had missed the beginning, but apparently not the part where Marinette appeared. Jagged Stone spoke about the items she had created for him, emphasising how she had understood what his style was and slipping an allusion like what he was in connexion with the younger generation. Then, bam! Marinette was on screen. Amused for a moment, Adrien wondered how many times they had recorded the scene to have her not stammering. He saw Jagged Stone and Marinette preparing the cookie dough and as usual, since she was busy, she lost most of her shyness and started explaining to him how to make the Fang cookies. As soon as they were done and had sufficiently cooled, she went to offer one to Penny and Adrien was glad that the camera had followed her to show her gesture of kindness. It was so like Marinette!

The decor switched to a room vaguely familiar. Marinette sat at a desk, explaining – with wide gestures he expected to connect anytime – her process of creation for the cover design of Jagged Stone's latest album. She made no mention of Mr XY, though Bob Roth had talked about him earlier, but simply said how Jagged's music had inspired her. Adrien suddenly recognised the room: it was Marinette's own bedroom! But... there was something off from the time he had seen it. And then he saw it. All the posters of himself on her walls. As Cat Noir, he had never set foot in her bedroom; he would have remembered. He had a slight smile. Indeed, she loved him. It was even slightly creepy, but... but she had not imposed on him. She had tried to know him before saying anything and he had a feeling that if a black cat had not found his way to her, she would not have found her way to him.


	4. Adrien - New Developments

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

When he arrived at school – on time, since he would never be late if Nathalie had anything to say – Marinette was already there, surrounded by their classmates.

"How could you hide a thing like that from me?" Alya was saying.

He quietly joined the group; Nino moved aside to leave him some place and he could see Alya was running _Fill My Shoes_ on her phone.

"It was to be a surprise," Marinette replied, starting to blush.

"A surprise! Yeah, that's why it's _so_ totally not a surprise that Ladybug asked you to help her against the latest akuma?"

"Er..."

"You owe me an interview!" Alya continued, switching to her latest video.

Adrien didn't remember having seen her but of course, she had to be there.

"I mean, look, everyone expects Ladybug and who do we see? You! Are you crazy, girl?"

"I wasn't in any danger. Cat Noir was watching over me," Marinette said nervously.

Alya sniffed. "I didn't even see that mangy cat."

"What? Of course, he was there! He... He led away Bob Roth and it's his phone that did the trick! How come you didn't see him? He was just next to me!"

Alya shook her head. "Or so you believe. I told you I didn't see him."

"It was dark and he's in black, maybe he was hidden, but he was there. He would never have left me alone face to danger. He didn't want to use Ladybug's idea! So he was not going to abandon me." There was utter certainty in Marinette's voice.

"All right, he's great at protecting Ladybug and all that, but I don't think he's that reliable. How often has he been victim of the akumatised villain and Ladybug has to do the work by herself?"

"Alya! How can you be so unfair? When André was akumatised and came after me, Cat Noir took care of me first, making sure I was safe before going to fight him. And he always takes the hits because Ladybug has the power to purify the akuma. How many times did he shield her with his body so that _he_ was hit instead of her? I'm sure you know, Alya, maybe better than Ladybug herself."

"All right, I was maybe unfair. But still, you can't deny that he isn't serious."

"He's joking around to lighten the atmosphere. He can be very serious, I promise you. Yes, he puns all the time, he flirts with Ladybug, he looks foolish, but believe me, he takes his mission very seriously. If he were stern, Ladybug would stress twice more. He is..."

She turned around, as if to take them all as witnesses, and saw him. Her eyes bore into his.

"He is the most _paw-some_ guy I know."

Rose and Juleka looked at Adrien and giggled. Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette's eyes.

"Marinette, it's _Adrien_!"

"Of course, it's Adrien," she replied dreamily.

"No, no, Marinette, you just told Adrien that Cat Noir was the most awesome guy you knew," Alya whispered.

"What? No! I... Cat Noir... Not Adrien. Gah!"

She hid her face in her hands. Adrien chuckled. "Good to know that someone is rooting for this poor stray cat," he said teasingly.

"Dude, you hurt me! Cat is cool!" Nino protested.

Adrien looked up in time to see Alya drag Marinette away. The designer was as red as Ladybug's suit. He had a twinge of regret. He would have liked to be able to make some small gesture of affection, like taking her hand or kissing her cheek, but now, it was too late. Anyway, her declaration had left him feeling quite good.

-o-o-

He wondered what she would do when they entered in the classroom. He hoped she would not be poised when he was such a wreck. When she came in with Alya, her cheeks were still a bit red and she looked at him from under her bangs. He started the countdown in his head and at the exact moment she stumbled next to him. He caught her elbow.

"You all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes, you're great! I mean, I! I'm great. Fine."

He felt a bit numb and his hand slid down. She still couldn't speak to him? She squeezed the tips of his fingers just as they lost contact with her hand and he looked up again, to be rewarded with a shy smile. Alya shook her head.

"Girl, it's not going any better."

In Adrien's world, yes, it was going way better.

While the literature teacher droned on, he was thinking of something else while taking notes. They should find fighting technics, ways to communicate without talking so that the akumatised villains could not overhear them and research strategy and...

"Hey, dude, Alya asked you if you have time after school to be there at Marinette's interview."

"Ah, sorry, not today. I have something else planned."

Nino frowned. "There is no fencing or piano or Chinese lesson, today! Another photoshoot?"

"Ah, er, no something outside of the planning. And I forgot I need to warn the Gorilla! But I would have loved to hear how heroic you were, Marinette."

She turned bright red. "Yeah? An-another time, maybe? Not-not that I expect to be heroic another time, no, no... It was nothing, you know, Penny is just awesome at what she does and uh, in general."

"I don't see why you bother, Adrikins! I mean, I helped Ladybug several times and nobody thought of interviewing me! There's nothing heroic in that. _I_ certainly was, considering how violent the villain was, but _speaking to Jagged Stone's assistant_?"

Adrien looked over at Marinette who was no more blushing, but rather pale. He winked at her and took Chloé's elbow.

"You are right, Chloé, what you did was heroic! How come you weren't interviewed?"

"That's a good idea, isn't it, Alya? Why don't you create a new section on your blog, where you would interview the persons having helped Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Marinette said cheerfully, though it sounded a bit forced to Adrien's ears. "You can even provide your own input! Didn't you help them the very first time?"

"Yes, yes, I did..." Alya said, a bit bewildered. "But, Marinette, _Chloé_?" she added in a whisper.

"Chloé nice, less akumas," Marinette replied on the same tone.

Alya narrowed her eyes at her, then at Adrien. "You have some explanations to do, girl."

Marinette gave her a perfectly innocent blue gaze.

-o-o-

As Adrien hurried outside – he had asked the Gorilla to wait for him in front of the school, since he would have to drive him afterwards to Chloé's, but he needed a quick escapade before – he walked next to Alya, Nino and Marinette. Despite himself, he slowed down. Alya nudged Marinette, who smiled at him. And blushed. He couldn't restrain himself anymore, he had to be sure she was _his_ , body, heart and soul, as much as he was hers. So he leaned forward, kissed her cheek and murmured, "See you later?"

Her eyes opened wide and she nodded without a word. But unbeknownst to the two others, her hand had gripped his and was squeezing it almost painfully. He turned around and left.

"See you tomorrow, guys!"

Alya and Nino waved a bit weakly and looked at Marinette. He knew he had left her alone to face Alya's questions, and he was not proud of it, but he didn't have much free time to see Master Fu before the Gorilla thought the time was up.

"Very smooth!" Plagg sniggered. "Quite the gentleman behaviour, to embarrass her like that!"

"I'm not that happy either, but I'll make up to her later."

"You better," grumbled the black kwami. Adrien wondered briefly if he cared.

-o-o-

Master Fu seemed vaguely familiar, but Adrien could not place him. Plagg was welcomed with cheese and left in a corner with a green kwami apparently named Wayzz.

"So, no more mindless destruction?"

Adrien would have fidgeted if such an attitude had not been banished from his education.

"It's not efficient?" he offered a bit weakly.

The little man began pacing. "It is almost unheard of. We often had previous Cat Miraculous holders who would destroy everything and gain victory that way, leaving the Ladybug Miraculous holders to clean after them. No need to say that those peculiar ones did not make a good team. We had others who worked like you did at the beginning, using the Cataclysm in the strategy. Good team, solid trust." He turned around and peered at Adrien. "We even had some who were in love."

Adrien felt the heat rise in his cheeks but still said nothing.

"But even those who were in love did not manage what you did. _No_ , and I say _no_ , Cat Miraculous holder stopped to think. Why do you?"

"I was raised that way and Ma– Ladybug told me to consider if my true identity was affected by the Miraculous. I usually am very composed, not prone to rush without thinking. I fence and though part of it is instinct due to training, I still think and analyse and elaborate strategy during the duel. I don't... hit a guy who gets bigger with each blow."

Master Fu nodded. "So you started thinking. Instead of living a happy boy's life during your free time, you worked for your alter-ego. Yet, it was your freedom at the beginning."

Adrien's jaw clenched. "My freedom should not cause hurt to those I love."

"Ah! But I have told you, even those who were in love did not manage what you did."

"Then they didn't love enough! I... I mean, I don't know."

"You realise that what you did made your Miraculous more powerful."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't used it the last times."

Master Fu let go a long sigh. "And that last akuma! You didn't even fight it! Now, tell me, who caught it?"

Adrien knew it was a trap. The old man – the Guardian, he reminded himself – knew who was Ladybug, so he knew she couldn't have been the one yielding the purifying yoyo. "You know perfectly well it was me."

"Yes, and that is not normal either. No destruction wielder had ever been able to do that! They didn't even try."

"Then their partner did not trust them enough," Adrien said tightly. " _She_ does."

"Are you sure?"

Adrien's self-doubt raised its ugly head, but he quickly squished it. He thought about Marinette telling him everything, even her own mistakes, the certainty in her voice when speaking of him...

"Yes, I am. She trusts me with all she has, the same I trust her with all I am."

"And you love her," Master Fu said shrewdly.

"Yes, I do," Adrien replied simply.

"I knew you were made for each other." He paused, his eyes twinkling, then added, "Wayzz is currently helping Plagg with the... new aspects of your Miraculous. The first one is that even if you use your Cataclysm, you will still have indefinite time in your transformation. Your kwami will be more tired and hungry, though, if I remember well, Plagg is always hungry. Then you will be able to call your special power several times without resting. But the need to rush forward to fight and destroy everything will be also greater."

Adrien nodded, a bit awed. "I understand."

"Tell Marinette that Wayzz will come to Tikki to help her with this also. Such great trust must be rewarded."

"Thank you, Master Fu," Adrien replied without missing a beat. "I will tell her. Tikki... Tikki said she would teach Marinette how to do when she gives her yoyo to someone else, so..."

"Yes, there had been times when someone else was wielding the yoyo, but _not_ the Cat Miraculous holder! No destructive power holding the yoyo of creation!"

"Catching and purifying an akuma... It's like destroying the evil in it."

"Hm... You may have an idea here..."

-o-o-

Adrien would have loved to go straight to Marinette's, but if what Master Fu had said – and he had no reason to doubt him – he better had to set his plan in motion before reverting to 'all brawn no brains'. So he had the Gorilla drop him at Chloé's. Though it was by no mean usual, it was not either out of the ordinary to make it worth mentioning it to his father.

"Adrikins! Why didn't you tell me you would be coming? I would have prepared something for you!" She turned to Sabrina. "Go tell the Chef to make something immediately."

Adrien rubbed his neck. "Er, Chloé, really..."

"I insist, Adrikins!" she gushed, taking a possessive hold of his arm.

The lesson had to start now, he decided. He carefully peeled her off him.

"My name is Adrien, Chloé, not 'Adrikins', and I would appreciate if you weren't claiming me as if I was your own."

"I'm protecting you! Lila has her eyes set on you and she's ruthless!"

"Lila is just another fangirl. I know how to deal with girls like that. I don't need your protection, though it's nice to know you care." He didn't see fit to mention that she had begun 'claiming him' even before Lila's arrival. He would allow her to save face.

"And also, you can stop telling everybody that I adore you."

"But... But Adri-Adrien, everybody adores me!"

"No, Chloé, and you know it perfectly well. Unless you finally ended up believing all the pretty speeches?"

She lost her haughty look and dragged him in a corner, looking around almost fearfully. "What are you doing, bringing that out here?"

"It means I need you to drop the act of the brainless, malicious blonde."

Her lower lip trembled. "Why?"

"Until now, your petty games did not hurt much, except yourself and not physically. People avoided you and that was all. But now, with the akumas, it's no more the same range. You helped creating twelve akumas, Chloe, and several of them have tried to take it on you. You were thrown from the Eiffel Tower, threatened to be part of the Brat Soup, Evillustrator came at you with..."

"All right, I get the point! I remind you we already had this discussion and you told me we were friends forever."

"And as soon as I said it, you reverted to your horrible self and went out of your way to crush everybody!"

"So you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"Chloé, let me tell you something. Since I'm no more home-schooled, I have made friends, true friends. They don't agree with everything I do, they even set me straight if they think I'm wrong, they laugh with me and not at me, they spend time with me even when we are doing nothing, they are here for me if I need them. That's what I'm trying to do with you. I will always be your friend, Chlo, we shared too much for me to throw you under the bus, but I want us to be true friends, not friends like _they_ want us to be."

Her face darkened at his words. "What do you propose, then?"

"I want you to cut down on the petty remarks, to stop as if you were better than the others..."

"I am! I'm the Mayor's daughter!"

"That's what you want them all to know? You don't want them to know who you really are? Because, in my book, being the Mayor's daughter is not a good thing."

She made a very good fish impression and he would have been tempted to laugh if it wasn't so serious.

-o-o-

"Forget the rehearsed speech. We are all the same. Maybe some of us have more money than others, but that's not what's truly important. _They_ have family."

She bit her lip and blinked several times so that the tear would not roll down her cheek. "That was low."

"More than what you usually parrot at them? Come now, Chloé, you got everybody punished except you, for something you had done!"

"I already apologised for this one!"

"No, you didn't. You gave a party and invited Marinette's father for a cooking lesson, but you didn't apologise. Fortunately the man is as forgiving as his daughter so it could _look_ as if you had apologised."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is this all about Marinette?"

"No, it isn't. It is about you and the number of akumas born because of you. It is about the danger you are in each time one goes after you. And it is also about the fact that, selfishly, I'd like to be able to say that we are friends without people looking at me with contempt."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, Adrien, I hadn't realised..." She put her hand on his arm, lightly, so he could shrug it off if he wanted. "I'll make it better, I promise."

"Thank you, Chlo, it means a lot to me. Because my friend is you, not the snob girl I see at school. And... about Marinette... You could do worse than being friendly with hers."

"No! She has everything!" Chloé half-wailed.

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you telling me that the fashion queen has nothing to teach to a young aspiring designer?"

Her eyes grew wide with the new possibilities. "Call me if you need any help. I'm impatient for my friends to meet the real you."

He had an encouraging smile and turned around to leave. He met with Sabrina, running with a tray in her hands.

"Here! Chef prepared... You're leaving?"

"Yes, but thank you, Sabrina. How about you enjoy it on my behalf?"

-o-o-

He had to go home, to keep the pretence up, but he was quite satisfied of his day. Except that bit that Master Fu said... _But the need to rush forward to fight and destroy everything will be also greater._ He had just cut down the danger to his lady, though his heart still skipped a beat when thinking of her, mask-less, facing Troublemaker. But nothing would happen to her, even if he had to chain himself at each akumatised villain and use Cataclysm to free himself once he had thought it through. With unlimited Cataclysms, it was a possibility, especially considering there would be no time limit to his transformation.

"Hey, Plagg," he murmured softly, "how many Cataclysms you got in you?"

"Depends on the Camembert. For a really good one, dairy, not pasteurised, maybe up to four. For a standard one, two, and that's pushing it."

"How about we go to the market on Sunday morning and visit the cheesemonger?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"More work, more cheese. Better work, better cheese."

"Ugh. You just want to go see Ladybug tonight."

"Hey, can _you_ hold on the mindless destructive no-thinking?"

"Kwami of destruction here. Think I can cripple my own power?"

"Er... yeah? If I were, say, about to Cataclysm a cheese factory? The very best one. Or a cave where cheese is slowly maturating?"

Plagg's eyes glazed over. "Yesss, I can. A bit."

"Good to know. Thanks, Plagg."

-o-o-

"Hey, kitty! I'm glad to see you. How did it..." There was a flash of light. "... go? A-Adrien."

"I was in a hurry to see you."

"Yes! Too me. Er, me too!" She closed her eyes. "I can do this, I can do this." She opened her eyes and had an apologetic smile. "Sorry, need to get to used. Used to. I... I didn't wrap my head around all the changes yet. A bit sudden."

He stepped forward and took her in his arms. "But good?"

She nodded fervently. "Oh, definitely. Good. Yes."

They remained a moment in each other's arms, doing nothing more than taking advantage of the other's presence.

"So, what did Master Fu say?" Marinette asked, her head still against Adrien's chest. "If you can speak about it, of course."

"No more secrets between us. Everything I know, I'll tell you. Except if I plan for a surprise, that is."

He gave her a brief summary of the conversation with Master Fu. She nodded and blushed at the right moments.

"I'll be back to 'foolhardy Cat Noir'," he warned her.

"No, you won't," she said tightly. "I won't let you. I won't let you risk everything to protect me all the time either. I'll protect myself and protect you. I'll just have to be stronger, that's all. Nobody, do you hear me? _Nobody_ is going to hurt you again."

"No," he breathed, suddenly afraid. "You can't do that."

"No? Watch me. If I have to learn fencing, self-defence or special classes for yoyo, believe me, I'll do it!"

"What a purr-fect idea, my lady! How about I teach you fencing? I could explain to my father that you were going to have the place at the academy, but that you gave it to Kagami, because you're that nice. And as Kagami forced me to improve, it's only fair that I pay my debt to you. Hm, I'll have to think about it. By the way, how did it go with Nino and Alya?"

"Thank you for that one! Well, you're either a Cat Noir's fan or you apologised for not coming at my interview. I told them to ask you, as I had absolutely no idea where it came from."

"You will have to find new excuses. That one won't work for tomorrow." He nuzzled her neck.

She blanked for a moment – _Adrien_ was nuzzling her neck! – and asked breathlessly, "Because I'll need another excuse tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. And all the following days."

"Better start planning what to tell them on how it happened, then."

He thought about what Chloé had said. "You're protecting me from Lila?"

"So we're just pretending?"

"Ah, no. No, I came to see you about that, we talked, yes, you actually talked to me, we discussed a lot and discovered that we are just madly in love with each other."

"And that I was so happy that I forgot to tell Alya?"

"No, you were going to, then Penny was akumatised and Ladybug came to get you and when you came back, you forgot. Then at school, she was going on about the show and the interview, and there was no occasion of telling her."

"Adopted. Lila better keep her hands and eyes to herself."

He hummed. "Yes, thinking back about it, I have an idea of what she could be facing if she tries. My lady is a bit jealous, uh?"

"Forget the 'a bit' part," she said with a growl before laughing ruefully.


	5. Adrien - Chloé to the Rescue

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

When the Gorilla stopped in front of the school, his classmates were all grouped, looking at a phone, but what made him narrow his eyes was how close an unknown guy was to Marinette. As soon as she saw him, she waved him over but he was obviously too slow for her, since she came toward him, leaving the group. She tried to tell him good morning, fumbled with her words _again_ and finally huffed.

"Oh, bother!"

She had a shy smile, stood on tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. Above her shoulder, Adrien saw Alya watch them with a small smile. The 'explanation' had been given.

"Who's that?"

"Who? Oh, I forgot, you don't know him! It's Luka, Juleka's brother. He's coming here for the rest of the school year. He was abroad for a student exchange and they all came back this week."

Her smile widened as Chloé's car neared. "Alya! Alya, come quick!" She laughed. "Watch!"

Adrien wondered why everybody was suddenly waiting for Chloé to get out of the car. The door opened and...

"Hey, Chloé!"

The blonde girl looked up and blushed immediately. "Lu... Luka! Ah, you, uh..."

Alya's jaw dropped. Marinette and Nino exchanged a high five.

"That didn't change!"

Adrien looked at Chloé walking to the school, almost tripping on her own feet. Then Luka waved at the little group and entered the school in turn.

"What happened?"

"Chloé has a crush on Luka. I know it's petty, but I wanted to witness it considering how often she made fun of me," Marinette admitted sheepishly. "Everybody knows it too. Sometimes, Luka comes near her especially so she shuts up and stops annoying the others."

"Does he know?"

Alya punched his arm. "Not everybody is as oblivious as you!"

"He does, but Luka's cool. More than half the girls are in love with him, a bit like you, dude."

Adrien blushed.

"When he's around, no girl looks away. Fortunately, mine is more attracted to Ladybug!" Nino added, his arm going around Alya's shoulders.

Adrien glanced toward Marinette.

"Nope! Not me," she replied cheerfully. "Not one of his fans, but one of his friends."

Adrien wondered if Luka's presence was going to help or not with Chloé.

-o-o-

At lunch, Alya was wrapping up Max's interview on how he had helped Ladybug and Cat Noir against Robustus and was fiddling on her phone while eating. Marinette had given up on talking to her and was busy explaining Luka to Adrien with Nino's help. Looking at another table, Adrien could see that Juleka had suddenly become very popular and that she sometimes looked at Rose with helpless confusion.

Marinette stopped in mid-sentence as Chloé came near them.

"Um, excuse me, Alya... Are you still interested in an interview for the _Ladyblog_?"

The blogger looked at her with wide eyes. Chloé glanced toward Adrien who nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, of course I am!"

"Now, if you want?"

"You're kidding me! Yeah, now!" She brandished her phone. "This is Alya, from the _Ladyblog_. I am currently with Chloé Bourgeois, well-known for having been several times caught by akumatised villains and... no, no, no!"

She brought down her phone and tapped the screen once or twice with a groan.

"What?" Chloé snapped.

"I don't know! It's down, like I have a virus or something."

Chloé's face turned haughty before she caught herself and looked around. "Max!"

"Yeah?" he replied warily.

"Alya maybe has a virus on her phone. Think you can help her?"

They all looked at her as if she was a three-headed monster.

"Sure thing." Max came over. "Show me, Alya."

"Thank you, Chloé. As soon as my phone is fixed, I'll come to you for the interview, promise."

Adrien beamed at her and she had a small smile back. She turned around and stopped immediately. Luka was standing in front of her.

"Good thinking, Chloé," he said.

She turned as red as a tomato. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Yes, very nice, Chloé," Adrien added.

Luka looked at him. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Luka Couffaine, Juleka's older brother."

"Adrien Agreste."

Luka had a glance toward Chloé and suddenly, Marinette was leaning on Adrien's shoulder, her arms coming around his neck, whispering things in his ear. Adrien was so dumbfounded that he didn't understand a thing she was saying. Luka chuckled.

"Message received, Marinette."

She grinned at him, but didn't remove her arms from Adrien's neck, which was just fine with him. He looked up to see Chloé flustered and a bit angry and, just behind her, Lila who looked positively murderous.

"I'll see you around, Adrien Agreste," said Luka with a smile and Adrien suddenly understood why all girls were mooning over him. Lila's eyes turned calculating. As Luka left, Max stood up and Alya exclaimed, "There, all set! Thanks, Max!" Then she looked at her friends. "What did I miss?"

Nino circled her shoulders with his arms and laughed. "I'll tell you later. We're going to be late."

-o-o-

At the end of the last class, everybody remained, to see Chloé's interview. She was rather subdued, though she caught herself several times saying hurtful things. Adrien was looking at her with an encouraging smile; he was so proud of her!

"Wow, Chloé, that was really a good one! Thank you so much!" Alya turned to Marinette. "Now, your turn again! You spoke of Penny, but not of Evillustrator."

"Not now, Alya," Marinette hissed.

"Why?"

"There's no need for Nathaniel to hear!"

"Don't worry, Marinette, I don't remember a thing," said Nathaniel a bit sadly.

"Naturally. Who would want to remember having a crush on someone as pathetic as Marinette?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Chloé, who seemed as baffled as the others. It was Lila. Seeing Nathaniel turning red, Marinette forced herself to ignore the girl.

"Well, when you interacted with me, you were very nice, nothing to be ashamed of," she said gently.

Nathaniel brightened, but deflated almost immediately.

"No, they said I trapped you and tried to drown the boat you were on."

"No, you didn't," Marinette said firmly. " _Evillustrator_ did that, under Hawk Moth's influence. The butterfly mask was on your face at that moment and there was nothing you could do to avoid it."

It was as if a great burden had been taken from Nathaniel's shoulders and he smiled shyly. "Thank you, Marinette. I'm glad to know I didn't try to hurt you." He turned to Chloé. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Chloé took a deep breath and looked at Adrien quite helplessly. Then she said, "I think we should not have to apologise for what we did when akumatised. We cannot control what we do, so there's no use apologising for what we are not responsible for, is there? But, anyway, I should not have mocked you. You draw... really well and maybe I was just... jealous."

Everyone gaped. Nathaniel turned a brighter shade of red. "I... I can draw something for... for you," he offered.

"Like Ladybug and me?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"And I can put it on the blog next to your interview!" Alya added.

"Have Nath illustrate your blog," Juleka suggested.

They all turned to her. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" Alya groaned. "People would just love to be able to see detailed scenes of the videos! Would you have the time for that, Nath?"

"Ah... Uh, yes?" He was rewarded by a big smile from Marinette.

-o-o-

Lila snorted. "You're all losers, trying to please your stupid Ladybug. I don't see why you are such big fans when she's not that great."

Alya flared immediately. "She and Cat Noir saved Paris countless times at the risk of their lives! They all saved and protected each of us at least once!"

"And how many of the akumas did she help create? She's selfish and uncaring!"

They were all shocked, though Alya was making strangled noises so furious she was.

"What did she do?" Rose asked.

"She humiliated me in front of the boy I love, because she was jealous!"

Adrien sighed internally. He knew he should have left earlier, but it was difficult to do so now, with almost everybody glancing his way. Then Chloé huffed haughtily.

"Of course, Adrikins being the gentleman he is would never say a word about this, so we have just your version to go by. And somehow I know why Ladybug would have flied off the handle seeing you with him. I thought about all your affirmations since you're here. I know for sure that at least half of them are lies. So if you were truly with my Adrikins, trying to get into his favour, there's only one way to do that quickly and it's to pretend you know something about Ladybug that nobody else knows. Everybody knows Adrikins is a huge fan of Ladybug. You were probably pretending being her very good friend or having helped her or even, because you thought it was just the superhero thing that interested him, being yourself a superhero, lots better than her." She sniffed. "As if! Adrikins is a fan because of how brave and caring she is, not because she's a superhero."

Adrien didn't remember having ranted about all that to Chloé. And how did she come so close to what actually had happened?

"Anyway, Ladybug hating lies, it was normal that she would come confronting you about it." Chloé shrugged as if everything was obvious. "And the more lies you spun, the less nice she was bound to be."

Lila was very pale. "Are you _excusing_ her? If she hates liars, she doesn't like you either!"

Chloé laughed and everybody waited for her famous 'Everybody loves me!' catchphrase.

"She doesn't. But she knows she can trust me to help her, which is more than can be said about you."

Adrien came to her and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Chlo!"

"Are you ready, Juleka?"

Lila had an evil smile as Chloé squeaked when seeing Luka standing in the door frame. Juleka nodded and went to her brother, Rose in tow. Marinette made her way to Adrien, only to be tripped and fall on Ivan's back.

"Sorry, sorry! Why did you do that, Lila? That's twice now and I didn't do anything to you!"

"You stole Adrien from me!"

"Adrien is not yours, nor mine. He belongs to himself and _chooses_ whom he wants to be with. And it is the same for Luka," she added meaningfully.

Lila stared at her. "We will see." She left the room, caressing Adrien's cheek on her way out. Both Chloé's and Marinette's eyes narrowed. Before anyone could say something, Adrien's phone beeped.

"Ah, sorry, need to go, the Gorilla is waiting for me."

-o-o-

The following day was pretty much of the same ilk, with Marinette unable to tell him good morning so giving him a kiss instead – he found out that he really liked this way of greeting him – with Chloé obviously doing her best to be – mostly – bearable, Luka hovering around – and reducing said Chloé to a stuttering, blushing mess – and Lila handing disagreeable comments left and right, especially toward Marinette. Adrien himself ended up losing his calm after the third comment in the row on how he could have found someone better for him.

"If you're trying to make me find you attractive, let me tell you that insulting my friends is not the best way. Like Chloé said yesterday, I'm a fan of Ladybug because she's brave and _caring_."

"There was nothing caring in the way she talked to me!" Lila replied viciously.

"You said she was jealous. You should hear yourself. You're worse than she was then! She just said you were a liar, which was true. You are far more insulting and with no reason. Come, guys."

He tugged on Marinette's hand, Alya and Nino following him. Chloé looked at them, then turned resolutely toward Sabrina.

"Don't we have some maths assignment?"

"Er, no, Chloé. History, about the French Revolution."

"Let's go to the library."

"But, uh, Chloé, I haven't finished it yet!"

Chloé refrained from rolling her eyes. _Something_ needed to be done about Sabrina.

"Yes, Sabrina," she replied, thinking extra-hard about Adrien and Luka. "That's why we are going to the library. So that we can finish the assignment."

"Er, uh, we?"

-o-o-

That same evening, Chloé was hoping to relax and forget about being nice, about Adrien and Luka, about Lila, about everything. She had tickets to the concert of Clara Nightingale and, though she was the Mayor's daughter, she was just one amongst the crowd. When her father had given her two tickets, she had at first thought of giving the second one to Adrien, but considering the latest events, he would probably have preferred going with Marinette. So she invited Sabrina, who squealed, thanked her at least twenty times in five minutes and even hugged her until she had difficulties to breathe. It would be good if she learnt some restraint. Even with Sabrina completely out of her mind with _going to a concert_ with _Chloé_ , it was quite enjoyable.

Until, during a break, she heard some yells coming from behind the scenes. Somehow, she had a vague idea that someone was not happy and she was personally aware of what could happen in such cases. She tugged on Sabrina's hand.

"Let's go!" she whispered.

"What? Why? The concert–"

"Do you hear? Possible akuma in creation. I don't want to be here. Come!"

It was not too soon. They were just outside the auditorium when the screaming began. Chloé and Sabrina ran for cover, then Chloé whipped out his phone and texted Alya.

"Why are you texting her?" Sabrina asked, surprised. "Is she your friend now?"

" _No_ , Sabrina, but Ladybug and Cat Noir read the _Ladyblog_. If Alya knows, they will soon know also."

Alya only replied with a "Thanks!", which set Chloé again on the run. Her room at the Grand Paris suddenly seemed very attractive to her.

She was sprinting to the unflappable doorman when she heard the tell-tale sound of a yoyo above her head. She almost sagged in relief.

-o-o-

"My lady, I know I was coming to see you, but I didn't know you were that in a hurry! You wanted to hear me sing your praises?"

Her groan was only half-hearted. She was studying the new akumatised villain, who was bellowing her anger – Cat Noir didn't understand a word she said – and _zapping_ people with...

"A _starry wand_? Are we in fairyland? Do we get to make a wish?"

"No, but Hawk Moth will make one if he gets our Miraculous," Ladybug replied absently.

"You're overthinking it, m'lady."

"What?"

"I agree that I need sometimes to think before I act, like with Stoneheart when, indeed, it was not a good idea to hit him, but you, my lady, are often overthinking things. When you use your Lucky Charm, you operate on instinct. Now, look at our new adversary and fire your thoughts, quick!"

"Akuma is probably in the wand. Each time she targets someone with it, they become her loyal servant and she already swayed all the people who came to her concert. We're way out of our league, here, kitty."

"Today is not the day for my swan song nor our requiem. How about you chirp your favourite melody?"

"Now? But we haven't..."

"Look!"

Two of the akumatised victims latched on an unsuspecting passer-by and dragged him before the villain, who called herself Frightningale. She laughed and pointed her wand at him. Seconds after, he joined her crowd.

"They will drag us down, Ladybug. We cannot fight them all by ourselves without a _big_ help. We need a distraction so enormous that she will not notice you taking her wand. Do you know where Rena Rouge is? Maybe she could wave an illusion to help us?"

She shook her head and called on her Lucky Charm.

"A teapot? Like the one you got just before calling upon Rena Rouge?"

"No, kitty. This one is black and green. It's for you," she said gently.

"For me? I don't understand."

"I _chose_ Rena Rouge. I mean, I chose whom I gave the Fox Miraculous to. Apparently, my Lucky Charm is telling us that it is your turn to choose our next partner."

" _Mew_?"

"That was cute, kitty. Now, scat. You have somewhere to go."

-o-o-

Master Fu did not lose time when Adrien showed up on his threshold with a black teapot covered with green paw prints.

"Ladybug told you?" the little old man asked while Wayzz grumbled that Miraculous holders were _not_ supposed to come here all the time, it was not safe.

"Um, yes?"

Master Fu opened the box containing the Miraculous and Adrien gasped. Like Marinette previously, he almost didn't notice the little drawers on the sides and focused only on the two Miraculous in the middle of the box. Now that he knew that Marinette had chosen Rena Rouge, he had some suspicions on her identity and indeed, Alya had just been perfect. There was nobody else he could have seen as Rena Rouge. But... but he doubted that he had been tasked to give again the Fox Miraculous to Alya. The Lucky Charm would have called on Marinette for that. Which meant that, though he had this idea that Rena Rouge could help them with an illusion, the Miraculous they needed to defeat Frightningale was not the Fox one, but the Bee one. And he knew exactly whom to give it to.

Master Fu looked at him with knowing eyes.

"Are you sure of your choice?" he asked as Adrien's fingers closed on the hair comb.

"Yes. She needs it." Then he smiled. "Her sense of fashion will be delighted. It will just suit her to perfection."


	6. Adrien - Queen Bee

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Chloé squealed when a black silhouette knocked at her window.

"What… Cat Noir? What are you doing here? Where is Ladybug? There's an akuma ramping around!"

"I know. Ladybug's keeping an eye on it. Would you be interested in helping us fight it?"

"Me?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "And mess up my hairdo? Do you know how long it takes every morning to get it exactly right? Did you even think of my manicure?"

Cat Noir didn't seem very impressed and refrained from rolling his eyes. She suddenly laughed. "Did I get it right?"

"What?"

"Isn't it what I'm supposed to say all the time?"

"Don't you know yourself what you usually say?"

"Oh, I do," she replied airily. "But a friend of mine, my only friend in fact, told me to cut it. But for you, I can keep it up a little longer." She was watching him with a curious gaze and Cat Noir wondered what she was up to. "So, what about help? I know I'm absolutely amazing, but still? You need my help?"

"Or see it as an occasion for being a heroine like Ladybug. I wouldn't want you to break a nail or something as drastic as that." He held out the tiny wooden box. She frowned and took it. He was quite surprised that she simply held it without opening it, trying to understand what he meant.

Then she took a deep breath and opened the box. A small yellow blob appeared in front of her and before she could step back, yell or anything, Cat Noir's hand had closed on her arm to steady her.

"Meet Pollen, your kwami."

"My what?"

"The magical creature who will grant you your superpowers."

"Me," piped in Pollen. "Now, are you going to be a good little bee and come buzzing with us?"

Chloé gaped at her, before exclaiming, "Ha! Bees are a symbol of beauty. I was _meant_ to be a bee superhero!"

Cat Noir shook his head in mock-despair. Despite her bragging, Chloé looked a bit unsure when she took the hair comb and placed it in her hair.

"Come on, you just need to say 'Sting on!' Easy, now?" Pollen said, dancing in front of her.

"Er… Sting on?"

"Yes!"

A yellow light surrounded her. "No! Wait! What…" She looked down at herself. "What? I mean, it _is_ tasteful, but… is that a _whipping top_?"

"We prefer to call it a trompo," Cat Noir said, hiding a grin.

"What is this with you, that girls with superpowers have _toys_ as weapons?"

"Not my fault. Come."

"How's that, come?"

"Jump!" And with that word, Cat Noir jumped outside. Chloé cringed, looked at the trompo in her hand and jumped also.

-o-o-

"Did you move while I was away or were you pining for my return?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug as he landed next to her.

She mock-gasped, her eyes still on Frightningale. "You wish me to fall for you while I'm on the rooftops?"

"My lady, let me introduce you to… er…"

"Queen Bee."

Ladybug stood up from her crouch and turned around. She looked at Queen Bee, then at Cat Noir. He had a disagreeable impression that she knew exactly who was behind the mask. But he had trusted her with Rena Rouge, so… She smiled at Queen Bee.

"Welcome among us. Poor kitty, he will have again to share his attention between two of us." She reached over and jiggled his bell.

Queen Bee giggled nervously and glanced at the crowd massed under them. Frightningale had still to see them.

"How many victims fell to her power while I was away?"

"Fifty-two."

Cat Noir winced. "Any idea?"

"Not a single one. I can cast another Lucky Charm. Tikki said she could do three in a row. Any idea how your power works, Queen Bee?"

"Er… no." She looked doubtfully at the yellow trompo she held. "I can try it if you want."

"Then maybe we could have a bit of fun, m'lady? Let's play havoc with Frightningale's minions and see if we can distract her enough for you to free her."

"Why do I feel that my kitty just wants to be able to do whatever he wanted to do from the first time, that is, several Cataclysms the one after the other?"

He grinned unrepentantly, turned around and jumped down in the middle of Frightningale's minions, his baton already twirling in his hand. Ladybug followed suit, yoyo at the ready. Queen Bee hesitated an instant, huffed when hearing Cat Noir goad both the super villain and her victims and jumped next to them, throwing her trompo ahead. It created a streak of glowing energy behind it while it was spinning between the feet of the minions. While still twirling their respective weapons, Ladybug and Cat Noir were watching what the trompo would do. Queen Bee bit down her lip anxiously, hoping it would just _do_ something useful. At first, nothing happened. Then the glowing energy flared a bit brighter and people on its way just _flew_ away, as if pushed aside by an invisible force. Soon it was an indescribable chaos and they even began fighting each other. Frightningale screamed at them and tried to zap them with her wand, the black star at the top lined up with a purple light.

-o-o-

Ladybug threw her yoyo ahead, catching the wand, and tried to rip it from Frightningale's hand. It was to no avail. Frightningale sniggered at her, raising her wand and sending Ladybug flying. She groaned. Immediately Cat Noir was by her side.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

"You won't catch me so easily, Ladybug!" crowed Frightningale. "And I will take your Miraculous!"

"You won't make us sing to your tone!" replied Cat Noir.

"Yes, that would be quite a sting to our ego," added Queen Bee, sending her trompo in Frightningale's feet. While it didn't send her flying aside, it did unbalance her and she missed her next hit.

"Maybe I should try my superpower?" she asked.

"Let's see what mine has to say. Lucky Charm!" She almost fell when catching the object. "A lifebuoy? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Queen Bee was watching her and didn't see when Frightningale targeted her. Cat Noir pushed her aside at the last moment, the tip of her ponytail being caught in the ray and turning purple.

"I'm fine!" she groused at Cat Noir. "And you!" she screamed at Frightningale. "Do you know how long it takes for me to have hair as perfect as mine? There's nothing worse than bad hair day! Though, considering yours, you _only_ have bad hair days! Seriously, girl, don't you know any skilled hairdresser? I would send mine to you, but he would faint in horror in front of your hair and your clothes! You have no sense of fashion whatsoever!"

At first surprised, Ladybug began to snicker while Queen Bee was heaping insults on Frightningale who started jumping up and down in indignation. Soon, Ladybug was at a full-throated laugh and had to lean on Cat Noir.

"Is that her power?" she said. "Pfff, I never thought I would laugh hearing her insulting others!" She took a deep breath. "All right, kitty, see those two fire hydrants? I would sooo love to see you Cataclysm them."

"With her so hot for us, it is indeed time for her to cool down! Cataclysm! Both hands at the same time if it's possible, Plagg!"

He destroyed the first fire hydrant, cartwheeled on one hand and placed the other on the second fire hydrant. Queen Bee lost her temper and threw her trompo ahead, calling, "Explosion!"

The fire hydrants indeed exploded, crashing down on Frightningale as planned by Ladybug, plastering the huge blonde ponytails against her head and allowing Ladybug to throw the lifebuoy above her head. It fell on her arms, blocking them. Ladybug threw her yoyo, caught the wand and snapped it in two. The dark akuma flew away.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly." She then threw her lifebuoy in the air, calling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The healing rush of the Miraculous Ladybug was so powerful it made her stagger. The geyser coming from the two fire hydrants stopped and Cat Noir's cat ears, which had drooped due to the water, pricked up. Laura Marano looked around.

"What happened?"

Queen Bee's Miraculous beeped. "I'll take Queenie home," Cat Noir said, "and I'll see you after, my lady."

He bowed to her and kissed her knuckles.

"Wait!" Queen Bee protested. "My power did nothing!"

"What? Of course it did! _Our_ powers were twice as powerful as usually! Your power is to amplify ours, obviously. My healing one reached places I never felt before." She frowned and looked behind her. She had felt something strange in that direction.

"That's all?" Cat Noir tugged her after him as her Miraculous beeped for the second time.

"Oh, and that," Ladybug indicated the flowers suddenly bursting from everywhere, covering the concrete.

Queen Bee scowled. Ladybug sighed and knelt next to Laura Marano. The advantage of the timeless transformation meant that she could help the civilians after.

-o-o-

"It's a useless power!" Queen Bee raged. "I can't do anything on my own!"

Cat Noir didn't say anything at first. Ladybug had thought that the reason their Miraculous had reacted so strongly was because of Queen Bee's own Miraculous, but she hadn't been there when Master Fu had said their powers would be stronger. Could it be...? Then, in his mind, he saw again the two Cataclysms he had used on the fire hydrants. The second one had been much more powerful than the first one and Queen Bee had used her power while he was cartwheeling, so...

They landed on the balcony outside Chloé's room just as her transformation wore off. Pollen hovered near, seeming anxious. Cat Noir's cat ears drooped when seeing two huge tears in Chloé's eyes.

"What's the use of being a superhero if I'm useless?" she whispered.

"You were not useless and we were both very happy to have with us tonight."

She shrugged, dejected. Cat Noir thought sadly that his plan to make her feel better was backfiring on him. Then Pollen added, "You did great! I almost never had that kind of reaction with a Chosen one at their first use!"

"I did great? I boosted their power and made flowers grow everywhere! Unless you're a florist, what's the use of the second one?"

"I thought they were very pretty. But, Chloé, bees are the symbol of productivity and growth. Unlike the other Miraculous, it means their Chosen ones must grow into their powers. A bee does not turn immediately into a queen; you need lots of royal jelly for that!"

Chloé had a wet laugh. "Thank you for cheering me up! Speaking of royal jelly, do you need some? Maybe you're hungry?"

"I do not eat royal jelly, but if you have some sushi..."

Cat Noir laughed. "You're made for each other!"

Chloé went into her room and came back with three cucumber sushi. "That's what's left from my dinner. Is that enough?"

"It's perfect!" The tiny creature then proceeded to wolf down the first of them while Chloé watched her, bemused. Two sushi and one small burp – for which she apologised profusely – later, Pollen was all set. Chloé looked at Cat Noir and put her hand to the hair comb nested near her ponytail.

"Will you call another time on me or will you choose a more useful partner?"

"I already told you that we were happy to have you with us and how will you grow into your power if we don't call you?"

"Thank you for trusting me. It was kind of fun."

"And you know what? You made Ladybug laugh during a fight. It never happened before. For that, I thank you."

She looked at him with that strange look and said softly, "I'll try to watch my tongue as for not creating too many akumas, now that I know how hard it is to defeat them."

"Thank you. We would appreciate it."

She put the hair comb in his hand and turned around to go in her room. Cat Noir sighed. One more stop and he could see his lady.

-o-o-

"I trust you, kitty, I do, but _Chloé_?"

"She's not that bad."

" _Chloé_?"

"She just needs something to do with herself!" he said defensively. "I've known her for a long time and... She's alone. She needs friends, not slaves like Sabrina." He remained silent a moment. "Our mothers were friends. That's why we were childhood friends, if not, the Mayor would never have agreed. When Chloé's mother left, her father just... just ignored her too. He gives in to any of her whims, but he's the one who told her nobody should stand in front of her. On the other hand, you're the one who tried to help her with that Luka!"

"Well, perhaps I didn't want Luka and you fighting over Chloé." Adrien gave her _that_ look and it was obvious he didn't believe her. "Oh, all right," she said crossly, "maybe, just maybe, I understand what she feels and I know one sided love with no hope of the other reciprocating it, so I removed whatever obstacles I could. _Maybe_."

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you. You're so kind to everyone."

She huffed. "She defended me against Lila, after all."

"Nuh-uh. She defended Ladybug _after_ you made Luka understand that I was no competition for Chloé."

She mock-pouted. "Did you manage to lift her spirits before leaving her? She was pretty upset."

"Pollen helped, actually, and Master Fu told me some other things. The Bee Miraculous is not a 'fighting' Miraculous like mine. You see, it's a bit like in the video games, when you have the Healer character following you everywhere, who's just abysmal in battles, but so useful because you only lose half the life points you should during battle and heal twice faster after. The Bee Miraculous is a bit similar. You have to be selfless."

"She's going to hate that."

"She'll need to grow into it and I'm sure she can do it. Especially if you help her."

"Me? Or Ladybug?"

"Both of you, my lady, though it might help at the beginning if it comes from Ladybug and not Marinette."


	7. Adrien - About Hawk Moth

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

When Adrien arrived at school the following morning, he immediately noticed two different things: one, Nathaniel was next to Alya and Nino and two, Chloé was hovering near them, seeming a bit lost. Then Marinette arrived running – she was late – tripped, flailed about and managed not to fall, only to have Alya brandish her phone under her nose and almost cause her to topple backward. Adrien chuckled; it was difficult to believe this was the same girl who had somersaulted so casually only the previous day.

"Look!" He could hear Alya just fine from the kerb. "Nathaniel already finished his drawing of Chloé and Ladybug! Isn't it amazing?"

Naturally, the others had heard and as they filed in to enter the classroom, begged to have a look. Nathaniel turned an interesting shade of red. Alya continued to gush about his talent, showing even the sketches he was currently making for re-vamping the _Ladyblog_. Adrien hoped Nino wasn't getting jealous.

"Do you think you can add a section in your blog where we could offer help to Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Kagami asked from the door. "I... I think I can remember that Ladybug could benefit from lessons in fencing. And Adrien could teach Cat Noir."

"I could teach them rollerblades!" Alix added enthusiastically.

"Class, attention, please!" Miss Bustier called, entering the room.

"Miss Bustier, please, we are trying to find ways to help Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Nino said. "Could you help us?"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"They help us all the time, risking their life for us; why couldn't we do a little something for them?"

"There are often attacks here. We could plan for evacuation routines or put specific items in pre-identified places for them to find!" Alya put in.

"Sit down, all of you. Alya, I suppose that you will write down the ideas you can use for your blog? I will write the rest on the board. I am listening to your ideas."

Marinette and Adrien sat, totally befuddled, and listened to the others – except for Lila – firing ideas at Miss Bustier. To everyone's surprise, Chloé made several suggestions, actually pertinent, and Miss Bustier congratulated her. Chloé waved her hand away in her usual haughty manner, but the slight blush on her cheeks was entirely new.

-o-o-

The end of the class was nearing when Lila finally opened her mouth.

"You are all speaking about helping the superheroes. And what about the victims? I mean, your great Ladybug calls her Miraculous Ladybug and everything is fine, even the damages done to the buildings are fixed. But the victim is left wondering what they did while akumatised, only seeing it on videos if someone filmed it. Why doesn't she care about the mental scars?"

"Maybe she doesn't know," Rose offered. "I mean, _I_ never talked to her while I was Princess Fragance. I didn't even think of speaking of it to anyone. I... I watched the videos Alya put on her blog, to know what people around me saw, but mostly... It didn't feel like me. It was someone else, with parts of my feelings at the moment, but leaving me with none of theirs when I stopped being influenced. I don't feel guilty for what I did then because it was not me."

"I do," said Nathaniel quietly.

Ivan glanced at him. "I do too," he admitted.

Miss Bustier looked at Alya. "Maybe you could write an article about that?" she suggested gently.

"Of course! Of course! People should not feel guilty when akumatised, neither for the emotions that caused them to be akumatised, nor for what they did during this time!" She looked worried while scribbling furiously on her notebook.

"What is it?" Nino whispered. He knew her so well.

"I'm sure Ladybug doesn't know. She'll be feeling so guilty when she discovers it! But what is there to do? Hawk Moth already steals their memories. Could she... steal the memories from others? Destroy videos? Or restore the memories taken by Hawk Moth? I can't help but fears that she'll feel guilty for something she can't change!"

"Yes, she can," Marinette said, her voice strangely void of emotions. "She can stop Hawk Moth once for all."

Adrien turned to her. "Yes, you're right. Ladybug and Cat Noir need to focus on Hawk Moth and on finding him, instead of just reacting when he akumatises someone. Alya, as our investigation journalist, you should draw up a list of possible identities for Hawk Moth."

Nino shook his head. "Nah, dude. Wrong person to ask. I mean, she thought _Chloé_ was Ladybug and she still didn't find who Ladybug is anyway. Let Ladybug and Cat Noir do that on their own. They probably have more clues than we do, dude. Meanwhile, what we could do... hm, maybe help people in controlling their emotions? To limit the creation of akumas?"

Miss Bustier had heard Nino's last words. "Yes, Nino, good thinking. While it is important not to feel guilty if it happens to you, you must also remember that strong emotions are a beacon to Hawk Moth. So try to avoid the most you can to provoke intense negative emotions in other people and to feel them. It has been proven that Hawk Moth can't reach you immediately, so if you feel an intense negative emotion, you should try to calm down as quickly as possible, before the akuma reaches you. Homework for Monday: groups of two, make a poster on one of those three subjects: helping Ladybug and Cat Noir, teaching people to manage their emotions and helping the victims."

"Still, no akuma, no danger," Marinette murmured darkly.

Adrien glanced at her with worry.

-o-o-

Adrien lost no time into securing Marinette as his partner for the poster. Alya had a conniving smile and was visibly happy to be with Nino on their project. They had already plenty ideas and the most difficult for them would be to choose. Adrien texted Nathalie and then had two words with the Gorilla waiting for him. The huge man looked over at Marinette and nodded. As they started toward the bakery, he followed them.

"What is he doing?" Marinette said with a squeak.

"Making sure nothing happens to me," Adrien replied, shrugging. "I can go to public school only if my bodyguard is with me on the way there. I've found that the Gorilla may be quite understanding and he allows me to stretch the rules without effectively breaking them."

"What's the poor man's name? You can't go on calling him 'the Gorilla'!"

"I'll ask him. Now, should I worry about Nathaniel?"

"What about Nathaniel?"

"Well, he did draw a comic where Super Nathan saved Marinette."

"Oh no! I mean, I guess he's very embarrassed about Evillustrator and that, but apparently, he remembered enough to know that I had betrayed him to Cat Noir, so no, he doesn't like me anymore." Adrien relaxed. "He likes Ladybug instead." She sighed. "Everybody likes Ladybug, but nobody likes me."

Adrien took her hand. "Oh, so I am nobody, now?"

They were at the bakery and having Adrien hold her hand was still new to her, so she was a bit flustered and forgot that maybe, it was not a good idea to have her parents see her hand in hand in a boy. Sabine opened her mouth to greet Marinette, saw Adrien, then his bodyguard, her eyes took in Marinette's hand still tucked in Adrien and she had a large smile.

"Adrien! I am glad to you again! Tom, Adrien is here! You should come more often, dear, we're always happy to see you. Unless you're not authorised...?" She glanced toward the Gorilla. "I am Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother."

"Tom Dupain, Marinette's father."

"Marc Chartier, Adrien's bodyguard," he said, extending his hand.

"Come in, come in! We have a table in the back, you will be better than in your car."

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Not at all! With all those akumas around, the more we are, the safer the children are."

Marinette and Adrien grasped the occasion to slip up and escape upstairs.

"Wow! I never heard him speak so much!" Adrien marvelled.

-o-o-

As she was opening the trapdoor leading to her room, Marinette suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! Oh, I need to... clean my room! Wait here! It will five takes, uh, take five. Minutes, I mean."

"Marinette. I know about the posters."

She frowned. "You know? How?"

" _Fill My Shoes_. They filmed your room and there were all those posters, well, of me."

"Oh. My. God. I forgot to take them down! Why didn't Alya tell me anything? Why didn't Chloé kill me? If your father watched it, he will take me for a crazy stalker and forbids me to ever see you again and ruin my career as a designer! My life is over!"

For a moment, Adrien stood bemused, not used to this side of Marinette. Then he laughed.

"You haven't seen true crazy stalker-fans! The Gor– Marc had to bodily pry them of me. Nathalie drove away some who tried to climb the walls of the mansion. You just have some photos!"

"Uh? Truly? All right, then."

Adrien followed Marinette in her room, but didn't look at the posters. He let her get rid of her bags, then took her by the shoulders and said, "Now, what's that about Hawk Moth?"

"It's what we should have done from the beginning! You said it yourself, we need to stop reacting. Hawk Moth is leading the dance and we're just following. We have to take the lead!"

"And once you know his identity, what will you do? Go see him under his civilian guise and tell him to stop?"

"We need to... you know, like in the movies, profile him? To know why he wants our Miraculous. Did Master Fu speak to you about the book?"

"Which book?"

"Your father's book. The Miraculous Spellbook. And the reason why we should not give up our Miraculous."

"No, he didn't."

Marinette gestured for him to sit down and proceeded to explain everything she knew. The ultimate power given by the two Miraculous, the universe's balance at stake, the Miraculous Spellbook with incantations for new powers that hadn't been seen in a long time.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I... I don't know. You didn't ask any questions about Robustus's affirmation that he could become human, so I thought maybe... you weren't interested. Then, I admit readily that I tried my best not to think about Ladybug and Hawk Moth when I was not under the mask. I had the impression that for you, the mask gave you freedom and that you didn't want to think further than that."

Adrien rubbed his neck. He could not fault her. She had kept things from him – her partner! – but he had not asked questions. He had taken Cat Noir as a much needed escape and only recently had started to think properly.

"What... what will happen after? If we defeat Hawk Moth? Will we have to give up our Miraculous?"

"I don't know." She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against his. "But I promise you that I will do my best for you to still have that freedom that being Cat Noir gives you."

-o-o-

"Why did you think that Hawk Moth was my father?"

"I... er... Master Fu said that whoever had the Spellbook probably had the Moth and Peacock Miraculous."

"How does he know?"

"He's the last Guardian of the Miraculous. He had a mistake when he was young and because of him, the guardians' temple was destroyed. The two Miraculous were lost, as well as the book. I guess he suspected that someone took advantage of the destruction of the temple to steal from it. I don't know why those two Miraculous, since Hawk Moth wants ours, but maybe it was the only two he could put his hands on."

"Yes, but you're not sure. The suspicion you had that day, but you wouldn't tell me, it was Master Fu's beliefs. But you have no proof."

"That day, I showed you that Agreste brand's logo was a butterfly," she said very gently. "And you were troubled."

"Yes. Yes, I was," he admitted. "I see this logo everywhere, every day. All right, my father is a secretive and reclusive man, but seriously, do you think he could do that? Threaten everybody in Paris? Transform innocent people into super villains?"

"I don't know, Adrien. He is my favourite designer, but when I see how he treats you, I think that I should not admire him so much. Maybe what he does is amazing, but to the cost of your well-being? No. You should be first for him and if he does not do that, then yes, I'm ready to believe he can be evil. If he is, I don't know why, but he should see that you need him and that he should be here for you. No design collection is worth losing one's son."

Adrien's eyes were full of tears. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I didn't want to make you cry. I sincerely hope that your father is not Hawk Moth, I swear, but–"

"No, it's just... You would make a wonderful mother, like mine was." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I like how much you consider me first in your life. I'm... I'm not used to so much love, now that my mother is no more here."

"You know that if my parents knew the dreadful life you live, they would adopt you?"

"What?"

"If you need a motherly hug or a fatherly advice, my parents are here for you, though I realise it's not the same as having your own parents doing it."

"Thank you." He took her in his arms, hugging her close to him.

-o-o-

"My father was akumatised. That means he cannot be Hawk Moth." Adrien turned his head away with some effort. "I know we already discussed this."

"I said the exact same thing to Master Fu. He didn't seem convinced. We are probably missing some data. Are Miraculous holders immune to akumatisation? We don't know for sure. At first, when your father was akumatised, I was relieved. It meant that he was not Hawk Moth. But after witnessing Master Fu's reaction, I began to wonder. He was akumatised _just_ when I began suspecting him, _just_ when the book appeared and could potentially point at him as the villain. And he had asked about my earrings. It made for too many coincidences."

"And me being Cat Noir, thus the son of the villain? Another coincidence?"

"I don't know! Because if Master Fu knows who Hawk Moth is, why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he tell us? Would he have let someone threaten innocent bystanders just to give you some much deserved freedom and me some confidence in myself? But the fact that we received our Miraculous the very day Hawk Moth started with his first akuma is _not_ a coincidence. So he had to have a way to know this."

"Of course, Marinette," said Tikki. "Wayzz is the kwami of the Guardian and as such, has a strong bond to all of us. Master Fu knew that Nooroo was used for evil. He intended to do something by himself but... he's not young anymore, so he chose Adrien and you."

"He's not young anymore," Adrien repeated. "Then, if the Miraculous were lost when he was young, it isn't possible it was my father! _He_ 's not old enough for that! Besides, he said the book was the last gift my mother gave him. That all he left of her was that book and... me."

Marinette took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He took a deep breath.

"How about I try to find some clues about my father's maybe secret identity? During his time, we'll rack our brains to compile all we know about Hawk Moth."

"Sabrina's father would tell us that we are innocent until proven guilty. Let's start with your father is innocent, because frankly, Adrien, I don't want him to be Hawk Moth. I would like it to be someone we don't know, with no family, so that nobody would be hurt when we finally discover his identity."

"Good for me."

"Let's us also watch around for something different. My Miraculous Ladybug did something strange when Queen Bee was with us. It was around here, the school, the bakery, your house, I don't know, but it 'healed' something."

"All right. Tomorrow is Saturday. Want us to do something together?"

Marinette smiled. "I would like us to be always together," she said, blushing furiously. "But we didn't work on our poster and maybe, we could hang out with Alya and Nino? Would your father accept it?"

"I'll try to convince him of it. It's still early, we can brainstorm for our poster."

"Hm. After all, we are the best placed to know how we would like people to help us!"


	8. Adrien - A Discussion with Plagg

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Adrien smiled to himself while he was in the back of the car. He had spent all the afternoon with Marinette – and to their defence, they had even finished their poster – he had been treated to several pastries, though he had been reasonable – from what he had understood, his bodyguard had been much less reasonable – and he had received two wonderful hugs from Marinette's parents. Marc looked at him in the rear-view mirror and they shared a smile.

At dinner time, his father made an apparition.

"Nathalie brought to my attention the fact that if I authorise you to go to school, then I should also authorise you to invite friends over. If only to avoid you spending your entire afternoon at their place."

"My bodyguard was with me the entire time!"

Gabriel Agreste's eyebrows rose. "Indeed? Good. This friend is worth keeping then, if they understood that you need to be protected at all times. Still, I would prefer for you to be here."

"Even Nino can come over?"

"Nino?"

"My best friend. The one who asked you for a birthday party."

"Ah! _Him_. Yes, even Nino." He sighed. "Was he who you were with this afternoon?"

"No, I was with Marinette, for a project. Do you remember her? She won the derby hat contest."

"Truly exquisite piece. I remember. Didn't she make something for Jagged Stone also?"

"Yes, she made his latest album cover and designed his shades."

"Are you sure she's not your friend to take advantage of the Agreste name?"

"Marinette? No! She never asks me anything and doesn't even share her designs with me. Besides, she still has troubles telling me good morning every day!"

"Ah. Do you impress her so much that she can't talk?"

"She didn't really explain why. May I ask your permission for tutoring her in fencing after each of my classes?"

"Why so?"

Adrien explained the bout with Kagami, how Marinette, a beginner, found herself in the position of the referee, and how she gave the point to Adrien, thus denying the only place to Kagami. As she had been the best beginner, she had won the place for herself and before even the first lesson, she had given it to Kagami.

-o-o-

He smiled internally when remembering that day: he had been waiting for Marinette to show up at her first fencing lesson and Kagami had come instead. She had told him why.

" _Kagami, may I talk to you, please?"_

 _She turned around to see Marinette, who thrust a paper at her._

" _Here, the hours for the fencing classes."_

" _What?"_

" _The fencing classes," Marinette repeated. "Look, I'm very sorry for the decision I made during your bout with Adrien. He insists you touched him first and as he's way more advanced than me, I believe him."_

" _It doesn't matter. Even if you made a mistake, the referee's decision is not to be contested," Kagami replied a bit stiffly._

" _Yeah, that's what Mr D'Argencourt said also! But I should still have gone with an abstention. Anyway, since I cannot be wrong, I give you my place."_

" _What?"_

" _Come now, it was obvious even Mr D'Argencourt regretted his hasty decision concerning you and well, between you as a student or me, the choice was easily made. No hard feeling?"_

 _Kagami had a bright smile. "Now I understand why Adrien said I would really like you once I knew you. He was right!"_

 _Marinette blushed and stammered words that Kagami didn't understand. "Thank you. I owe you one."_

" _You owe me nothing! I made the mistake first."_

-o-o-

"Yes, you can tutor her, if Mr D'Argencourt agrees to it, naturally."

"Of course! But I wanted your permission before asking him. Thank you, Father."

"Talented designer, conscious of your status without being all over you, kind... Is she perfect?"

Adrien almost panicked. Drawing his father's attention to Marinette was not the best idea ever. "Why, no! She's always late and she trips over her own feet all the time!" he said with a light laugh.

"Still. I remember she's not bad-looking either. Daughter-in-law material."

Adrien gaped. "Really, Adrien, what do you expect? I know it is still early, but it is quite out of the question that you find yourself burdened with a little schemer who will be keeping her plans to herself until the last minute and be only interested in your name or fortune. Better to secure a sweet girl and even better if she can bring something to us like her talent."

Adrien closed his mouth. "Indeed, it is still too early," he managed to say. "May I go to the movies with my friends tomorrow?"

"Rather invite them over. You have enough movies in your room and Chef can make you all something to eat."

With those words, Gabriel Agreste turned his attention to his phone, indicating that the conversation was over. Adrien was glad of it. Honestly, he wasn't sure that having his father speak again of Marinette like 'daughter-in-law material' would not make him choke. Not that he minded imagining Marinette as his father's daughter-in-law. As long as _he_ was her husband. Which he was sort-of sure of it, since he was an only child. Gah. He needed to think of something else.

Dinner was over, he had spent his afternoon with Marinette, so he had no true reason to go see her as Cat Noir – except that he wanted to see her, which, in Plagg's opinion, did _not_ make a true reason – and Hawk Moth had not even the decency of conjuring an akuma so that he could go out. He plopped down on his bed and sighed. He had to find something to do the following day, too, because there was no way he would ask Marinette to come here, even with Alya and Nino. His father was too interested in her and besides, as long as he was not proved not to be Hawk Moth, Adrien would not endanger Marinette.

-o-o-

He was saved from his gloomy thoughts by a discreet beep coming from his phone. He glanced at the screen and smiled. It was from Marinette and simply said, "Hey. Missing you already." He began typing an answer and stopped.

"I'm not going over there _again_ ," Plagg growled, actually looking up from his cheese.

"What?"

"Cheese is savoury, I'll let you know! So I don't have a sweet tooth!"

Adrien was still looking at him with something akin to stupor. "So?"

"You are disgustingly sweet, both of you. You're practically dripping honey. 'I've loved you forever'," he mimicked. "'No, I loved you before that!' Oh, and gross. Did I mention gross? All that kissing! Bleh. Marry the girl and stop spouting sticky sweet endearments."

Adrien reddened. "What's with you and marrying, this evening? Now, shut up, I'm going to call her."

Plagg made a kissing face and then stuck his tongue out, looking disgusted. Marinette picked up her phone at the first ring.

"Hey," he said. "Not bothering you, am I?"

"Of course not!" She giggled. "I would not have texted you otherwise."

"How come you can speak to me on the phone and not face to face?"

"Don't you like my way of telling you good morning?"

He had a goofy smile as he thought back about her 'good morning' of that day. It had not been a quick peck. As she had arrived quite late, she had just held him back before entering class and had pressed her lips against his. He had wrapped his arms around her and kept her against him until they both heard the tell-tale sound of Miss Bustier's heels. She had been flushed, but thankfully, as everybody had been looking at Alya's phone – or at Nathaniel's interesting shade of red, which he was thinking of dubbing the 'Kurtzbeg crimson' – they hadn't noticed her.

Plagg sniggered and Adrien suddenly realised that Marinette was probably waiting for his answer while he was lost in his remembrance.

"Oh, I absolutely love it!" he assured. He heard a small sigh of relief and added, "I was just thinking about this morning. I think that's what I'm missing right now. Well, who. You." He sighed. "For tomorrow, I'm afraid it will be complicated. Father decided that he would rather have me inviting my friends over rather than going out by myself. Even if I have friends who are so very thoughtful since they agree to let my bodyguard stay with me at all times."

She laughed. "Thoughtful, huh? Arf. I'm not going to comment that."

"And I thought it would not be prudent for you to come here. I know that he's innocent until proven guilty, but there's no need to tempt fate. Besides, considering the weird dinner I had with my father… definitively no."

"What? What did he say?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He shuddered. If he told her, she would freak out, run away and would flat out refuse to see him again.

-o-o-

"He said that my designs are truly horrible."

"No!"

"That I should stop immediately believing that I can become a fashion designer because I have no talent at all."

"No!" He chuckled.

She mock-gasped. "He saw _Fill My Shoes_ , with the posters of you, and decided I was a dangerous stalker and he forbade you to ever see me again!"

"No!" He was laughing now.

"He told you I had a bad influence on you?"

"Still no. He remembered you, said your derby hat was 'a truly exquisite piece' and lots of other things I'd rather not repeat. But they were… uh… rather nice."

"Oh!" She sighed. "He thinks that I'm just interested in you because your last name is Agreste."

"He mentioned it. I clearly said no. But I think he's interested in _you_."

She snickered. "Did you tell him I prefer his son?"

He laughed. "As a potential designer," he clarified. "He's already seeing me modelling your designs." There, that was the closest he would come to disclose what his father had said exactly.

"What a shame! I think papa hoped you would want to become a baker," she replied teasingly.

His breath caught. Had her parents been teasing her about him? The same way his father had? Well, technically, his father didn't tease, but still…

"Did I scare you?" she asked with worry apparent in her voice.

"No! Do all parents tease their children like that after three days?"

"Uh… I don't know? You're my… er, the first."

He smiled to the phone. He intended to remain the first to her for everything.

"By the way, he authorised me to tutor you in fencing."

"Great! So I will defeated by you _and_ Kagami!"

"You can't have better teachers, though!" he boasted a little.

"Yes, kitty, I could have Mr D'Argencourt instead."

"Meow-ch! I'm hurt! I defeated him when he was akumatised."

-o-o-

When he finally hung up, he lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head. For a while, he remained silent, smiling. After a while, though, his smile disappeared.

"Plagg, why do I need her so much? I mean, I wanted Ladybug to love me, but I could go on without seeing her. Now that we are together, it seems to me that I'm never enough with her."

"Yes and no."

Adrien sat up, looking at his kwami with surprise. "Uh?"

Plagg swallowed his mouthful of cheese and sighed. "Yes, you need her, that's normal and no, I'm not going gallivanting around on the roofs to see her in the middle of the night."

"Why is it normal?"

"Hello! You Cat Noir, power of destruction. How many of them could go wrong, in your opinion? Imagine what would happen if you decided to be a supervillain? Or if you were so cold-hearted you cared for nothing and nobody? I'll tell you what would happen: massive destruction."

The little face of the kwami was slightly crunched, as if in pain. Adrien scooted over and took him in his hands.

"It already happened, I guess," he said softly.

Plagg nodded. "Oh yes, it did, more often that I would like. But not always for those reasons. Several times it had been because Cat Noir had been heartbroken from having lost Ladybug. So yes, you are made needy for her, because Ladybugs are always kind and would not bear you doing awful things. For her, for being worthy of her love, my Chosen ones control their bad luck and destruction. Why do you think you are her protector? It's so much easier when Cat Noir dies before Ladybug."

Adrien swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. Plagg wouldn't have listened to it anyway.

"And why do you think you were in love with her only minutes after having met her for the first time?" the little black kwami mumbled. "Though this one is pretty and really kind. Maybe too much."

He wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on that too much. Had his love for Ladybug been induced without him having a say in it?

"She said she could hear me calling for affection and that she fell for me then. So we had no choice in the matter?"

Plagg sighed. "It's not like that. We just forced you to notice the other one. The real you. The feelings are entirely yours. But you didn't want to listen. I told you, though."

 _First day of school and we already have two lovebirds._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can't. Tikki is very adamant on it. She wants you to be able to do something about it, without us hammering it into you, especially when it's so obvious."

"If Ladybug and Cat Noir are bound to be together, why is she against us knowing each other's identity?"

"Because, as you noticed, it gets worse when you know each other and have acknowledged your feelings. Think of Animan, Ladybug jumping in the T-rex's mouth."

He didn't even need of thinking about it. Just hearing Plagg say it was enough for an unbearable pain to tear his chest, leaving him breathless.

"Sorry, kid. You understand now."

He nodded numbly.

-o-o-

"Bad luck, huh? Is it why my mother disappeared?" he asked, trying to change subjects.

Plagg snorted. "Kid, there are countless children on earth who lose their parents, one of them or both, or even their whole family. They are unlucky, but that's not because they are Cat Noir. I don't think you can complain too much about bad luck until now. Rich, famous, handsome, having a wonderful loooove, and me, naturally."

"Yeah, lucky. My mother disappeared, my father doesn't speak to me since then, I'm overworked all the time and I'm so needy for Marinette that she'll end up breaking up with me. I'm doomed to lose my loved ones."

"You're doomed to nothing, you stupid. Your Marinette is as needy for you as you are for her. Didn't you even notice everything she did for you? Why, three days ago, she couldn't even speak to you and now, she spent her whole evening bantering with you on the phone!"

Yes, Marinette cared for him, it was true. He remembered her passionate exclamation about getting better to protect him. The tight spot in his chest eased.

"No, she's not going to break up with you," Plagg grumbled. "Or else you will have hurt her so much that she can't forgive you."

"How can she have good luck with her tripping all the time?"

"It's not because you are the embodiment of good luck that you're lucky all the times. Listen, Jeanne d'Arc and his comrade-in-arms. She was Ladybug and he Cat Noir. Yet, she died burnt at the stake. Not lucky, huh? She died, he lived. Except that she is remembered as a great heroine and he went down in history as a horrible villain."

"Who was he?"

"Gilles de Rais. First comrade-in-arms of Jeanne, head over heels for her, not that she ever noticed, mind. As soon as he lost her, well, he lost it too. He had lots of good luck, but in the end, the bad one won, because he didn't try to control it anymore."

"I guess they didn't know each other's identity?"

"Oh, Gilles knew Jeanne was Ladybug, but _she_ didn't know anything. _Maid_ of Orléans, kid, nothing happened between them. But he knew, his love went overboard and that's why he completely lost it after her death."

He turned his attention to his cheese. Adrien could not remember a time when Plagg had spoken so long to him. He put on his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Just as he turned the light off, Plagg added thoughtfully, "Considering the current Ladybug and how intent she is for you to be safe and loved, I doubt that your bad luck will have a chance to stand against her."

"Thanks, Plagg. Have a good night."

-o-o-

On Saturday morning, he sat at his desk and started on yet another project. Was his father Hawk Moth? He took a new sheet of paper and drew two columns. The left one was named 'Innocent' and the right one 'Guilty'. He began with the left one. First item was 'had been akumatised'. He had a feeling that in the right column, just in front of this one, he would write 'proves nothing'... The second item was 'was a victim'. Surely, if his father was Hawk Moth, he would have planned better than akumatise someone who was after him? He started to panic. He could not find another item to add in the 'Innocent' column!

Then he remembered something and wrote it quickly: 'too young to have stolen the Spellbook and the Miraculous'. That was it. He had no more ideas to prove his father innocent. Maybe he could add 'cares for me'. His father would not risk endangering him, would he? But the problem was that he didn't care much for the others. He smiled suddenly. He had found another idea: 'Hawk Moth has no sense of fashion'. Except that maybe he didn't master the costume the akuma would get. Maybe it was rather linked to what the akumatised person thought. For example, when Lila transformed into Volpina, the result was quite near to Rena Rouge, which was the image that Lila had seen in the Spellbook. He chuckled. That would be just like Nino to have a clashing costume, simply because he didn't care.

Surely there was something else! It was impossible there were so few things that would innocent his father! But before he could anguish too much, he heard a knock at his door. He hid the sheet quickly, as Nathalie opened the door.

"Adrien, there's someone for you."


	9. Adrien - Carapace

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

He honestly didn't know whom to expect and was totally surprised when seeing Chloé appear from behind Nathalie, looking utterly poised... Except for her trembling lower lip. He plastered his mama-brought-the-spaghetti smile on his face and came toward her.

"Chlo! That's kind of you to drop by!"

Nathalie nodded at him and retreated. Not too soon. Chloé collapsed almost immediately and tears invaded her eyes as Adrien lost his fake smile.

"Chlo? What happened?" he asked softly, awkwardly putting his hand on her shoulder.

With a sob, she hid her face against him. Adrien was at loss what to do. He was not used to comfort distressed girls. But she was not clingy and her sorrow was real, so he felt no qualms wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm here, Chlo, tell me what's wrong."

"She... She came back!"

Adrien didn't say anything, just tightened his hold on her. He knew who _she_ was. Chloé brought her hands to her face, fists in her eyes as if she wanted to blind herself.

"She just came in as if nothing had happened," she continued between sobs, "and before I could even say a word, Da-daddy was there and they were yelling at each other! She said she had come back for me but he-he said that she had abandoned me and had no right to me now! Then they began telling horrible things to each-each other and I left."

She fisted her eyes hard, no caring if she smeared her mascara, and stepped back. "I didn't know where to go, so I came here. Sabrina... she wouldn't understand."

"No problem, Chloé. I'm here for you, you know that? Just let me text someone and I'll be free for you all day."

She nodded and began drying her tears with her fingers. He didn't not feel like telling her it was quite useless as fresh tears were quickly replacing those she removed. Instead, he took his phone and texted Marinette.

"Hey. Plans cancelled for today. Chloé needs me."

He hoped she didn't take it badly, but he couldn't decently explain why. He wasn't going to explain Chloé's family life – or lack thereof. Marinette was not long in answering.

"OK. Too bad. Hope she'll get better. I know she'll say no, but if I can do something, don't hesitate."

He had a soft smile. "Thanks."

-o-o-

"It was Marinette?" Chloé asked.

Her face was even worse despite her efforts. She had black smears all over her cheeks, with clear tracks in the middle of it, where the tears had rolled down. Adrien thought about it a moment, then handed her his phone. She read the last exchange, probably also seeing Marinette's text of the previous evening.

"You're lucky she's so understanding. And she's lucky to have you. You'll thank her for her offer, but I doubt she can do anything."

"Unfortunately, I doubt there's anything to be done at all. Chloé, go to the bathroom to wash your face, you'll feel better."

She had a wet laugh, wiped angrily a new tear and walked into his bathroom. He heard her cry of dismay and shook his head. She came back her face cleaned of all make-up and it made her look vulnerable. She seemed to know what he thought, because she set her jaw.

"I won't let them win," she announced.

"Good. I hoped you'd feel like that. Now, what do you want to do today?" He tilted his head to the side. "Want to have lunch with me? I'm sure Nathalie won't mind."

She laughed again, a bit more genuinely this time. "I forgot that there was actually someone whose life was even more screwed than mine. _I_ don't have to ask permission to three different people to invite someone over for lunch!"

"Only two," Adrien rectified. "Three, it's when I want to go somewhere."

Chloé chuckled. He hid his thoughts behind his happy smile. Chloé needed some cheering, not to be saddened by the prison that was his life. He would be escaping the very same evening, to go to his only place of freedom.

She took a deep breath and straightened. "No, don't worry, I don't think I'll impose on you all day. In one hour, the fireworks should be over."

"You don't impose and you can remain here for the whole day if you need it."

Then his phone turned alight with a notification. Chloé closed her eyes. "Let me guess. Akuma."

"Yes."

"Man or woman?"

"Woman, apparently," he replied absently, reading Alya's transcript. How did that girl do to know everything before everyone else? He turned on the TV and as he expected it, Nadja Chamack appeared on the screen, already relaying the information on the new akuma. Chloé took one look at the woman in yellow leotard and high boots and sighed.

"Guess she lost her calm."

Adrien's eyes widened and he looked more closely at the akumatised villain.

"Your...?"

Nadja Chamack's voice interrupted him, announcing that, "She calls herself Style Queen and wants, surprise! The Miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug, but also her daughter. If anyone knows who her daughter is, it may be safe to protect her at all costs. We do not know what this Style Queen wants with her!"

"Yes, that's my mother all right," Chloé said tightly.

-o-o-

"Hey, at last, she thinks of you. From my experience, what the akumatised people ask for is what is the most important for them – outside of the Miraculous, of course."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "Thanks, I guess," she replied with almost her usual bearing. "I have to head home. Sabrina must be worried sick." She took out her phone and sighed. "Twenty-eight messages and three missed calls."

"You can't go back there! You don't know what your mother wants from you!"

"And afterwards, she'll look here and at Sabrina's! I'm not going to put you in danger."

She had truly changed, he thought, for she knew she was in possible danger yet did not ask for protection.

"You could hide at Marinette's or Alya's."

"No! Adrien, listen, if she finds me easily, she won't go bothering the others. It will give time to Cat Noir and Ladybug to intervene."

"All right. Take care."

She opened the door, flicked her ponytail above her shoulder and had a wry smile.

"I'll be fine. Call me if you need help, please. I'm really motivated to kick butts with you."

She left before Adrien could answer. Did she meant what he believed she had said? Did she know who he was?

"Plagg?"

"Yes, yes," the black kwami grumbled. "I know the scoooo–"

"Claws out!"

-o-o-

Ladybug was watching the akuma when Cat Noir arrived.

"What did you do of Chloé?" she asked.

"She decided to buy us time and make herself a target. The akumatised villain is her mother."

Ladybug glowered. "Why Style Queen?"

"She was one of the best models for Gabriel Agreste before her disappearance."

They had decided to speak as if they still didn't know each other's identity, to avoid potential danger in case someone was eavesdropping.

"I see." She straightened from her crouch and stretched. "Any idea as for the akuma?"

"No. I just hope we'll get a black and green teapot. Queen Bee should definitely be here with us."

She spared him a quizzical glance. "Hm. I don't know. Last time you wished for someone, we ended up with someone else." Then she added, "I'll ask Alya if she has some ideas for the akuma."

"Is that girl still here? I swear she'll get hurt sooner or later!"

Ladybug swung to the ground and landed besides Alya. "Hey, Alya, any idea about the akuma?"

"Ladybug! I... Uh, I think her shades? I didn't see how she was before being akumatised."

"The shades? Could it be so easy? That would be nice. Thanks, Alya!"

She returned to Cat Noir's side. "Alya thinks it's the shades. Do you think that you could make them fall from her face with your baton while I distract her?"

"Anything for you, my lady! I'm going to walk the catwalk better than her, you'll see!"

She just groaned and somersaulted in front of Style Queen.

"Hey! I know to strut also!" she called, taking a page from Cat Noir's book.

Cat Noir wondered when the tables had turned, that Ladybug would provide the distraction while he was trying to recover the akumatised item. True, she had sworn to protect him, but after Plagg's explanation of the previous day, he didn't think she should be the one protecting the other.

Style Queen was running after Ladybug who skidded to a stop, twirled around and threw her yoyo in the hopes of catching her legs and make her trip. Style Queen dodged the yoyo with ease and laughed.

"Did you think I'd be an easy victim, Ladybug? Hand me your Miraculous before it's too late. You're only making it drag for nothing."

-o-o-

Ladybug saw that Cat Noir was ready to pounce, so she set up to distract Style Queen a bit more.

"I'd prefer for it to come to a quick conclusion, for we don't agree at all on style! Frankly, yellow is definitely not the colour this year!"

"Not everybody can wear red, my dear," the akumatised woman replied, unruffled.

She didn't see Cat Noir fall on her and rip her sunglasses from her face. She shrieked in surprise but didn't seem more alarmed than that. Cat Noir broke the glasses but nothing came out of it. Style Queen laughed mockingly, pointed her yellow staff at him and fired. He rolled on the side at the last minute. Ladybug narrowed her eyes when seeing the smoking hole in the concrete.

"I agree with Ladybug! Yellow is not the new black! Maybe if you had toned it down, you could actually see where you aim!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and trying to hit her with his baton.

She countered it with her staff, wielding it easily. Ladybug wished she had some ways to communicate with Cat Noir without the akuma hearing them. He knew the victim; maybe he could theorise where the akuma was. She had never heard of Mrs Bourgeois until today, yet she had spent four years in the same class as Chloé.

She shook herself. Regrets and wishes were not going to lead her anywhere. She threw her yoyo forward again, the string looping around Style Queen's waist, and heaved. The akumatised villain toppled backward, flailing around, then sprang to her feet and spun around, facing Ladybug. She pointed her staff at her and fired. Ladybug jumped away, but not fast enough. A bit of concrete flew in her direction and hit her side.

"Ouch, that hurts!" she grumbled, touching her side gingerly.

-o-o-

"Generally with her, the more you fight back, the madder she gets," a flat voice said behind her.

"Chloé?"

"And the akuma is probably in her hat. She almost never takes it off. She was always the one modelling hats on the runway."

"Her... hat?"

She looked at Style Queen. She didn't look like someone having a hat. Instead, she had yellow hair, pulled-back strictly, and decorated with what seemed to be black stones.

"Normally, she wears a black hat, but today, she had a yellow one with those five black lozenges on it. Yellow doesn't suit her at all. I don't know what she was thinking wearing it."

"Maybe trying to pass a message to you. You do like yellow. Anyway, thanks, Chloé."

The blonde girl nodded and stepped forward. Immediately, the akuma noticed her and came toward her.

"Chloé!" she crowed, holding out her hand toward her.

And then, Ladybug was here, catching Chloé by the waist, and swinging to a nearby rooftop.

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?"

"She's my mother."

"Yes, well, listen, Chloé, I know that for the record, some akumas have been nice with their loved ones. But we also have a _huge_ record of akumas being intent on hurting you."

"But I want to help!"

Ladybug's tone gentled. "I know you do, Chloé, and you already did with giving me all these clues. But I don't want you getting hurt. I am bringing you on the ground and then you go hide, _please_."

Chloé's shoulders slumped. Ladybug was readying her yoyo when Chloé's voice stopped her.

"Looks like someone is intent on her getting even more madder."

Ladybug turned around. There, on a giant screen, André Bourgeois, Mayor of Paris, appeared, looking all official.

"To all citizens of Paris, the akuma is my wife, Audrey Bourgeois. Please do not do anything to antagonise her. Ladybug, Cat Noir, I count on you for not hurting her. Please!"

A roar answered his plea.

"Antagonise me? Not hurting me?" she screeched. "Why would you care about it? You do it by yourself just fine!"

She pointed her staff at the screen and blasted it away.

"Here it goes," commented Chloé.

Style Queen turned around, her staff still pointed in front of her, firing repeatedly. Ladybug caught sight of Cat Noir avoiding them as best as he could. Her throat tightened. Then her ear caught what Chloé was saying under her breath.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him..."

There was even a single tear on her cheek as her eyes followed Cat Noir's antics. Ladybug reached over and wiped away the tear.

"Hey! Don't worry too much. He's tough."

Style Queen noticed her and misinterpreted her gesture.

"Don't you make my little daughter cry, your worthless scum!" She jumped on the roof next to them, and, with a swipe of her staff, she sent Ladybug flying away before gathering Chloé in her arms.

"My baby," she said tenderly.

-o-o-

Ladybug's landing had nothing to soften it and she hit the ground full speed.

"Ow, ow, ow," she chanted.

She stood up gingerly. Each and every bone of her body hurt. Cat Noir landed besides her.

"You left Chloé with her?" he asked, incredulous.

"I didn't have the choice. Enough is enough. Lucky Charm!"

When she got a teapot, she sighed. Cat Noir perked up. "I have to go see Master Fu?"

"Ah, no, kitten. _We_ go see Master Fu. Look at the design."

Cat Noir looked closer. Indeed, while the teapot was black, there weren't any green paw prints on it, but rather small ladybugs.

"Yes, but we cannot leave Chloé in her hands!"

Ladybug looked at Style Queen cradling Chloé in her arms.

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's something we can do. She won't hurt her. Let's hurry!"

They swung on the rooftops to Master Fu's house. He didn't seem really surprised to see them. Marinette looked at him.

"I guess that since we had to come together, it's neither for the Fox Miraculous nor the Bee Miraculous."

"Indeed. Wayzz warned me that it was time for him to go back to the battlefield."

"Wayzz? But... he's your kwami!"

"Yes, he is. But I cannot transform anymore, as experience showed me before. I enjoy his advice, but keeping him by my side when he could help you is selfish. I knew for a while already that I should have found someone to replace me, but Wayzz reminded me that time was running against us. Normally, I should have chosen my replacement, training into his new role. But as I didn't follow traditions, because I was tracking the missing Miraculous instead of doing that, it is left to you to choose the new owner of the Turtle Miraculous."

"Us? Why?" Adrien asked quietly.

"The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous are the most powerful of them all. Their Chosen ones are the leaders of the team, when there is a team, because of their powers. It is better when you choose members you can trust. Until now, you each have chosen a partner, but for the Turtle Miraculous, you need to choose together."

He looked at his wrist, sighed and removed the turtle bracelet from around his wrist. Immediately, Wayzz disappeared. Master Fu saddened even more.

"Is it not possible to do... something else?" Marinette asked delicately.

Master Fu shook his head. "No, unfortunately. If your Lucky Charm sent you that particular teapot, it's because it is time. We still don't know exactly how it works, but there's only one case when you have to choose a partner together. This is now."

He gave them the little wooden box, his hands lingering on it. Adrien took it and whispered, "Thank you."

-o-o-

Outside the house, they both took a deep breath.

"Do you think about the same person as I do?"

"There's only one left whom we trust together. I mean, I could choose Marc, I'm sure he would defend us to his last breath, but somehow, I don't see him delivering pearls of wisdom."

Marinette giggled softly. "Yeah, I see how reassuring having Marc would be. But this is a _rational_ choice, not one based on blind trust."

"Is it truly blind trust for you?"

"Not really. But... somehow, I don't see anyone else but him having Wayzz."

"Let's hope he will be of the same opinion as us."

To say Nino was surprised to see Ladybug and Chat Noir knocking at his window was an understatement. He removed his earphones and opened the window.

"Dudes! What are you doing here? Is there a problem with the current akuma? I mean, Alya texted me that she had taken Chloé hostage!"

"We temporarily need a new partner," said Cat Noir without preambles. "We wondered if you were interested."

Nino gaped at him. "Dude! I mean... We're pals and such, but... wow! We did this poster at school for how to help you, but _partner_? Having superpowers, like you? Er, wow. I mean, of course, I'm interested, but are you sure of your choice? Am I... am I good enough?"

Ladybug laid her hand on his arm. "You're kind and caring, you know what's right and what's wrong, I think you'll just do tremendously. Besides, if you need, we'll be by your side."

Cat Noir held out the wooden box. Nino took it gingerly.

"Okay, how does it work? What's inside?"

"Open it!"

"Oh yeah, sure, and I'll scream my head off and scare my parents and sister. No thanks. Tell me what to expect."

Cat Noir was grinning. "There's a bracelet with a jade turtle, which you must put on your wrist. Once you open the box, there's also a kwami, a magical creature that will give you your superpowers. Yours is named Wayzz and well," he chuckled, "he's very wise."

Nino looked at him quite sceptically, but finally opened the box. Wayzz came out of it much more dignified than any other his counterparts. He squinted at Nino who was gaping at him.

"You must be my new master. I am Wayzz, the kwami of the Turtle Miraculous."

"Master?" Nino squeaked. "No way! My name's Nino."

"I understand the shock and all that, but there's an akuma around and while I'm quite sure she doesn't want to hurt Chloé, I'm not going to bet on it. Could you hurry?" Cat Noir said, checking the latest news on his baton's phone.

Wayzz turned to him with the most affronted look.

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?"

"First, put on the bracelet. Then, call 'Shell over!'," Wayzz instructed.

"And stop a bit with the 'dude'. Alya will recognise you in no times," Ladybug added somewhat dryly.

Nino blanched. "Er, uh, shell over, Wayzz!"

Once the yellowish light disappeared, he looked down at himself. "Guys," he sighed, "I look like a Ninja Turtle! I'm not as cool as you are."

"Because you think that being in a _skin-tight red_ _suit_ is cool?" Ladybug asked.

Her tone was chilly enough for Nino to prudently not answer that question. Cat Noir had no such qualms.

"Your suit is paw-some, my lady! Especially when I'm just behind _humph_!"

Ladybug glared at him. Nino dared to snicker. "Let's go," she said, rolling her eyes. Nino made as if he didn't hear her muttering, "Childish, obnoxious kitty!"

-o-o-

That new akuma was _boring_. Now that she had gotten her hands on Chloé, she didn't care for anything else. She hadn't moved from her rooftop, having gathered Chloé in her arms as if she was a small child, rocking her gently and humming under her breath. As Ladybug landed softly behind a chimney – she had told Cat Noir and Nino to land a bit further as Nino had not yet fully mastered the landing thing, especially in silence – she heard Chloé ask, "Uh, mum, what about those people you fired on earlier?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, but they were keeping me away from you. I missed you so much!" Then the akuma's voice changed, "I will have to leave you a moment, though. I need to deal with your father."

"Last time you tried to 'deal with' daddy, you left!"

Ladybug bit her lip. There was something in Chloé's voice that tugged at her heart. Nobody should be happy that her mother be akumatised because she cared for them _then_. Her childhood had probably not been as golden as she had tried to make believe to everybody else. Did Sabrina know? Considering that Chloé had been at Adrien's this very morning – just after her mother's return? –, it was a safe guess to think 'no'.

Ladybug came in the open and Style Queen's head swirled around immediately. "You!" She was on her feet in a blink, Chloé safely tucked behind her. Ladybug raised her hands.

"Calm down! How about we do that gently? We don't want Chloé being hurt."

"NO! You just want to take my daughter from me! You... you're like André, always lying! I'll take your Miraculous and then Hawk Moth will let me remain like that so I can protect my daughter!"

"She needs her mother, not an akuma!"

Two things happened at the same time: a black blur jumped behind Style Queen, whisking Chloé away before disappearing, and a kind of round shield whizzed about, hitting the akuma in the back of her head.

"Yay!" Nino exclaimed.

Ladybug wasn't _that_ sure it was such a good idea. Style Queen roared and charged. Unfortunately, it was Ladybug in front of her and not Nino, so _she_ had to dodge the enraged akuma.

"You tried to trick me!" she bellowed. "Where's my Chloé? What did you do with her?"

"I escorted her somewhere safe," Cat Noir replied, back from his little side trip. "No girl should see her mother turn into a villain and try to kill people."

Style Queen obviously didn't care and, all the while accusing them of stealing her daughter, fired at them with her staff. Ladybug was hard put to escape them all and was glad to see from the corner of her eye that Nino seemed to use his shield quite efficiently, especially for protecting himself. She would never hear the end of it from Alya if her boyfriend got hurt on a mission with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

-o-o-

Somehow, they managed to get back on the ground. It wasn't that better. Of course, on the rooftops, they had to be careful not to fall all the time. But on the ground, Style Queen could make _things_ fall on them, things like street lights, traffic lights or buildings. Nino almost had a heart attack when seeing the last firing causing traffic lights to fall on Alya. He rushed by her side, protecting her with his shield, all the while scolding her for being irresponsible.

"So, you're Ladybug and Cat Noir's new partner?" she asked quite cheekily, not even ruffled.

"Yeah! But temporary-like, huh!"

"And your name is?"

"Carapace Anti Aim! But I'll stick to Carapace. It's an anagram for Captain America," he added as Alya snickered softly. "My shield is as cool as his and besides, all cool turtle-themed hero names were taken."

Cat Noir cried out in pain as he was projected against a building – Ladybug wondered how it was he had not been killed on the spot – and Nino, sorry _Carapace_ , started.

"Ah, sorry, sweet lady, need to get back. Be careful!"

As soon as he dashed forward, Ladybug called on her Lucky Charm.

"A bag of marbles," she muttered. "We've already done that, it's cool and all that, but there are _five_ stones to collect!"

She looked up, her Lucky Charm vision showing her the bag of marbles and the covered bin at the crossway.

"Regroup!" she yelled. "Cat, you take the left, N– Carapace, the right!"

Fortunately, on the way back to the akuma, she had explained everything Chloé had told her, so the boys knew they had to catch the stones. They came flanking her and she sent the content of her bag in Style Queen's feet. The akumatised villain took a step forward to fire at them – they made such a wonderful target, huddled against each other like that! – stepped on marbles and promptly fell backward. The three superheroes jumped forward, grabbing the stones before dumping them in the bin. Cat Noir grinned and called his Cataclysm, while Carapace kept Style Queen occupied with a perfectly aimed shield thrown at her head. As soon as Cataclysm had destroyed the bin and the stones in it, the akumatised villain fell on her knees, looking lost. But Ladybug kept her eyes on the purple butterfly and only when she had set everything back to normal – though not so much the pain in her side and back – she knelt next to Audrey Bourgeois, who was weeping softly.

She looked up at Ladybug. "I've heard about you. If you're here, it means I was transformed into a supervillain. Please tell me my little Chloé didn't see any of that!"

"I'm afraid she did, Mrs Bourgeois," said Cat Noir. "But you were nice with her and overprotective. On the other hand, I think Chloé needs a real mother, not one who believes she must have superpowers to be good enough. Everything you do makes you good enough, as long as you're actually here for her."

She pursed her lips and nodded, before standing up and starting her way toward the Grand Paris.

-o-o-

"Cat, can you take care of Carapace before his powers run... Uh, he didn't use his power!"

"Yeah! No time limit!" Cat Noir replied gleefully. "We can go caterwaul under your windows!"

"Not cool, bro," replied Carapace. "What's a superhero without superpowers?"

"You've got a super shield," said Ladybug comfortingly.

"Captain America has no powers but his shield and he's with the Avengers," said a new voice. "But you're wrong, mister Turtle. 'Carapace Anti Aim' is not an anagram of 'Captain America'. There is one letter too many."

Carapace had a huge smile.

"So you checked it! Indeed, there's one more 'a' than should be, but you'll admit that it's not easy counting letters when jumping from roof to roof. Besides, what could I do but add the first letter of your name, sweet lady?" he added, bowing to Alya.

Ladybug had never seen her friend turn so red so quickly. Then Carapace winked at her before turning around and leaving, followed by Cat Noir who sent his usual two-fingers salute. Alya turned crimson. She looked at Ladybug, almost daring her to say something, seemed to realise that it was _Ladybug_ and not Marinette and deflated.

"Where did you find him? He... uh, he seems nice."

Ladybug sighed. "Alya. Yes, he's nice, but no, we didn't choose him because you were so very bad or anything like that. I chose you. In case you didn't hear, but I'm quite sure having seen something on the _Ladyblog_ about it, there was another girl with us only days ago. She was chosen by Cat Noir. Carapace was chosen by both of us. Think carefully: could illusions have helped us today?"

Alya was honest enough to shake her head, but it didn't lessen the bitter taste in her mouth. "Will you call me later on?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm not the one creating villains that baffle my powers. And for your information, yeah, Carapace is cool."

Alya blushed again.


	10. Chloé - Queen Wasp

Chloé had not stayed put where Cat Noir had left her, though he had tried his best to impress on her the fact that she had to remain safe. It was almost as if he cared. But it had not been enough. Chloé was tired of depending of others. She didn't care if people didn't like it when she spoke her mind. She didn't care – that much – if people didn't like her. But she was fed up with having to wave her phone with the picture of her father to get something; she was going to get whatever she wanted by herself.

So she had turned around and gone back the way the akuma attack was. But she was not used in walking in Paris's streets and she knew the underground even less, thus it took her quite a long time to find the right way and to walk it. When she arrived, it was just in time to see the very last attack, hear what the superheroes said to her mother and, over all, hear the fact that Carapace had not had to use his power to help vanquish the akuma.

From that moment on, she didn't hear anything more. Her ears were buzzing fiercely, blocking any external sound. They had found someone who was so good that he had not even needed to use his powers to be able to help them. Queen Bee was useless, totally _useless_. She couldn't do anything by herself, she wouldn't even have been able to save her mother from Hawk Moth! Even as Antibug she had been more powerful than Queen Bee! She was almost suffocating and deep inside, she knew it was dangerous, that she should calm down... But suddenly, everything was too much. The last two days felt like two weeks or even two months! So many things had happened, even to her. She had tried to make efforts, she had noticed the positive effects it had had in class, but her mother had come back and she was torn between being happy or lashing at her. It was not fair!

-o-o-

Hawk Moth perceived her intense emotions almost immediately.

"Ah! Feeling betrayed by the superheroes, again! It's beginning to be a habit with you, Miss Bourgeois! You're right, Queen Bee is a little nothing, and it's indeed not fair that life should be so harsh for you when you should be pampered as the Mayor's daughter. You will be perfect."

He held out his hand and a white butterfly flew in it. He closed his other hand on it and released an akuma.

"Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilise her!"

The akuma flew to Chloé as she was leaning against the wall, her forehead pressed against it. Her hand was touching the hair comb she had taken wearing only the day before, getting Sabrina to wear one also – one could never be too prudent – wondering if she should simply throw it away. The akuma entered it before she could decide.

"Queen Wasp, I am Hawk Moth–"

"Yes, yes, same old story, I've heard it all. Come on, give me my powers!"

"But–"

"Yes, yes, I agree!" Deal accepted, even with Hawk Moth not having the time to stress his conditions, she turned into Queen Wasp, an entire opposite of Queen Bee, yellow where she had been black before, black where she had been yellow, right down to the black trompo in her hand. "I didn't promise," she added under her breath.

-o-o-

When she came out of the side street she had been standing in, Ladybug and Alya had just finished talking and if Queen Wasp noticed that Alya's cheeks were red, she didn't think any of it. Ladybug turned around to toss her yoyo, saw her and froze. Queen Wasp threw her trompo in the air. True, a trompo was supposed to spin on the ground. So what? She was a wasp, she was supposed to be in the air. To her defence, it was not even aimed in direction of Ladybug, but rather toward the screen that her mother had destroyed earlier in the day. The result was satisfying. It was not just a push like Queen Bee's trompo had provoked, but rather as if someone with a flamethrower was following the pattern of the trompo. The screen was neatly burnt in two separate pieces, which screeched loudly before falling down on the ground. Queen Wasp snarled. Hawk Moth groaned.

Alya prudently retreated several steps back, half-hiding, and started filming back again. Ladybug didn't move, looking at Queen Wasp, her yoyo still in her hand. The other girl didn't care. She wasn't even after her, for all Hawk Moth was edging her. She launched her trompo in the air again, this time flying behind it. She landed in front of another screen, displaying Nadja Chamack who had been busy commenting about the first attack and was now just alerted by Alya of the second one. Queen Wasp pointed her trompo at it and a spurt of flames transformed the screen into cinders. It was so powerful that, for good measure, it did the same with the building behind. Fortunately, nobody was inside. Queen Wasp cackled. Hawk Moth yelled.

She was aware of the presence of Ladybug behind her, but as the superhero was just watching her, she ignored her. She continued to vent her frustration on the landscape, especially the screens. She didn't attack people, curbing her power if it meant endangering them. Ladybug remained strangely passive next to her. Hawk Moth was telling her in no uncertain terms that she could go play _after_ she got the Ladybug Miraculous and could she get to it before the end of the decade? Moving from screen to screen, Queen Wasp could not help but hear snippets of what Nadja Chamack was saying.

"... Looks like a negative version of Queen Bee, the new heroine..."

"... Ladybug probably spent and not trying to stop her..."

At that, Queen Wasp glanced at Ladybug, who returned her gaze calmly. There was sympathy in the bluebell eyes. Queen Wasp growled. Hawk Moth noticed, aloud and quite snidely, that Ladybug was _just next to her_ so the Miraculous was _within her range_. She ignored him.

"... Cat Noir disappeared previously, still not back..."

"Where is Cat Noir? And the new superheroes?"

That particular screen was reduced to smithereens, Queen Wasp glowering.

"Queenie... Stop, you're just hurting yourself." Ladybug's voice was very soft. Queen Wasp disregarded her.

-o-o-

"Queen Wasp, your antics have lasted long enough!" Hawk Moth commanded. "There is no need for such havoc, since Ladybug's attention is already on you. Get her Miraculous!"

Queen Wasp turned again to look at Ladybug, who was standing behind her, yoyo in hand but obviously not planning to use it against her. She sent her trompo spinning toward her. Ladybug did not try to stop it, she simply made sure that nobody was hurt, including that annoying blogger who was still filming the whole thing. The street became a mess of concrete.

"Careful. You might have hurt someone and that's not what you want." The admonition was not even a real one. Hawk Moth's words were harsher than hers and he was supposed to be on the same side as she was!

"You don't know what I want!" she fired back.

"You would have told me that one week ago, I would have agreed with you. But now, I think I have a better idea."

Queen Wasp used her trompo to go away but this time, she rode it like a queen in her carriage. She briefly wondered if it looked regal, then mentally shook herself. Of course, she looked absolutely stunning and supremely elegant like this! She landed in front of yet another screen and heard Ladybug land only seconds after her.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" she asked.

"I'm not that fond of those screens myself," Ladybug replied. "But sometimes, they can be useful." She made a gesture toward the current screen.

It was still featuring Nadja Chamack. Did this woman never run out of things to say?

"Speaking of superheroes, we had a poll about the most popular among the last three we saw! The result was surprising. Though the male part of the population expressed their joy at seeing a new male superhero join the team, the one who won the poll was Queen Bee! It was considered that she gave hope and happiness. Ladybug usually restores everything back to normal but as people say, they knew they were attacked by an akuma at that place. But once Queen Bee left, the place was not normal, it was _better_. So from all of us, thank you, Queen Bee and please come back soon! Of course, we wish for all superheroes to come back, so Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge, we eagerly await seeing you by the side of our favourite duo!"

Queen Wasp looked at Ladybug, then back at the screen as if it held the answer to her questions. The screen blinked to display the graphical result of the poll. Queen Bee was clearly ahead of the two others. Queen Wasp snarled and destroyed the screen.

"Queen Bee is _weak_!"

"I know three persons who were akumatised as existing superheroes," Ladybug said out of the blue. "They had the exact same powers as the original hero, except that they knew how to use them because Hawk Moth gave them the insight on how to."

"Yes," said Hawk Moth's ominous voice. "Now get her Miraculous! What are you waiting for?"

Queen Wasp turned around, her trompo spinning across several buildings at the same time and bursting them.

"She didn't do that!"

"Well, sure," Ladybug agreed, still with her reasonable voice, "but there wasn't really the occasion on the battle she helped with."

"She made flowers grow. I can destroy everything!"

"Creating is a long process. Destruction is immediate and not that rewarding. Ask Cat Noir about it."

Queen Wasp faltered a moment but she didn't want to be appeased. She twirled again, her trompo in front of her and released her pain and her weapon. Chaos followed.

And then the unthinkable happened. Cat Noir was just in front of her trompo.

-o-o-

Stillness fell down as the two girls looked down at the broken black body who had collapsed on the ground without even a sound, blood slowly pooling around.

"Kitty?" Ladybug's voice was unsure.

Queen Wasp caught someone repeating over "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" and it took her some time to realise it was her. She remained there stupidly, watching Cat Noir and waiting for him to move, groan, whatever. Only it didn't happen.

Then Ladybug screeched and ran to his side, throwing herself on her knees besides him. She touched his face with tender moves, very slowly turned him around and strangled a sob.

"Queenie! Queenie! I need your help, _please_!"

She shuffled forward, feeling so guilty. She had not wanted to hurt him. In fact, she hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. Thankfully, Hawk Moth was quiet in her mind. It was for the best. She didn't trust herself not to snap at him and she would need her powers if she had understood Ladybug correctly.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried out, her voice breaking on the last word.

Nothing happened. "You used it against Style Queen and haven't recharged since then," Alya croaked.

"Oh, bugger!"

She stood up, touched her right earring, whispered "Mysteries" and a violet pearl appeared in her fingers.

"Mysteries unveiled!" she exclaimed.

A necklace suddenly appeared above her suit, a strange red pendant with a hole in the middle. The pearl flew by itself to the hole and the whole thing turned violet. In fact, once Queen Wasp had cleared her eyes from the residual light, Ladybug was now in a violet suit with black spots. Even her earrings had turned violet. The necklace was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucky Charm! _Ouch!_ "

A huge infinite sign in cast iron – but violet with black spots – fell in Ladybug's arms, who struggled to avoid dropping it on her feet. She looked at Queen Wasp.

"Ready for Explosion?"

She just nodded mutely. Ladybug huffed and puffed before somehow managing to throw the heavy symbol in the sky.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Explosion!"

Ladybug dropped again to her knees, studying with worry the results of the healing charm. Obviously she had learnt to focus it, because the buildings were still in ruins around them. But somehow, Queen Wasp couldn't find the strength to care. If Cat Noir died, she would be in ruins also.

"Again!" Ladybug decreed at the same time a huge tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. "It's not the moment for that," she muttered to herself.

The call to Lucky Charm sent exactly the same item and this time, Ladybug staggered at the reception, dropping one knee on the ground. She panted a moment and lifted her head, her eyes determined. At that moment, Queen Wasp just had to extend her hand to take the earrings but still, Hawk Moth remained silent. Ladybug looked at her and they both nodded, calling their power at the same time. Queen Wasp put all her heart in it, all her will; everything she had, she poured it into that last call... in an _explosion_ of feelings.

-o-o-

The tiny ladybugs of the healing charm were still hovering around that Ladybug had already set Cat Noir's head on her lap and was calling him softly. The blood had stopped flowing and the charred aspect of his midsection was now just his suit being ripped, though the skin under seemed badly damaged. The tiny violet ladybugs had yet to disappear and when Queen Wasp looked around, she could see that Alya also seemed surprised by the time they remained. Maybe Ladybug had ready boosted it this time. Or maybe the way she stared at Cat Noir was just her way of being extremely focused and directing the healing. She could only hope. She felt empty but if Ladybug needed her again, she would cast as many Explosions as needed.

"B-Bug?"

The eyelids fluttered on the green eyes as the last violet ladybug disappeared. Ladybug's arms closed tightly around him and Queen Wasp smiled.

"Thank you, Queenie, thank you!" Ladybug's head was hidden against Cat Noir, but her voice broke. Was she crying? Queen Wasp's smile disappeared.

"My eyes... You're purple... What happened?" Cat Noir slurred.

"Shh, it's normal, don't worry."

"Take her Miraculous now! He's fine and she's distracted! She won't fight you!"

Ladybug looked up. She had heard Hawk Moth's voice also. There were indeed tears on her face.

"Yeah?" Queen Wasp replied archly. "Well, I don't think I will."

"I'll take away your powers!"

"Good! Someone definitely needs to grow into them. They're far too dangerous."

"May I?" Ladybug asked gently, holding out her hand to her.

Without hesitation, Queen Wasp handed out her hair comb. One-handed, Ladybug broke it and grabbed her yoyo to catch the flying akuma. Then she sighed and tossed her yoyo in the air, calling the Miraculous Ladybug. As everything returned to normal around them, they were jostled about when the ground moved. Cat Noir groaned, but struggled to sit. He looked at Chloé kneeling on the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Chloé, it was a mistake, huh? Don't feel guilty about that, I've got nine lives! And I know you just helped my lady getting me back on my paws, so don't beat yourself."

"Go rest. I'll see you later," Ladybug whispered.

"And you'll explain why I see you all in violet instead of red?"

"Yes! Go."

As soon as he left, she stood up, only to kneel by Chloé's side and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"He could have died!" the blonde girl sobbed.

"Yes, but he didn't and that's thanks to you."

"It was because of me he almost died!"

"And you did your best to fix that. A lot happened to you recently, Chloé. Find somewhere quiet and take the time to digest it all, far from anyone who would send your emotions in turmoil. Take care of you. You are already stronger than you were this morning. I'm proud of you."

"Even if..."

"Yes, even if."

Chloé had a timid smile between her tears, stood up, had a hesitation toward Alya – who had filmed absolutely _everything_ – shrugged and left.

"Mind telling me about that new colour?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Right now, yes, I'd mind. I'm tired and I need to go before the other reporters dare to arrive. I'll get in touch with you to explain later. Bye, Alya!"

She tossed her yoyo and left proudly, only to crawl and tremble between jumps as soon as she was out of sight.


	11. Adrien - The Aftermath

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Cat Noir couldn't even begin to understand how, at one moment, he was discussing with Nino, waiting for Ladybug to arrive so they could go together to Master Fu, and the next moment, he was in the middle of the street, weak as a kitten, his head on Ladybug's lap. Not that he minded having his head on Ladybug's lap, but he minded very much when she had her eyes full of tears and despair written all over her face.

His energy was coming back to him by waves until he was almost bursting with it. Ladybug had had to be extremely worried to go over the top like that in his healing, or maybe it was the help of that 'Queenie' who had looked like an anti-Queen Bee. But since the girl had been akumatised, why had she helped him? It made no sense.

He arrived home and untransformed. Contrary to usually, Plagg didn't not even begin by claiming cheese, but just zoomed around his room at full speed. Leaving him be for the moment, he sat down in front of his computer and pulled up the _Ladyblog_. Unless he had been mistaken, Alya had been right there too. So she had probably filmed _something_ to explain it all.

The 'something' proved to be everything and Adrien almost had his jaw hitting the desk. Had Ladybug been casting _three_ Lucky Charms and _four_ Miraculous Ladybugs in a row? And this transformation of 'mysteries revealed'? Where did that thing come from? The pearl, the necklace...? Frowning, he handed a piece a cheese at Plagg when he came hovering around.

"Don't need it yet," replied the kwami. "Too jittery to eat. Wouldn't be able to taste the delicacy of it."

Adrien stared at him. It was the first time he had even heard Plagg refuse some cheese! But the kwami was not looking at him; instead, he was watching the video that Adrien had started a second time.

"Kid, we need to find Ladybug quickly," he said. "She's going to collapse anytime now."

Adrien didn't bother asking questions and jumped to his feet.

"Plagg, claws out!"

In a flash, he was outside, looking for his lady.

-o-o-

He saw her from afar and hoped he was the only one to see her like that. It was a shock to see her in violet, but even more a shock to see her shivering. She was crouched next to a chimney, her hand on it, not like her watchful posture, but rather like someone really tired. He saw her rub her eyes and look around with a frown. She didn't even know where she was supposed to go. He landed next to her and her face cleared.

"Cat! You should be resting!"

"Pot. Kettle. Black. Release the transformation, my lady, I'll carry you to Master Fu."

"No, my parents must be worried. I must go home. If only I could remember where it is..." she added, frowning.

"Release the transformation," he repeated. "Tikki is exhausted and so are you. Plagg was worried."

"Okay. Spots off." She sighed and leaned her head against the chimney. Tikki collapsed heavily and Cat Noir caught her just before she hit the ground. He delicately put her in Marinette's purse, lifted the girl in his arms and left immediately. Marinette's head rolled against the hollow of his neck and she didn't move anymore. He would have worried if he hadn't felt her breathing.

He came as near as he could to Master Fu's house before dropping his own transformation. Since he was carrying Marinette, he would not go unobserved, but the girl was totally unable to walk on her own. He walked quickly, head down, and knocked to the door with his foot. At least, Wayzz would not be making disagreeable comments on his arrival, since his Miraculous was currently in Adrien's pocket. Master Fu opened immediately, refrained from saying anything and motioned him inside.

"What happened? Where is Tikki?"

"In Marinette's purse." Adrien knelt down and gently laid Marinette on the massage mat. He was unable to stand up immediately, though, and remained on the floor, gently stroking her hair away from her face.

"What happened?" Master Fu repeated without any impatience.

Adrien turned around, handed him the wooden box containing the Turtle Miraculous and began fumbling with his phone. The Guardian slipped on his bracelet with something close to relish and opened his mouth to ask Adrien again as he shoved his phone under his nose.

"Here. It will explain better. That's what happened just after Style Queen."

Master Fu watched Alya's video while Adrien returned to Marinette's side, now only thinking of bringing Tikki out of the purse and carefully setting her next to her Chosen one. Plagg hovered around, muttering with worry.

-o-o-

"I see," Master Fu finally said, giving his phone back to Adrien. "First of all, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Really! We are beginning to settle down, Plagg and I, because we were brimming with energy a bit earlier."

"No wonder, with what she used. Two healing charms focused on one person only, enhanced by the Bee's own power... Well, one would have been enough to bring someone from the dead if she had been foolish enough to try it. Two of them on someone hurt, no matter how badly..." He shook his head. "The thing is that our dear Ladybug is nothing if not dutiful so she had to cast a third one to reset everything back to normal." He shook his head again.

Adrien's heart plummeted. "It's serious, then?"

Master Fu's eyes bore into his. "The two healing charms for you were... special. It was not just for doing the usual. She wanted it to save you. She poured her whole heart and will into them, so Tikki did the same. She would probably have been fine if she had called only those two ones. But she had fought before and called on her power, and used it again after. It may be that they both exhausted themselves beyond recovery."

"But... but she was on her feet when I found her!"

"Yes, the tiny among of energy each of them possessed was used for that. Now that we've separated them into themselves, they don't have enough to go on."

"No! No, she's alive!" Without even noticing his own moves, he gathered Marinette in his arms and clutched her to his chest, as if he could protect her from her exhaustion. "If not, I failed everything! I've failed her!"

Next to him, Plagg caught Tikki in a similar embrace, snarling at Master Fu. "Tikki is tougher than that, old man!"

Master Fu hummed a bit. "It may well be, Plagg," he admitted with a small smile. "But for a moment, they need to rest."

"Then we have a problem. Marinette has been away from her house since Style Queen appeared and her parents will certainly worry if they don't already."

"Then she will have to rest on her own bed. It is certainly more comfortable than my massage mat."

"And how will I explain her state to her parents?"

"You found her half buried under a building that Queen Wasp caused to fall?"

"Ladybug's healing charm would have unburied her and healed her."

"Not if some hooligans had added more damages to it. Nobody knows exactly what Ladybug's power can heal or not. It can restore watches that were broken before an akuma appears, but sometimes, it does not heal everything caused by an akuma. As your backache after Style Queen was defeated."

Adrien blinked. He had forgotten his backache. To be honest, he felt no ache anymore.

-o-o-

To say that Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were surprised when Adrien showed up on their doorstep with Marinette in his arms was an understatement. Of course, they were relieved to have found her, as they had begun calling Alya and the other girls of the class. It also helped that she had no apparent wound. She just wouldn't wake up. They called the family doctor, who examined her as closely as he could outside of a hospital and shook his head.

"Extreme exhaustion," he concluded. He had a peek at her ribs under her shirt. "How much does she weight?"

They ended up with Adrien on the scale – the doctor narrowed his eyes at him – then a second time with Marinette in his arms, as the scale would not have born the weight of Tom Dupain with his daughter. The doctor consulted his consultations history and compared with the result.

"She lost weight, quite a significant amount," he noted. "Any indication of anorexia?"

Adrien had another theory, but he was troubled. As Ladybug, she had taken lots of muscles, which should have increased her weight, but apparently, she weighted less than when she last visited her doctor. He had to know if he had seen her before or after she became Ladybug. And the grief on her parents' face was tearing at his heart. He decided to try whatever he could.

"Excuse me for asking, but when your latest measure dates from? I mean, lately, we had quite many projects, plus the akumas, who often show up near our school, so she missed quite a few meals. Then, I don't know since when she was missing today–"

"This morning," said Sabine Cheng, distraught.

"She probably fought to free herself and couldn't eat lunch, because I found her not long ago."

"She doesn't look like she tried to get free."

"Ladybug's healing power probably took care of any wound she could have sustained. But sheer exhaustion, I don't know. Maybe Alya had heard of it, if people told her about it on her blog."

The doctor hummed. "Indeed. She came to me rather recently, young man, so yes, it could fit, though she still lost too much in so short a time. But if you tell me she missed some meals..." Then he gave him that _look_. "You're rather underweight also, for your age," he added bluntly.

"I'm Adrien _Agreste_ , model. I'm very strictly watched."

"I recognised you, young man," replied the doctor, unruffled. "I will talk to your dietitian, that he increases your portions. You obviously need to eat more. Or else, I could leave you in the very good hands of Tom and Sabine here, who will watch over the both of you with twice more attention."

Marinette's parents were giddy with the news that, _no_ , they had not missed the signs that their beloved daughter was anorexic and they grinned with relief. "We will do that," said Tom Dupain. "We will speak with Adrien's bodyguard, so that both of them spend their mealtime with us as often as they can."

"Good. In the meantime, just let her rest."

While Tom Dupain walked the doctor to the door, Sabine Cheng told Adrien, "I'll warn your father and your bodyguard that you're going to stay the evening with us. I'm sure you want to be there when she awakes and it will ensure a good meal in your stomach too."

As if on cue, Adrien's stomach grumbled loudly. They both laughed. Sabine Cheng typed a few words on her phone, then frowned on receiving the answer. "Mrs Sancoeur is telling me they were frantic with worry, since they didn't know where you were since this morning."

Adrien's shoulders slumped. "I was looking for Marinette. I forgot to text Nathalie," he whispered.

"Believe me, I am very glad you did," Sabine Cheng replied, hugging him tightly. Then she proceeded to feed him pastries until he couldn't eat a morsel more.

-o-o-

He sat next to Marinette's bed, though he often found himself in his knees by her side, holding her hand. He didn't mind waiting for her to open her eyes, as Plagg was holding his own vigil over Tikki, in a small hidden corner of Marinette's room. But Sabine Cheng had not forgotten her word of feeding him and as she began preparing the evening meal, she brought him a small bowl.

"Miso soup," she announced. "It will warm you nicely."

"Isn't it... well, Japanese?"

"Oh yes, but I don't cook _only_ Chinese food. Marinette tasted it once, I don't remember where, and she liked it. I've learnt to make it since. Besides, with my stepmother being Italian, my husband French and myself, we like to explore the world gastronomically speaking. Frontiers mean nothing when you're speaking food, especially in France!"

"True. It's delicious, thank you!"

There was another soup at the beginning of the meal, Sabine being under the impression that swallowing great amounts of hot vegetables would help him feel better and nourish him without his dietitian flying off the handle. Anyway, her zucchini soup was just perfect. They were in the middle of it when the phone rang. Sabine stood up to answer it.

"Yes, he's here, Mr Agreste, exactly as I told Mrs Sancoeur."

Adrien started to stand up, but Tom Dupain pressed his hand on his shoulder to force him down. "Leave it. Sabine will take care of this just nicely."

 _Except that my father is not nice!_

"Let me check. Well, no, he didn't suddenly take two kilos," Sabine said, still agreeably. "For your information, Mr Agreste, I am not paid by one of your competitors to fatten your leading model in order to ruin your next collection. Also, I'm not hanging for more publicity or whatever due to your name." Her voice turned icy. "I am interested in your son for one reason only: he's my daughter's friend. His last name is of no care to me. Right now, I love him like my own because he found Marinette and brought her home and the least I could do was provide him with a meal when he had spent half his day and missed his lunch to find her with his friends."

Adrien was grateful to her for having added the 'with his friends' part. It would make Marinette stand out less to his father's eyes.

"I would not tell me how to take care of my daughter if I were you, Mr Agreste, since you are currently in the same predicament as we are. Our children have grown and we need to adjust. Akumas are not part of a normal child upraising, as I'm sure you'll agree."

Tom Dupain winked to Adrien.

"He will apologise to her, you'll see!"

Adrien was not that sure about it, so he bolted down his soup, in case his bodyguard was on his way to bring him back home by force. Unruffled, Tom Dupain poured some more in his bowl.

"But on the other hand, our family doctor was worried on how underfed our two children were. Apparently, they miss meals quite often due to projects or akuma attacks. Maybe between parents, we could think of something to help them? I'm sure you or your chef will have wonderful ideas. Yes, like this one, exactly! I'll speak about it with my husband and see what we can come up with. Of course, do send Mr Chartier over! No, Mr Agreste, I assure you that we would not have turned Adrien loose on the streets after dinner. Either he would have slept over or one of us would have brought him to your house. You know that as well as I do, Mr Agreste, that letting our children grow up is letting them make their choices and supporting them in the aftermath, be it good or bad. Yes, I understand. You are welcome anytime. Good evening, Mr Agreste."

Sabine came back and sat at her place. She looked at Adrien and pursed her lips. He wondered if she was going to badmouth his father.

"You are more than welcome in our house, Adrien," she finally said. "If you need a home, know that you will always find one here and us greeting you with open arms." She muttered a string of unflattering things under her breath, but Adrien didn't hear them, because suddenly, his eyes were burning him and he was doing his best not to cry.

"You laid it thickly, Sabine, love," said Tom gently.

"Not nearly enough."

The huge hand of the baker fell on Adrien's shoulder. "Son, you saved our baby girl. You probably don't need it, but everything that's ours is yours too. If you ever need _anything_ , come here." He eyed him critically. "Right now, you need to eat and that, we know how to provide!"

That got a wet laugh from Adrien.

-o-o-

He was in the middle of his second helping of spinach-and-salmon quiche, squeezing in from time to time bites of the salad on the side, when Marc Chartier, aka the Gorilla, entered the room. Adrien paused, the quiche half-way to his open mouth. The bodyguard looked at him, twitched – was that a _smile_? – and said, "Close your mouth, Adrien, it is entirely unbecoming. Tom, those are for Sabine, from Mr Agreste." He produced a bunch of flowers.

"Marc!" Tom exclaimed jovially, winking at Adrien and taking the flowers. "Did you eat already? Yeah, Sabine told me she surmised as much. Sit down, I'll have your plate out in a jiffy." He left, probably to find a vase.

Adrien half-expected his bodyguard to protest, but he sat down almost immediately.

"That quiche looks delicious," he said, still looking at Adrien whose quiche had not moved from its new place in the air. "Did you make it or is it Sabine?"

"I did," Tom called back. "Sabine made a zucchini soup. Want some?"

"Maybe later. It would be a shame to allow this quiche to get cold."

Tom laughed, coming back with plate, glass and some cutlery. "Oh, don't worry. There's more where it comes from. This one is just to take the edge of the appetite of our youngster here."

"In this case... Who am I refuse a serving of Sabine's soup? Thank you so much, Tom."

Adrien gulped down two enormous bites of quiche without truly knowing how they ended up in his mouth first and in his stomach then. Sabine came from the kitchen with another quiche in her hands.

"I thought I heard another voice," she said with a smile. "How are you, Marc? Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely."

"I'm fine, thank you." He looked at Adrien. "I am under orders to ask if anyone saw you carry Miss Dupain-Cheng across town."

"What kind of question is that?" Tom asked with a frown.

"Nobody saw me, except an old neighbour, who helped me a bit," Adrien replied with resignation. "I took care not being seen."

"Good. Mr Agreste will be satisfied then. Next time, Adrien, though I sincerely hope there won't be, just call me and I'll give you a lift with nobody none the wiser."

Adrien stared at his bodyguard. Was there kindness in his eyes? "My job is to protect you at all cost," Marc continued softly. "I never was told if it included or not anyone with you. It is my choice to interpret it that way. I would think it obvious," he made a gesture that englobed the surroundings, "that Miss Marinette falls in the category of people I would protect along you."

"Thank you," Adrien whispered.

"Are you telling me that Gabriel Agreste cares more if his son has been seen saving my daughter than the fact that he saved her?"

"No, ma'am, he cares more if his son has been seen with a young woman in his arms, even if she was unconscious. Now, what about that quiche?" he whined a little. Adrien was reminded of Plagg.

They all resumed their meal and Marc was enjoying his own quiche helping when a scream rent the air.


	12. Adrien - Bonding

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Immediately, Adrien bolted up the stairs, meal totally forgotten. Marc was on his feet at the same time but didn't move as he saw Tom and Sabine look toward the stairs with a mixture of relief and worry.

"Something I should know?" he asked casually, though he was still tense. Had Adrien run toward danger?

"Marinette... Adrien said she spent half her day buried under a building. We don't know if she was conscious when he found her. We dared not ask him, he seemed distraught enough. She... well, as you could hear, she just awoke."

"Ah!" Slowly, Marc sat down again and promptly sealed down the fate of his quiche.

"If there's something I can do to help, don't hesitate to tell me," he said quietly.

He looked up at them and seemed to read something in Sabine's eyes.

"Huh! I know Mr Agreste seems cold and overprotective but there are reasons. You may know that Mrs Agreste disappeared some time ago, something that hurt deeply both father and son. But you probably don't know that prior her disappearance, Mrs Agreste was threatened several times. Not direct threats, mind you, always vague, but there even though. It bordered on harassment, but nobody ever found anything. Once or twice, Adrien was mentioned as possible victim if she didn't comply with nobody knew what. When Mrs Agreste disappeared, Mr Agreste thought for sure the next victim would be Adrien."

Sabine had her hands pressed against her mouth. "Poor, poor man! And poor Adrien! We won't say anything, Marc, you can trust us, and we will keep an eye on Adrien as well."

"I know I can trust you. Your daughter already proved several times that she cares for Adrien more than anything else in the world, I know she'll protect him as well. Even a few seconds may be enough for me to intervene."

Tom and Sabine both nodded.

-o-o-

Adrien was glad nobody had followed him, because between screams, Marinette was calling Cat Noir and begging him to live. Her eyes were open on another reality, where apparently he had not made it. He sat on the bed next to her and took her in his arms.

"Shhh, I'm here, love, my lady, I'm here, safe and sound, you saved me," he murmured in her ear, his arms tightening around her.

She stopped screaming, but tears welled up in her eyes. "Kitty, why did you leave me?" she sobbed.

"I'd never leave you," he promised rashly. "Even if it is my last act, I'd Cataclysm you rather than leaving without you." He didn't mean that last bit, but she didn't need to know that.

"Good." Then she seemed to realise that he was near her and she turned to him, her hands going to his face, exploring, touching, petting, reassuring herself he was really next to her. He almost started to purr under her ministrations. On the point of restraining himself, he finally didn't, as he was sure that nothing else would convince her as well. She laughed when hearing the sound and pressed her ear against his chest. His breath caught.

"Are you... Are you–?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you? You had us worried. You're out since the end of the battle."

"Tired and hungry," she admitted. "How's Tikki?"

"Still out," Plagg informed her. "But she'll recover quicker if you take care of yourself. You depleted yourself so completely that she had to lend you her life force. She already did that once, long ago; nothing that rest can't fix, but you need to take better care of yourself, young lady!"

Marinette nodded, a bit reassured. Then she took in her surroundings. "What did my parents say?" she whispered, horrified.

"I told them that you were buried under a fallen building since the beginning of the second attack and that you exhausted yourself trying to get out. I have to warn you though that they called in your family doctor and he was worried you were anorexic because of all the weight you lost lately."

"Oh, bother!"

"Ready to face them?"

"Nooooo!"

Adrien chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, you can. You're Ladybug and they're just _parents_."

"Mine can be downright _scary_!"

"True, my father offered flowers to your mother to apologise, so yes, I agree, she's scary."

She perked up at that. "He did? I have to see that."

-o-o-

Adrien ended up carrying her down the stairs with much care, for she was too wobbly on her legs. Her plate was waiting for her next to Adrien's place.

"Hey, sweetie," Tom greeted her. "How kind of you to finally join the world of the livings! How are you feeling?"

"Famished and tired," she admitted. "Did you leave something for me or did you eat it all?"

"Well, we weren't sure how many slices Adrien would be eating, so we made three quiches. There's still one left and your mother made miso soup."

Marinette's eyes shone. "Truly? Great! I love mum's soup!"

"I heard that!" Sabine called from the kitchen. "Sit down, your bowl is coming in a minute!"

Marinette sank rather than sat in her chair. "Did you taste mum's miso soup?" she asked Adrien.

"Yeah. Terrific." He had yet to stop staring at her.

"Adrien," Marc called him and made a gesture toward Adrien's plate. He sighed and polished off what was left in it. Marinette giggled. She looked around and seemed to notice Marc for the first time.

"Sorry for ignoring you, Mr Chartier," she said politely. "I... uh, I didn't expect you, though I should have, of course, since Adrien is here. He won't have problems, now, will he?"

"Not at all, Miss Marinette."

She had a smirk as she dug in her soup, leaning briefly her head against her mother. "Yes, I heard that someone brought flowers for you, mum. How did you manage that?"

Sabine laid her hand on her daughter's head, caressing her hair. "While I understand that Mr Agreste has to be suspicious, I explained to him that we were not paid by the concurrency nor were we looking for more publicity thanks to his name. He had the grace of being ashamed for having such bad thoughts concerning us."

"Oh! Okay." She cast a furtive glance toward Adrien and then seemed totally engrossed in her soup. But he hadn't missed her downcast tone. What had happened? He turned to Sabine, who pursed her lips.

"You know Marinette is interested in fashion, don't you, Adrien?" Tom asked casually.

"Of course, I know! Everybody does, at school."

"Well, you also need to know that she's deadly afraid that you'll think she's either a brainless fan who likes you only because you're a famous model or a cunning stylist trying to worm into your affection in order to gain favour with your father."

Nothing made sense to Adrien, but it certainly did to Marinette, who was now beet-red and was refusing to meet his eyes. Somehow, he doubted that her spoon was that interesting, no matter how fixedly she looked at it.

"Which is why, of course, she spent so long totally unable to speak to you normally and why also she would never, even under torture, show you anything she designed, in case someone accused her of cheating."

Adrien burst out laughing. "I get it! You know, I never even wondered about that from Marinette! Did she tell you that my first day at school, she was mad at me? She was downright scary! I had to work to make her change her mind. As for her designs, I saw her sketchbook once, but it was an accident. Marinette knows I don't care that much for fashion, honestly, so she doesn't talk about it with me. And honestly, she doesn't need me to be noticed by my father. He still remembers her from the derby hat contest and he'll keep an eye on her no matter what I say – or don't say."

He took her hand. "Hey," he said softly, "I know you like me, the guy behind the name. I don't doubt you. You, Alya and Nino, you like me for who I am, not for Adrien freaking Agreste."

"You _are_ Adrien freaking Agreste," she replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, if my name was Dupain-Cheng, you wouldn't care. Some would, but not you three."

Tom shook his head mournfully. "You've got it all wrong, son. The wife takes her husband's name, not the other way around!"

"Huh?" He blushed as he realised what Tom had said, while all three adults laughed.

-o-o-

Once Marinette had eaten all she could – her miso soup, almost half a quiche and even some fruit salad with a bit of brioche – she was fighting to keep her eyes open. The three adults shooed her, with Adrien of course, upstairs while they kept talking. When they arrived in Marinette's room, they were welcomed by two kwamis, Tikki feeling much better if the cookie crumbs left on Marinette's desk were any proof.

"When you started eating, I woke up," Tikki explained. "I'm afraid the first bites you ate went directly to me!"

Marinette caught Tikki in her hands and rubbed her cheek against her kwami's head.

"I don't mind. Mum and dad would have given me the whole quiche if needed. I want you to feel good."

"I am, truly." She was interrupted by an enormous yawn. "Tomorrow, I will be as good as new, with no traces left of that… incident."

"Mind explaining to me?" Adrien asked somehow shyly. "That is, if you're not too tired."

Marinette had forgotten she was tired in the joy of seeing Tikki flying around. She sat on her bed and looked up at Adrien. "First of all, tell me what was that, to rush into action without thinking!"

"I was waiting for you at Nino's and… well, he was surprised by the time Alya took to come back. So we checked the _Ladyblog_ and we saw the second akuma. I left immediately, in case you needed help, and I… I don't know, I wanted to reach you and protect you from Queen whatever."

"Queen Wasp. She was taking care of harming no one. She… she just needed to vent her anger. I wasn't in any danger."

"I'm sorry, truly, I didn't want to scare you like that," Adrien said, properly ashamed – and afraid. Would she be angry with him?

She stood up and came to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're here, that's all that matters," she mumbled against his chest. "I know that Master Fu said that the more your powers grew, the more unthinking you would be, but please, _please_ take care."

"Promise. But you know, Master Fu also said that only one healing charm would have been enough to save me."

"Truly? Had you not moved, I would have cast a third one."

He shivered with the implications of this simple sentence. "Explain to me the purple thing?"

"Oh, that…"

-o-o-

She went back to sit on her bed.

"In the Miraculous Spellbook," Marinette began as if reciting a boring history lesson, "Master Fu said there were spells to unlock new powers that haven't been used in a very long time. Well, obviously, since the book was lost. Anyway. He knows how to decode parts of the book."

Adrien didn't say anything though she hadn't told him anything new.

"When Wayzz and Plagg had a little 'chat', you got to use the power of unlimited Cataclysms, along with no time limit on the transformation. Naturally, because if not, we couldn't cast several Cataclysms or Lucky Charms."

He remained patient. She would get to the point. Sometimes. Preferably before the end of the year.

"Your power came with no visible change," she added, glowering. "You just… say the word as many times as you need. Simple and efficient." She growled. "When I went to Master Fu for Wayzz to speak to Tikki, it appeared that it was a lot more complicated for Ladybug. Apparently, it needs to be flashy and bothersome and that, while we're at it, we just need to tell Hawk Moth that, hey, we have new powers!"

He sat by her, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Just being next to her made him content. She smiled softly at him and continued, a bit calmer.

"So I got a purple pearl, the 'Pearl of the Mysteries', which unlocks the power of unlimited Lucky Charms. When I use it, I become a purple Ladybug. There are five pearls or stones, each with different powers – and different colours. They will be stored in my right earring, one for each black dot, as if the earring was a jewel box, you see, except that isn't not physically possible, since the pearl is as big as the earring. Well, never mind. When I name the power I want to use, the pearl is freed from the earring, then I call out the magical phrase and the pendant Tikki made for me for my birthday appears. The kwagatama is the receptacle for the pearl when I use its power and it disappears as soon as the pearl is locked with it. When I release the transformation, fortunately, I don't have anything to do, as the pearl returns gently to the earring. That's all. The purple is an eyesore, is that it?"

He laughed. "No, but I was afraid that I had damaged my eyes. But where did the 'Pearl of the Mysteries' come from?"

"Oh, that!" She yawned. "The spell to give me new powers is in two parts. When Master Fu said the first part, the pearl came out from a hidden compartment in the Miraculous box. We thought his gramophone was going to explode! Then, the second part of the spell stored the pearl in my earring."

Adrien frowned. "But since he knows to decode the Spellbook and the pearls are obviously already in the box, what's preventing him of unlocking all our powers?"

She yawned again. "He can't access the hidden compartment. He tried, but to no avail. And then, it's a matter of my strength, not Tikki's. I must 'grow into my powers'. I also suspect he didn't decode everything yet."

"Couldn't Tikki tell him what are the spells? She must know them!"

"No. You see, apparently, when Master Fu says the spell, Tikki knows what it does, but doesn't understand a single word of it. If not, the purpose of the Spellbook would be null, since the kwamis would know its content."

She yawned yet again. "Sorry," she apologised.

"Lie down and rest." Then, more shyly, he added, "May I lie next to you?"

She looked at him with tired eyes and he wondered if she was already annoyed with his requests. Instead of answering him, she lay down on her bed, turned to her side and opened her arms. He scrambled in them, cuddling close to her. She let a little squeak escape and he released his embrace, afraid of having scared her. She laughed a little and tightened _her_ embrace.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," she said a bit sheepishly.

Adrien didn't answer because her nose had found its way between his neck and his shoulder and his brain had just shut down.

When Marc, a bit later, encouraged by Tom and Sabine, climbed up to Marinette's room to get Adrien, he found them both on her bed, so entwined in each other it was hard to say which one was trying most to protect the other. He sighed before gently rousing the boy.


	13. Tom - Fathers' Day

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

"I can't believe you were just next to me and I didn't even feel it!" Alya exclaimed. "I mean, with Ladybug, we could have gotten you out sooner!"

"Yes, well, it's done," replied Marinette, a bit uncomfortable.

It was Sunday morning and though she felt better, her parents had insisted that she rest some more. Thus Alya had come over. To be frank, her parents had not tried to fight it; they had just installed the girls in the kitchen, where they could inconspicuously put some food in front of Marinette every two minutes.

"No way. I'm a lousy friend," Alya groaned.

"Of course not. How could you have known?"

"But on the other hand, it's so sweet Adrien found you!" she said with a wink. "Did he really cross the whole city with you in his arms?"

"Certainly not, since it happened not that far, but I can't tell you for sure. I was unconscious, remember?"

"Where is he, by the way? I thought he would be in front of your door even before your parents opened the bakery!"

"He's grounded. Though Mr Agreste appreciates his hero streak, he was so scared he's not letting him out of his sight for today," Marinette answered with a grimace.

"Ah! Too bad. I would have liked to thank him in person for saving my girl. Guess it will have to wait tomorrow, then." She waved her phone. "The girls send their love! Even Chloé."

"Not Chloé!" Marinette groaned.

Alya misinterpreted her reaction. "Her message is not snotty or whatever. She just said she was 'sorry sorry sorry'. She was Queen Wasp, you know. Between you and me, I never saw such a heartfelt apology, especially from Chloé. I'm saving it for later."

"No. I mean, yes, I know she was Queen Wasp, I saw it on the _Ladyblog_. But I forgot you aren't here for long. In all the years I've known Chloé, I've never heard about her mother, nor seen her. Yesterday, she appeared, was promptly akumatised and Chloé only minutes after. Look at your own video, Alya! At the end, she looked at you, she knew you had filmed everything and yet, she said nothing. She helped healing Cat Noir, because she felt guilty."

"Your point is?"

"There was no need of making her feel even guiltier about me. She didn't do it on purpose. And yet she apologised, to you, for me. I don't want you to hold it over her."

Tom passed his head by the door. "I'm proud of you, sweet pea. You are right, in difficult moments like this, Chloé needs all the love and support we can give her."

Marinette bit in the apple turnover that was in front of her to hide her confusion. She regretted it almost immediately: she was so stuffed she had no idea how she would be eating the whole thing though it was her favourite pastry. But she hadn't known her father was listening to her defend Chloé. Alya sent her a sympathetic look and took the turnover from her, eating it with enthusiasm. Tom frowned.

"Dad, honest, I'm not anorexic, promise."

He relaxed. Her daughter hated liars, so if she told him she was not anorexic, it was true.

"How's the work for the poster? With Adrien grounded today and you yesterday, will you have a chance to finish it for tomorrow?"

"Oh, we finished it yesterday! Uh, no, the day before. Friday?"

"What subject did you choose?"

"Helping them."

Alya bounced on her seat, grinning. "Nino and I chose the aftermath. The 'not feeling guilty' thing. We whipped up some terrific ideas!"

"All the reasons for not holding Chloé responsible for yesterday," Marinette said with a sweet smile and a steel glint in her eyes.

Alya raised her hands in defeat. "I give up. You're right and waaaay too nice. Love you, my girl."

-o-o-

Tom Dupain felt he was missing something. All right, so Marinette was not anorexic. But still a few missed meals should not have made her lose so much weight, unless there was something else. Like fighting two akumas and casting three Lucky Charms and four Miraculous Ladybugs in a row, for example. It would explain so many things if Marinette was Ladybug, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Having a superhero for daughter would be every parent's dream, right? It was not his. He was aware that Sabine and he had taught their daughter to know what was right and what was wrong, so she fought for what she believed in, it was great, but she was still his baby!

He took a deep breath while hurrying in his errands. He had no proof, except the fact that she was always missing when there was an akuma. But surely, Alya would have noticed, right? Tom chuckled. His Marinette, tripping over thin air, being the awesome Ladybug? That was a far stretch if one didn't look beyond that. He was trying to do that right now. Ladybug had the power of creation; it fitted Marinette to perfection. And it also explained all the missed hours at school! Marinette didn't like liars – and lies – and she looked definitely uncomfortable when someone spoke of her being buried under a building. Hence, it wasn't true.

Tom could feel when he decided in his mind and his heart that Marinette was Ladybug. At the same time, he also decided not to tell Sabine. His wife may be tiny and always smiling, but she had a fiery temper and he didn't put it past her to follow Marinette and try to protect her. Cat Noir was already doing that, and quite well. His breath caught. Marinette was _his_ daughter. Cat Noir was _someone_ 's son, someone who would be as worried as he was if they knew their son was a superhero and with more reasons, since Cat Noir was very adamant in protecting Ladybug, including to the cost of his own life.

Then in his mind's eye, he saw Adrien arriving at the bakery carrying Marinette in his arms. If Marinette was Ladybug, then she hadn't been buried under a building, so Adrien couldn't have found her there. She had been exhausted, probably trying to come home. Using the rooftops. For Adrien to find her, he had to be able to jump from roof to roof. He had to be Cat Noir. Which would explain quite nicely how Marinette had gone from unable to speak to him to them actually going out together. He groaned.

He delivered the trays of petits fours he had been carrying, then took the direction of his decorations supplier. Marinette had spoken of making new decorations for the cupcakes and he needed some of those chocolate rainbow flakes. Browsing the alleys, he found some little things that she liked to use, especially for the birthday cakes and he had several coming in the following days. He didn't take so much that it didn't fit his pockets and took the way back home with a satisfied smile.

-o-o-

His smile disappeared five hundred metres later, when he saw an akuma. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He hadn't liked akumas before, but he had left them to the care of Ladybug and Cat Noir, who knew what they were doing. Knowing who was Ladybug – his baby girl! – left him not so willing to turn around. He examined the akuma a bit closer. Hmm, it looked quite familiar... The blue, white and red sash across the chest, the dark blue jacket, even the two-pointed hat, it looked like a Napoleonic soldier. With that bulk, it could only be André Bourgeois! And the blonde girl in front of him, who was hunching her shoulders... Goodness gracious, it was Chloé! Tom growled. Hadn't the girl suffered enough the previous day? What was her father thinking of, akumatised or not?

He remembered the video Alya had shown him about Queen Wasp, how the girl had helped healing Cat Noir – Adrien, that sweet boy who happened to be Marinette's love. He remembered Marinette's words that very morning, how she had defended Chloé. He clenched his fists and strode forward. The akumatised Mayor was lashing at his daughter, who was trying her best to hold her own despite the tears trickling down her cheeks. If there hadn't already been an akuma out, Tom would have been a very likely candidate to be akumatised so angry he was! His anger was such that he didn't hear precisely what Mr Bourgeois was blaming his daughter for.

Tom Dupain was not prone to violence. In fact, he disliked it immensely. But he disliked unfairness even more. Usually, he tried to solve problems by calmly discussing things. This time, he didn't even try. He just sent his fist in the akuma's face, making him reel back.

"How dare you!" he growled. "After all she'd been through, don't you think this poor girl needs some compassion? The last thing she needs is someone yelling at her and terrorising her, especially her own father! Shame on you!"

"I am Malediktor, this town is mine and its inhabitants my subjects and _slaves_! This one was not satisfactory. Think you can do better?" He levelled his right arm at eye level and Tom realised a bit late that his arm looked like a cannon. But he didn't back down for all that.

"That's totally anachronistic," he said reprovingly. "Your look is Napoleonic, you shouldn't have cannon thingies like that. And, by the way, we're not slaves."

While he was talking, he dragged Chloé behind him.

"Not yet, you mean," said Malediktor with a smirk. "You'll soon be!"

Tom knew he had nowhere to go and he also knew he wouldn't be able to hit the akuma a second time. The surprise effect was over. He found himself wishing that the superheroes would arrive soon, before he caught himself. Could he really wish for his daughter to confront this villain when she was not yet fully recovered? Behind him, he could hear Chloé typing frantically on her phone.

Malediktor was taking his time. Why should he hurry? His victims had nowhere to go. One of them was already broken and the second one was so big it would be difficult for him to hide. As he was going to release his shot, two black-shod feet hit the side of his face and sent him on the ground.

"I'll take it from there, sir!" Cat Noir exclaimed. "Thank you for detaining him, now go, as civilians should not get caught in such fights."

Tom lost no time in obeying, though it twisted his heart to leave the boy alone. As he was leaving, Chloé in tow, he saw a red blur coming the other way and his heart constricted even more.

-o-o-

"Come, girl," he said gently. "There are some macaroons in the bakery with your name on it."

"Don't you know who I am?"

Tom rolled his eyes. Was it really the moment to pull her 'I'm-the-Mayor's-daughter' act?

"You're Chloé Bourgeois and you're probably in need of some sweets right now," he replied, his tone still gentle.

"No, I mean, I'm Marinette's enemy!"

He chuckled. "I think 'enemy' is too strong a word. _Hawk Moth_ is our enemy. Marinette and you just are in dispute with each other and you need to solve it calmly. Besides, she isn't home right now, so you won't risk running into her."

"After what happened yesterday, she's already out?" Chloé wondered.

Tom thought for a probable excuse. Saying she was visiting Alya would not work, as said Alya was most certainly on her way to the battle field right now. Running errands, on a Sunday morning? No, they would look like heartless parents.

"She went off visiting Adrien. He's grounded today," he finally said, though he pertinently knew that he had left Adrien behind him, facing Malediktor. But Chloé didn't know that, did she?

"Ah! Uh... She may be back earlier than supposed and I wouldn't..."

Tom sighed. "Even if she comes back before you leave" – he didn't believe it for a minute – "she will hardly jump at your throat the moment she sees you. She was very put out with Alya this morning for making you apologise for yesterday."

"She didn't _make_ me apologise," Chloé replied stiffly.

"To put you in a position where you'd feel you ought to apologise, then."

Chloé mulled over this for a while, then asked, "Is this why you defended me? Because Marinette felt sorry for me?"

"Chloé, I would have defended any girl being abused by an akuma, even more when this akuma is her father. If I could take down those akumas by myself, believe me, I'd do it. And Marinette doesn't feel sorry for you. _Nobody_ could wish what you lived yesterday even to her worse enemy."

"Okay," she said with a small voice. "Macaroons sound really good right now."

"Good."

Now, all he hoped was that Sabine wasn't going to make any remark about Marinette's disappearance. As they walked, Tom actually forgot it wasn't Marinette by his side and he put his arm around the shoulders of the blonde girl. Chloé looked surprised – and a bit lost? – but didn't protest. He inwardly scowled at whoever had made her wary of displays of affection.

-o-o-

When they arrived at the bakery, Sabine made no remark about Chloé's presence, even when Tom installed her in the kitchen with a plate of fresh macaroons.

"Where is Marinette?" she asked with a frown, taking in the empty places where her daughter and her friend had last been seen.

If Tom had any doubts left, that question removed them. Marinette was indeed out. He turned on the TV in the living room.

"Gone to see Adrien," he replied casually. "He's grounded, remember?"

"Oh! Is she coming back soon?"

Tom glanced at the TV screen, where Nadja Chamack was commenting the images of the fight.

"Not likely," he murmured.

He didn't care if Sabine found it strange, but he was going to put a TV screen in the bakery itself and another one in the back where he worked, so that he could follow what happened to Ladybug during the fights. Maybe one in the kitchen if he could pull it off.

Chloé had left the kitchen, the plate of macaroons in her hand, and had wandered in the living room, her eyes glued to the screen. From what he had seen the previous day, Tom surmised she cared about Cat Noir. She was also known to be Ladybug's fan. But was it truly the reason of her being so _tense_? She usually didn't care much, trusting them to do their job. Of course, up until recently, she cared for nothing but herself.

"I heard Alya and Marinette speak of a poster for Monday," he said. "Are you up to date with yours?"

She started. "The... the poster! _Sabrina_!" She took her phone from her pocket and groaned. "Great, more missed messages! Well, normally, we worked quite well on it Friday afternoon, but we still had some details to finish. Thank you for the macaroons, they were delicious. I must go home now and call Sabrina."

"Out of question. Malediktor will look for you there, whereas he will not here, since Marinette and you are _enemies_. Call Sabrina and tell her to come here. You will be able to both work on your poster without being disturbed by deluded villains with dreams of greatness."

Chloé snickered.

-o-o-

The fight was not going so well. Malediktor had managed to hit several passers-by, who were turned into his faithful slaves and hindered the heroes more than helped the villain. Tom was reassured to see that no after-effects were lingering, but as the fight dragged on and on, he began to worry again. Lunch came and went, Chloé and Sabrina eating with them the spring rolls Sabine had just made.

Cat Noir had already called upon two Cataclysms and Ladybug just turned violet before receiving a strange object in her arms. Nadja Chamack didn't manage to identify it and neither could Tom. But whatever it was, Ladybug seemed nonplussed on how to use it. While she was looking around in the hopes of getting inspiration, Cat Noir jumped ahead to deflect several hits aiming her direction. Her scowl was clearly seen on the screen.

Then it became gory. A civilian walked by – seriously, couldn't these people look around? How many times had it been stressed that they should altogether avoid battle fields? – and Malediktor aimed at him. Except that this time, the man didn't become the akumatised Mayor's willing slave. Instead, he fell on the ground and writhed in agony, the gun ray having ripped open his abdomen. Tom couldn't remember a single time when akumas had caused blood to flow – if he excepted Cat Noir's spectacular wound of the previous day. Hawk Moth had taken a step further in his plan of terrorising Paris. Ladybug and Cat Noir faltered a bit at the sight. Malediktor laughed evilly.

Tom ran to Marinette's room, looked around to find her poster and read what Adrien and she had written on how to help Ladybug and Cat Noir. The first items were common sense – 'do not linger around an akuma', 'do not ask questions during the fight', 'stop trying to figure their identity, it means danger to you, to them and their family' – but then came two items that seemed more interesting: 'alert Alya as soon as you see an akuma if it had not been signalled yet and give all the details you can, especially if you've seen them be akumatised' and 'alert Alya if you know what the corrupted item is. No suspicion, certainty only!' Tom turned on Marinette's computer, had a smile at her Adrien screensaver and pulled up the _Ladyblog_. As he suspected, Chloé had been warning Alya when they were facing the akuma, but she didn't give any details except his identity.

-o-o-

"Chloé? Did you see you father being akumatised?"

"No, I didn't. He and mum were yelling again, so I left before it degenerated. I... I guess he sort of followed me once he was akumatised. I don't know why, he should have been angry with mum and not with me. He's never angry with me," she said, tossing her hair back in her usual manner.

Tom noticed that Sabrina was slightly hunching her shoulders, as if expecting an outburst.

"What is the akumatised item, in your opinion? The blue, white and red sash comes to mind immediately–"

"No," Chloé interrupted. "It could have been if he had been akumatised during work or at the city hall, but he was home and arguing with mum." She mulled over a moment. "Probably the watch, then," she decided.

"The watch?"

Chloé shrugged. "It's an old watch that mum gave him long ago, when they married, I think. Each time they quarrel, she says that she shouldn't have given him such a priceless watch. It belonged to her father or grand-father, I don't remember. But no matter what, he had never stopped wearing it."

Tom nodded decisively and looked at the TV. Ladybug's Lucky Charm was an oven mitten, that she had somehow managed to pull over Malediktor's cannon arm, but it hadn't stopped the akuma at all. As Cat Noir found himself in the villain's line of fire, Ladybug pushed him away, scolding him. Not one minute later, he seized her by the waist and jumped far from the two slaves who had tried to take them from behind. She obviously thought the akuma was in the sash, as she had already tried twice to rip it from Malediktor.

"Text Alya with this input," he instructed before striding to the bakery and taking the phone. "Marc? I'll need a lift."

When he hung up, Sabine was standing in front of him. "I think you owe me some explanations," she whispered.

"Yes, love, but not now."

-o-o-

As Marc and Tom neared the place of the attack – using back streets, as the limo was quite recognisable – Tom was following the action on his phone. Alya was live-streaming and she had managed to get near enough of the two superheroes to tell them of Chloé's theory, as they could hear it on the recording. They could also hear that the heroes' voice sounded tired.

"Once more with feelings," said Cat Noir.

"Third time being the right one?"

Marc and Tom got out of the car and walked the remaining distance, taking care of staying hidden. They had no desire of becoming slaves. Tom turned off his phone, since they could hear well by themselves. He turned pale when he heard – very clearly – Ladybug call on her Lucky Charm. Then Marc emitted a strange noise as they heard another cry of agony, followed by a laugh.

They walked in the clear just as Ladybug launched an attack, a shield – violet with black spots – on her left arm. The gun ray bounced off it, turning back toward its sender, who stumbled back but had suddenly the need to protect his head, as Cat Noir had just Cataclysmed the nearest building behind him. Ladybug jumped forward, caught the watch on his left wrist and crushed it under her foot. Tom sighed in relief when a purple butterfly flew out of it. She tossed her yoyo to catch the akuma and uncharacteristically, missed. Tom heard some gasps of surprise, but his eyes were glued to Ladybug who had fallen to her knees. Her hand was trembling. She tossed it again, catching the akuma, before releasing it after purification. Then she scrambled to her feet, wobbled a little and threw her shield in the air, calling her famous catchphrase. She had that frown that Tom knew well, the one saying she was concentrated. What for? He suddenly recalled the people having been hurt. She was making sure they were healed. Tom turned his phone back on, as Alya was nearer than them. He heard her announce that they were standing up, with no apparent wound. But he saw that the building Cat Noir had Cataclysmed at the end was not exactly the same. Some windows were still broken, as well as some facing stones. Then Ladybug fainted.

-o-o-

Of course, Cat Noir caught her before she hit the ground but he was not very stable on his legs either. Tom called him, "Cat Noir! This way!"

The superhero looked in his direction and his eyes widened. He came trotting toward them, holding Ladybug tightly against him, and before the reporters could understand what was happening, Marc and Tom had bundled the two heroes in the limo and had left.

The back windows of the limo were tinted black and Marc had lifted the partition window between him and the passengers, which also happened to be tinted. Tom looked at Cat Noir.

"Turn back to normal," he said gently. "Can you force her out of her transformation?"

"Sir, you…"

Tom pinched his nose. "Adrien, don't make it harder on everybody. Drop that transformation and eat and rest. Please hurry before someone realises that the Agreste limo whisked out Cat Noir and Ladybug with two civilians, one of them being the Agreste bodyguard and the second Marinette's father."

Cat Noir glanced toward Marc and untransformed in a flash of green light. Plagg cared not one iota for Tom and zoomed to Ladybug. He put his paws on her left earring and muttered something that didn't sound nice. There was a red light and a _plop_ sound and suddenly, Marinette was leaning against Adrien, Tikki on her lap. Marc lowered the partition window and looked at Adrien with the rear-view mirror.

"I already knew for you," he grumbled. "I didn't know for the young lady, but in retrospect, it's obvious."

Adrien was saved from an answer by Tom literally putting a cookie in his mouth and offering cheese to Plagg. When the blonde boy looked at him in wonder, Tom grinned.

"Your poster. You said that if people wanted to help, they could bring some food for the heroes to recharge, cheese and cookies being appreciated. I know Marinette doesn't raid our supply of cheese, so it was for you, and during last dinner, you didn't ask for any cheese."

He looked at the red blob resting on Marinette's lap. "Is it awake?"

" _She_ ," Plagg snarled. "We are not objects. And no, she isn't awake yet. The last two days were _hard_." He flew to Adrien's face. "I don't care if Hawk Moth creates three akumas tomorrow, you're not going! And neither is she."

"We can't abandon Paris!" Adrien protested.

"Yes you can! Because if you die, there won't be anyone to save them."

"You'll just be given to another holder," Adrien said sullenly.

"Yeah? And what's a newbie chance against Hawk Moth's last akumas? Now, shut up." He dived into Tom's supply of cookies and shoved one in Adrien's mouth, shutting him up quite efficiently.

-o-o-

The bakery was calm, but Tom didn't want to take any risk. He directed Marc to the supplier entrance, as he liked to call it, an inconspicuous door in a dark alley. Marc grunted at the thought of driving the limo out of it afterward. Tom got down the car and then leaned in to take Marinette. He was met by fiery green eyes as Adrien was already clutching Marinette to his side.

"Whoa! Calm down, son! You're hardly able to walk. I'll carry her to the living room, put her on the couch and you'll stay by her if you want."

Adrien didn't move. Plagg snapped out of his cheese trance and flew up to bite Adrien's ear. "Stop it," he chided. "You're not Cat Noir right now, so I know your brain is working properly. Threatening her father when he just saved your bacon is stupid. Give her to him and follow him inside, you dolt."

The green eyes turned sheepish but Tom didn't trust them: Adrien almost _stalked_ him to the house. Marc pulled the limo out of the street and went to park it properly before coming back.

Sabine was in the bakery, handling the few customers. Chloé and Sabrina had left, but the TV screen was still on. Nadja Chamack was commenting the fight, especially the gory part and the fact that the superheroes had seem tired. She spent quite a few minutes expanding wild theories on Ladybug's fainting bout. Adrien snarled.

"'drien?" Marinette slurred.

In a flash, he was by her side, TV and journalists forgotten. Tom retreated to his workspace, certain that Sabine would find him here once the bakery was empty. The door chimed and he heard Marc's voice who exchanged a few words with Sabine. Then his tiny wife came in, worry in her eyes.

"What's happening, Tom?" she asked softly. "Why do you suddenly rush to the rescue of Paris's superheroes?"

He swallowed. "Because they are Marinette and Adrien."

Sabine reeled back in shock, suddenly deadly pale. She glanced in the direction of the living room, quickly climbing the stairs to see her daughter lying motionless on her couch, so much like the previous day, Adrien hovering protectively above her. Her skin slowly recovered its usual colour as she looked at the two children; as she came down the stairs, she started flushing angrily.

"I'm going to _kill_ Hawk Moth!" she hissed.

Tom chuckled uneasily. That was exactly what he had been afraid of.


	14. Marinette and Adrien - A New Discovery

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Marinette was getting fed up with being weak as a kitten, with seeing Adrien worry about her health when she had _promised_ to keep him safe, and with people conjecturing for hours on why she had fainted. She even heard some say she was pregnant. _Honestly_! Didn't people have anything more productive to do? Like finding Hawk Moth? Thinking of it, Marinette was fed up with Hawk Moth.

So when Master Fu showed up in her living room, she was not in a very good mood.

"My parents…," she began.

"They know, Marinette," Adrien interrupted tiredly. "I don't know how, I certainly didn't say anything. And not only they know, but Marc also. And if Marc knows, _Nathalie_ knows. There's nothing that goes past Nathalie. She's that scary." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"What is done is done," Master Fu said. "No need to cry over spilled water." He came near to have a look at Tikki, who was resting against Marinette.

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, Master Fu was peering at her and, behind him, Adrien was looking anxious.

"Your battles of late have made you stronger," he announced.

Marinette was usually very polite and not prone to disbelief toward people she trusted. This time, she couldn't help it and scoffed.

"Stronger? When I am limp as a noodle?"

Adrien grinned. No doubt he felt quite the same. Master Fu remained serious.

"Going beyond your strength for the good of others increases it. The Miraculous knows how to recognise self-sacrifice and though you are both by no means the first ones, I dare say you are the strongest. I don't remember anyone gaining two pearls so quickly, especially the first ones. Do you, Tikki?"

Marinette looked toward Tikki, feeling betrayed for no reason. Her kwami was as exhausted as she was, but she grinned happily.

"No, indeed."

Master Fu smiled.

"When you are both feeling better, do come see me."

He had a gesture that made clear that by 'both', he meant Adrien and Marinette. They nodded, feeling quite gloomy. Marinette couldn't help thinking that new powers meant more powerful akumas.

-o-o-

The following day at school, everybody was commenting the new colour of Ladybug's costume and her fainting bout. Marinette made a note to have a stroll as Ladybug later that day so that people would see she was all right. On the other hand, she was glad for Alya, who just explained that considering the fights she had had, it was normal for her to be tired.

Chloé seemed relieved: it meant nobody was speaking about the fact that all her family, including herself, had been akumatised during the weekend. Except when she presented her poster with Sabrina and Lila said, "Considering your experience, you know what you're saying, of course. I mean, nobody had their entire family akumatised. One could wonder why it would be yours."

Miss Bustier seemed ready to scold Lila, but Chloé pushed back her ponytail with a supremely disdainful move and replied sweetly, "At least, I have a family, which is more than can be said about you." She took a deep breath. "We were encouraged just last Friday to take care of not antagonising the others. Everybody today, despite everything, said nothing to me about this weekend. Only you dared. Do you hate Ladybug so much that you would risk the safety of the whole city for a petty revenge? Especially for a reason so stupid, since you claimed she humiliated you in front of the boy you love. How could you claim you love Adrien when you had met him for the first time minutes before?" She looked straight in Lila's eyes. "Now, what? Are you going to be angry because I forced you to face your lies, like Ladybug did, and get akumatised? If yes, I can tell you I will personally help her to put you down. Otherwise, you can just realise that your lies just antagonise you to everybody and stop them. Maybe then you'll have some friends or at the very least, people will speak to you decently."

"Look who's speaking," Lila replied venomously.

"I am perfect," Chloé said haughtily. "But you need to practice for that. Which is obviously something you are too lazy to do."

Lila stood up, angry. Chloé smiled nastily and goaded her further.

"Come, now, cry-baby! Get akumatised because you don't like reality! You're vain and weak if you succumb again."

"Like you?" Lila hissed.

Chloé didn't even bother to reply. She just snickered.

"Lila, Chloé, go see Mr Damoclès, immediately," Miss Bustier said tightly.

"What for?" Chloé replied. "You want me to call my father again and Lila will be expelled but not me? It will make her even angrier."

"What about _not_ calling your father?"

"Don't exaggerate. I'm not going to be punished because a silly girl thinks she's better than me because she's been akumatised only once. I want her to realise how stupid she is." She stepped toward Lila, eyes narrowed. Lila didn't back down.

"I'm better than you because my akuma was way cooler than yours."

"Oh, we're at that level now? Next time, what? You're going to stick out your tongue at me? You're so childish, I don't even know why I'm losing my time with you." She turned around, the tip of her ponytail slapping Lila's face, and returned to her seat.

"Our presentation is over, Miss Bustier. I apologise for the untimely interruption."

Marinette glanced anxiously toward Lila. She didn't run away in tears or close her fists, or anything that could indicate strong emotions. It didn't mean she wasn't feeling them.

-o-o-

She spent her day watching Lila as covertly as she could. She feared the worse when Chloé exclaimed, "If Lila gets akumatised, I hope Ladybug doesn't feel like she needs to come fight. She should just call on the newbies, let them take care of her and just come to purify the akuma."

"Yeah, I should do that," Marinette muttered, head in her arms. "Let the others work while I watch from the side lines."

She sighed in relief when the day ended without incident and went straight for Master Fu's. Adrien came with her and Marc opted for driving around, telling them they would meet at the bakery.

The new pearl was yellow. Or rather, the stone. Marinette didn't see the difference, since they worked exactly the same way.

"Yellow! I'll look ridiculous," she groused.

Adrien had discovered, to his own surprise, that grumpy Marinette was adorable. To him, anyway. Master Fu didn't look like he shared his enthusiasm.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It allows you to fly."

Marinette grumbled something about the next akuma being airborne and having to fight a sky-battle. Adrien was of the same opinion. While being able to fly sounded fun, it was yet another thing to _fight_ while flying. He didn't dare voice it to Master Fu though, as the old man looked somehow irritated by Marinette's lack of eagerness.

She managed a smile and soft parting words as they left, Tikki watching her anxiously. She knew she should do something about her bad mood but the knot in her stomach kept her dreading the worse. She went back to her house with Adrien, though they were careful not to touch – no need to antagonise Gabriel Agreste's by seeing a photo of his son holding the hand of a girl, especially since it was the one he had saved previously.

Her parents and Marc looked at them when they came in. Marinette was quite impressed by how calmly they were taking in the whole thing.

"Are you all right, honey?" Sabine asked her.

She took a deep breath. "If there isn't any akuma for the next two days, I may be." She smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm tired."

"Go rest for a while, before doing your homework," Tom suggested.

"No, not yet. I think I, _we_ , need to be seen. People are worried. We have to reassure them that we are all right and still ready to fight." She saw something in her mother's eyes and added hurriedly, "A quick stroll! There is no akuma alert."

"You know best, I'm sure. Maybe a quick snack before?"

She relented – to Adrien's delight – and they shared a few pastries before transforming. Marinette refused to 'strut' as she called it and said they just had to be seen by a few passers-by. But it had to be quite discreet, as she didn't want Hawk Moth to think she was taunting him. They enjoyed jumping from roof to roof and did a few summersaults when people were looking. She saw them smile, waved at them and, after twenty long minutes, headed back home.

-o-o-

To her surprise, the following days were quiet, which allowed her to catch up on her sleep and on food, as her parents kept a strict eye on her diet now. Tom came up with recipes for energy balls, both sour and sweet, and even Tikki accepted to try them on. She deemed them perfect and would sometimes switch her usual cookies against the orange chocolate energy balls. Some of her classmates tasted them too and Tom had to make them in industrial quantities as they all wanted to have some to snack on.

Marinette once caught her mother receiving an email from the Agreste chef. Sabine blushed slightly, though she was smiling.

"Mr Agreste _is_ concerned about Adrien's health," she said. "Some recipes for the energy balls, your father created himself, but others come from the Agreste chef. Don't worry, the ginger chocolate ones you like so much are purely coming from your father's mind."

She looked at her daughter and seemed satisfied to see that she no longer looked tired and that her cheeks were rosy again instead of that pasty colour they had been during that horrible weekend of the 'Bourgeois akumas'.

"Once you know who Hawk Moth is, do tell me," she said conversationally. "I have one or two things to tell him."

"And none of them 'bless you'," Marinette retorted.

"I'm very proud of you, Marinette, be sure of it, but I would rather have you be safe. Do you want some help in figuring who he is? You know, sometimes, explaining things to ignorant people puts them into a new light."

"Thank you, mum, but I would rather think about fashion."

"No Adrien today?"

"His father isn't too keen on letting him out of the house so Adrien split his time to make him happy."

"Why don't you go there?"

"Mum! I can't! I'll just... You know I'll just embarrass myself in front of Mr Agreste and then he'll forbid Adrien to ever see me again and he'll give my name to the fashion industry as a fool and I'll never be a designer!"

Sabine smiled and kissed her daughter. "If you say so, sweetie. Have fun designing something then."

As a matter of fact, Marinette didn't do much, because she spent a lot of time texting Adrien.

-o-o-

That very evening, Marinette was watching a television report where Nadja Chamack, who else, was interviewing people about the last developments concerning Paris's superheroes. Tactfully, she had not asked 'Ladybug's greatest fan', namely Chloé, but had rather chosen unknown people. The first were enthusiastic about Ladybug's and Cat Noir's new powers. Some girls even squealed in delight at the purple colour her suit turned into when she called on the infinite Lucky Charms power. But then, the next person Nadja interviewed was the man who had been hurt during the fight against Malediktor and he was not of the same opinion.

"I was minding my own business, I didn't ask to be caught up in their petty feud! I mean, why can't one go from place to place in Paris without risking being hurt by an akuma so that Hawk Moth can prove a point? The streets aren't safe anymore and that's all Ladybug and Cat Noir's fault! Who cares about their Miraculous? If they had given them up at the very beginning, I would not have suffered like I did that day! Okay, she healed me, but the nightmares still haunt me and the pain was very real. It didn't stop with the healing."

Marinette's phone rang. It was Adrien.

"Do not listen to him," he said urgently.

"How did you know I was watching that report?" she asked, a bit tearfully.

"I just knew it. He's an idiot, who's just trying to shift the blame on someone else because he didn't care where he was going."

"But he hurts!"

"Yes, and if that idiot had been careful, he would not have been there to begin with! Let me remind you that if Malediktor had not changed weapon, that same guy who's hurling abuses at us would have been trying to bring us down!"

On TV, Nadja was asking other people what they thought of the man's statement. Though most of them reacted indignantly, reminding everyone that the superheroes risked their lives to protect Paris, some agreed with the man, considering after all that they had lived very well until the Miraculous had appeared and that they had no problem with them disappearing. Marinette broke down in tears. Minutes after, Cat Noir was next to her, his arms around her.

-o-o-

Cat Noir transformed back into Adrien, turned off the TV and pulled up the _Ladyblog_ , where they had fun reading Alya ripping apart the people thinking that Ladybug and Cat Noir should just give up. Marinette laughed when reading the last part of Alya's article.

 _I've been watching all the 'Captain America' movies lately and in 'The Winter Soldier' – my favourite, by the way – someone says 'S.H. .D doesn't negotiate'. The urban legend would add 'with terrorists'. Well, I think that Ladybug and Cat Noir should take this to heart, like they did before: they will not negotiate with a terrorist like Hawk Moth. Maybe they should call Captain America to their help for not negotiating!_

'What's all that about Captain America?" Adrien asked, befuddled.

Marinette snickered. "Maybe it's due to a certain Carapace, who pretended that his full name was an acronym for 'Captain America' and who has a shield just like him."

"Seriously? Oh, poor Nino! No, wait! Alya and Carapace? This is going to be so funny!"

"Let's rather say Rena Rouge and Carapace." She was smiling now.

Together, they read the comments in reaction to Alya's article. Most of them went with her and one or two were a bit more moderate. Strangely, there was none saying that they should give up their Miraculous. Then Adrien pointed to a comment saying that indeed, they should call on Captain America, who would bring with him some of his Avengers friends.

"That's Nino. He's telling us to bring on the reinforcements."

"But it doesn't depend on us," Marinette said glumly.

Adrien remained silent a moment before suggesting, "Maybe Master Fu just asked us to choose so that he would know who we would like to work with and they will find their Miraculous on their table much like we did."

"Maybe. But it would have been nice if he had told us while we were at his home."

-o-o-

Adrien went back to his home under Cat Noir's guise, since he had sneaked around and though Marinette's parents would not have said anything, his would have. He sat at his desk, feeling despondent. Though he had tried to cheer up Marinette, he couldn't say he felt much better. He opened one of his drawers and fished out the sheet on which he had begun listing all the reasons why his father couldn't be Hawk Moth. He had not touched it since the first time. To tell the truth, it rather saddened him not to find more reasons for his father to be innocent. But he had found two since that time. 'Too busy'. After all, Gabriel Agreste had no time for his son, so surely, he had no time for playing around the villain. Right? Then, tentatively, he added, 'maybe has to go places to release his akumas' and he almost never left the house unless to go to fashion meetings.

With a sigh, he started on the 'Guilty' column. It twisted his heart to write the first one: 'cold, emotion-impaired'. Then, the fact that he had commented on both Ladybug's earring and his ring. He had the Spellbook. He pulled out his report of akumas' attacks and looked at the dates. There was no pattern he could see. Like lately, three attacks in one weekend and then nothing.

" _I_ see a pattern," Plagg said, yawning.

"In relation with Camembert?"

"Haha, really funny. What's your father's main occupation?"

"Fashion and making my life miserable?"

Plagg glared at him. "Fashion. What event is important in fashion?"

"Fashion week."

Adrien paled and checked the dates. The week before and during all the time Men an Haute Couture fashion week had lasted, there had been no akumas. Same for Women fashion week. Sighing, he added in the 'Guilty' column 'no akumas during fashion week'.

"Thanks, Plagg."

"I'm sorry, Adrien."

For once, the kwami sounded sincere. Adrien wondered what had changed him, until he turned around and swallowed a large slice of Camembert with disgusting noises. Adrien smiled.

-o-o-

What would his father do if had the two Miraculous? What would he do with an unlimited wish – because Adrien was sure he didn't care about the consequences? Then his heart stopped for a moment. He knew. There was only one thing that could make his father go to such extremities.

"He wants to bring mum back," he whispered.

Plagg stopped wolfing down his cheese and considered the thing.

"Sounds good," he offered. "I mean, probably the only way he can bring her back is with your Miraculous. Except that if she's dead, someone else will die in her stead as soon as he makes the wish. Probably you or him, since you are her closest relatives."

"It makes me feel so much better to know that," Adrien retorted sourly while writing down 'has a goal' and underlining it twice.

Then his eyes fell on the previous lines he had written what seemed a long time ago and he read 'too young to have stolen the Spellbook and the Miraculous'. He had written Miraculous, plural. The Moth Miraculous and what was the other?

"What was the other Miraculous that disappeared?"

"The Peacock one. A blue green gaudy thing. A brooch, if I remember well. No taste whatsoever." He ate some more cheese. "Like that thing in your father's vault."

Adrien felt himself blanch. "What?"

-o-o-

He called Marinette and told her to meet him at the Eiffel Tower, as Ladybug, of course. He was grateful when she didn't ask and simply agreed. He was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"I know who Hawk Moth is," he declared.

"What? How?"

"I found out who you were, didn't I?"

"You were seeing me every day!"

He turned to her miserably. "I see him every day also. You were right, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, my father."

"Oh, kitty, I'm so sorry."

She couldn't help herself in front of his grief and took him in her arms. He broke down in her arms and she felt helpless.

"It's all right. It will be all right in the end," she repeated softly, though convinced it was stupid. It was definitely _not_ all right.

She held him tight, her hands caressing his back or his hair, pressing soft kisses on his temple, just letting him know she was here, repeating over and over her litany. She didn't even know when it changed and became, "I will make it all right."

After a while, he became aware of her words and asked brokenly, "How?"

"I don't know, but I _will_ make it all right, I promise." She took his face in her hands, looked at him in the eyes and repeated firmly, "I promise."

Then she kissed him. Until now, their kisses had been rather chaste, since they were their first kisses for both of them and they were still getting used to the idea. This kiss had nothing chaste, Ladybug pouring all her love in it, and Cat Noir responded to it. They fumbled a bit, hitting noses, clicking teeth, but passion was there and soon Cat Noir was no more holding Ladybug like a drowning man but rather like a man held a woman he loved with all his heart. In the furnace Ladybug had awaken in him, there was no more place for grief. After a while, his voice was husky when he said, "I would rather lose him than you."


	15. Gabriel - Adrien

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Gabriel Agreste didn't know what to think of his son. On one hand, he was proud of him; no matter the obstacles his father set on his path, Adrien overcame them. He achieved everything, and beyond expectations. On the other hand, he hated him with a passion: the boy was the spitting image of his mother and seeing him just brought fresh waves of pain. Adrien had nothing of his father, but all the characteristics he had loved in Emilie. If she were still with him, he would be happy, but since she wasn't... It was just sheer torture. So he cared when his son was not in the same room as him, but turned harsh when he was – or even if he heard his voice or saw him on the camera. To be fair, he tried to draw Adrien's schedule in the calm of his office, where the boy was not likely to show up. He also did his best to be absent of common meals, even for his birthday. What would be the point, since he would just ruin it for him? Of course, forbidding a birthday party probably ruined it also for him... But since he was alone, in his grief, he wanted his son to be alone also.

Nevertheless, Gabriel Agreste knew his son was not alone and more importantly, he knew his son didn't remain in his room as required. He knew his son was the famous Cat Noir. There were too many coincidences, that day, with the akuma called Simon Says: the ring on both Cat Noir's and Adrien's finger, the fact that Cat Noir knew the security system, the way he talked to him, almost like Emilie when she got angry. Later he had taken advantage of this double identity to pretend he cared. _Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me_. Cat Noir had not even realised how pathetic he had looked at that moment. In time, it would be easy to sway him to his side. He had made him hungry for affection and the boy would do anything to get his mother back. Even betray his beloved sidekick. But first, Gabriel had to get his hands on the Ladybug Miraculous. He still had no idea where it could be and who was its holder. If this fool of Fu was still the Guardian, he would have given the other Miraculous to someone close to Adrien. The old man was romantic at heart and he always wanted the two holders to be a couple. But at that time, Adrien knew nobody – except Chloé and thanks to that nosy blogger, Gabriel knew Chloé was not Ladybug. So Adrien had encountered her afterwards, so probably one of his classmates. That was why, sometime ago, he had given permission to Adrien to bring his classmates at home. But in spite of a close supervision, he still hadn't seen anyone who could match. So either Adrien had not brought her home yet or he didn't meet her yet under her civilian self.

-o-o-

His eyes fell on the portrait of his wife and softened. For a moment, he lost himself in the dream he had had that very night. She had come to him, talking to him. He had missed her so much! She was not under her true guise, of course, but he recognised her from the times before. She had finally come back to him! Surely, that meant that he was near achieving his goal! He had been so happy when he had seen her the first time in so long, that he had not even created a truly evil akuma. Queen Wasp had almost been a true heroine, but Emilie had always had a soft spot for Chloé. What had wrenched his guts, tough, had been how kind Ladybug had been to the girl. She couldn't stand her and she was there, comforting her? Who was she, to be able to overcome her own feelings? It reminded him so much of his wife... He scowled. No, he would not have pity for Ladybug! She was driving him crazy, still eluding him! He closed his eyes for not seeing again the broken body of his son during the fight against Queen Wasp. His dream conversation with Emilie the following night had been stern.

"All means are fair, all right, but our son is not to be harmed. What would be the use of all this if we lose him in the end?"

She had tried soothing him. "It matters not. Ladybug's healing charm can restore him no matter what happens."

"Except that if I get her Miraculous, there will _not_ be a healing charm and Adrien will die!"

She had pursed her lips in thought and had agreed. It would be hard, of course, since that foolish boy always tried to protect his sidekick, but still, it would be possible. Adrien was ripe to be swayed to his side...

Gabriel turned to the camera on the corridor and Adrien was there, a slight bounce in his gait. He was... happy? How could it be? He had done everything for the boy to be broken!

-o-o-

Gabriel suddenly noticed that Adrien was healing, slowly, but healing. He asked Marc; the bodyguard replied that with his friends, Adrien was exactly as Gabriel wished him to be, quiet, soft-spoken, kind and unassuming. He then asked about Marinette, because she was obviously more to Adrien than the boy let know. Looking at him straight in the eyes, Marc answered that he was ever present when Adrien was with Marinette. Little did Gabriel know that Marc having decided that Marinette was no danger for Adrien, even if he was still around, he was not staring at them every minute. If they were closeted in Marinette's room during one hour, Marc was not going to open the door to check on them. Gabriel thought lengthily about it. Marinette was the only 'new' element in Adrien's life lately – he didn't count Chloé having come in tears, he knew that Audrey was back – so it was naturally her fault that Adrien felt better and _loved_.

He had to get rid of the girl so that Adrien would be broken and would embrace his cause, surrendering his Miraculous. Exactly like Emilie had told him in the last dream. What a pity, that girl had a huge potential. All going to waste because she was too kind for her own good.


	16. Adrien - New Dangers

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

"Have a good day, Nathalie."

"Adrien."

He stopped, waiting for what she had to say. Her hesitance was quite unheard of.

"If you care for your friend Marinette, then do not leave her alone at _any_ moment," she said.

Adrien stared at her, speechless.

"Good day, Adrien," she added, her voice her usual calm. Then she turned around and left.

Adrien remained rooted on the ground and Marc had to come tug him into the car.

"Marc?" he said tentatively while being driven to school. "Do you know why Nathalie would say such a thing?"

"She's much closer to your father than I am, Adrien, and knows much more than I would ever."

"Why would Father threaten Marinette?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply she was in danger from your father."

"I know."

Privately, Adrien thought about one reason for his father to be after Marinette, but how would he have guessed about her secret identity? Then he thought back with the conversation with his father about Marinette, when he had suggested that she would be a good addition to the family. Of course he wouldn't think of hurting her! Maybe he was going to offer her an internship and Nathalie feared some people would bother her or even hurt her to prevent her from seizing such an occasion! He had heard tales about the lengths some people would go to have an internship at _Gabriel_. Sending Marinette to the hospital would not even register on their scale.

-o-o-

She was waiting for him in front of the school stairs. He had noticed that since they were together, she was very rarely late. He waved at Marc and hurried toward her, taking her hand and receiving his morning kiss. Just because he could, he gave her one of his own. She searched his face and seemed satisfied with what she saw. He knew she was hurt by the people who claimed that they should give up their Miraculous, yet she was still concerned for him. She didn't even really seem to care about having discovered Hawk Moth's identity. She cared that he was _his_ father.

They witnessed Chloé's arrival and Luka's greeting to her, which sent the blonde girl into flustering and stammering. Some other pupils snickered. Marinette didn't even crack a smile. She had a look of sympathy for Chloé before Alya and Nino came to them and began a discussion. Alya started almost immediately raving about 'the stupid people who wanted to get rid of their superheroes'. Marinette's face tightened. Adrien and Nino both sighed and for once, were glad when classes began.

The day went exactly as any other, except for the absence of akumas. Frankly, as happy as they were to have some time free from fighting, it was beginning to get worrisome. What was Hawk Moth doing that required so much time without trying to get their Miraculous? Adrien saw that Marinette was preoccupied and it could have explained why she fell down in the stairs when leaving school. It could, but Lila was standing right next to her and Marinette's fall was a bit more spectacular than her usual clumsy ones. As Chloé had done numerous times before, Lila sneered at her and berated her for not caring where she was going. As she walked past her, she did something Chloé never did: she kicked her. Marinette doubled over with a sharp cry. Alya stood up angrily to Lila, who looked down at her.

"She was in my way."

"You bully! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting rid of a pebble in my shoe," she replied loftily before leaving, head held up high.

Alya seemed ready to run after her, but Marinette called her back.

"Don't bother, Alya, she won't listen anyway."

Alya turned to her best friend, who was standing up, her arm wrapped around her stomach.

"How can you be so sure?"

Marinette indicated the top of the stairs, when Luka and Juleka were standing, having witnessed it all.

"She wouldn't have done that in front of Luka if she was in her right mind. There was something... off in her eyes."

Adrien came next to her, his arm enlacing her. "You all right?" he murmured.

She slightly shook her head. "We need to go to Master Fu," she said, her lips hardly moving.

He pretexted using Marc and the limo to drive her home so that Alya and Nino would not come. Marc pretended driving to the bakery before turning back to Master Fu's.

-o-o-

The little old man didn't seem surprised to see them.

"Wayzz told me Nooroo was feeling very restless lately," he said in guise of an explanation.

He frowned when seeing Marinette wince as she was sitting down and brought her a cup of tea. She cradled the cup in her hands, the fumes making her light-headed. She told him what had just happened between Lila and her.

"It was strange," she murmured. "Lila was not herself. Almost as if... she had been akumatised, but not transformed. Does that even make sense?"

"Possessed by Hawk Moth without being truly akumatised?"

She nodded and took a sip. "Something like that. I was feeling on edge, when she was near me, almost expecting an akuma to show up. I mean, we've got new powers. Wouldn't that make sense that he's got new ones too?"

Master Fu looked troubled. "That would be bad, Marinette. It would mean that he knows to decrypt the Spellbook."

Marinette hid a yawn. The tea seemed to make her sleepy. "I thought he already knew. Isn't it how he learnt about the wish granted by our two Miraculous?" She put her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes.

"It will make her feel better afterwards," Master Fu explained to Adrien who was watching him suspiciously. "She won't hurt anymore when she awakes."

Adrien nodded in understanding and then resolved to disclose what he had only told Ladybug until now.

"My father is Hawk Moth," he declared.

The little black eyes peered at him with a sudden intensity. "I thought Marinette already suggested it and it was discarded. What makes you feel it is the case?"

"He has the Peacock Miraculous." He gestured to Plagg to take over, which the black kwami did with the worse grace ever. Tikki berated him for two full minutes.

"How could you forget having seen it?" she screeched.

"I haven't seen it in a long time!" he defended. "I wasn't expecting it in the possession of my Chosen's father! I saw the Spellbook, at least."

"It doesn't matter," Master Fu said sternly, quelling Tikki with a look. "Are you sure of yourself, Plagg?"

"Yes," the black kwami murmured sullenly. "I have asked myself that question several times since I said it to Adrien. Didn't want to pain him for nothing."

"We can stop him!" Tikki exclaimed with eagerness.

"What do you intend to do? Barge in while he's under his civilian identity and ask for the Miraculous?" Plagg sneered at her. "He won't give it up willingly and if he transforms, he'll be a formidable opponent. Knowing his identity makes us no closer to the solution, except that we know his probable motive."

"We do?"

"He wants to bring back his wife."

-o-o-

Master Fu started, had a look at Adrien and went to fetch two other cups of tea before sitting in front of the boy.

"Would you care to tell me about this?" he asked carefully.

Plagg glanced at his Chosen and, in a rare gesture of affection, came on his shoulder and took a strand of hair in his little paw. Master Fu slightly nodded.

"Father looks cold, but he loves my mother beyond reason," Adrien said softly. "Ever since she... disappeared, he has been closed to me. Until then, his family had been the most important thing to him, even before fashion. Mum was his inspiration and he achieved what he had done because she had encouraged him every step. But I remembered once, he had left in the middle of Fashion Week because mum had called him back home. We... she was everything to him."

"Not you?" Master Fu asked gently.

"I... I used to think he loved me. But I'm too much like mum and seeing me hurts him. I don't think he wants to see me anymore." He was looking at his tea cup and didn't see Master Fu's sympathetic look. Plagg rubbed his head against Adrien's cheek.

"Surely, if he managed to bring your mother back, he would want his whole family around him?"

Adrien shrugged dejectedly. "Sometimes, I think he would rather have had me disappeared than mum. Even though she would make his life a living Hell for allowing that." Suddenly, he looked unsure. "I guess," he added.

Master Fu was both sad and worried. He understood the boy's insecurities, but deep sadness would only encourage the foolhardiness of the Cat Miraculous. If he thought he was not loved, he would not fear destroying himself.

"Why do you keep saying 'disappeared'?" he asked.

"For a long time, I thought she was dead and that my father simply didn't want to tell me the truth. Because she had no reason to disappear like that, did she? She loved us, she would not leave. And if she had been kidnapped or anything like that, there would have been ransom demands and my father would have been looking everywhere, frantic with worry. That's what I thought."

"But?" Master Fu prodded gently.

"I don't know anymore. He never was frantic with worry or else he hid it so well I never noticed. He just... closed off to me and I thought he was grieving in his own way. You know, in the movies, when you are looking for a missing person, people come to your door, asking you questions, giving you updates on the situation. For us, nothing. One day, she was here, with us, laughing. The following day, she was gone and father tight-lipped. Maybe they had quarrelled and she had left. But then, why had she not taken me with her? And besides, it is obvious that father still loves her."

"What do you think now?"

"That my father knows more than he told me. If she is dead, he knows it and probably also how it happened. Maybe even where she's buried, but I don't know why he wouldn't tell me."

"A plane accident?" Plagg suggested gruffly. "Then she wouldn't have a grave."

"Yes, perhaps." Adrien's brow cleared a little. "And if she 'only' disappeared, he knows why. But why doesn't he speak to me?" he cried out.

-o-o-

"He wants to protect you," Marinette said, looking up from her crossed arms. "And you know he's clumsy about it."

"But if he's trying to bring her back... does he think I wouldn't want to help him?"

"Hum," Master Fu said. "You know and you don't intend to do it."

"Adrien, he's not using very nice ways... He certainly does not want to associate you to them."

"But... but if he had asked before all this, wouldn't we have given the Miraculous to him?"

Marinette looked at Master Fu. His warning still rang in her head.

"No, Adrien," he said softly. "The universe's balance is at stake. But we would certainly have tried to help him if we could. And we still can. No one should be so desperate and, to turn to evil doings in the hopes of finally doing something good, he must be truly unhappy."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime, you must be even more careful, that your father doesn't discover you are Cat Noir."

"Are we sure he already doesn't know?" Adrien asked tiredly. "When I was wounded, he didn't push Queen Wasp to take our Miraculous. I saw the video. It would have been easy for her to do so. Yet he waited for them to cure me first. Doesn't that indicate that he's aware I'm Cat Noir?"

"Why didn't he ask you for your Miraculous already? Queen Wasp could have taken it without you putting up a fight, even if she couldn't get mine. But Hawk Moth only pushed her to take mine, not yours." Marinette's eyes narrowed as she was saying the words, as if realising something.

"Maybe he..." Master Fu frowned before shaking his head. "I don't know your father enough to find a valid answer."

"Then I'll do it for you," Marinette replied grimly. "He doesn't need to take your Miraculous before mine. He knows where to find it. He thinks that as soon as he tells you why he's doing it, you'll surrender your Miraculous. He isolated you from other people for just that purpose, to keep you dependent of him, of your family's love. He wants you alone to manipulate you like he wants."

Adrien didn't know what to think and it surprised him that his Marinette, sweet Marinette who always saw the good in others – except maybe Chloé, and still, _that_ was not sure – could tell him that in such a detached voice. Then he saw the pain in her eyes and how much it had cost her to tell him that. She came to him and touched his arm.

"I won't let him do. None of us are going too. We are your friends and will remain so, no matter what. You will never be alone anymore." Then she looked up at Master Fu and her eyes hardened. "And we will help you recover your mother if we can."

-o-o-

The following days were hard on Marinette. Adrien understood Nathalie's warning. It seemed that each time someone was angry, they had to take it on her. Some, like Kim and Lila, didn't even hesitate to resort to physical bullying. Adrien remained by her side as much as he could, as well as Alya and Nino, but he could unfortunately not fight Kim without exposing his secret identity. Alya was bewildered by this unusual behaviour.

"Why take it on Marinette? I mean, she's one of the sweetest person I know. When I arrived here, even if she didn't have close friends, except for Chloé, she didn't have any enemy. Now, even Rose looks ready to chew on her!"

Though Alya exaggerated a little – most of her friends apologised to Marinette after yelling at her or shoving her away – she wasn't far from the truth.

"Give me a real akuma anytime," Marinette sighed once. "At least, they're easy to spot and once the fight is done, it's truly over."

"Except for Lila," Adrien added teasingly.

Marinette's wish was to become true quite quickly. Until now, her parents, aware of Hawk Moth's powers – they had grilled Adrien and Marinette quite thoroughly about them – had kept a strict check on their emotions. But nothing had gone right for Tom since the morning and he was close to lose his calm. When coming home from school, Marinette offered to make some cookies so he could take a break. He accepted gratefully and she started immediately. The first batch went into the oven without a mishap. The second was getting ready, then Marinette heard the timer and ran to get the cookies from the oven. She got them out and promptly forgot that she had left her schoolbag on the floor in her hurry to help her father. Her right foot caught the strap of her bag and she fell on her face, sending the cookies flying everywhere. It was the last straw for Tom, who roared in frustration and soon, an akuma came hovering around him.


	17. Marinette - Feeling Down

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

"Dad?" Marinette's voice was higher than usual and she had the feeling she had never been so afraid. "Dad, please, calm down before... before the akuma possesses you."

"Tom, dear, you don't want that," Sabine said, her tone calm and appeasing. "That's not you at all."

"I will make some more cookies, Dad, don't worry. Look, some are already ready to be baked."

Tom's attention was riveted on Marinette, though, so she gestured at her mother to get away. The akuma was still turning around Tom, as if waiting for something. Sabine understood the situation: if Tom became akumatised and remained focused on Marinette, she wouldn't be able to transform into Ladybug. She had to call Adrien. She grabbed Marinette's phone, which was lying on the ground where it had fallen from her bag, and looked in the history. She found Adrien's contact easily – last called number – and hit it.

"What are you doing?" Tom roared.

Sabine looked up. He was staring at her.

"I'm calling for help, dear," she replied, unruffled.

But it had been the last straw. The akuma entered Tom's apron and Marinette swallowed back a sob. She turned around, took the baking tray with the cookie dough and placed it in the oven.

"Look, dad, they're in the oven. Everything's fine, you don't need to listen to Hawk Moth." Her voice broke on the last word and as she was looking at her akumatised father, she suddenly understood Chloé's grief.

"I am Cookie Man and you are going to be my apprentice!"

He walked toward her and she stepped back, once, twice, pleading with him, not even thinking of hiding so she could transform. Sabine placed herself between her daughter and husband.

"Now, you stop there," she growled. "I'm pretty unhappy with you, Hawk Moth, so akumatising my husband is not going to ingratiate you to me! You're behaving like a spoiled child! Stop at once!"

Tom scoffed, but it was not the sound of his voice. It was cold and emotionless.

"Spoiled child? Maybe, but if Ladybug was not dreadfully stubborn by keeping what's mine, none of that would be necessary. This _pain_ would not even exist!" Tom backhanded his wife and sent her flying across the room. Marinette felt tears roll down her cheeks.

-o-o-

Adrien picked up his phone with a smile. Having Marinette calling him always brought a smile to his face. But his happiness disappeared as soon as he heard the almost indistinct conversation in the background.

"Look, dad, they're in the oven. Everything's fine, you don't need to listen to Hawk Moth." Marinette's voice. She was weeping or was very near to. His blood turned cold. What was happening?

"I am Cookie Man and you are going to be my apprentice!" Was that Tom's voice? Or it would have been if Adrien had ever heard it distorted by anger.

Hurriedly, he hung up and typed a message to Marc.

"Need help. The bakery."

He would never have thought that he would ask the help of his bodyguard – chosen by his father! – for Miraculous-related things. Fortunately, Marc answered almost immediately.

"Waiting for you outside."

Adrien was already running in the corridors. Since Tom was akumatised, he knew he would not be seen by his father: he was far too busy tormenting Marinette's father!

"Adrien! What are you doing? You should be practicing the piano..."

He turned around and looked at her. "Marinette needs me, Nathalie. Not alone at _any_ moment."

She hesitated an instant, then nodded.

"Go."

He rushed forward, grabbed her in a bear hug that caused her to wince, and mumbled, "Love you, Nathalie" before turning back and running toward Marc and the limo.

As soon as he was seated, Marc raised the separation window, so he could transform without anyone seeing the green light.

"What's happening?" he asked when Cat Noir sat behind in place of Adrien.

"Marinette's father has been akumatised."

Marc's jaw tightened. "How did Hawk Moth manage that? Tom is the most peaceful man I know!"

Cat Noir shook his head. "No idea, but we wondered if he has not learnt how to influence people's moods."

"Ah! Like making big deals of tiny things? More potential victims that way."

Marc drove into the back alley behind the bakery and Cat Noir got out of the car discreetly. When he entered, it was to see Sabine on the ground, unconscious, while Marinette was keeping her father at bay, tears running silently down her cheeks. He stood up between her and Cookie Man.

"Get your mother out!" he said, his baton already twirling in his hands.

"No!" Cookie Man growled. "You have no place in here, Cat Noir! I have to settle a score with Marinette! A bad apprentice has to be taught!"

"You. Akuma. I know which side my bread is buttered."

He roared again as Marinette knelt beside her mother. "I wouldn't have made a fuss! I just need to teach Marinette a lesson!"

-o-o-

She gathered her mother in her arms and looked up at her father.

"You never said things like that before, Dad," she whispered.

"Then I wasn't a good father! I should have punished you more!"

"You were the perfect father, caring, trusting and loving, someone who did his best to help me achieve my dreams and give me confidence. What's more is there to ask from one's father?"

He faltered a moment. "What?"

Marc silently arrived behind him and grabbed him around the waist. "Get out, children!" he yelled.

Marinette, carrying her mother, stumbled in the stairs. Cat Noir remained behind to ensure that Cookie Man would not follow them.

"You're a good father and a good friend, Tom," Marc rumbled as he was fighting to keep the upper hand with the akumatised baker. "How on earth did Hawk Moth get you to listen to him?"

"He... he told me Marinette would never be clumsy again! That she would never make trays full of cookies fall again!"

"Did he ever deliver what he promised? Besides, I'm sure that no matter how clumsy Marinette is, she doesn't make those trays fall all the time. It was an accident."

Tom struggled and got free of Marc's hold. He pointed at his friend with a whisk that had come from nowhere. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Actually, I do, my friend, and–"

Cat Noir deflected the first shot, but Marc couldn't finish his sentence as Tom transformed him into a giant cookie. Ladybug bolted out from behind the door and ripped his apron from him, before catching the akuma and purifying it. Tom fell on his knees. The oven beeped. Without even cracking a smile, Ladybug turned around and got the tray out, putting it carefully on the counter.

"The cookies are ready, sir."

Tom had a look at the giant cookie besides him and had a sob. "Marc! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, sir, everything will be fine. Miraculous Ladybug!"

The giant cookie started coughing even before he turned back into Marc. Cat Noir reached for Ladybug, who was watching them coldly.

"Hey. You all right?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, but he's going to pay for that."

"Yeah, you're right. He went too far. He must be stopped now, before it goes any further."

Tom stood up and stumbled toward Ladybug. He took her in his arms and held her tight against him.

"I'm sorry, dearie, you're wonderful. I don't know why I said what I did, nothing was true. I'm very proud of you."

"I know. It was Hawk Moth, not you."

"I... I don't know what to say. I never wanted you to live that."

"It's fine, dad. I have been privileged until now. Are you all right?"

"If we except my guilt, yes, I'm all right."

She shook her head. "Hawk Moth manipulated you."

Tom frowned. "We already determined that," he said impatiently, "but it doesn't change the fact that I got angry for stupid reasons."

"Yes, because Hawk Moth manipulated you," Ladybug repeated. "Apparently, he's now able to influence people even before they are akumatised."

"Making them the perfect prey," he realised.

She shrugged. "Or his puppets, but in a lot more discreet way. Imagine Ladybug and Cat Noir attacking a poor innocent bystander, because they are influenced but not akumatised." She glanced aside, saw Cat Noir looking unhappy, and added, "Let's go see mum."

Tom took his wife in his arms and started apologising right again, while Ladybug and Cat Noir turned back into their civilian selves. Adrien took Marinette in his arms and looking at them, Marc wondered which one was comforting the other.

-o-o-

The following day, Marinette was waiting for Alya sitting on the stairs of the Collège Françoise Dupont. It was unusual for her to be so early, but she had had difficulties facing her father's guilt and him apologising every two sentences. A limousine pulled near the curb and Chloé came out of it. Marinette wondered if it was a way for her to avoid making a fool of herself in front of Luka. The blonde girl passed near her, glanced at her and stopped altogether.

"It's not like you to look so down," she said, her tone carefully neutral. "I noticed that the others are quite... mean to you currently. Is it what's dragging you down?"

Marinette looked up at her, first intent on asking her if she could please leave her alone. Then the thought hit her that if someone could understand, it would be Chloé.

"My dad was akumatised yesterday."

"What?" Chloé sat next to her, frowning and clearly stupefied. "How is it even possible? Your dad is someone very nice!" Then, softly, she added, "I'm sorry."

Marinette shook her head with rage, willing the tears threatening to come to go away. "It was my fault anyway."

" _No_. No, it wasn't. Look, that my father became akumatised is not a wonder. He... let's say things are not as they look like. But your father is a dear. I wish mine was like yours. _Nothing_ you could have done would have pushed him over the edge." Her eyes narrowed. "Unless someone helped him." She stared at Marinette. "That's why the other students are after you, isn't it? Hawk Moth found a way to manipulate people. He wants you down. Why?"

Again, Marinette took a plunge of faith, but she knew Chloé cared for him. "He wants Adrien alone."

"Okay. I mean, no, not okay, but I understand. It won't happen," she growled. "It's definitely time to call for help." She spotted some people of their class arriving and stood up, before delivering some criticism about Marinette's sense of fashion. Kim snickered.

Marinette remained unmoving on the stairs, transfixed by Chloé's last sentence – the one about calling for help. She had noticed the way that the blonde girl had started to wear hair combs. She fingered the necklace in her pocket, one she had made but was sufficiently gaudy to make the Fox Miraculous look discreet by the time Alya would be wearing it constantly. Maybe it was time to give it to her friend, so that the others would become accustomed to her wearing strange jewellery. She would have to make a bracelet for Nino too. But she didn't know if Master Fu was ready to accept for more Miraculous to be out.

"Hey, Marinette, you okay? I saw Chloé..."

Marinette smiled faintly. "Don't worry about Chloé. Listen, yesterday evening, I was making some jewellery and I ended up with that. Don't know why, I immediately thought of you."

Alya looked at the necklace. "Whoa, this is awesome! For me, really? Thank you, Marinette!" She put it around her neck. "Do you think you could do one for Nino? Not a necklace, of course, but maybe... oh, I don't know, a bracelet?"

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. "Er... Sure, but I don't think that..."

"Not that style, of course, but you know, he likes the Ninja Turtles and the Avengers, especially Captain America."

"Does he, really? Not sure I'll be able to make a turtle with the American flag..."

"The shield, girl!"

"Oh, the shield..."


	18. Chloé - Taking Matters In Hand

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Chloé decided that it was downright on the side of enough. She had kept looking covertly at Marinette and Adrien. Even he was looking down and it infuriated her. She watched the others bully Marinette and the black-haired girl take it without a protestation. It was time for the new three superheroes to come back. But how could she convince whoever kept the Miraculous to give them away?

At the end of the day, she was no closer to a solution, though she had been reprimanded at least twice for not listening a word to the teacher. She couldn't find the will to care; she knew Sabrina would have taken notes and besides, what she was working on was much more important than the next test. She sat in the limousine, thoughtful, and it took two or three clearings of her chauffeur's throat for her to realise they still hadn't moved from the curb.

"To the Dupain-Cheng's bakery," she said.

The driver stopped before she told him to. Just in front of the bakery, Sabine was yelling at Marinette who stood white-faced and unmoving. Tom bolted out of the shop, grabbed his wife's arm and tried to make her hear reason.

"Mademoiselle," the chauffeur said respectfully, "I suggest we drive away. This is going to get ugly."

Chloé saw the akuma fly straight to Sabine and nodded her agreement. Despite herself, something tugged at her heart when Marinette fell to her knees and broke down crying as her mother transformed under her eyes. She grabbed her phone and texted Adrien.

"Marinette needs you. The bakery."

Hopefully, he would know exactly what to do.

-o-o-

"Felix," she said thoughtfully, "are you loyal to me or my father?"

"I thought Mademoiselle didn't know my name," the chauffeur replied carefully.

"Well, Mademoiselle has sometimes other things to do than play the stupid blonde."

"I am very glad to hear it, Mademoiselle. So will Jean, who, as Mademoiselle surely knows, is entirely devoted to you."

"One wonders why, considering I've been as agreeable as a swarm of angry bees."

"Your mother chose us and considering your behaviour, your father didn't judge useful to replace us."

"My odious attitude will have brought some good, then. Could you just... drive around, please?"

It was the 'please' that made Felix obey without asking why. Chloé looked down at her phone, sighed and texted Alya.

"Could you meet me in front of the Collège? Bring your boyfriend too."

Before sending the message, she considered that Alya had no reason to trust her, so she added, "It's about Marinette."

Alya's answer was straight and to the point. "I'll text you when Nino and I are there."

Chloé saw them before Alya texted her. She asked Felix to pull by the curb, opened the door and gestured at them. They came to the limo, uncertain.

"Get in," she said. "It will be easier to talk."

"Are you sure the chauffeur..."

"Of course. Felix is on our side."

Nino plopped down on one of the leather seats. "And which side would that be?"

Alya sat next to him and closed the door, her eyes on Chloé, waiting for her answer.

"This needs to stop. Now." She looked at Alya. "Only minutes ago, there was a new akuma. The target was Sabine Cheng."

"Oh no! My girl must be devastated!"

"Yesterday, it was Tom Dupain." She could see Alya already knew it.

"I'm not saying I'm not glad you're all nice and such but..." Alya began.

"Why would you care?" Nino asked bluntly. "In all the years I've known you, you've only cared for yourself."

She had a tight smile. "People change. Though I'm already perfect. But I'd do anything for Adrien and he loves Marinette. I... I just can't stand by and do nothing."

"I agree with you there, but what can we do?" Alya said with frustration. "If we try to help Ladybug and Cat Noir, we end up being more a liability than anything else, if we aren't turned into puppets of the akuma!"

"I wanted to suggest we make a public call, as very concerned citizens, for the three new superheroes to come back."

-o-o-

Chloé was having lots of suspicions about those superheroes. She had noticed almost immediately the gaudy necklace hanging around Alya's neck and she was reminded of her hair comb.

"Funny necklace," she commented.

"Marinette made it for me," Alya said defensively.

"Yeah, and she'll make me a cool bracelet," Nino put in.

That sealed it in Chloé's mind and she put on her sweetest smile.

"Sorry for the digression. So, how about we go see Nadja Chamack and ask her for an interview?"

"Are you sure she'll accept?"

"Of course. I am Chloé Bourgeois."

Indeed, Nadja Chamack, who, for once, didn't know about the current akuma, since Cat Noir had managed to pull her into the bakery, readily agreed to interview them. Alya began by reminding people that the Miraculous holders hadn't appeared before Hawk Moth. Contrary to what the last interviewed people had led others to believe, the superheroes had come _because_ there was a threat on Paris. If Hawk Moth was not as evil as he tried to pretend, why did he use reprehensible methods?

Then Chloé gushed a bit about herself, before explaining very seriously why Paris needed more superheroes. Of course, Ladybug and Cat Noir were wonderful – wasn't she Ladybug's number one fan? – but it seemed to her that Hawk Moth was becoming stronger. Besides, Ladybug and Cat Noir only managed to stop the akumas, but not Hawk Moth himself. They would still be needed in the coming fight, since they had a unique set of powers, but the skills of the three others could be what would tip the scales in their favour.

Finally, Nadja Chamack turned toward Nino.

"The three of us have been akumatised," he said quietly. "We have also been victims of the akumas themselves. As you can testify yourself, Mrs Chamack, it is not something pleasant. The last akumas are more vicious and start hurting people. There was blood lately. As Chloé said, it is as if Hawk Moth is becoming stronger. What if next time, Ladybug's healing power is not enough? What if someone dies? Paris needs all the help it can get."

-o-o-

Master Fu, who was watching the report, listened attentively to what Nino said. It was said without Alya's passion and Chloé's haughtiness, but it made a real impact. He sighed and had a look toward his gramophone. Wayzz flew next to him.

"He's right. _They_ are right, even the blonde one."

Master Fu had a smile. "Eager to prove that your new Chosen is as wise as you?

Wayzz spluttered in indignation and stopped only when the old man conceded, "But you are right. I have waited long enough. My fear of exposing more Miraculous must not make us lose our current ones." He had a look toward the TV screen, where Nadja Chamack was asking a few more questions, and smiled. "But it seems our new candidates are ready to fight."

"Which will be good, because Ladybug and Cat Noir are tired," Wayzz put in.

"You know more than I do?"

"Have you ever seen Marinette other than cheerful and optimistic? When she came to receive the Stone of the Sun, she was terribly grumpy." He hesitated. "The last two akumas were her parents," he added softly. "Hawk Moth is slowly breaking her."

Master Fu stared at him. "I wish I knew how you do to have such information. Are Tikki and Plagg communicating with you in real time? Don't answer that. I'm an old man. It may be better for me not to know. Come now, I have boxes to offer."

-o-o-

Marinette and Adrien never saw the report, because they were busy fighting an akuma to bring back Sabine Cheng to her husband and daughter, and when they succeeded, they spent time persuading Tom that it wasn't his fault.

On a more cheerful note, Hawk Moth never saw it either so he was not warned ahead that he would have three more opponents.

When she came in after the interview, Chloé immediately spotted the tiny wooden box on her dressing-table. She squealed in delight, hurriedly removed her hair comb that she threw away across her room and opened the box. Five minutes later, she had reacquainted herself with Pollen.

The following morning, Marinette, her eyes still red, didn't even notice that Alya's necklace was not the one she had given her the previous day. She also failed to see that Nino now wore a bracelet, but that, nobody at school saw it, not even Alya. She almost crumbled in tears when Chloé, in a dark corner, hugged her fiercely before leaving without having said a word.

-o-o-

It was the afternoon when Alya finally noticed the bracelet around Nino's wrist and had a strange smile.

"Marinette," he said with a shrug. "Guess she wanted us to look coordinated." He looked pointedly at her gaudy necklace.

"She didn't tell me anything."

He shook his head. "I've known her since kindergarten. Maybe she feels she can talk to me without going through you."

Alya laughed. They were on a date, finally, with no chasing for some obscure data on Ladybug or Cat Noir. Just both of them, happily walking in Paris, hand in hand, and talking about everything and nothing – except superheroes. For once, Alya was calm and not pursuing two ideas at the same time. When her phone beeped a first time, she didn't even look at it. Nino looked at her strangely.

"My family and my friends know where I am and _who_ I am with. They would not be disturbing me. So, nobody important," she explained.

Nino smiled and kissed her cheek. Not two minutes after, Nino's phone beeped. He ignored it also. Within minutes, both phones were beeping alarmingly, but as they rounded a corner, they quickly understood what it had been about.

"I swear to you I didn't know there would be an akuma!" Alya exclaimed, frustrated. "I really wanted to spend time with you!"

Nino chuckled. "Relax, babe. I know you didn't." Then resigned, he added, "Want to follow him and wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

She played with that strange fox tail pendant that Marinette had made for her and nodded. "Uh, yes, but you..."

"I'll head back or I can stay and try to keep you safe, but lately, you've been better at taking care of yourself. I mean, I totally will go back if you don't want me hovering around."

"I know you'll always keep me safe," she said.

He looked surprised.

"Oh, bugger!" she exclaimed.

She dragged him an isolated tiny street.

"I know who you are, all right?"

"Who I am?" he repeated.

"Yeah, Carapace Anti Aim."

Nino whacked his brains but no matter what he couldn't remember the blunder he made for Alya to have found his secret identity.

"How?"

"There's only you who look at me with such love in your eyes," she replied softly.

"Oh. Oh!"

"And then _humph_!"

Nino had silenced her with a kiss. When he released her, she grinned foolishly before resuming, "And then, well, I'm Rena Rouge. So, shall we go help our poor partners? I mean... You did get the box, didn't you? The bracelet is not Marinette-made?"

He slowly nodded.

-o-o-

Chloé also received the notification and rushed to Ladybug and Cat Noir's help. Whatever the akuma had been, it had been an easy one, since everything was calm – except of course, for Nadja Chamack, standing in the middle of the street and explaining all the damages the akuma had caused before they were cancelled by Ladybug's healing spell and how Cat Noir had come within a hair's breadth of death. Queen Bee ground her teeth. Looking around, she spotted the superheroes on a roof, crouching and talking animatedly. She came near and, despite herself, did not reveal herself immediately. They were distraught, from what she could hear of their conversation. She doubted that they usually spoke so openly of their true identities.

"Everything's my fault," Cat Noir said. "Look, everywhere I was, an akuma. He's following me."

Ladybug tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.

"It started the first day I escaped the house!"

"Stop that; it was a coincidence. Or maybe Hawk Moth used it to make you realise the outside world was dangerous. Lately, he's been after Marinette, not you."

Chloé sighed in relief. At least, Ladybug was still careful about her identity.

Cat Noir growled. "Yes, he's after Marinette because of me."

"Marinette can hold her own," Ladybug said sharply. "What I want to know is what went through your head that you literally threw yourself in the last akuma's hands?"

"He was threatening you and... and I thought my father would not want me dead. Seems I was wrong."

"Do you still hurt?"

"Physically, no. But..."

Queen Bee was gaping. Hawk Moth was _Gabriel Agreste_? Then she realised his motive was almost obvious. She didn't really listen to Cat Noir's next words, but noticed his dejected voice, and she couldn't stand more. She exclaimed, "Oh, stop it already! So your dad is a villain? Mine's not much better and he doesn't even have super powers. He can still annoy lots more people than yours with his akumas. You knew your father didn't take well the disappearance of your mother."

"You know who I am, right?" Cat Noir said miserably.

"There's only one blond green-eyed guy in all Paris... No, scratch that. There's only one _person_ in all Paris who would trust me, so... yeah, I know. Get up, Cat, and we will fight Hawk Moth together and bring your dad back."

He clenched his fists and nodded.

"Pound it, Queenie!"

Queen Bee looked at Ladybug with mistrust. "You know who _I_ am, though?"

"You rescued my kitty cat twice. So you could be Hawk Moth, I would still love you. But, yes, I know who you are. Right now, you're my new best friend."

"I'll queue up then, because I have to agree," added Rena Rouge. "Well done, Queenie. May I be your second-best friend?"

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug.

"Not me!" she protested.

"Found a box in my room," Rena Rouge said with a shrug. "I guess it means we're official, now? Sorry we were late though."

"We?"

"Yeah, it's so cool, dude!" added yet another voice. "We'll kick Hawk Moth's ass! But before, all hail to Queenie!"

The little group hugged Queen Bee. Whose lower lip trembled.


	19. Luka - Worrywart

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Luka has been away from Paris enough that he was not caught in the super-heroes' frenzy. Juleka was not a great fan either, so while she had kept him apprised with some texts from time to time, she had not told him about Hawk Moth's true capacities. Which is why he was bewildered by the behaviour of the other students' toward Marinette. It also made him appreciate Chloé on a whole new level, since she refrained from participating to the 'Marinette-bashing' game. When he asked Juleka about it, his sister was dumbfounded.

"What are you speaking about? We all like Marinette, we wouldn't be doing that to her!"

Luka sighed, pulled out his phone and played the video he had been recording the very morning. It showed Juleka and Rose calling Marinette names, while Kim and Alix were laughing in the background. Juleka stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"I don't remember any of that," she whispered. She frowned. "Though I think I apologised after..." she added, puzzled.

Luka played another video, this one of Max telling off Marinette for believing to be better than him at Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Juleka and Rose were in the background, but didn't intervene to defend Marinette, the way Adrien did, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"I remember this one," Juleka murmured, "but it seemed a lot more harmless at the time. Not so… vicious."

Luka had one more video to show her, this time of Ivan and Mylène, cruelly mocking Marinette. Once again, Juleka was near and she was laughing too.

"I promise, Luka, I didn't do it on purpose!" Juleka protested, on the verge of tears.

"I know you didn't. It seemed really strange to me, the way you are all behaving toward her."

Juleka seemed lost in her thoughts and now that Luka was looking at her rather than at his phone, he noticed something different. When had her sister's eyes gotten this blue-green hue? Was she wearing contacts? He frowned as the glint slowly disappeared and Juleka's eyes widened.

"I... It all came back to me!" she exclaimed. "It's horrible! How can we be so mean to her?" Then she blanched. "Do you think... there's an akuma loose somewhere and they infected us! That's the only explanation! We have to tell Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Can that Hawk butterfly person control more than one villain?" Luka asked dubiously. "Because there had been akumas since you began harassing Marinette."

Juleka shook her head. "I don't know. But Chloé said Hawk Moth was getting stronger, you know, in that interview. Maybe now he can have several akumas out at the same time. I need to warn Rose! And Alix!"

"No. Right now, we know what they are doing. Obviously, forcing you to face your acts makes you snap out of this controlled behaviour of yours. What will happen when nobody will be harassing Marinette? To what level will it go?"

"You think it's aimed at her precisely?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Why would she be a target?"

Juleka bit her lip, deep in thought, before sighing. "It may be stupid but... She's never been akumatised. She's the only one in the class, with Adrien. Both are real nice. Adrien's too afraid of losing friends to get angry and Marinette is always cheerful. Except lately."

"The bad guy wants a perfect score in your class?"

Juleka shrugged in ignorance. She tried to think like Alya and suddenly, she brightened.

"Wait! There was that akuma, lately, Jagged Stone's assistant. Marinette helped Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat it and the very evening, she was on TV with Jagged Stone. Maybe Hawk Moth was angry, thinking she was mocking him?" Then she remembered something else and added triumphantly, "And it was not the first time she helped Cat Noir! Hawk Moth must want to get rid of their civilian helpers first!"

Somehow, Luka failed to see how Juleka could be happy with this idea. It meant Marinette was in danger and that didn't sit well with him. An idea struck him.

"The fact that you were, er, let's call that 'hypnotised', does it mean you're more susceptible to be akumatised?"

Juleka stared at him with wide eyes. It meant that whole class was a pool for future akumas.

-o-o-

Hawk Moth spotted Luka almost immediately in the morning: his worry was almost palpable and Hawk Moth made a point of always keeping an eye on Collège Françoise Dupont, if only because Chloé helped a lot in creating akumas.

"So much worry," he almost purred, "it isn't healthy for someone so young! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilise him!"

In the corridor, Chloé saw the akuma fly past her and fear constricted her heart. She followed it and saw Luka. She had watched him so often that she knew immediately that something was wrong. She understood at once that he was the potential target and sprinted to place herself between him and the akuma. Luka, who was looking down, frowning heavily, looked up, surprised, ready to catch Chloé.

"Wha–?" he began.

"No!" Chloé snapped, her eyes on the akuma, trying to become angry. "Enough with the akumas! Go target someone else!"

Luka was bewildered, until his eyes fell on the small butterfly. "Is that it?" he whispered.

"Yes!" Chloé replied angrily. "That's the vessel of evil! Go away, Hawk Moth!" She clenched her fists, furious and worried about Luka. She didn't want him to be akumatised. Her anger flared and the akuma wavered, fluttering around her. She stepped back, away from Luka, and the akuma followed her.

"No!" Luka exclaimed, his worry increasing tenfold. "Chloé, what are you doing? There must be a way to drive it away!"

The akuma seemed lost. It swerved toward Luka. Chloé shrieked in anger and the butterfly hesitated before drifting back toward her. She felt triumph for a brief instant, which was enough for the akuma to turn back to Luka and evilise him. She stomped her foot, but it was too late as Luka was already transforming under her eyes. He growled and stepped toward her.

"You are one of the causes so many people are akumatised," he said, his voice rough. "You must be neutralised!"

His hands came up to seize her around the neck, then froze mid-air. His face crunched in concentration before he screamed. "Flee, Chloé!" It was his normal voice. He was fighting Hawk Moth, fighting him for her. Even if she had wanted it, Chloé would have been unable to leave him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien and Marinette arrive in the corridor and stop when seeing the akumatised villain. Luka's hands – no, _Worrywart_ 's hands – fell on her shoulders.

"Go away!" she yelled, struggling against his hold. "I'll call my father and I'll have you expelled! _Out_!" Her eyes were on Adrien.

"Is she backsliding?" Marinette asked softly.

"No. She's telling us to go away. She's sacrificing herself. Come!"

"Expelled! Do you hear me?" Chloé continued, her voice going as high as she could so that she would be heard from far and people would have time to hide. "Daddy will hear about this and–"

Worrywart snickered. Chloé didn't lose her head. "Besides, your name is ridiculous!" she said haughtily. "Are you running out of ideas to name your akumas, Hawk Moth? It's pitiful!"

Worrywart growled, but Chloé could see that it came from Hawk Moth himself. "You are overstepping your limits, Miss Bourgeois!"

"Am I? _Am I_? Look who's speaking!"

Two black leather-clad arms gently disentangled her from Worrywart's loose grip. "Go hide somewhere safe, Chloé," Cat Noir murmured.

"And thank you," Ladybug added, her hand patting Chloé's shoulder. The blonde nodded and took off as Ladybug and Cat Noir faced Worrywart.

-o-o-

Of course, she came back as soon as she could under Queen Bee's guise. Ladybug spared a moment to smile at her and it seemed to Queen Bee that her partner in red felt _relief_. Worrywart had decided that the two superheroes were the reason Hawk Moth was still akumatising people and was trying to take their Miraculous with renewed energy. Despite knowing it was Luka beneath the mask of the villain – or maybe because of it – Queen Bee didn't hesitate in joining her efforts to those of her. She thought she had been away only one minute or two, yet Ladybug had already called her Lucky Charm. And when had Sabrina come here? And... and all those other students? She looked around. They were not at all where she had left them. What had happened?

She noticed the frequent looks Ladybug was throwing in her direction. She didn't have her Lucky Charm anymore. Rose was in a corner, where she hadn't noticed her before, and she was staring ahead with no care at all for the fight happening under her eyes. Then Queen Bee saw Worrywart touch Alix and her eyes turned vacant almost immediately. She finally understood: Worrywart was removing every worry about anything. He came close to Sabrina, who stood between Ladybug and him.

"It's almost over," he whispered gently.

"I... I must find Chloé," she replied, frightened. "She... she will be worried!"

Strangely, Queen Bee's heart quivered. Poor Sabrina! Still faithful, even in face of the danger!

"No, stop worrying about Chloé," Worrywart replied, touching her cheek.

"Yes... Surely, she won't mind much if I'm late..." Sabrina said dreamily.

Queen Bee forced herself to snap out of the trance induced by Worrywart's touch. For all _she_ was moving sluggishly, _he_ was fast. Right now, he was making a beeline for Cat Noir, still actively avoiding Ladybug, who was exhausting herself to follow him. No! On one thing, she agreed totally with Ladybug – and Marinette: nobody touched Cat Noir! She used her trompo to reach Cat Noir before Worrywart and once again, found herself face to face with the villain.

"You worry too much," he began.

"You know what? Without you, nobody would worry so much!" she spat. "Ladybug! _Explosion_!"

Ladybug was hard-put to be on time with yet another Lucky Charm, but they discovered that combining Cataclysm, Explosion and Lucky Charm had a very interesting effect as Worrywart found himself projected to the ground, all the objects that could potentially be infected scattered around him. Queen Bee lunged on the coloured guitar pick that Luka had in his hands when Hawk Moth reached him, and threw it to Ladybug. The purple-clad heroine caught it, broke it and promptly took care of the freed akuma. Luka's eyes cleared as she called her Miraculous Ladybug. He looked around, confused, saw the superheroes and exclaimed, "Chloé! She was in danger! She tried to protect me! I need to find her! Oh God, did I hurt her?"

Ladybug gave a _look_ at Queen Bee, who shook her head and pointed at the tiny jewels of her hair comb. One of them had already stopped twinkling. Ladybug raised two fingers. Queen Bee sighed and knelt next to Luka.

"Hey, er, Luka? Is that it? Chloé is probably fine. Ladybug's cure restored everything to normal," she said as soothingly she could.

" _Probably_? But what if she isn't?"

"Chloé!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Oh my God, she must be so worried, all alone during an akuma attack! I must find her at once!"

"That's very nice, Sabrina," Queen Bee said. "See? She'll be fine with her friend," she added to Luka.

Sabrina squealed in delight. " _Queen Bee_ knows my name! Queen Bee knows _my_ name!"

Queen Bee shook her head, a bit bewildered by the reaction. Ladybug patted her shoulder. "You did very well, Queenie. We are so very proud of you and _thank you_. Again." Then she looked up, a frown barring her forehead. Queen Bee realised that she had not seen Rena Rouge and Carapace and that Alya had not shown up either, phone in hand. What had happened to them?

The three superheroes eclipsed themselves and started looking for their two missing members. It quickly became quite obvious what had happened: Alya and Nino had met with Chloé as she was trying to find a place to transform into Queen Bee. She had infected them with Worrywart's worry-less virus and instead of transforming into Rena Rouge and Carapace, they had wandered away, hand in hand, taking advantage of being free of any worry to finally have a nice stroll together. They hadn't even noticed there had been an akuma around. Chloé began by apologising before huffing.

"Why am I bothering? I did you a good turn, after all!"

Alya protested that she had missed a reportage. When she saw Nino shake his head with a small smile, she stopped talking for a moment, before admitting that Chloé was right. For once, they had had a date without being interrupted by an akuma! Too bad they didn't remember much of it.


	20. Marinette - More Revelation and Troubles

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

But Hawk Moth was not done with them. Unbeknownst to them, Worrywart's spell, having made all its victims carefree, had rendered them more receptive to Hawk Moth's suggestions, even now that the Miraculous Ladybug had restored everything back to normal. Which was why after a while, Marinette stopped caring when she was pushed around or received seemingly accidental elbow-jabs in her ribs. Adrien, Alya and Nino noticed it and were hard put not to call back for retaliation. Even their idea of them surrounding closely Marinette didn't protect her fully. She tried to remain as cheerful as possible.

"See it on the bright side," she said, smiling, "I'll be the best at dodging and it will give me the slimmest waist ever. Maybe I should take up hula-hoop?"

Alya rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "It's a bad joke, even for you. Now, I had a look at the bracelet you made for Nino. Wow! It's exactly what I had in mind!"

"Maybe," Marinette mock-complained, "but he had already found one. Fortunately, they don't look quite similar, but still, it's almost as if I copied it!"

Nino held out his wrist for inspection. Around it, two bracelets were dangling.

"Yeah, talk about the coincidence! Nobody ever offers me jewellery and then, in less than two days, I received this one from an uncle I had never heard about before and this one from you! I love yours, Marinette. The way you managed to mix the Ninja Turtles and Captain America themes is just awesome. Much better than this plain one from my uncle, but I'll keep wearing it even so. My sister said she would steal it from me if I ever left it behind and my mother says it would not be polite."

He shrugged as if wondering what the problem was with not wearing a bracelet from someone who wasn't even around to see if it was worn or not. Marinette listened to him with all the seriousness she could muster, making as if she believed his spun-on-the-spot story to explain the two bracelets. Alya was staring at Nino in a not-so-subtle manner and slightly shook her head at his unconvincing lie.

They relaxed slightly, which was why they were taken by surprise at the end of the day when Lila, her eyes now totally blue-green, viciously hit Marinette. Kim tripped her as she stumbled back to recover her balance – and her breath. She fell down the stairs, head first. Adrien cried out in dismay and ran down the stairs to pick her up. Alya and Nino placed themselves to that nobody could come near again. Sabrina took a picture with a small smirk. Chloé rolled her eyes and dragged her friend away.

"This is going too far!" Alya raged. "They're going to seriously hurt you, Marinette, or worse!"

"Calm down, babe," Nino said. "You're going to attract an akuma. I heard Ivan say that he would personally knock out the first person with an akuma about. Said it would solve the problem nicely."

Marinette had a choked laugh. "He's quite right." She sat down, Adrien's arm around her shoulders. "Ouch!" she grumbled, touching a sore spot on her head. "I agree with you, Alya, this is going too far. But it's also good for us."

"Good for us? Well, not for you!"

"How can it be good for us?" Nino asked, perplexed.

"It means Hawk Moth and his ally are feeling desperate if they're intensifying their attacks against me. It's not as if I was important," she added, trying to cover her slip-up about the 'us'.

"How can you be so sure he has an ally?" Adrien interrupted.

She twisted her neck to look at him, with a grimace when her head swam at the move. She would have been happy that his question deflected the attention from her, but it saddened her to see him so slow to understand. She blamed it on the too many powers they had accumulated. She touched his cheek gently.

"Look at their eyes. Lila's were a strange colour between blue and green. That's not Hawk Moth's trademark."

Alya's eyes narrowed. "My girl, I feel like I'm missing something. Excuse me if I'm obtuse or... Are you Ladybug?"

Nino groaned softly, while the two others stared at her.

"What? I mean... I know for Chloé, and, well, _good_ for her. I'm happy, truly. I also know that the only person she cares about except herself is Adrien. Yet she cared for Cat Noir. She likes the superheroes, but Cat Noir was always second-best with her, until very recently. So here we go. Then, Cat Noir loves only one person and Adrien too, sorry, my girl, for all the times I told you otherwise, but Nino enlightened me. Yet, Adrien is with _you_. So, are you?"

"Er... Alya, that is, er, don't be angry, but..."

Alya let out a big sigh. "I'm not angry. I know about the secrecy and all, remember? I understood it fully when I first became Rena Rouge. But am I glad it's you!"

"Are you, really?" Marinette said miserably. How could she have been so careless?

"Dudes, not that I don't like heart to heart speeches, but are you sure the street is the best place to discuss that?" Nino interrupted.

"You're right. Let's go to my home. My parents–"

"Ah, er..." Adrien rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "I can't go with you. My father wants me home as soon as school is over. He finds I'm neglecting my piano lessons and some others."

Marinette stood up, wincing as she fought a bout of nausea. Her hand went on his arm.

"Are you... Do you have difficulties with your lessons? Are the powers too much?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe. Lately, with the akumas and the possessed, I've been running left and right and not doing much. Maybe it's just that. Okay?"

She nodded numbly. "I'm sorry," he added softly, "I wish we could have given you a ride, seeing that you're hurt..." His eyes searched Nino and Alya above her shoulder.

"I'll walk her home!" Alya volunteered immediately.

Nino caught Marinette's resigned sigh and also, her worried glance toward Adrien, who was quite uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"Nah, babe, I'll do it. Your mother is waiting for you, remember?"

She stared at him. "My mother...?" Then she saw him looking toward the oblivious Adrien and she understood. "Right! Gosh, I'm late, she's going to kill me! I'll text you later, Marinette!"

Marinette nodded absently and ran her hand up and down Adrien's arm. He looked back at her, had a little smile and gently kissed her cheek before walking to Marc who was waiting for him. Nino turned to Marinette, flung an arm around her shoulders and said, "So! Tell me _everything_!"

She started and he laughed.

"I mean, about why Adrien is so edgy and why you worry so much."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Come."

She felt Lila's hateful eyes on her as they left.

-o-o-

Considering how things were at school, Marinette should not have been surprised to hear about a new akuma. She sighed and rubbed gently the bum on her head. She hoped she would not get dizzy when running and jumping around.

"Don't worry," Tikki reassured her. "You will feel better once you're transformed."

Marinette sighed again and turned on her computer to the news website. Nadja Chamack was commenting animatedly the akuma, but for the moment, she had not given any clue about who they were nor what their power was. She waited a few minutes more, the time for her to locate the place Nadja Chamack was at and suddenly, there was a clear shot of the akumatised villain. She groaned.

"I should have known it," she muttered. "Tikki, spots on!"

The kwami looked worried at her lack of enthusiasm but then, she quite felt the same.

The four others were already there when she arrived and really, she should have expected it also: Cat Noir was already in the thick of it. She was quite comforted to see Queen Bee and Carapace flanking him, trying their best to stop him before he decided to check if his suit was stronger than whatever attack Volpina was dreaming up.

Rena Rouge was waiting for her, looking disgusted.

"It figured it would be her. She obviously didn't do enough damages this afternoon. How are you?"

"Worried. How long has he been reckless like that?"

"Not too much, fortunately. Carapace told me he found Queenie almost sitting on him when he arrived."

Despite herself, Ladybug laughed. Queen Bee turned her head around, grinned at her and sent her trompo in Volpina's direction with relish.

"Should I show her what a real illusionist can do?" Rena Rouge asked eagerly.

"Go, go, I already delayed you long enough."

She idly noticed how expertly Carapace wielded his shield, each time managing to protect Cat Noir. She held back a little for observing how the team worked so she would not hinder them and then entered the fight.

With insight, she should have suspected something. Volpina was not as hard to defeat as she had been the first time around and it was not entirely due to the fact they were now five against her. When they finally de-akumatised her, she showed no shame and no relief, but looked at them with a small smile.

-o-o-

The following day found Marinette dragging her feet to go to the Collège. Her parents had not said anything but had gently patted her shoulder in sympathy. Adrien was already there, Sabrina showing him a magazine with enthusiasm, Chloé looking bored next to them.

As Marinette came near, he turned toward her and she murmured, "I'm sorry."

He frowned. "What are you saying? It's not your fault!"

"I should have seen the journalist yesterday..."

"We were all distraught, no wonder you didn't see him. I should have been on my guards. It had been too long since they followed me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"But Adrien..." Sabrina whined.

Chloé whirled around, her hand extended, and hit the camera of a journalist who was trying to come near discretely.

"No!" she snapped. "You've done enough damage like that! The girl was mobbed yesterday, hit in the head and you have nothing better than publish such rubbish on her account? Go away before I call my father to have your licence revoked!"

"You cannot do that!"

She whipped out her phone. "See if I can't!"

The man fled. Chloé turned around, took the magazine from Sabrina's hands and threw it in the bin. "That's all it deserves," she declared.

"Chloé?"

"They're going to write an awful article about you," Marinette warned her.

Chloé pursed her lips. "Then they forgot their lesson and it will be time to teach them a new one. They are forbidden to write anything bad about me, no matter what I do or say."

The whole class was snickering when Marinette entered the classroom and Lila was even gloating. As the blue-green eyes turned to her, Marinette was reminded of the small smile of the previous night. She shivered.

"Why did _she_ join our class and not Kagami?" she whispered to Adrien.

"Something stupid about Mr D'Argencourt afraid that we would end up duelling in the middle of class."

He frowned when seeing the magazine wide open on Marinette's desk, at the page of the offending article, with the title circled in red. Someone had written next to it 'You don't deserve any better'.


	21. Gabriel - Regrets

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was doing a fair imitation of a fish when reading said magazine as he was drinking his morning coffee. He almost sputtered at the headline: _Famous model dumps girlfriend he had kept hidden until now!_

"Nathalie!" he called. As his assistant entered the room, he read aloud the headline, then the summary just under: _After his girlfriend was hit by classmates, model Adrien Agreste decided she wasn't worth the trouble and broke up with her, right on the stairs of their school!_ The article then continued on what had happened and how Adrien had been embarrassed to let her down gently. The journalist, emphasising the fact he had done it 'just' after classmates had mobbed her, made him look like callous and cowardly. The last paragraph was dedicated on describing Marinette – obviously, Lila had been interviewed on the subject, for Marinette was apparently the least popular girl in school, with no talent whatsoever and nothing to attract someone special like Adrien, so she _must_ have known something to blackmail him with – and concluded with the affirmation that Marinette was far from broken-hearted, since she had been seen leaving school arm in arm with Adrien's best friend.

"What does it mean?" Gabriel Agreste thundered.

"Probably that Adrien took to heart your opinion like what Miss Dupain-Cheng was daughter-in-law material," Nathalie replied, unruffled.

He glared at her. He would have sworn she was mocking him, but she was utterly serious, as usual. He waved the explanation away.

"I don't mean that. That's maybe the only good thing of the whole story. First, he should not be displaying his affections in public, especially not at school!" His forefinger tapped the tiny picture showing Marinette and Adrien sharing a kiss in front of the door, Alya and Nino in the back. The picture was blurry, but it was enough to recognise them.

"The thrill of first love." Nathalie shrugged slightly.

"It is intolerable that the face of _Gabriel_ is pictured as uncouth. Corner Adrien this afternoon and get the full story from him. Then give me a summary and deny categorically the rumour in the most official manner. Even if it's true, but I doubt it, that Adrien indeed broke up with Miss Dupain-Cheng, he will make believe they are still together until I say so."

"Very well, sir."

"Have Marc drive her back to her parents' at the end of school."

Nathalie nodded and left. Gabriel sat again and finished his cup of coffee. Despite the negative publicity, maybe this fiasco would bring something useful to him. No doubt Adrien would be devastated by what was happening to his girlfriend. Already, during the last akumas' attacks, he had noticed that Cat Noir was more reckless than usual. It was getting more and more difficult to keep him unhurt. He ground his teeth. Worrywart had not been a danger, but the previous one... He hoped Adrien would not hold it against him. Despite Emilie's reassurances that everything would end well, he didn't like putting his son in danger. Making him alone and quite broken should be enough to sway him to his side at the right time, despite his righteous beliefs. He sighed. He hoped the girl would escape unscathed of this whole thing. He _had_ resolved to kill her – he was still wondering how he had been able to think such thing. He was not a killer! – but he had qualms about it. She was nothing but nice and her parents had treated his son like their own. He had felt guilty when akumatising them, but he was so close to his goal now! Cat Noir was beyond caring now, rushing first, and Ladybug was paying the toll of the latest akumas; she would break soon. He was a bit worried about Queen Bee, though he knew who she was and how to manipulate her. Rena Rouge was not a threat in his opinion – besides, that girl had not shown up once since her first appearance! No, the big question was that Carapace hero. He had not used his power yet, so Gabriel knew not what to expect.

He stood up, made his way to his office and sighed again before staring longingly at his wife's portrait. She visited him every night in dreams now, which led him to believe that they would soon be reunited. But something was disturbing him. Unless he had idealised her since her disappearance, she was not behaving like his Emilie did. She was far more ruthless and did not seem to care that much for Adrien's welfare. Even Nathalie's protests on his behalf sounded more motherly than Emilie's apologies about putting him in danger. Would he recover his wife only to have her entirely estranged – and lose his son at the same time? He half-heartedly wished he could stop it all now, but he knew he couldn't. He had done too much, gone too far. There was no more return point. He wondered if villains had regrets about their actions. He certainly did.


	22. Chloé - The New Chloé

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Chloé was not surprised to discover the new people magazine with her breakfast tray. It was a not so subtle message from her father, her chance to finally grab Adrien for herself. She read the article on how Adrien was 'playing it cool', with the picture of him hugging Marinette. It seemed that the reporter thought it was just for the facade, as _Gabriel_ 's communication service had published a denial about the broke-up. Chloé did not put it past Gabriel Agreste to have Adrien kiss Marinette in a very public way just so that the rumours would stop. In fact, maybe it was an idea to look at. There was a tiny mention of herself defending Marinette – actually, something quite nice, mentioning how she was protecting the girlfriend of her childhood friend. She asked herself if the journalist had been ironical about it, like what she was just pretending, to make herself look good in front of Adrien. Or maybe he had been really surprised by her uncharacteristic behaviour. She sighed. She would have to be careful or her father would begin to suspect something. Already, with Sabrina...

It had been above her strength to let her the victim of the evil person she had dubbed 'the Hypnotist'. She had tried her best to drag her out of her unwilling trance and had almost screamed her head off at Sabrina's stubbornness that harassing Marinette was not wrong, since they had done it before. Point by point, Chloé had proved that there was a big difference between telling off someone, no matter how disagreeably it was done, and tripping her in the stairs. Like Luka with Juleka, she had finally managed to bring Sabrina back to her normal self, though it had taken her a long time as she had had no video to show to Sabrina.

Chloé had not even begun drinking her tea that Sabrina was calling her, about the article, of course. She was excited: Chloé had looked good, by defending Marinette, and surely, Adrien would be sensible to it. Besides, the official communication from _Gabriel_ sounded contrived, didn't she think so? Chloé had to bite her tongue as for not asking her since when she had opinions.

At first, Sabrina was bewildered at why Chloé wouldn't take the chance to win her way to Adrien, with Marinette out of the way. Chloé sighed. Sabrina was not privy to her real private life the way Adrien was and she didn't feel like explaining to her that 'catching' Adrien was more an idea from her father than one of her own. Left to her own devices, she would have tried for Luka, but her father would surely disapprove. She scoffed internally. _Surely_? It was a certainty and his reaction would be stronger than just disapproving. He could even go as far as creating problems to Luka's family to make them leave – and make it look like it was all her fault. Only the best for her, he would say, and the best in his eyes meant rich and well-established, so the Agreste family.

She shook herself and explained as disdainfully as she could that she had not broken the spell on Sabrina for Marinette's sake, but for Sabrina herself.

"You're far from the most dangerous," she said, turning her nose up. "Breaking the Hypnotist's hold on you doesn't change much for Marinette, but it changes everything for you."

Sabrina squealed in delight. "You're truly my best friend, Chloé!" she declared. "Only you could forget your enmity with Marinette just to save me!"

She shrugged and hoped she hadn't made a mistake. She was quite confident: Hawk Moth and his new ally had no special interest in Sabrina.

-o-o-

She changed her mind as soon as she arrived at school. Marinette's discomfort was to be expected and she dismissed it arrogantly. But she hadn't counted on Luka staring at her and Sabrina almost openly. She fidgeted. Lila, coming just behind her, shoved her aside.

"You're blocking the way," she said. "I don't want to be late, contrary to some people."

Chloé opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly couldn't say a word: Luka's hand had closed on her wrist and he was dragging her away.

"What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed, more surprised than afraid.

He stopped in the lockers' room, empty at this hour, and faced her. He studied her face for a moment before asking, "Are you all right?"

"What? You dragged–"

"I mean, after the attack. I couldn't find you. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I can take care of myself!"

He smiled and she felt warm all over; it was such a nice smile!

"I know you can. Why did you free Sabrina of her hypnotised state?"

"Now, why wouldn't I?" she replied defensively.

"Maybe the spell is shared between the people. The more they are, the less affected they are."

Chloé thought about it and forgot, if only for a moment, that Luka's hand was still holding her wrist.

"No," she said finally. "It increased after your... after the last attack. I mean, the last one that happened here. _Worrywart_." She said the name with undisguised horror and Luka couldn't help but chuckle. "It has no relation with the number of people it infects."

"Oh, good. I was afraid I had unbalanced the spell by freeing Juleka."

"Why do you believe me so unconditionally?"

"Still, why Sabrina?" he insisted, not caring for her genuine surprise at his total trust in her judgement. "Why not Lila, who's more a threat?"

"Good luck in convincing Lila to stop harassing someone! She holds a grudge like others eat candy. Besides, it would have been too obvious and I fear she would have backslid quite quickly. Then... for reasons I ignore, I often am near Marinette. If I am, so is Sabrina. It didn't seem wise to me to keep her under this madman's hold so near his intended victim."

"Do you like me?"

"I... You... _What_?"

As long as he was talking akumas and Sabrina, she could hold her own. But such a question? She was reduced to her best imitation of Marinette in front of Adrien in their early days. Luka's expression didn't change, except for that little smile.

"I said, did you do it like me?"

She would have sworn that it was _not_ what he had said, but her denials would not have been more articulate than her last answer, so she preferred to let go. She sighed with exaggeration.

"I wouldn't know, since I ignore how you proceeded. Now, don't you think we should head to class?"

He shrugged. "You are already late and you know they won't expel you. They won't even scold you. Isn't finding a solution to this problem much more interesting than another math exercise?"

"Max would tell you that statistics could help you solve this current problem," she replied.

She thought it was what she said. She wasn't sure, because Luka's thumb was gently stroking the back of her hand and her brain had decided to go elsewhere. So she could have said 'Gah' in reality and wouldn't even know it.

"Yeah, statistics," he said softly. "How high are the probabilities that two beautiful blonde girls of similar height and figure are nice to me?"

"Meep?"

Her phone rang, which saved her from doing something stupid like leaning forward and kissing Luka, though it would have been incredibly useful to distract him from this idea that she was Queen Bee. Hmm... Finally, maybe it wasn't such a stupid idea... She glanced at him while getting her phone out. All for distraction, of course, nothing more...

The call was from her father and she felt herself blanch. Did he _know_?

"Chloé, darling, get out of that school at once. An akumatised _monster_ is coming straight for you and he seems nasty."

Her brain came back running and she narrowed her eyes. Her father was warning her about an akumatised villain? Something was very wrong.

"How do you know?" she asked sharply.

"He just went in front of the City Hall, that's why. Hurry outside, I'm sending the limo."

"No, you're not. I'll be even more a target in the limo," she said, exasperated. "I'll get home by myself. Thanks for the warning."

"Akuma alert?" Luka guessed as she hung up.

"Yes."

"You need to hide, Chloé. You know akuma targets often have something against you."

"No, I need to warn Marinette. _You_ go hide, I'll join you after."

She felt a bit guilty when she saw his pride in her answer. Marinette had no need to be warned: she was already under her Ladybug guise. Chloé had felt her hair comb slightly vibrate with impatience. She wondered briefly if any of her comrades had noticed that fact. Probably not. She would be the only one to notice because a feeling like that on her head could only mean that her hairdo was getting undone and it was simply _not done_. So she left Luka, darted in the first empty room she found and called out on Pollen.


	23. Adrien - Not Enough

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Adrien's emotions were on a rollercoaster. First, this thing with Marinette, where the magazines pretended he had broken up with her. It had nearly broken _him_ when seeing her face so sad and so guilty. He expected his father to be mad. Gabriel indeed was, but not for the reason Adrien expected: the problem was not with him dating Marinette, but with the magazines daring to say he was uncaring. Nathalie made a public announcement like what the broke up was a misunderstanding from the journalists. Adrien was authorised displays of affection – he didn't really care for the permission, but still, that gave him one thing less to worry about – especially if there were journalists around. He wanted to hug Chloé when she defended Marinette the following morning, but the journalist she had sent away would have invented a lie about it, so he settled for a smile. Then he got to drive Marinette's home and even to stay a bit with her at the bakery, where her parents behaved as if they didn't know anything about the stupid article – which maybe was the truth, as they didn't seem to like to read people magazines. Now that he was home, his room felt cold without the warmth of Marinette's family.

He sighed. Plagg was examining his cheese very closely as he claimed that something about the smell was off. Idly, Adrien thought that the more powerful they became, the less Plagg was interested in his cheese. The proof had been that time when they had burst with energy due to the Miraculous Ladybug healings; Plagg had refused cheese! Thinking of it…

"Plagg, we didn't use our new power yet."

"Yes, so?" Plagg managed to tear his eyes off his cheese to look at Adrien. "No. Oh, no, no, nooo…"

"Plagg, claws out!"

His first tries were clumsy. Of course, he had started from the top of a building and the fall had been hard. But when he began mastering the thing, it was pure joy. He loved being able to jump and summersault from roof to roof, but this, _this_ was real freedom, so much that he forgot time. It took Plagg dropping the transformation before he launched himself again in the air to stop him. The black kwami yelled at him and threatened him to leave him fend by himself to go back home. Considering they were on the other side of Paris, on a roof, Adrien took him seriously. He offered a piece of Camembert as proof of his repentance. Plagg was so angry he almost refused, but relented when seeing the pleading eyes of his kitten. He still looked at him reproachfully and swallowed the piece whole.

"Not even worth the saliva I'm using to eat it," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. The good stuff is at home," Adrien apologised. "This is the everyday one."

"I know. I would already have eaten all of that scrumptious one if I didn't dislike cold so much." He sighed. "I suppose we must transform again."

Adrien was sheepish as he called, "Plagg, claws out!"

-o-o-

The way back home was miserable. Either Plagg was really tired or he was making him pay for this long transformation. Adrien suspected the latter. Flying was out of question and even jumping from roof to roof was a pain. It seemed he had suddenly inherited Marinette's clumsiness. His natural agility saved him several times, but Plagg still managed to make him encounter some chimneys. He was sure he would have bruises from it, no matter the suit.

He was so relieved when seeing the Agreste mansion that he forwent his usual carefulness in coming home. He made a beeline for his window and jumped through it. He never noticed the cold blue eyes watching him come in.

He immediately brought out some excellent cheese to Plagg, who settled down to savour it piece by piece. Adrien was almost worried: the kwami had not grumbled and was not wolfing his cheese down. Something must be wrong. He went to take a shower and had just finished putting on his pyjamas that his phone rang with a notification. Plagg stopped eating to look suspiciously at the offending device.

"It is a bit late for your girlfriend," he commented.

Adrien shook his head. "No, no, that's not the ring sound for Marinette." He grabbed his phone and sighed. "Should have known it," he muttered. "Plagg?"

"No! I'm not done with this delicious cheese!"

Absently, Adrien noticed he had barely eaten two small pieces. It was really odd behaviour for Plagg. The black kwami picked another morsel and examined it closely before waving under Adrien's nose. The strong smell almost made him gag.

"Such delicacy is made to be eaten in a calm environment, not stressed out by an upcoming battle. How do you want me to digest it properly if we are running left and right?" He sighed, hid his cheese and grumbled some more. "I know who Hawk Moth is, I should just go visit him when he's not transformed and Cataclysm him before he releases another akuma."

"Plagg! We have suspicions, not proofs!"

Plagg protested some more before accepting. He didn't say anything, but he secretly appreciated Adrien's courtesy of not forcing him – though it could be because the boy just had a taste of what could happen when his kwami was not happy. Cat Noir got out of Agreste mansion more carefully than he had last entered it. He glanced quickly around and launched himself on the roofs. The notification had even given the location where the akuma was last seen. Something about that notification bothered him but there was no time to think about it. He skidded about a halt when he saw Volpina demurely seated on a low chimney.

"I should have known!" he growled.

"Relax, _gattino_ ," she said nonchalantly. "There is no need for a fight."

He looked around. There were no screams, no akumatised victims and also, no Ladybug.

"I just wanted to talk. More precisely, I want to talk to you." She stood up and came to him. Her hand caressed his cheek. " _Povero gattino_ ," she purred. "All alone. Too reckless, too dangerous to have in the battle."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched your last fights, _gattino_ , thanks to my dear friend who filmed it all. Your precious Ladybug lost considerable time getting you out of harm's way – or healing you. Of course, it's only payback for all the times you took the hits for her."

Cat Noir had stopped at 'my dear friend who filmed it all'.

"Alya is your friend?" he said incredulously.

"How do you think I managed to notify you?" she replied airily.

"There are no paybacks between Ladybug and me. We are partners."

"You _were_ partners. Now, she can choose. My clone, your first ally." She glowered slightly. "You really must have been out of ideas to choose her. The delightful little bee, harmless, but so cute everyone loves her. She makes flowers grow!"

Cat Noir was glad Chloé was not here to hear it. It would have crushed her – or angered her.

"And finally, the suave, mysterious Carapace. Nobody knows what he can do; he looks ridiculous, but he's just incredible with his shield... and the ladies. How long before your Ladybug choose him over you?"

He almost laughed at her. Nino and Marinette? It was ludicrous! But then, he remembered when Nino thought he had a crush on Marinette. He had finally chosen Alya, but now that he knew Marinette was Ladybug, what if he changed his mind again? He took a deep breath. It didn't matter what Nino did, Marinette would not love him. She had _promised_.

Volpina was watching him and he had the impression she knew what he was thinking.

" _Poverino_! So lost! I would be your partner, just the two of us."

"You're with Hawk Moth!"

"So I am. And then what? Soon you'll realise he's right and that you're only dragging this thing for no reason! He has a grand and noble purpose..."

"But despicable means!"

"Life isn't a bed of roses," she said lightly. "Sometimes, you need to get your hands dirty." Once again, she caressed his cheek. "We will see each other later, _gattino_. Until then, think about what I just told you."

"Because you think I'm going to let you go away like that?"

"And who's going to stop me? Your akuma-purifying lady isn't here. Rest assured I'm not going to wreck anything. _Ciao, gatto!_ "

And she disappeared. Cat Noir looked around, checked his phone, but there was nothing. It was as if she had never been here, but he had felt her hand on his cheek... Feeling glum and tired, he went back to his room where he shed his transformation.

"What was that, Plagg?" he asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, kid. Tempting you to the dark side of the force."

"Since when do you quote _Star Wars_?"

"Since you watch all the episodes when you're grounded. Yoda is as boring as Wayzz. Go to sleep, you're dead on your feet and I have this delicious cheese to finish. Goodnight, kid."

Adrien opened his mouth to protest but then, considered that he was in pyjamas. He had a look at the hour, gasped in dismay and climbed into bed. He thought he'd be thinking about what Volpina had told him, but the truth was, he fell asleep at once.

-o-o-

Managing to get to school on time was a miracle only achieved because Nathalie was there. He felt like a zombie probably did. He wanted to find Marinette, to tell her about Volpina, and almost hit a wall when seeing Lila in front of him. She sent him a cheeky grin, bullied Chloé and disappeared into the classroom. Adrien gasped.

"Are you all right, dude?" Nino asked, dragging him inside too.

"I saw Volpina last night."

Nino, as Alya's boyfriend, knew all there was to know about akumas. He knew who Volpina was and he glanced in Lila's direction.

"Considering how tired you look, maybe it was just a nightmare?"

Adrien sat at his place and made a show to get his things out of his bag.

"Was it a dream, Plagg?" he whispered.

"No!" The little kwami was grumpy, but Adrien also detected worry in his voice.

Not five minutes after, the screaming began. Adrien looked behind him and Lila was still here, an enigmatic smile on her lips. Miss Bustier organised the evacuation of the classroom and the children obediently took the direction of the 'safe rooms' they had all agreed upon some time ago. Needless to say, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino never made it.

When Cat Noir had a first look at the akumatised villain, he was sure everything was his fault. The... man was floating ten feet above their head, alternating between sobs of despair and cries of rage.

"You stole her, Stone! You stole my muse!" he shrieked. "Ragged Stole, that's your true name!"

"What, Jagged Stone took his computer by mistake?" Cat Noir asked innocently.

Ladybug snickered. It was true that the pale violet of the akuma's costume and the great flapping tail of his coat – or was it a _robe_? – did nothing to make him to be taken seriously.

"It _is_ XY, isn't it?" she said. "What happened?"

"Well, since Jagged Stone recovered his first place in the charts, XY tried to come back, but all his new titles have been flops," Carapace explained. "He tried to do something new by asking Clara Nightingale to sing on his music. Unfortunately, Jagged Stone pulled the rug from under his feet by planning a duet with her. She cancelled her appearance at XY's concert."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a DJ, dude!"

Rena Rouge was looking at her boyfriend with a newfound respect. Queen Bee burst next to them, looking flustered.

"What did I miss?" she asked. Then she saw the akumatised villain and her eyes narrowed. "Now, someone explains one thing to me: why did I meet Volpina two minutes ago if that eyesore is here?"

"You did?" Cat Noir asked eagerly. "What was she doing?"

"Kissing Luka," she replied shortly, "before disappearing. Both of them."

Ladybug gave them an odd look. "What's that about Volpina?"

"Later, I think," Carapace said. "We have an akuma situation here and he's not going to stay here wailing for long. I wonder already why he's here instead of the Grand Paris."

As if on cue, Purple Muse started his flight toward the palace. Ladybug grumbled, touched her right earring and murmured "Sun" to recover a yellow stone. Then she invoked "Sun shining bright!" and turned yellow.

"No comment please," she said sourly.

Queen Bee couldn't help but say, "Great, we're matching!"

Ladybug ignored her and kicked the ground, launching herself in the air, followed by Cat Noir.

"I don't think you have the power of flying?" Rena Rouge asked Carapace.

"A flying turtle, now that would have been something! No, I'm afraid we'll have to run."

-o-o-

Ladybug and Cat Noir were gaining ground on Purple Muse.

"Wait for us!" Cat Noir called. "We could a _muse_ ourselves together!"

Ladybug groaned, before gaping at Queen Bee who had showed up next to her.

"I _am_ a bee," the blonde said haughtily. "Flying is what I do best."

Cat Noir chuckled.

As they arrived in front of the Grand Paris, Purple Muse turned to them and he seemed to have overcome his grief.

"The heroes! The tenacious bug, the pretty, useless bee and the so ten minutes ago cat! What do you think you can do against me?"

"Get you rid of your akuma so you can revert to your obnoxious self," Ladybug said, frowning.

"Good luck, little bug! You and what army? The two goons next to you?"

Rena Rouge and Carapace arrived on the scene, out of breath, just as Ladybug realised the effect of Purple Muse's words on Queen Bee and Cat Noir. They were devastated. She didn't understand; both had heard much worse before and had always brushed it off. Then Purple Muse spotted Penny Rolling, who was trying to keep Jagged Stone inside the Grand Paris.

"Come here, pretty Penny," he purred. "Ragged stole my muse, it would be only right I stole his!"

To the superheroes' amazement, Penny did just that, letting go of Jagged's arm and coming out of the palace.

"What?" Ladybug murmured. As Rena Rouge and Carapace found a way to get on a roof to be by their side, she turned to Carapace.

"How did Clara Nightingale cancel her contract with XY?"

"He had sent her a small version of his necklace. She sent it back. It was seen by people in XY's entourage. Apparently, they found that hilarious." Carapace had an apologetic smile. He might not appreciate the man, but there was no need to mock him because a famous singer had rejected his offer. On the other hand, he was said to be odious with everyone and mostly, they stayed because of the salary.

"Look at his right hand."

Carapace squinted and distinguished something glittering dangling from Purple Muse's fingers. "Yeah, looks like it."

"That's where the akuma is," she declared.

"Okay. What's the plan?" Rena Rouge put in.

Ladybug opened her mouth, but whatever the plan was would not be told yet, because Purple Muse, having ensured Penny's cooperation albeit against her will, started again hurling abuses at Cat Noir and Queen Bee. It was not long before the two heroes broke down.

"He's doing it again," Queen Bee whispered, looking unusually pale.

Ladybug looked perplexed. "What?"

"Telling us it's not enough. That _we_ are not enough."

It was Cat Noir and his voice was as broken as Queen Bee's.

"Take her away and go."

 _See, you aren't good enough. You are a danger to your friends. They are losing time to protect you because you're weak..._ Queen Bee whimpered and her ears caught with Ladybug's flippant comment, "Don't keep her here, letting her suffer!" She stopped shaking and looked at her yellow-clad partner.

"One of us, Queenie. One of _us_. You're not enough, that's true. You're _more_. So Cat and you go away for a while, licking those wounds of yours and come back when you're feeling better. We'll take care of this."

Rena Rouge and Carapace nodded. "We'll give him one or two from you," added Carapace.

"But... we are the only ones who can fly except for you!" Cat Noir protested.

"Which is why he targeted you," she pointed out. "We didn't have that power before, yet we managed to defeat Mr Pigeon, didn't we?"

"Okay. You... You'll be all right?" Cat Noir searched her eyes.

She laughed. "Me? Thanks to someone I know, I spent _years_ being belittled and feeling inadequate. He can't hold a candle to her as for the insults and now, I don't care anymore. My family and friends always encouraged me and they were right. By the way, Queenie? That's not the right moment and all, but... Luka is not mean and he tells the girl when he's not interested."

"But... but he didn't..."

"Exactly."

"Oh! Oh. Thank you."

Queen Bee started to retreat, but Cat Noir still lingered, unhappy to leave his lady.

-o-o-

Then Jagged Stone broke free of whoever was restraining him inside the Grand Paris and rushed outside to get Penny out of Purple Muse's clutches. The akumatised villain cackled gleefully.

"Oh, Ragged! You're so predictable, you old man! How about you... Oomph!"

Cat Noir crashed into him before he could finish his sentence and Ladybug could see a purple glitter leaving his fingers and losing itself in the air – instead of hitting Jagged.

"Foolhardy cat!" Purple Muse raged. "Always getting under the feet of people trying to get things done! Get lost!"

"Yes, Purple Muse," he murmured obediently.

As Cat Noir took his flight away from the battle, Ladybug called, "Queenie!" at the same time she heard Hawk Moth's voice protest that Purple Muse should have taken advantage of Cat Noir's docility to have him attack Ladybug.

Queen Bee saw Cat Noir getting ahead of her, completely ignoring her. "On it! I'll get him back!" She turned around and glared at Purple Muse. "Then I'll throw you in _black holes_ and you'll have _revelations_! It won't a _muse_ you!"

She left at full speed. Purple Muse seemed nonplussed, whereas Carapace was smiling.

"Witty comeback. Did she take lessons from Cat Noir?"

Ladybug only groaned in despair. "What?" Rena Rouge said.

"I didn't know Ch– Queenie liked that band. Muse, who made a song, and an album, called _Black Holes and Revelations_." He looked at Purple Muse, who was still after Jagged, who seemed strangely impervious to his hypnotic power. "How about we make him _sing for absolution_?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Not you too!" Then Ladybug bared her teeth at Purple Muse. "Cat Noir may be annoying to pieces and make bad puns, but he is _my_ kitty and nobody's allowed to hurt him!"

It was not an easy fight, with Ladybug being the only one able to follow the villain, though Carapace proved quite skilful at throwing his shield. Meanwhile, the two Miraculous holders stuck on the ground had to dodge attacks from the air, attacks from Penny and to avoid stepping on Fang's tail. Jagged was doing his best to help them by holding back Penny, but as Purple Muse had made him – and Ladybug – his target, he often had to let her go.

It took a combination of a Lucky Charm – which produced a giant rubber band – Carapace's shield and Jagged starting an impromptu guitar solo while Rena Rouge was projecting an illusion of Clara Nightingale getting ready to sing to stop Purple Muse. When Ladybug purified the akuma, she almost forgot to catch the falling star. Almost. XY screamed in terror as he plummeted down to earth, until Ladybug's yoyo caught him.

"Stop falling," she said sternly. "You do that all the time."

Trembling, he pointed his finger at Jagged.

"It's his fault!"

The rock star wrapped his arm around Penny's shoulders. "You touch Penny again and you'll wish it was my fault. It'll be like killer music, only I'll forgo the music part."

XY blanched. "Huh... Of course, Mr Stone."

Jagged smirked as XY left running. "Rock'n'roll, baby!" he said cheerfully. "I love your new outfit, Ladybug. Totally crazy!"

"Yeah... hum..."

"A song about you, changing colours and abilities during a crazy guitar solo! A 'Rainbow Ladybug'!"

"I'll give a call to Clara Nightingale," Penny said, used to Jagged's way of thinking.

"Starting black and saved by Cat Noir?" Ladybug ventured.

"Oh yeah! Starting with dark rock'n'roll! Great idea!"

Rena Rouge's necklace beeped loudly. "Er... sorry, need to go!"

"Actually, we all do! Have a good day!"


	24. Kagami - Ice Queen

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

 **Note** : I haven't seen _Frozer_ yet, but I spend far too much time on the Miraculous wiki... So some things may actually be considered as spoilers, I guess? So, warning: spoilers for _Frozer_!

* * *

"You're not concentrated, Agreste! Far too easy to defeat!" Kagami exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Adrien lifted his helmet. Kagami couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so forlorn.

"Have you ever… doubted yourself?"

"Never. I was raised to be the best, encouraged to get always better, and until I met you, I thought I was."

"You touched me first that day," he pointed out glumly.

"You were, still are, a worthy opponent, the best of D'Argencourt Academy. Besides," she added softly, "you defeated me by your gentleness."

"It was all Marinette!"

"No," she disagreed. "You did offer me a decisive match. You did contest the referee's decision." She taped him on the wrist with her sabre. "Spill it. What made you doubt?" She frowned suddenly. "Is it Marinette? I heard something about magazines and some wild rumours…"

"No, no, not Marinette! She's… everything I've ever wanted."

Kagami heard something in his voice that she didn't like. "Oh no, you're not doing this to me, Agreste! Marinette is far too kind for doing anything bad to you. Besides, it's obvious to anyone having eyes that this girl is head over heels for you."

"Until she tires of me."

"Where is the usually cheerful Adrien, hiding his feelings for fear of hurting the others? Did Marinette teach you that?"

"She said that people loved me even if I wasn't perfect," he replied hesitantly.

"And she is right." She looked around and took a mischievous air. "How about we leave here and go ice skating? A little bit of fun will do us wonders!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come! I'm certain you know how to skate."

"I… I practiced some before…" He bit his tongue. Kagami could not know that he had not set foot on an ice rink since his mother's disappearance because ice skating had been something she loved, but she did sense that something was off.

"Oh? Banned from ice rinks?" she asked lightly, picturing proper Adrien as a juvenile delinquent banned from some places and ending up swallowing her snicker.

He shook his head. "No, but... I'm quite sure it isn't a good idea to go there right now, but I don't remember why." He shrugged and practiced his smile. "Must not be important if I can't remember, right?"

Kagami slowly nodded, quite puzzled, but didn't press further.

-o-o-

Kagami was serious and reserved, trying to do it perfectly well even though it seemed to come to her effortlessly. At first, Adrien skated dutifully next to her. She was sure that with Nino, Alya and Marinette, he would have cracked some jokes, but he was not friendly enough with her to do the same with her. Already, she guessed that he regretted having let her see he was down.

She was looking at him like a hawk and saw him when he suddenly smiled. She smiled herself. "That's more like it, Adrien!" she called cheerfully.

He skated a bit faster, just because he could. They even shared a few laughs, especially when they collided into each other to avoid another skater, less skilled than they were.

"I have to go," Kagami said regretfully after a glance at the huge clock above the rink. "I have an appointment." She leaned forward. "With Ladybug herself!"

Adrien couldn't hide his surprise. She hated that he could take her for someone prone to lie. She flushed. "I'm not inventing things! You remember that day where Alya was talking about her blog and what new she could put on it. I said that if she wanted it, I could teach fencing to Ladybug. Well, believe it or not, but she left a message for me on the _Ladyblog_ , saying she was honoured and when would the first lesson be. Since then, I have been teaching her. She's making impressive progress!"

"That's great!" he said. "How is she when she's not fighting akumas? Is she really as nice as she seems to be?"

Kagami chuckled. Obviously, Adrien still wasn't past his crush on Ladybug despite being in a relationship with Marinette! Well, it was Marinette's problem, not hers!

"She really is," she confirmed. "Thanking me at each lesson for taking the time to teach her and apologising for making me lose time with a beginner." She shook her head. "She's incredible. You would hardly believe this is the girl who defied Hawk Moth and stated that she would never give up." She glanced toward him a bit shrewdly. "Maybe you know her civilian identity. She said she tried to enter D'Argencourt Academy but was refused because she was not good enough."

She looked again at the clock. "I really should go!" She skated to the entrance and leaned down to unlace a skate.

"One more lap!" he begged.

To be fair, Kagami did not put much of a fight. Adrien had the kitty eyes down to an art.

"Okay," she relented. "One. But no more or I'm going to be late."

He smiled and started his lap, turning it into a race. She immediately saw as he started daydreaming and took advantage of it by getting past him with a mocking smile.

He almost collided into her, when she had stopped to listen to an intense conversation between the owner of the ice rink and another voice.

"This place is not safe! I will have it closed down!"

Even though they couldn't see the other person, the voice was easily recognisable as the Mayor's.

"Nothing happened to your daughter!"

"I have facts! On her first lesson here, my little girl fell eight times! You forced her again and again on her feet even though she begged you to stop!"

"Beginners always fall down! She didn't hurt herself and she can't learn if she doesn't _try_."

The Mayor gasped. "She broke two nails! No, I'm closing this house of tortures and I'll have a spa built here! It will stop my little Chloé's nightmares."

"You can't do that!" the owner said, aghast. "There are spas everywhere whereas the nearest ice rink is forty minutes away in train!"

"Watch me," Andre Bourgeois said coldly. "Besides, you're a lousy teacher."

The owner screamed in fury. Adrien, idly, thought aloud it was very unlike Chloé to complain to her father well after the deed was done. Usually, she liked to watch the humiliation of whoever had offended her.

"This is not the point!" Kagami hissed.

"Yes, it is," he said, suddenly feverish. "You have to remember that and tell... tell..."

"Philippe is beyond angry," she said, trying to remain patient with this surprising side of Adrien. "Remember the posters your class made! So either we manage to calm him down or... Well, too late. It seems I won't have to worry about being late to my appointment with Ladybug." She had a look at the akuma who came out of the office. "I think we'll soon be glad we didn't take our skates off. I'm sending a message to the _Ladyblog_."

Adrien looked at the akuma too and, at the first display of his powers, he suddenly grabbed Kagami.

"I remember!" he said urgently.

"You remember what?" Kagami muttered, having almost lost her hold on her phone.

"Why it was not a good idea to come ice skating..."


	25. Chloé - Play In Three Acts

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

 _Two weeks ago…_

Queen Bee had managed to tackle down Cat Noir when arriving at the Collège Françoise Dupont. They brawled like ruffians, Queen Bee finding herself on the ground more than once and protesting how her perfect hair would get dirty.

"The things I do for you," she grumbled.

She fared better than he did, because now that she was away from Purple Muse, she was also away from his mental influence and twisted words. She forced herself not to think about them, how they had torn her inside. Instead, she focused on Ladybug's words. _One of us, Queenie_. _You're more_. She shook her head. She was free from Purple Muse, but Cat Noir was not and he had been hit with something nasty. She owed Ladybug to protect her kitty.

She dared not use her Explosion since she would lose her transformation soon after, so it was up to her wits. She almost lost them when Cat Noir growled and the black magic of his Cataclysm danced on his fingers, inches apart from her face.

"Hurry up, Ladybug!" she called, and dodged. The wall behind her crumbled to dust, revealing a classroom with a single occupant in it.

"Queen Bee? Cat Noir?" Luka asked, confused.

"Why aren't you with Volpina?" Queen Bee asked viciously, sending her trompo ahead to make Cat Noir fall.

"Who is Volpina?"

"Lila Rossi akumatised! I saw you together earlier, you seemed very... friendly. Ouch!" She tumbled down under Cat Noir's attack. "Oh no, you don't!" she snarled.

Luka stepped forward to help her.

"Stay where you are!" she exclaimed. "I don't need Volpina's boyfriend to help me against Cat Noir. It would be too easy to steal his Miraculous!"

"I assure you, Queen Bee, that I don't know who this Volpina is! I haven't moved from here since Chloé pushed me in."

"He told me to get lost!" Cat Noir interrupted, almost crying. "I need to get lost, it hurts!"

"Oh kitty, you are already lost," Queen Bee said gently. She reached out to him. He grabbed her and yelled, "Cataclysm!"

"Oh, really! Well, you want to get lost, I'll help you! There! Explosion!"

Her trompo sent Cat Noir flying back and Queen Bee was very helpful in making sure he hit the wall. His hand touched it too and it fell down on his head. Queen Bee slowly straightened up.

"Sorry, Cat Noir," she whispered. She pointed at Luka. "Since you claim you're not with Volpina, keep an eye on him until Ladybug solves it all. It should happen any moment now. Tell him none of this was his fault. I need to go!"

Her hair comb was starting to beep. She ran inside the Collège, ducked into the bathroom and released her transformation. She took the time to check that her appearance was neat – in her case, perfect as usual – until she felt the rush of Ladybug's restoring cure wash over her. Then she strolled to Luka's classroom, opened the door and made a show of being worried he wasn't here.

"Luka! Luka? He has been kidnapped or something! He–" she shrieked.

A loud tap at the window made her turn around, her eyes wide. Luka was outside, with Cat Noir. She ran to open the window.

"What happened?"

"I was with Queen Bee and, by accident, I Cataclysmed the outer wall. When Queenie had to go, Luka was nice enough to keep me company," Cat Noir explained, rubbing his neck.

Chloé almost rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Luka asked. "I waited for you to come back!"

"Well, I did, didn't I?" she said crossly. "I am here."

"I thought you'd come back... sooner."

"Marinette was not as easy to find as I thought."

Luka accepted her explanation with an odd smile. Cat Noir excused himself and left. Chloé almost didn't notice it.

"So, about those two blonde girls…" Luka began.

She couldn't believe he would continue their conversation as if nothing had happened. To give herself a countenance, she pushed back her ponytail. "What, are you comparing Queen Bee to me? I know, I'm awesome. But she's a newbie, so you're setting the bar a bit high."

He smiled. "Yes, I agree, Queen Bee is great. But I prefer the new Chloé."

She caught herself before preening under his compliments. It wouldn't do. It was her due, after all. She stomped on that thought. "The _new_ Chloé?" she repeated.

"Yes, the one who cares first for her friends. The one who _has_ friends. The wonderful Chloé who wanted to protect Marinette no matter what."

She stared at him. "Uh..." And there she was again, unable to articulate a single word without making a fool of herself. The worst was that Luka seemed to know perfectly _why_ she had suddenly become tongue-tied. She hated him. Then he took her hand, reaching to her through the window.

"Be careful," he said softly, giving her fingers a little squeeze.

With that, he was gone.

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily.

-o-o-

The following morning, she was, as usual, hanging near the group of the four friends; she knew they would give her a place without any question asked, but she had a reputation to maintain and it would not be by frequenting those 'nobodies', as her father would say – the exception being Adrien, of course. As Marinette and Alya left ahead to go to class, the boys lingering behind and she with them, she caught the beginning of a conversation that sounded strange.

"Listen, dude," Nino said, horribly embarrassed, "Wayzz told me yesterday evening that you needed to go see Master Fu. Like _ages_ ago."

Adrien said, "Did he tell you who is Master Fu?"

"More or less, rather less than more," he added a bit sourly. "Something about the Guardian, which I now am since I have, well, Wayzz."

"I see. I'll have to warn the Gorilla that we need to make a detour," Adrien said glumly. "Or else, my father will fly off the handle. Maybe even with the warning."

She sighed. Adrien and his overcrowded schedule! How did he not get mad with all those extra classes? She had to do something about this. She took a deep breath and prepared for act one.

"Adrikins! You _promised_ to go shopping with me this afternoon!" she said, suddenly clinging to his arm.

Adrien looked at her with a mix of confusion and a bit of anger. "Did I?" he asked hesitantly.

She stomped her foot. "Oh, I can't believe it! You forgot! I'll call Daddy and he'll call Nathalie or whoever manages your planning. I'm disappointed, Adrikins, you don't care about me at all!" She pouted. "Come, Sabrina!"

"I didn't know you were to go shopping this afternoon," the red-head said. "You said nothing to me."

Chloé looked at Sabrina with pity. "Didn't you tell me that your father had a free afternoon today and that you were overjoyed to spend it with him?"

Sabrina joined her hands in front of her. "Oh, _Chloé_! You remembered! You are the best friend I could ever have! You care for me, give me fashion tips..."

"Which you don't follow," Chloé murmured.

"Yes, yes, you are right, my father has the afternoon off. But if you need, I can stay with you..."

Chloé waved her offer away. "I'll make do without you. It will be hard, _of course_ , but time spent with your father takes precedence. You'll have to come with me tomorrow to see everything I bought." She shrugged.

"Oh, Chloé, you're such a beautiful model! It will be a pleasure to watch you!"

"Good. Now, I'll secure Adrien for today."

She didn't see Luka just behind her as she said those words. She was concentrated on starting act two, as she had to find the _exact_ words for her father to give in, even to the point of calling Nathalie Sancoeur. Frankly, who wanted to call Nathalie Scanoeur to tell her that her careful planning had to be modified? She shivered at the idea. Nathalie was _scary_.

-o-o-

At the end of class, Chloé waved Sabrina goodbye before turning toward Adrien. She was ready for act three, the denouement. The model was awfully embarrassed.

"Er, Chloé, I... I have something else I need to do…"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that! But I gave you the perfect excuse, didn't I? I'm sure your chauffeur received the instructions to drive you wherever I wanted. Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?"

Adrien's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! Chloé, you are indeed the best!"

"I know," she gushed. "Time for you to acknowledge it." Then she sighed. "I _hate_ you though. I _will_ have to go shopping now."

"Usually, you like that."

"Yes, but Daddy didn't send the limo, since I'm supposed to be with you! I will have to walk! Go, go, don't remain here as a witness to my sufferings!" she said dramatically, waving him away.

Adrien smothered a laugh. "You're the best, Chlo," he said again.

As he left, alone – though Chloé had no doubt he would meet Marinette further on the way – a puzzled voice said from behind her, "I thought you wanted to secure him for the rest of the day?"

"Didn't your parents teach you that you shouldn't eavesdrop?" she exclaimed crossly. "Adrien and I are friends and he has a girlfriend. I'm not going to make him break up with her."

"Others would."

"Well, _others_ have no idea to which lengths Mr Agreste would go to prevent such bad publicity." She sniffed disparagingly. "Besides, I do not come second. He picked Marinette, now, I'm off limit to him!"

Luka smiled. "I can come in his stance, if you want." She stared at him. "Of course, I don't have a car with chauffeur..."

And then Chloé would have been hard put to say what happened exactly. She accepted his offer – how, she had no clue, since it was the kind of offer that would leave her speechless – they spent the rest of the afternoon together, walking quite a lot, and the only thing that was bought was ice cream – ice cream! At one moment too, their hands found their way to each other, it was all very strange.

It was the best afternoon she ever had.


	26. Alya - The Clock Is Ticking

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does. I also don't own Marvel's Doctor Strange.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Alya had always thought that 'bursting with joy' was a term totally overrated. Really, she had never seen someone literally _bursting_ because they were happy. But, right now, she rather thought she understood the meaning of the word, because it was impossible for her to be happier. If she was, she would explode.

She loved being a superhero. She loved that the other superheroes were her friends – even Chloé, who could be hilarious sometimes and besides, she mostly wanted to keep Cat Noir / Adrien safe. Alya had not known Chloé cared so much for him. It gave her something to like the girl. Then, she was a fan of Ladybug since her first stumbling steps. She had _dreamed_ of her idol. And her idol was her girl! Each time she thought about it, she squealed in delight – Nino had told her to stop thinking about it in class, because she _had_ squealed in class just after looking at Marinette. Speaking of Nino... Ah, Nino! Everybody thought he was a nice boy, quite lost in his music and too laid back. They didn't see what Alya had seen when he transformed into Carapace, how this new identity gave him the means to do what he wanted to do since they had been together: protecting her. There was a fierceness in him that had made an appearance and this unknown side of him had Alya fall for him a second time.

She was doubly thankful for Nino. For all he could be fierce, he was also calm and patient, and she needed that, because the two lovebirds were driving her crazy. Between this stupid rumour started by the journalists, the horrid way her classmates were acting toward Marinette, Lila, the strange behaviour of Adrien who seemed even more oblivious than usual – and it was saying something, since the boy had never noticed Marinette's crush on him – and this mysterious 'Master Fu', she was beginning to lose every bit of patience she had ever owned. And that was without taking in account her tentative friendship with Chloé!

"So, what did that Master Fu say?" she asked Marinette in the morning.

Though Nino had given the message to Adrien, she had no doubt Marinette had been part of the trip. The black-haired girl sighed.

"No good news, I'm afraid. We got a new power."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Stone of the Moon. At least, I will stop giving heart attacks to people looking at me. It's white."

"But the powers?"

Adrien came next to them. "Ice," he said with some wonder.

Alya snickered. "Don't go to any ice rink, then. With your luck, Hawk Moth would create an akuma only minutes after you came in!"

Marinette sighed again. It seemed it was an eventuality she had considered right off. But Adrien cheered up.

"Never! I have my Marinette's lucky charm!" He produced the bracelet Marinette had given him the first time they had played video games together. "I had forgotten about it, though it was tucked safely in my nightstand. I mean, I knew I had it, I had not forgotten _forgotten_ , but I hadn't thought of using it against the increasing bad luck I'm plagued with currently! With my lucky bracelet, this bad luck will run dry!" Then he sobered brutally as Alya hummed doubtfully. "But you're right. No ice rinks. Memories, you know?"

"Your mother?" Marinette asked gently.

"Yeah! Mum was a twirling laugh on skates, a graceful sprite who communicated her cheer to me. She even played pranks to my father."

Seeing his face sadden, Alya changed subject.

"Still, new powers!" she exclaimed. "It means you are getting stronger!"

"Unfortunately," Marinette mumbled glumly, glancing in Adrien's direction. The blonde boy was now bouncing on his feet, smiling widely, entirely carefree.

"When will _we_ get new powers too?" Alya wanted to know. "Just to help you in defeating Hawk Moth, of course."

"I don't know." Marinette was still looking at Adrien.

"He's happy," Alya said softly.

"Yes, he is. Until something happens and he's ridden with guilt."

"And are _you_ happy?"

"What? Of course, I am! I have..."

"Yes, yes, you have your Adrien," Alya interrupted impatiently. "But he's high-maintenance. How do you cope?"

" _What_?" Marinette's voice was strangled.

"I've seen it, girl. You're taking the hits for him now. You had to send him away during the last attack. You spend more than half your time watching out for him. Someday, it will cost you the victory and we will all lose to Hawk Moth."

"Alya! I can't believe you! You already criticised Cat Noir even before knowing who he was and now... now, that?"

Alya seemed embarrassed. "I have nothing against him!" she protested. "It's just that... I don't want to lose you, girl."

"Oh, Alya, you won't, but I need you by my side, not distrustful of Adrien."

"Okay. I can do that, but take care, promise?"

-o-o-

On their way to the classroom, Alya whispered to Trixx, "Will that work? The lucky charm to counter the bad luck and destruction?"

"It was made by Lady Luck and given with love. It could slow Plagg's power, but ultimately..."

"It will not be enough and his power will destroy him," Alya realised.

"Yes," Trixx whispered.

"My girl will be devastated."

"Some day, if you want to hear frightening tales, I'll tell you what happened to the holders when they became too strong."

Alya shivered at Trixx's dark tone. "I think I'll pass," she said a bit weakly.

"Because everybody's afraid of the cat losing it, but it isn't the cat who is worrying, oh no!" Trixx continued with enthusiasm. "He only destroys. The ladybug, _she_ gets creativity. They came up with terrifying things. Perfect for scary tales' night!"

Trixx looked up at Alya hopefully.

"No, thanks," she said firmly, hoping she wouldn't upset her.

Trixx shrugged. "As you wish. It could have been fun, though."

Alya was glad that Trixx was easy-going. She really loved being a superhero.

-o-o-

Morning went into a blur, then the girls all hurried to the bathroom, as usual. Alya took her time. She hated to wait in front of the door. She looked up some things on her phone, checking if she had received new comments on the _Ladyblog_ about the latest videos. There were some complaints about their quality. She sighed. She couldn't really tell them that it was hard for her to be Rena Rouge and record everything at the same time? She was glad that Trixx was used to create an illusion of her bearer so that it still _looked_ like she was there. Then Nino had imagined a clever system that made the phone automatically turn toward a sensor. They all wore those sensors and the phone picked the one moving the fastest. It made for some awesome videos, though sometimes the pictures were blurred.

She looked up. The noise level in the corridor had dropped, which meant it was safe for her to go to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the stall door behind her and locked it, someone else entered, quickly followed by yet another person. Alya rolled her eyes. Really, were they all using her technic now?

"Marinette, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Alya froze. It was Lila's voice and, for once, it was soft and polite.

"I… I don't know what happened to me. I mean, I'm passionate, I'm Italian after all!" She had a small laugh. "But you won Adrien fair and square. I have no quarrel with you."

Alya opened her door without a noise and glanced outside. Marinette's back was to her, so she couldn't see her expression, though her tense shoulders spoke volumes. Lila, on the other hand, looked sheepish. And her eyes were back to brown!

"Are you all right? Talk to me, Marinette!"

"P–Peachy!"

Alya rolled her eyes again. No, she wasn't, if she was stuttering _again_. Then Lila had another little laugh and something in it made Alya narrow her eyes.

"Besides, I kinda wanted to thank you for having roped him! I mean, that guy is high-maintenance, worse than Chloé in my opinion."

Marinette's shoulders stiffened even more and Alya almost groaned aloud at her own words distorted by Lila.

"He never has time for you and it seems _Hawk Moth_ himself has something against him. I made some researches about the akumas, you know, for the poster."

Idly, Alya thought she didn't remember the subject of Lila's poster. Hadn't she been absent that day, claiming some meeting with a star or rescuing Jagged Stone's pet or whatever?

"The akumatised villains are after Adrien," Lila whispered conspiratorially.

"Are… are they?"

"That Kagami comes to the fencing academy, duels with Adrien and bam! She is akumatised and kidnaps him. His own fencing tutor is akumatised. His chauffeur. His _father_. He went to one of Chloé's party and… an akuma! Your uncle… Adrien was here, I heard Chloé talk about it to Sabrina once. And me! I speak with him, pursue him and oops!" She had a derogatory smile.

"I thought it was because of Ladybug."

"Yeah! But why was she keeping an eye on him unless she knows he's a magnet for troubles? And lastly, unless I'm mistaken, nobody turned against you before. Not until you started dating him."

"Or that Luka and his class came back from their stay abroad. Or that Ladybug and Cat Noir had new powers. The possibilities are endless."

"He's lucky to have you defending him so stoutly!" Lila said, admiration in her voice. "I agree for the endless possibilities, but a lot less for the _coincidences_. Frankly, Marinette, since day one, events points to him! You were waiting for him to arrive in class. His absence was one of the reasons that pushed Chloé over the edge."

"How do you know? You weren't there and it wasn't recorded on the _Ladyblog_."

"No, but Alya remembered. She told me about it."

Alya stifled a gasp of indignation: she had never spoken to Lila!

"I appreciate your concern, but I am quite capable to take care of myself."

Lila waved her hands in the air. "I don't doubt it! I just… well, we thought we should tell you that you weren't alone."

"We?"

From Marinette's tone of voice, Alya could tell she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Those of us who are not willing to hurt you. Anymore, for some of us," she admitted easily. "Juleka, Alya, me."

"I see. Thank you."

Marinette left the bathroom. To Alya's eyes, it was rather as if she wanted to flee. Then Lila snickered and moved to the mirror. Frozen, Alya watched her remove contacts, revealing blue-green eyes.

"Fool," Lila snarled before sighing. "As much as these burn me, I'll have to put them back on if I want her to trust me. What a pain!"

She hydrated her eyes, put her contacts on and spent a few moments practicing a trembling pout. Alya had to admit it was very convincing – if one excepted the fact she just wanted to wring Lila's neck! She was rather surprised no akuma had showed up yet. Then she was left alone, seething. How did Lila dare use her name like that? She also felt guilty about her remarks concerning Adrien. She had no doubt Marinette would have noticed the similarity between her words and Lila's. except that she had meant them for his time as Cat Noir! Never had she suspected that he was the cause for the akumas!

She ran after her friends and gritted her teeth when the bell rang. With all that, she didn't even eat her lunch!

-o-o-

She grabbed Marinette's arm just before she entered the classroom.

"Don't trust her!" she gasped. "She lied to you!"

Her friend didn't ask 'who'. "When Cat Noir saw Volpina, she told him about her good friend 'who recorded it all' and she said it was how she could warn him with an alert from the _Ladyblog_."

"Argh, girl! I understand that after my stupid words earlier, you're angry with me, but I swear to you I didn't betray you for her! I don't know how to contact Cat Noir or Ladybug. The _Ladyblog_ sends notifications for new articles or videos and I swear the last one I posted was Purple Muse."

Ms Mendeleiev entered the room and Alya felt silent, though she sent a pleading gaze toward Marinette.

"Later," she mouthed.

Alya had no idea what the lesson was about. She was too tense to even listen to Ms Mendeleiev. Nino glanced at her with a frown and she subsided a little, starting as discreetly as she could the breathing exercises he had taught her.

"We need to be able to calm ourselves almost at will," he had said. "Hawk Moth reads emotions, not thoughts, but still, it wouldn't do for us to be akumatised."

"Am I singled out because I was akumatised? So were you!"

"And how do you think I learnt what I'm going to teach you? Wayzz gave me no choice in the matter," he had replied, a bit sourly, before adding, "Don't make this hard on me, babe, not you. I have to teach Chloé too."

Just the memory of his pleading eyes at that time was enough to make Alya relax and giggle softly. Nino looked at her again and, at the goofy grin she sent him, blushed slightly.

She concentrated on blocking all sounds – she would be the first later to admit it was not the smart thing to do in Ms Mendeleiev's class – especially Lila's muffled giggle, which had apparently all the components to make Kim follow her like a lost puppy. Suddenly, her breath hitched: and if Lila was the leader of the hypnotised people? She was not the Peacock bearer, because unless transformed, there wasn't any outside change. Marinette had spoken of Hawk Moth's ally and he was creating an army of 'zombies' to help Hawk Moth!

Two hands slammed on her desk, badly startling her.

"Have you heard one word I said, Alya?" Ms Mendeleiev hissed.

Alya gulped. "Um, no, ma'am. I apologise."

"You apologise? Fine! Well, I don't accept your apology. I have enough of you, who take advantage of each little thing to skip class! Already, with the akumas... They are not to be taken lightly, indeed, but I do not approve of this rule of having you going home after an attack, to _rest your nerves_." She glanced toward Chloé at that. She gave her back her most vapid smile. "You are not the only Collège of Paris, but you will be the most ignorant class! I need you to concentrate, so we can go faster to cover the program."

Alya looked down. "Yes, ma'am."

A bit appeased by Alya's meek behaviour, Ms Mendeleiev started back to the front of the class, until Lila said in a fake whisper, "Anyway, my father will pull me from this school and give me private tutors. Better education, he says, and a lot safer."

Ms Mendeleiev turned livid and climbed the stairs at top speed to stare into Lila's brown eyes.

"Better education, huh? Safer place! Well, if not for people like you, there wouldn't be as many akumas as there are!" She taped her watch. "Do you know how much time I lose because of you?"

Behind her, Kim growled. "Leave Lila alone!"

Alya glanced at Nino, startled. Never had any of them threatened a teacher! Then Mylène gasped quietly when a dark butterfly flew in front of her. Marinette reacted first.

"Nino, door!" she snapped. "Evacuation!"

The akuma had just entered Ms Mendeleiev's wristwatch that half the class was already out. The problem was now with Lila and Kim, both under the akumatised villain's baleful glare. Lila pushed back her hair.

"Oh, please!" she said, in an eerie imitation of Chloé's former behaviour. "Do you think you're scaring me?"

As their akumatised teacher turned her full attention to Lila, Marinette tugged at Kim's arm. She probably saw something in his eyes because Alya heard her say, "If you hit me now, I'll kick you so hard it will rattle your teeth." Alya grinned wickedly as Kim left the classroom without a word – and without looking back at Lila.

"Marinette!" Alya called. "Get out before it's too late!"

Her friend glanced at her and sighed when seeing that, true to herself, she had whipped her phone out and was currently filming the akumatised Ms Mendeleiev shaking Lila.

"But Lila..."

"Reinforcements are coming. Get out! They'll take care of Lila!"

Alya couldn't help but be glad that _Lila_ was finally reaping what she had sowed. Then she caught a whisper between Lila and the akumatised villain, grabbed Marinette and flung her outside. She almost collided with Carapace who skidded to a halt.

"Good grief, girls!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Can't we trust you two minutes to stop your heroics?"

"Good grief?" Alya repeated. "Good grief!" She burst into peals of laughter.

"Yeah, well, never mind," Carapace muttered, now beet-red. "Careful!" He placed his shield in front of Alya, protecting her from the ray sent by the akumatised villain. Next to her, Lila was staring ahead and moving her head on the side at each second.

-o-o-

"I am Ticker!" the akumatised teacher bellowed. "The class will never start late anymore!"

"Oh, and who ticked you off?" Cat Noir said, sauntering in, closely followed by Queen Bee.

"Get out," Carapace said to Alya. "This is not the place for civilians, even the Ladyblogger." He turned to Lila. "Stop your act, you're not even doing it well. We know you're in league with Hawk Moth."

"We do?" Cat Noir murmured, surprised.

Lila made as if she had not heard. Queen Bee commented, "Second rate actress. No talent whatsoever."

"Stop ignoring me!" Ticker screamed. "I'm tired with the lack of attention!"

They dodged her first rays, not knowing what they did.

"What do we do with Lila?" Carapace asked.

"Let her rot!" Queen Bee replied.

"Can't do that! She's a civilian. My lady would hate it."

Queen Bee smiled sweetly. "She isn't here right now. What she doesn't know..."

"Queenie, don't play the bad girl," Ladybug chided her.

"You are late, Ladybug!" Ticker exclaimed gleefully.

"The bell didn't ring yet. Next time, send me an invitation."

"Don't worry, you're not the last one!" She cackled. "But still, it won't do. Won't do at all."

She aimed something at them.

"Cat Noir, no!" Ladybug screamed.

Queen Bee grabbed his tail and flipped him hard on his back.

"Love you, Queenie!"

A flash passed by the blonde girl, who blinked. "Where did she go?"

"What do we do with Lila?" Carapace asked.

"Let her rot! Er... We already said that."

"Time loop!" Carapace exclaimed.

Ladybug rushed in. "Queenie, don't play– what?"

"Time loop, my lady. Like..."

"I know what a time loop is, kitty!"

"You are late, Ladybug!" Ticker exclaimed gleefully.

"Dormammu..." Carapace said with a snicker.

"Wrong movie, Cap!" Cat Noir replied.

"Couldn't help it, sorry. Stay here, you!"

"Pay attention to me!" Ticker shrieked.

"We do, we do," Queen Bee said, sounding bored.

There was a flash and once again, Ladybug disappeared.

"Here we go again," Queen Bee sighed.

Carapace frowned. "It doesn't help her getting the Miraculous."

"Well, she might, if Cat Noir continues his little game."

Carapace looked in the direction she pointed at. Cat Noir was trying to get Lila out of Ticker's clutches. Queen Bee noticed that Lila's head moves were a lot less regular.

"She will use Lila," Ladybug said from behind them.

"Yeah, but at the next loop, the ring will be back on Cat's finger."

"She can break it whenever she wants."

"Ladybug, you're–"

Cat Noir suddenly ignored Lila, twirled around and whacked his baton on Ticker's head. "Thanks, Plagg," he said.

"Nice, kitty!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Grab her watch, quick!"

But Lila dived to catch Cat Noir's ring, which began to slip. The cat ears disappeared. Ladybug threw her yoyo and activated the time loop spell of Ticker. Cat Noir found himself back next to Carapace. They had lost their advantage.

-o-o-

Ladybug burst into the room.

"Lucky Charm!"

"No, you don't!" Ticker exclaimed before firing at her. Ladybug disappeared. Queen Bee shook her head.

"The more it goes, the less sense it makes."

The new voice was not Ladybug's. "Mirage!"

Dozens of clocks appeared in the classroom, none indicating the same time as any other. Ticker shrieked in dismay. The clocks started to ring, making the akumatised villain run after them. Lila was of no help as she had started chasing down Rena Rouge who was fending her down with her flute.

"Taking your sweet time, weren't you?" Cat Noir commented.

Rena Rouge growled. "Do you know how long I was stuck by that door, hearing everything and not able to do a single thing to help you? Stupid time loop."

Ladybug appeared again, the time in violet.

"She's going to wear us down!" Carapace exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently the time loop doesn't reset the use of our powers."

"Get out, Rena!" Queen Bee called. "I'll take care of Miss Liar here."

"She's a victim, Queenie!" Ladybug reminded her.

"A willing victim. It means she's fair game, no?"

Ladybug glared at her. "Lucky Charm!"

"Cataclysm!"

Ladybug blinked to find Cat Noir in front of her, having managed to destroy the ray of the time loop.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said, her voice a bit unsure.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Cat Noir replied.

She looked down at the object in her hand. "A remote control?" she asked, perplexed.

Ticker was making a grab for the last clock, so Ladybug hit the button. The school bell rang. Ticker stopped mid-move.

"What? No, no!" Cat Noir took advantage of her distraction and Cataclysmed her wristwatch.

"Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug exclaimed before catching the akuma. "Gotcha!" She turned the akuma into a white butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Ms Mendeleiev blinked a bit owlishly as Ladybug had a smile for her partner. "Pound it, kitty! Miraculous Ladybug!"

She looked around. Queen Bee was sitting at a desk, examining her nails, and Lila was nowhere in sight.

"Queenie, where's Lila?"

"Why, I have no idea," she said, opening wide eyes.

She bounced. Ladybug looked closer. "You're sitting on her."

"Am I? Oh dear, that's why this seat is so uncomfortable!"

Alya burst in, out of breath. She ignored Carapace's growl of exasperation and went straight to Cat Noir.

"I wanted to apologise. I said lots of hurtful things about you and they weren't true. I'm sorry."

Cat Noir looked befuddled. "Er... Okay."

Ladybug had a large smile. "Time to bug out, guys!"

"Wait! What do we do with Lila?" Carapace exclaimed. "I mean..."

Queen Bee had an evil laugh. "Let her rot!" She bounced a little more on her human seat before standing. "Do you think she hates me more than Ladybug now?" she asked the company at large.

"I hate you all!" Lila screamed.


	27. Nino - Captain Turtle

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does. I also don't own Marvel's Captain America.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Nino was feeling overwhelmed. He had been proud to be chosen as a Miraculous holder, but it worried him. He wasn't sure he was good enough. Being the future Guardian was thrilling, but it was nerve-wrecking. It also seriously cut into his free time. Fortunately, Wayzz quite liked hearing him do his remixes.

He lowered his cap further on his head and sighed. He loved Alya, he truly did, but he couldn't help but resent her for having the easiest Miraculous. Marinette had to deal with being the only one to be able to purify the akumas. She could not be akumatised, _ever_ , no matter what happened, and many things were happening to her and around her. Adrien was slowly taken over by his own power and, considering Marinette's worry, would be destroyed by it if they didn't do something, _anything_ , soon. Chloé was trying to do her best with a power that baffled her and forced her to be the opposite of who she usually was. Wayzz had told him it was _his_ duty to help her grow into her powers. He hadn't liked it, but fortunately, Chloé was eager to learn, even if the lessons came from him. She had already made lots of progress.

"It isn't as easy for her as it seems," Wayzz said. "She may not have a burden as heavy as yours, but Trixx is... tricky. If she isn't careful, she'll make mistakes and they can have big consequences. She's impulsive and if she wants to be the one giving orders to her kwami and not the other way around, she'll have to keep herself in check."

Nino felt a bit better. It was petty, but he was tired and knowing that it was difficult for all of them helped him bear with it.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Not all kwamis have the same needs. Plagg, for example, is low-maintenance. All he cares for is cheese. He has no respect for rules or privacy or politeness. In a way, Adrien is very good for him. Nice and caring, enough for Plagg to limit himself, no matter how grudgingly he may admit it."

"But is Plagg good for Adrien?" Nino asked slowly.

Wayzz frowned. "That remains to be seen. But it may be, as loath as I am to agree with Master Fu's choice."

Nino glanced suspiciously at his kwami, who smiled innocently.

"Let's see what would have happened with the other kwamis. Tikki would have been good for him in a way, since she would have coddled him; on the other hand, she would have been an absolute disaster as she's a stickler for rules and Adrien has enough of that. Obviously, _I_ would have bored him to tears with my long-winded speeches since he has lessons all day long."

Nino chuckled. "I didn't know you even had a sense of humour!"

"I'm five thousand, I'm not dead," Wayzz groused good-naturedly.

"Seriously, dude! Are you quoting _Captain America_ to me?"

"The more they stay together, the more kwami and master become attuned to each other," Wayzz explained. "I have been with Master Fu a very long time."

"And it's perfectly all right!" Nino hastened to say.

Wayzz nodded. "Pollen... for all she looks nice, it isn't so. She won't put up with any nonsense. Her duty is to make her little bee grow into a queen and this isn't done with coddling. Chloé is in for some harsh lessons. I believe Adrien would have felt as if someone had once again set up some unattainable goals to him. In the long time, it would have discouraged him. As for Trixx, well, as I said, Trixx is tricky. With his desire of freedom, Adrien would have followed her... until too late. She doesn't care that much for her holders, contrary to Tikki and Plagg. The nature of the fox."

"But Plagg is the kwami of destruction, not Trixx!" Nino protested.

"Indeed, but all kwamis, even as wonderful as our dear Tikki, can destroy. It is easy to do. The main reason why Plagg is good for Adrien is that he's lazy. He much prefers to sleep and eat cheese than work." Wayzz's voice was a bit sour at those words. "He will never ask much from Adrien, _but_ he won't lead him astray like Trixx would do. For all his grumbles, he cares very much. The inconvenient is the more powerful he grows, the more restless he becomes. Until not even cheese and sleep can lure him away. As I said, destruction is easy and quick. Plagg lost so many of his kittens that he has much grief to evacuate. If Adrien can't control him, we will head straight for catastrophe."

"Can't we do something?"

"Maybe Ladybug can help. I mean, Marinette. We'll see."

Nino mulled over this for a while. Finally, Wayzz ventured, "You want to do some music now?"

The boy contemplated it a moment, tempted, then he shook his head. "Music would be nice, little guy, but Adrien's in danger. Music will have to wait. Tell me about Nooroo, please."

"Oh, Nooroo..."

As Wayzz started another long speech about the Moth kwami, Nino reflected that being a superhero was not as glamour as it may sound. It sure cut a lot into free time!

-o-o-

Nino was beginning to wonder why knowledge only came to him under boring guise when he stiffened and looked up as the same time Wayzz stopped mid-sentence.

"Did you feel that?" they both asked.

"That felt… weird," Nino said.

"I agree. It's strange."

The boy refrained from rolling his eyes. Wayzz truly had a way with words. Weird, strange, same difference, no? Then, remembering that the little turtle rarely spoke for nothing, he narrowed his eyes.

"Strange how?"

Wayzz gave him a flat gaze. Nino raised his hands. "Hey, little guy, our lives would be a lot simpler if you kwamis stopped with the secret thing!"

"I'm sure you can guess why we are so secretive, young master."

Nino hated when Wayzz called him 'young master'. It usually meant he had overlooked something obvious, _again_. He stood up and went to his window.

"Yeah, because if you fall into the wrong hands, you can't tell the villain all the secrets. They will have to figure it all by themselves. Makes sense. But you should know you can trust us by now! After all, the Guardian himself gave us our Miraculous and we proved ourselves."

"What makes you think it was not the case with the Moth holder?" Wayzz asked darkly.

Nino turned around to gape at his kwami, but caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"I wish we could continue this conversation, which had become truly fascinating, but we are needed."

"Yes, but it doesn't _feel_ like an akuma," Wayzz muttered.

"Wayzz, shell over!"

-o-o-

The sight that greeted him on the moon-bathed rooftops was like a punch in his stomach. Marinette had been akumatised. Or rather, _Ladybug_ had. He couldn't move while millions of questions popped in his head. Why had she been outside as Ladybug if there had been no akuma to begin with? Had Hawk Moth finally managed to release several akumas at the same time? What could have pushed her over the edge to accept his bargain? Had something happened to Cat Noir? He couldn't imagine any other reason for her to be akumatised. This was the girl who had seen her parents akumatised the one after the other without losing it. True, Chloé had lived almost the same nightmare, but she had been akumatised in-between… He shook his head. This was not the time to compare Marinette's case with Chloé's!

She was vaulting over the rooftops, a vision of black with red polka dots, laughing and looking flirtatiously above her shoulder. Carapace finally made out a grim Cat Noir following her.

"But kitty," she pouted, "you love me so much, how could you ever hurt me?"

She faced him now and Cat Noir clenched his jaw. "If it must be done…" he said tonelessly.

"Without me, you'll be all alone."

He shrugged and, quick as lighting, brought down his baton on her head. She fell down without a whimper.

"To save Paris, I'll do it," he said, his voice broken. "Cataclysm!"

Carapace wanted to rush forward to stop him, but something was holding him back. Then, as the akumatised Ladybug's body turned to dust, he heard another voice cry out, "No!"

Cat Noir was on his right, his heart in his eyes. Carapace blinked. A yoyo was thrown in front of him, going through the Cat Noir who had just used his Cataclysm and making him disappear.

"That was sick, even from you, Volpina," Ladybug said.

As if all that was needed to make her appear was calling her, Volpina stood just in front of them.

"Sick? What do you know of sick? If you were dead, Paris would be one step closer to safety! Cat Noir would easily give up his Miraculous once you're out of the equation."

"Stop playing us against each other," Carapace said, finally able to move and say something – and boy, was Wayzz going to get an earful about that trick later! He grabbed Cat Noir before he could rush at Volpina in anger. "Your random name dropping won't make us split. We're a team."

"Oh, the weird turtle!" Volpina winked at Cat Noir. "I told you he was suave, _gatto_ , but he's smart too. Woe is me, between him and Ladybug, I have no chance to win!" she exclaimed dramatically, complete with wrist across her forehead.

"It's not nice to overlook the others," Rena Rouge chided her, though her tone was harsher than Carapace had ever heard it.

"Why would I care for my copycat? Er, copyfox? Oh, look, _gattino_ , I made a pun! Aren't you proud of me?" She turned back to Rena Rouge, disdain dripped from her voice. "A pale copy of myself and a useless, useless little bee! What have I to fe–"

"Venom!"

Volpina froze.

-o-o-

Queen Bee sauntered in view.

"So now I'm useless? Well, I already knew you were pig-headed, but now, I'm sure you're stupid. I'm the best and you're… well, you're just nothing, I guess."

"Queenie…" Ladybug sighed.

"You're supposed to do something here, Ladybug. Like purifying her akuma. You know, your job?"

With a roar, Volpina broke free of Queen Bee's paralysis induced by her latest, hard-won, power.

"You think your pitiful sting will stop me?" She laughed. "I have unlimited power! You have… oh, dear me, a time limit!"

Queen Bee growled as her hair comb emitted its first beep. Carapace sighed. She had indeed won a new power, but it used twice more energy than the _Explosion_ spell, which meant she had to recharge almost as soon as she used it. He hoped she would have more time as she grew in her powers. He moved between her and Volpina.

"Go recharge, Queenie," he said gently. "And congratulations on your Venom!"

"You want praises for helping me getting it?" she replied crossly.

"No, I don't. I merely pointed out your good use of it."

His voice was still gentle and patient and she felt slightly ashamed of her outburst. "Sorry," she muttered. "And thanks!"

She ran away. Volpina made as if she wanted to follow her, but Carapace moved in her way. He found himself immediately pelted by countless illusions, of his teammates and Volpina herself. But he had understood what Wayzz had meant about the weird feeling earlier. His kwami was attuned to the other kwamis – and, apparently, to the akumatised people – and the illusions simply didn't have the same aura. He closed on Volpina without too many difficulties.

"Ooh, definitively smart!" she cooed at him. "I should team up with you, but I prefer the black cat. Too bad for you!"

"What makes you think I'd go with you?" he asked, readying his shield.

"You wouldn't be the fifth wheel with me, but you'd be valued as you deserve and–"

She gasped as the shield hit her hard in her midsection. "What would you know about valuing others? Your judgement is askew!"

Cat Noir came to his side after getting rid of the last illusions.

"Good use of that quote, Cap!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, let's not make the same mistake they did. We have to communicate with each other." He glanced at Ladybug and Rena Rouge. Ladybug was obviously clueless; Rena Rouge face-palmed.

"Of all the times to bring up _Civil War_!"

"Not my fault if he's the only superhero who has a shield! I study his moves!" Carapace protested.

Before anything else could be said, Volpina tried to hit Rena Rouge, who gasped indignantly.

"Hey, it's not _my_ Miraculous you're after!"

"Great! Paint a big red target on our back while you're at it," Ladybug groused.

"You're already a red target, my lady, and my heart is locked on it," Cat Noir replied without missing a beat.

Carapace could swear he heard Ladybug groan, but in the mayhem that followed, he wasn't entirely sure. He was quite sure of Rena Rouge's growing annoyance with Volpina though. The girl was disgruntled that Volpina – a villain! – had endless illusions while _she_ had to run away after the first one.

-o-o-

As Queen Bee joined back the fray after recharging, Carapace noticed that despite Volpina's open profession of hate toward Ladybug, it seemed that she was angrier with Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. He managed to catch Rena Rouge's arm as Queen Bee was engaging Volpina.

"Calm yourself down," he began by telling her. "Or else, you'll be an easy victim."

Rena Rouge opened her mouth to tell him off, narrowed her eyes and snapped her mouth shut without saying a word.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, here's what I'd like you to do…"

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded eagerly. She ran forward to get close to Queen Bee; during this time, Carapace gestured to Cat Noir who, in turn, told Ladybug.

Three cries rendered the air at the same time.

"Mirage!"

"Explosion!"

"Lucky Charm!"

Volpina shook her head to clear her vision. She was surrounded by countless Rena Rouges and Queen Bees. She screamed her anger and waved her flute at them. Each time she touched one of them, it disappeared. Except when it was the real one and she got severely whacked in return. Soon, she was pretty bruised up, but kept going. The time limit was going to play in her favour, after all.

"Volpina, help me!"

She almost stopped when hearing Cat Noir's voice. She quickly looked around and finally saw a row of Cat Noirs and, behind them, what looked like Carapace making off with yet another Cat Noir. The sound came from them. She started in this direction, comforted in her idea when seeing Rena Rouge – the one who had last hit her – become frantic and try to stop her. She pushed her away and raced after the fleeing Carapace… until Ladybug stood in her way. She bared her teeth, readied her flute and…

"Cataclysm!"

… fell all the way at Ladybug's feet, the ground under her having dissolved into dust.

"Thank you, kitty."

"My pleasure, my lady, as always."

Ladybug bent down and ripped the necklace from Volpina's neck.

"It's over, Lila," she said, a bit sadly before purifying the akuma.

Lila growled. The illusions had all disappeared, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee had left and Cat Noir was coming to Ladybug's side. Carapace came out from behind a chimney and tossed something at Ladybug, who caught it easily. It was a small voice recorder, red with black polka dots. She pressed the button.

"Volpina, help me!"

Cat Noir only smirked. Ladybug threw the recorder above her head.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Then she looked down at Lila. "Do you want me to bring you back home, since you're stranded on the rooftops?"

"I'm manage." The voice was spiteful. Ladybug sighed.

"As you wish."


	28. Gabriel - Nooroo, Why?

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Gabriel Agreste took his head in his hands and swallowed a groan. Lately, he hated being a superhero. Well, he probably qualified better as a supervillain. The thrills of the first times, the pride and joy of transforming other, _everyday_ people into superheroes, if only for one day or one hour… All that had faded with first the need to protect Emilie and then, her disappearance… He moaned softly in despair. Nooroo looked up from his hidden spot, mouth full, and glanced worriedly at him.

"Was it wise to akumatise the Rossi girl yet another time?" Nathalie's crisp voice asked from the door.

"Probably not," he admitted, "but she is so full of negative emotions that it is quite hard to avoid her. I cannot direct the akumas."

"You used to," she chided him.

"Sometimes, I wonder what Emilie told you exactly before putting you in charge," he sighed tiredly.

"She didn't put me in charge," Nathalie rectified calmly. "She trusted me with her two most prized treasures: her son and her husband. I have lamentably failed her."

Gabriel winced. "You… No, Nathalie! Without you, we would be lost! If there is any warmth in Adrien's life, it's thanks to you! And if I haven't lost my mind yet, it is also thanks to you."

"If she could see what you are doing, she would not be pleased."

"I know! Believe me, I know! She'd be horrified! But you know why I'm doing this! Adrien needs her! _I_ need her!"

"Adrien needs you."

He closed his eyes. "He needs her more than he needs me. How… how is he?"

"Not good. I'd say… feeling down, almost depressed. Why, are you thinking of akumatising him? He's quite in the right frame of mind currently."

"God, Nathalie, no! Who do you take me for?" His eyes looked for Nooroo and when he found him, he had a small smile. "Besides, Adrien would never be akumatised. It would be impossible to. I'll never break him!" He was almost happy at the fact.

"Why?"

"Because he's always waiting for the other shoe to drop. My fault, I guess. Maybe his girlfriend is trying to change that, but I'll bet that, no matter how happy he is with her, he's secretly wondering when she'll break up with him. Not if. _When_. If he's feeling down currently, he probably determined it is going to happen now. Hoping against hope it won't happen, but already resigning himself to the fact."

"I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for Miss Dupain-Cheng to leave Adrien."

"I hope so. I certainly hope so, though it will not help me in my task."

-o-o-

He stood up and went to his kwami, gently cupping him in his hands.

"Nooroo, I know that you resent me for what I've become, what I make you do, but you can see as well as I do that Lila Rossi is a danger. Her next transformation may be the wrong one. You _know_ me! You've seen me restrain from akumatising a killer or someone taking pleasure in hurting people. You know I regretted Malediktor and the pain he caused."

The purple kwami quivered. "What do you want, Master?"

"Let me retrieve my old ability of directing the akuma before actual possession."

"It is not all you want."

"I'd like to be able to pull my akuma from the possessed person if needed," Gabriel admitted.

Nooroo twisted anxiously. "You are my Master and I cannot… It is due of you using the Miraculous for evil reasons, as I told you before."

Despite himself, Gabriel chuckled. "Oh, little Nooroo, you don't fool me! I know exactly what you are withdrawing from me, but you will notice that I did not resort to brute force to make you cooperate. Yet you are thwarting my attempts. It should tell you something about my character." He watched him closely. "I even know that the Guardian is here, in Paris."

Nooroo stood a bit straighter. "Very well! There isn't a single thing you can do that will convince me to lead you to the Guardian. Also, I will never betray my siblings. I _have seen_ what Tikki can do when angered and believe me, you should be very glad that her holder is currently a nice girl. Same goes for Plagg. You don't want to antagonise those two and you're really on the right path to do it!"

Gabriel pursed his lips. "I thought I was already there."

"Right now, you only annoy them. I'd keep it there, if I were you. Ever heard of Atlantis?"

"Yes, of course! Wait, you mean the Cat Miraculous did that? My God, Adrien!" He almost dropped his kwami as he turned around to Nathalie, who proceeded immediately to locate Adrien.

"Erm, not just Plagg. Tikki helped," Nooroo said nervously.

"The kwami of _creation_?"

"Yes, well, she can create abysses! And earthquakes! And horrible, _unstoppable_ , monsters!" Nooroo exclaimed. "Do you know how many of us tried to contain them? Can you guess the outcome?"

"Uh…"

"Well, we failed. Ominously. And a continent was erased from the maps. Also, Adrien is safe," he added softly, unable to bear the worry etched on Gabriel's face. "For the moment."

"Nooroo…"

The kwami sighed. "I'll help you with the akumas. But this is for Adrien, not for you!"

Gabriel nodded and Nooroo went back to his interrupted snack.

-o-o-

"I… where is Adrien?"

"In his room, apparently. Anyway, someone came in by his window a few moments ago. The fight was not hard on him. The Turtle holder planned this well."

"Good." He went back to his desk and sat heavily. "I am quite lost," he confessed. "I cannot help but be shaken by Nooroo's revelations, but on the other hand, he doesn't approve of my plan, so…"

"What are your limits?" Nathalie told him out of the blue.

He had a brief laugh. "Oh, Emilie told you that too? 'Know your limits so you can push past them'! Well, I learnt my limits and I discovered there are some I don't want to cross. I'm done trying to have that poor girl hurt or killed. I'm done bringing my own son down."

Nathalie's face remained impassive, but he swore there was a hint of approval in her eyes.

"What will you tell… Emilie?" Her mouth twisted when saying those words and Gabriel was reminded that she didn't trust the dreams he was getting. Nathalie had been a friend of Emilie, quite close, considering what she knew, and that she doubted her...

"You don't believe it's Emilie," he said bluntly, finally putting his finger on what bothered her.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I believe or not, does it? You are the Miraculous holder, not me. If you care for my beliefs, it's because you have doubts of our own. If you were sure of everything, you wouldn't even listen to me, let alone my unsaid beliefs."

He winced. "Don't hold back," he muttered before adding louder, "I'll deal with her in due time."

Nathalie understood the conversation was over and left. Gabriel greeted his teeth. He had thought he could be ruthless in his quest; he had terrorised Paris, still did, and did not feel any ounce of remorse about it. He had almost broken his son beyond repair and it was only thanks to a baker girl it had not happened. To reward her, he had set minions after her, with the help of his ally, and now, he had to find a way to tell him to stop that…

"What made you change your mind, Master?" Nooroo asked softly.

"Purple Muse. How quickly he overpowered Cat Noir because I had broken my own son and he just had to kick in the pieces… How Ladybug put defeating my akuma in jeopardy just so she could protect him from the verbal abuse and spare him some more sufferings. How she lost not one, but _two_ partners in this battle, because she wanted to make sure he was safe, despite knowing that her cure in the end would restore everything. It should not be _her_ role to protect my son! It should be mine!" He groaned. "I hate being a villain."

"Do you know the difference between a superhero and a supervillain?"

"The first one is good, the other evil?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Master," Nooroo said dryly. "The first one has friends and does not hesitate to ask for help. The second one… only has minions."

"Why do you remain by my side, Nooroo? I know you told me before about being unable to leave your holder's side and other nonsense about having no choice but to obey me, but… in truth?"

Nooroo sighed. "You were a good master before."


	29. Alya - The Breaking Point

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does. I also don't own Disney's Frozen movie.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

 **Note** : since I wrote Chapter 24 (Kagami), I saw _Frozer_. Fortunately, I had written this chapter before... So some things may actually be considered as spoilers, I guess? So, warning: spoilers for _Frozer_!

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

Rollercoaster, yet again… Adrien was lost in his own world, where Marinette figured prominently. Since he was at the ice rink, of course, he imagined her on the ice. Would she be clumsy or have the Ladybug grace? He was sure she's be so self-conscious that she wouldn't be able to stay on her two feet. But then, he didn't care much for that, because he was thinking that he definitely should go ice skating with Marinette. As in a date. He suddenly realised that he had never taken Marinette on a date, proper or not. She was going to hate him! And amongst the reasons to hate him… He recalled Marinette telling him about being taught fencing at the same time by him and Kagami, and also, the rare times they had fenced together, how she had been more skilled than he had expected. Truth to tell, his father had given his approval for the fencing lessons, but had managed to schedule photoshoots almost each time at that exact same moment, to the point of Nathalie looking apologetic when announcing it to him. Of course, no matter how amazing Marinette was, there was only so much one could stomach before throwing in the sponge. She was going to kill him, or, worse, _leave_ him!

Then Kagami spoke to him again and he came back to reality. "I think we'll soon be glad we didn't take our skates off. I'm sending a message to the _Ladyblog_."

Adrien looked at the akuma too and, at the first display of his powers, he suddenly grabbed Kagami.

"I remember!" he said urgently.

"You remember what?" she muttered, fumbling with her phone in clumsy moves worthy of Marinette.

"Why it was not a good idea to come ice skating..."

She waited for him to elaborate, when Rena Rouge burst in. She looked relieved and annoyed at the same time to find them.

"You two! Get out of here!"

"You were fast," Kagami said with some admiration. "I sent the message to the _Ladyblog_ only a minute ago!"

"I was in the neighbourhood," she replied evasively. "That's why I'm here before Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Ladybug made her appearance, followed closely by Carapace, and Rena Rouge could pinpoint the exact moment her friend came to the wrong conclusion when seeing Kagami and Adrien together.

"Sorry, Ladybug," Kagami said. "I'm afraid we will have to re-schedule…" She saw the others looking at her. "Um, never mind."

Rena Rouge grabbed Ladybug's arm. "Stop right there!" she hissed. "I don't know what it is with Kagami, but…"

"She's giving me fencing lessons," Ladybug said dully.

"Not that, silly! Stop glaring at her like that, you'll bore holes in her head! Adrien is not cheating on you with her and she's not trying to steal him from you!"

"Why are you so sure?" she asked with a little sniff.

"That boy has eyes only for you and now that he's got you, he won't ever let go! Get a grip on yourself, girl!"

She nodded a bit numbly and managed to smile at Kagami. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Maybe you should go away…" Then she noticed they still had their skates on. "Oh, bother!"

"Considering the akuma, it would be pointless for them to remove their skates," Rena Rouge pointed out.

"I agree, but they should not remain here! _Civilians_ , Rena!"

As to prove her right, the akumatised villain fired a shot of ice at them. Thankfully, both Kagami and Adrien were agile and everybody managed to avoid it. Rena Rouge immediately understood Ladybug's point of evacuating the civilians.

"Carapace! We need to lead them to safety!" she called to her partner.

The newcomer glanced at Adrien, who was fidgeting, and at Kagami, who kept her cool during the whole thing, her eyes mostly on the adversary.

"Take advantage of the ice path he just created for us," he said, pointing out the ice on the ground resulting of the previous shot.

Kagami nodded and shot off. She had reached the door when she stopped and turned around. Adrien had not moved. Kagami sighed.

"Adrien! Hurry up, please?"

Carapace took Adrien's arm. "I'll take care of him. Get away while you can!" He left off in another direction, Adrien in tow, dodging the ice shots that Ladybug was somehow deflecting with her yoyo.

-o-o-

Rena Rouge tried to help her friend as much as she could, but she kept slipping on the ice that was soon covering the whole ground.

"Where _is_ Queen Bee?" she grumbled. "I swore she was just behind me earlier!"

"Missing me, Rena?" the blonde heroine asked as she entered the ice rink.

"You kept us waiting."

"I encountered some journalists. I just _had_ to speak to them."

Ladybug groaned. "Please, not that," she muttered.

"What? Nothing earth-shattering. Just how I'm the best and how they had nothing to fear, as I would get rid of the current villain in no time."

Rena Rouge shook her head. "Girl, you're so conceited I'm surprised your head doesn't explode."

Queen Bee ignored her, avoided an ice ray by just flying off – to Rena Rouge's disgruntlement – and made a show of looking around.

"Okay. Am I correct that the villain is the owner of the place? What set him off? He's usually quite patient and all."

The two other girls would have been surprised by the fact that Queen Bee said something nice about someone who wasn't her, but they were both busy, Ladybug to deflect as many ice rays as she could and Rena Rouge to stop slipping and falling. She finally retreated in a corner not yet iced and consulted her phone.

"Kagami is spamming the _Ladyblog_ ," she announced with a snicker. "Apparently, yeah, it's… er, Philippe and he was… bothered by the Mayor because… oh, you'll like this one! Chloé broke some nails last time she came and Philippe _forced_ her back on her skates. So the Mayor wants to close the place and create a spa instead!"

"Hey!" Queen Bee protested, indignant. "I… _she_ did nothing of the sort!"

"I knew it!" Cat Noir said as he came in with Carapace. "Say, my lady, how 'bout we have some heated argument to break the ice?"

She gave him a flat stare, which didn't change as the akumatised villain started spouting insanities, shooting ice at them and generally making a nuisance of himself.

"Maybe we should warm up the atmosphere by using our new powers, my lady!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

It was true that the air in the ice rink, already quite cold, was getting colder by the minute. Rena Rouge was shivering and Queen Bee's lips were beginning to be tinged with blue. Ladybug sighed, touched her right earring and murmured, "Moon." When a white stone appeared, she called out "Moon waxing!" She turned into a white Ladybug and despite herself, she relaxed fractionally, as the new costume was significantly warmer. She glanced guiltily toward Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. The former grinned.

"It's okay, girl. We're... We'll have to move anyway. Frozer took off."

"Frozer? That's his name? Never mind. Where did he go?"

"He yelled it earlier. He wants to find Chloé and Kagami," Carapace volunteered.

"Why?" Queen Bee whined, rubbing her arms.

"You'll ask him when we find him. Let's go!"

"Now I'm glad I asked Alix for those rollerblades lessons!" Ladybug muttered.

"You really did?"

"Of course I did! I'm taking fencing lessons, rollerblades lessons and swimming lessons with Ondine, a friend of Kim's. Don't ask about those, please, it is really awkward," she said sourly.

Queen Bee snickered. "Do you get a red and black swimsuit?"

Ladybug ignored her and skated with Cat Noir toward the exit. Rena Rouge and Carapace ran behind them as fast as they could, hitting the walls a bit too forcefully when they slipped. Queen Bee haughtily flew above the iced ground.

-o-o-

They stopped when arriving outside the ice rink and looked around. Everything was frozen, shining under the sun, without a mark on a ground, except for Frozer's own tracks.

"Kagami still had her skates on," Rena Rouge said aloud. "How did she leave the building before Frozer?"

"I didn't," Kagami said from behind them. "I hid in the lockers' room. I figured that if you couldn't contain him inside, he would probably turn Paris into the home of the snow queen and _then_ only, I could escape."

"Let it go, let it go..." Rena Rouge sang off key.

Kagami had a brief smile. Ladybug was full on business mode and not even Rena Rouge's antics could distract her. "He's looking for you."

"I know," Kagami said, unruffled. "One more reason for me to stay close to you. Maybe we should go to the Grand Paris, to warn Chloé Bourgeois?"

Ladybug nodded and skated ahead. Queen Bee followed her, still flying. Rena Rouge tried to do the same and cursed as she fell – again.

"Here, I'll help you," Kagami said. "But you should put some skates first. Um, maybe?"

Rena Rouge nodded glumly and, with Carapace, looked for skates big enough to fit over the feet of their costume. Then they left after Ladybug and Queen Bee, Kagami helping Rena Rouge and Cat Noir balancing Carapace.

They quickly wondered if Ladybug had already engaged Frozer, several times, as they found places where the otherwise pristine ground was soiled and overturned. As they neared the Grand Paris, their path met with Ladybug and Queen Bee's. They didn't get the time to ask her any question, as Frozer himself appeared between them and someone running for cover to the hotel. The ice ray touched the man and he turned into an ice statue.

"It's quite pretty, in a way," Queen Bee commented. "Do you think he's making some Olaf?"

Then the ice statue exploded, leaving no trace except for an overturned ground, and the little group gasped.

"Forget I said anything," the blonde heroine said weakly.

Ladybug cried out as children came from a side street, laughing and slipping on the ice with gusto. They skidded to a halt when seeing Frozer. She readied her yoyo, but Carapace ran forward, used his momentum and his shield to slide on the ice and, before the akumatised villain could cast his deadly ice ray, yelled, "Shellter!"

A protective shield rose around the children, making the ice ray rebound harmlessly on it. Ladybug sighed in relief.

"Kagami, sorry to ask you that," she said hurriedly, "but you can see we need to stop him quickly. Do you agree to play bait?"

"It would be my honour to help you, Ladybug," she replied formally. She gracefully skated in the open. "Philippe!" she called out. "What are you doing? I know you would never hurt children!"

"The little brats! Always whining and complaining! And you! Why didn't you defend me against the Mayor?"

"I didn't get the time, but I will do so," she said firmly.

Frozer laughed. "There's no need anymore! Soon, Paris will be a giant ice rink and _I_ will be the Mayor of it!"

"You'll be the Mayor of an empty city, at the rate you're going."

Rena Rouge could understand why Kagami was secretly nicknamed the 'Ice Queen'. Her tone was regal and when she spoke, the others always felt insignificant. But the akumatised villain did not fall under her spell and targeted once again the children as Carapace's shield began to disintegrate. Ladybug started to reel them one by one to safety with her yoyo. Despite having his Miraculous beeping, Carapace jumped ahead, protecting as many children as he could with his other shield. Cat Noir imitated him... but he had no shield except himself.

-o-o-

"No!" Ladybug cried.

The ice ray caught Cat Noir as he was standing between a child and Frozer. Ladybug cried out her grief as he turned into a statue. Frozer fell on his knees, Hawk Moth's mask appearing on his face, and whined in pain. Hawk Moth's voice could be heard from where the heroes were and he was yelling at his tool.

"You are _so dead_ ," Ladybug hissed. "Lucky Charm!"

Rena Rouge gasped as an ice pick fell into Ladybug's hand. She could see her friend contemplating the deed, while Frozer was held helpless by his manipulator. It would be easy to thrust the ice pick in his chest. Ladybug closed her eyes, seconds before Cat Noir's statue exploded.

Rena Rouge stood in shock. Queen Bee burst into tears. Ladybug opened her eyes.

"No," she said quietly. "I will not stoop to his level. Mysteries. Mysteries unveiled!"

She turned into a violet Ladybug and shivered. "Lucky Charm!" she called again. "A flamethrower?" She looked around, gestured at Kagami to come back to them, whispered some words to Rena Rouge and glanced significantly toward Queen Bee.

"Mirage!"

"Explosion!"

Under Rena Rouge's illusion, the surroundings were completely changed and Queen Bee's empowerment spell added to its reality. Frozer stood up, shaking his head to dismiss the lingering pain, and saw Kagami and Chloé standing side by side in front of him. Immediately, he started toward them. The blonde girl shrieked in terror and tried to flee. Frozer crowed his joy.

"There you are! You will have to explain to your father he was wrong and he will apologise to me... just before I freeze him!"

He skated full speed toward her. As he arrived at Kagami's level, he fell on his face, breaking the illusion and revealing a ground devoid of any ice, as Ladybug had made it melt. She stomped on his skates and glared at the black butterfly. She purified it quickly, then took hold of her two lucky charms and breathed deeply.

"Here goes nothing... Miraculous Ladybug!"

Rena Rouge paid no heed to the blinking of her necklace. She was chewing on her lower lip with anxiety, waiting for the heavy cloud of tiny ladybugs to dissipate. Carapace came to their side, having taken advantage of the finale to recharge. She glanced at him. His face was ashen. His hand searched for hers and he grabbed her fingers painfully. The fox necklace's blinking became frantic and regretfully, Rena Rouge disentangled her hand from Carapace's and walked back, her eyes on Ladybug's face. The tears were running from under the red and black mask and the last thing Rena Rouge saw before running for cover was the blinding smile Ladybug suddenly displayed. She greeted Trixx with a lighter heart, though something made her hurry back to the field.

When she came back, Ladybug was holding Cat Noir in a wordless embrace, Queen Bee was coming back too, watching Philippe quite closely, and Kagami looked lost.

"Thank you, Kagami," Rena Rouge said. "You were most helpful."

Kagami slightly bowed. "It was an honour." Then she had an impish smile. "It was highly instructive, even though it was quite disturbing." Then they both heard Ladybug's voice rise and Kagami winced. "I have exceeded my welcome. See you around, Rena Rouge, and thank you!"

Kagami left hurriedly and Philippe was not long to follow her lead.

-o-o-

"You silly, _stupid_ cat!" Ladybug screamed.

"Er, Ladybug, you should calm down," Carapace said a bit nervously. "It… well, it is possible for you to be akumatised, even under your current transformation."

She paused a moment to look at him. "I can be akumatised even when I'm Ladybug?" she repeated.

He nodded. She narrowed her eyes, turned back to the hapless Cat Noir and grabbed his bell. "You! Don't you ever do that again or I'll skin you myself!" she hissed. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, my lady, like your eyes."

"Ladybug…" Rena Rouge called.

"I'm busy!"

"Stop your hissy fit," Queen Bee cut dryly, "an akuma is just next to you."

To everyone's surprise, Ladybug smiled at the dark butterfly.

"Hello there, Hawk Moth," she said, her voice pleasant. "Now, how about you akumatise me? Contrary to what appearances may lead you to believe, I'm not angry with my kitty, but with _you_. It would be really nice if you gave me a burst of power to get rid of you!" The butterfly fluttered nervously. "Oh, you're doing better now, Hawk Moth! You couldn't control your akumas that well before, or else you would never have akumatised baby Auguste. Come now, Hawk Moth! Imagine it, your last akuma, the one that will _never_ be purified because I'll be stuck in it! That is, until I wreck your neck!" she yelled.

The butterfly turned around and flew away. Without caring for the gasps of her teammates, Ladybug growled at Cat Noir, "If you continue to do stupid tricks like that, I'll have Queenie stuck you from the very first minute of each fight!"

Cat Noir was gazing adoringly at her. "As you wish, my lady," he whispered fervently.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "See you all at the headquarters. This is the last straw."

Rena Rouge saw Queen Bee narrow her eyes. "I'll follow you in a minute," she said. She took off in the direction Philippe had left earlier and Rena Rouge decided to follow her. They both dropped in an empty street to let go of their transformation and continued their chase in a more conventional manner.

"Philippe!" a feminine voice called.

"Er... miss Bourgeois?"

"You don't mind if I call you Philippe, do you?" she gushed. "It's horrible, what just happened to you! But I _have_ to ask... Can I take a selfie with you? I'll share it with all my fans!"

Philippe was too stunned to answer and let her proceed.

"Thank you so much! See you Saturday for my lesson!"

Alya smiled as she heard Chloé mutter, "Now, we'll see if Daddy dear closes this ice rink while putting the blame on me!"

"You rock, girl," she said affectionately.


	30. Nino - Many Interruptions

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Nino was worried about Marinette's "summit meeting", because for all she was usually nice and caring, she was also unstoppable when angry. He simply hoped she would not take it out on Adrien, as the blonde boy wasn't in any shape to stand it.

While they were making their way to the bakery, Wayzz was hiding under his cap and kept murmuring things in his ear. Nino ground his teeth several times: he couldn't answer nor ask all the questions going through his head. If he didn't know better, he would bet that Wayzz had planned it that way, so that he would forget half his questions.

Tom and Sabine watched with some surprise as the little group trickled in the bakery, especially considering Marinette's closed face and Adrien's worried one. Alya and Chloé came in a bit later, arguing amiably, though considering the loud voices the others had heard outside, they had probably put a show for everyone else. They all greeted Marinette's parents politely before retreating to her room. Without a word, the kwamis all flew away and went to have their own meeting.

Nino had one look at Marinette's thunderous face and opened his mouth to say one of the many things Wayzz had told him, hoping to deflect the lashing to him, so that Adrien would not be at the end of it. But the very boy he was trying to protect beat him to it. He knelt in front of Marinette and took her hands. Nino winced.

"Don't leave me," Adrien implored. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Don't be mad. Please."

Marinette deflated and all fight went out of her. Nino had an internal sigh of relief.

"Kitty," she said gently, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to protect others, except when it's at the cost of your life. Don't make such promises, because I know you won't be able to keep them. You care too much for that. I apologise. I was worried. You really scared me when you pulled up your trick. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was uncalled for."

He didn't seem to understand. "Don't leave me," he whispered brokenly.

"Never. Do you hear me? You're stuck with me."

"I know I'm high-maintenance, several people have said it and they're right, but I'll do better, I'll–"

"Adrien. Stop. You're not high-maintenance. You're doing the best you can with a destructive power."

"But–"

"No 'but'. I love you and that's final."

Still on his knees, he wormed his way between her legs, wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face against her. She closed her arms around him and rested her cheek on his hair, listening to the words he was mumbling against her while making calming sounds.

-o-o-

"Marinette," Nino said softly, loath to interrupt such a moment, "Wayzz told me you had to go see Master Fu."

"A new power? Again? We just had one!"

"Well, you fought three akumas since you had it. It's not because you only used it against the last one that–"

"No."

"No?"

"I won't go to Master Fu. I refuse this new power."

"Er... how to explain? If you don't give it any outlet, it will grow until it destroys you."

She tightened her hold on Adrien. "What do I care? It is already destroying him."

Nino moved his cap, embarrassed. "Yeah, about that... Wayzz also told me you could help him. You, not Ladybug," he added before she could interrupt him. "Your two Miraculous balance each other. It may be stupid, but yours doesn't grow with good luck, at least, not for you. It feeds on your optimism, your cheer, the care you have for others... most of what you didn't feel lately."

"You mean I worsened his condition?"

"No, no! You didn't worsen it. You just... didn't improve it."

"So... I need to be cheerful all the time?"

"You used to," Nino pointed out with a grimace.

"He's right, girl," Alya put in. "No matter what was thrown your way, you always rose with a smile, and positive words."

"That always annoyed me to pieces," Chloé commented.

"Yes, but... but Adrien wasn't consumed by destructive powers, the akumas weren't killing people, there weren't green-eyed zombies everywhere..."

"Said like that, it sounds impossible to overcome all that," Nino agreed. "But you must try and we will help you."

"Ha!" Alya said, not listening to Nino. "Why doesn't Miss Bustier do something about the zombies?"

"Why would she?" Chloé asked. "She never put a stop to _my_ bullying either."

"I've known you more observant, Alya. Look at her eyes, next time."

She groaned. "Great. Yeah, I understand why you're stressed out. Nino's right, it does sound impossible. But I know you can do it. For Adrien? If Nino says..."

"I know, I know. I'll do my best."

"Girl," Alya said gently, "you're focusing on the bad things. Look on the bright side: you're with Adrien now, you're able to talk to him without blushing and being embarrassed, Chloé is no more harassing you..."

"Hey!" Chloé protested. "Want me to start again?"

"Just sayin' that bracing herself against whatever nastiness you had in store for her, plus your thwarting her pitiful attempts to tell Adrien how she felt took a heavy toll on her. Now she just had to watch out for Lila and let's face, you're the best to take that pest down."

Chloé preened before saying shortly, "Takes one to know one."

"No!" Marinette immediately reacted. "There is nothing similar between Lila and you. You're our friend now, and I could never be friends with a liar like Lila!"

Chloé pointed her finger at her. "Let's face it: if she told you she was desperately unhappy at home and lied only to make friends because she doesn't know how to be liked, you'd be by her side in a flash."

Marinette shook her head. "No. She... She's lied too many times. I can't trust her."

"Anyway," Alya drawled, "bright side of things, girl. Five superheroes, the love of your life, a new friend, great parents who support you and are ready to butt head with Hawk Moth himself. Things can only go better, no? And we are all going to remind you over and over why you must remain optimistic."

"If only because you've got _me_ in your team," Chloé said loftily.

Marinette laughed and relaxed fractionally. Nino had never wanted that much to kiss his girlfriend. He was once again reminded why he loved Alya so much. She might be bossy, pushy, far too curious and reckless for her own good, but she was a steadfast friend.

Marinette's phone rang. She looked at it with surprise, then had a small smile.

"Sorry, guys, I need to take that call."

She gently disentangled herself from Adrien's embrace, stood up and went in a corner of her room. Adrien almost immediately began fidgeting.

"Hey, Luka, what's up?" she said cheerfully.

Chloé turned rigid as a statue.

-o-o-

Nino tuned out the conversation and looked around. The posters of Adrien were gone, replaced by real pictures of them all. Then he frowned. The dummy was gone too. He looked more closely. Nothing remotely connected to design was in sight. But he could see rollerblades in a corner, a fencing sabre and swimming goggles in another. He sighed as he understood: Marinette had completely disappeared, leaving the place to Ladybug.

His eyes went back to Marinette, who was smiling to her phone and relaxing. He glanced at Adrien to see if his theory was right and indeed, the blonde model was slowly subsiding. The effect was fast, faster than he had imagined. He squinted suspiciously at Marinette. How much had she kept for herself, bottling it until _Adrien_ paid the price of it? The irony of it was not lost on him: her worry for Adrien increased the very power that made her worry... He shook his head and caught Alya's eye: they had to make sure Marinette stopped worrying, even if it was the only thing they did. His girlfriend nodded her agreement though they had not exchanged a single word.

Then Marinette burst out laughing, the carefree laugh she used to have. Nino silently thanked Luka. Hmm, maybe there was an idea there: the boy would probably volunteer to help them. After all, he was one of Marinette's friends.

"So now, she's _your_ girl? I want all the details! The first kiss? The first date? Aww, no!"

Adrien was now calm, with his usual smile that Nino would have sworn he had not seen in a long time. Chloé, on the other side, was extremely pale.

"Uh-oh. You've got it bad, Luka. Ice cream? Already done, I see. Besides, she watches her figure. So, don't do it too often. I know: take her ice skating! She's taking lessons, but she sure would find a new motivation for you."

She listened to Luka's words. "Better," she said, "I'll ask my sister directly what she likes."

Chloé blanched even more and looked down, biting her lip. Nino frowned. Sister? Marinette had none and he was sure that she had been speaking about Chloé until now.

"Of course, Chloé is here. Dad is ready to adopt her, so she's my sister. Half. Adopted. Whatever."

The blonde head shot up, eyes opened wide. Then the girl scrambled to her feet and left the room running. Nino gestured to the others and followed her. He knew Marinette: she had not wanted to distress Chloé, but rather reassure her, so why had she fled?

He climbed down cautiously, only to find that Chloé had wrapped her arms around Tom and that her shoulders were shaking. Though taken aback, Tom cradled her against him.

"Look who came home to me, Sabine. Can I keep her?"

Sabine had a gentle smile. "Only if I get to keep Adrien."

"Deal. Thanks, dear. Chloé, this house is yours whenever you need it. Anything you need, you can come to us. Of course, for the material side, I'm sure your father is better placed," he said a bit depreciatingly, "but for the rest, feel free to come to us."

"Why?" Chloé 's voice was so muffled it was hard to hear from where Nino was.

"Because I see your potential," Tom said gently. "You have a big heart under your haughty façade. Why don't you open up?"

"Because it hurts!"

"That's what love is about, Chloé. Taking chances, risking being hurt. Sometimes, it works, sometimes it doesn't," Sabine put in, her tone as gentle as her husband's.

"On the other hand, what you lived, Chloé, it isn't love. It's abuse."

Chloé looked up, tears on her face, her mouth making a small 'o'.

"But you, girl, you are learning what you were never taught: to care and to give love. And we are immensely proud of you. Marinette told us about you..."

She winced.

"No, not that." Tom laughed. "Well, she mentioned the bullying a while ago. But currently, she rather tells us about you teasing but not mocking, about caring for others, about you helping her to keep Adrien afloat. Just for that, you are her new best friend. I may be prejudiced in her favour, but you can do worse than befriend Marinette." He made a pause and added softly, "I may also have been told that you made her laugh and currently, this is no small feat."

The doorbell rang before Chloé could reply and a small Asian man wearing a Hawaiian shirt entered the bakery. Nino received a kick in the gut. He knew that man. No, he _should_ know him. It was...

"Master Fu?" Sabine asked, frowning in concern. "Did Marinette call you?"

Nino knew she didn't believe that: Marinette would never hide such a thing from her.

"Ah, not exactly. I remembered some things about her exhaustion of last time and I, er, wanted to see if I could speak with her about it?"

"She's with her friends," Sabine replied. "And she feels much better."

Master Fu eyed Chloé. "I see."

Nino had a suspicion he knew exactly why Master Fu was there and he got out of his hidden corner. "It will be all right, Mrs Cheng. I'll show him the way, if you don't mind." He looked at her straight in the eyes and then, played with his bracelet. He knew she had understood when she froze.

-o-o-

Alya was looking at Adrien and Marinette with a small smile. The two lovebirds were seated side by side, hands entwined, and the three of them were having a mundane conversation. Marinette started when seeing Master Fu preceding Nino and Chloé.

"Master Fu?" she exclaimed. "What–" Then she narrowed her eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

Master Fu had an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid you have no say in the matter. For the record, I don't either."

She covered her right earring with her hand and backed up. "Mercy for Adrien! He won't stand for more power."

"You underestimate him. Miraculous holders are strong." He sighed. "I understand your worry, Marinette. But... the gramophone almost jumped at me. The new pearl came out of it without me saying the incantation."

"Why? What did I do for it to react this way?"

"You granted mercy when you could have given death. Without knowing it, you saved Cat Noir. If you had killed the akuma, your cure would not have brought Cat Noir from the dead. But despite your grief, you didn't look for revenge. Mercy, compassion, qualities important for a Ladybug, and that you transcend."

"Excuse me?"

They turned around at the cold voice. Sabine had lifted the trapdoor and stood in the entrance. Nino didn't like at all the light in her eyes.

"I thought you were an herbalist or something like that," she said tightly. "And Adrien seemed to know you. I thought you were the old neighbour he had spoken about, the one who helped him with Marinette. But I just heard you speak of 'Ladybug' and the fight she just had. Tell me, sir, what exactly are your relations with my daughter and her friends?"

Her icy tone had nothing to envy to Frozer's powers. Nino noticed that Marinette was beaming at her mother. Master Fu stood very straight and pursed his lips. As his future replacement, Nino understood his dilemma: Miraculous and their holders were supposed to be secret, but Sabine already knew about them, about their identity. He suspected also that Master Fu's answer would weight a lot in his future interactions with Marinette, for she would resent him if he lied to her mother. Wayzz came out from nowhere and landed on Nino's head, gently patting his Chosen.

"He is the Guardian of the Miraculous, mother of Ladybug," he replied formally. "Hawk Moth would love nothing more than get his hands on him."

Sabine did not blink in front of the flying little turtle. "So, it is as I surmised. Someone manages this whole circus. You, sir, have a lot to answer to!"

"Madam, I assure you that–"

"You _endangered_ my daughter! You make my son, Adrien, court death daily! What gives you the right to burden them in such a way?"

Master Fu sighed in defeat. "The powers of the Ladybug and Cat Noir are so great and, yes, dangerous, that they cannot be given to adults. They need the innocence of youth for not being misused. It was not lightly that I decided to part with them and to bestow them on your children. But it had to be done, because only the Ladybug can stop Hawk Moth and it would not have been fair to send her on the field alone, without her counterpart."

"Hawk Moth is not a teenager," Sabine said flatly.

"No and look at the chaos he caused! The three other Miraculous could have been wielded by adults, but your children chose their holder and they chose friends. Not safety, but trust."

"Besides, it's easier to guide children on the path you want them to take, isn't it? Adults would be a lot less tractable, not to mention that they would feel secure enough to bother you for answers."

Master Fu looked sheepish. Nino felt a surge of anger, before remembering that the man was old and set in his ways because, if he understood well, his mistake of long ago had cost him his friends but also his mentors. He was alone and had to rely on what he was taught. He made a mental note to ask Master Fu about the mistake.

Sabine, who knew less than he did, seemed to come to a similar conclusion and relented a bit. She still growled, "I am not done with you, sir, but it seems you have something to share with my children. May I have your word of honour that I have nothing to fear for their safety?"

"Marinette is in no danger from me."

"I said my _children_. All five of them."

Nino lost his breath at the fierce tone of tiny Sabine Cheng. Looking at the others, he could see he was not the only one to feel the same. Master Fu smiled. "I mean no harm to any of them."

She nodded curtly, her eyes sweeping over her children, checking if they trusted him. What she saw seemed to satisfy her. She turned to Master Fu and added offhandedly, "Next time you need a superhero, well, you know where I live. Feel free to drop the Dragon Miraculous. I'm sure there's one."

"Actually, yes, and Longg would probably go along very well with you. Unfortunately there is no Wolf Miraculous. This one would have suited you like a glove."

"Good. I'll hold you to that and don't forget to stop by when you go down."

The trapdoor closed and Master Fu had a small sigh of relief. Marinette glared at him, not even embarrassed by her mother's outburst.

"How about we give tips to your mother on Hawk Moth's whereabouts and let her deal with him?" Alya said jokingly.

"I'll pass the popcorn," Nino added a bit weakly.

-o-o-

Adrien came to Marinette and took her face in his hands.

"Let me do this," he said. "I can handle it."

He was calm and collected, something she hadn't seen him be lately. Above his shoulder, she saw Plagg in Tikki's usual hideout place, his face crunched up in concentration, while the little arms of the red kwami were around him, landing him her support. Adrien guessed what she was looking at.

"We can make it work, Plagg and me. He can hold back the... desire to rush forward, for a moment. We did it against Ticker."

"I remember, but..."

"Plagg said that... that your love and care for me protect me. So," he added with a wry smile, "if you want to get rid of me, just stop caring for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

He smiled tenderly. "I know. Your love protects me, even against myself, and it gives Plagg enough strength to fight against the compulsion. I can take it."

"Okay." She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Let's proceed to the ritual, then," Master Fu hurried to say.

Marinette's eyes shot open. "But if you manage to get yourself killed with no hope of returning, you'll wish the Ladybug had died first, because I will make them regret your death tenfold."

Tikki cheered and Nino would have sworn that he heard another tiny voice chirp excitedly. Alya caught his gaze.

"Trixx," she said with a shrug.

Master Fu made as if the last exchanges had not happened. "I brought the Pearl of the Sea with me."

"The Pearl of the Sea. I should have known. Ondine's lessons will prove useful."

"We'll start with you, Marinette, so that your increased power will counterbalance Plagg's."

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

Master Fu was beginning to look irritated and Nino wondered why, since the old man had said it was not his choice either to force the new powers on them. "We should not lose more time," he began.

"This is more important." She went to Chloé, who was surprisingly quiet since Master Fu's arrival.

"Hey, sister?" Chloé looked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Luka... Luka called me to ask me for ideas to take you out on dates. He spoke only of you."

"I–"

"I'm one of his close friends and the only one he can talk to about the girl he loves." Chloé's eyes widened. "And, well, I know we've never been friends and that you have Sabrina, but... if you need, you can call me if you want to talk about Luka."

"Each time I think I know all about you, you manage to surprise me," Adrien declared, looking relaxed.

"Oof," Plagg said. "Get off of me, Tikki, I'm fine."

Master Fu gaped. "You stopped an empowering ritual for some _girl talk_?"

"Way to go, Marinette!" Nino cheered, understanding first.

She looked at him, surprised. "What did I do?"

Chloé touched timidly her elbow. "I think... I think I'd like us to be friends... or sisters... and I may hold you up to your offer about Luka."

"Anytime, Chloé." And because it was Marinette, she hugged Chloé. Alya awwed when seeing the blonde girl return it and murmured, "You did nothing, girl. You just were yourself."

Nino heard her and smiled at her.


	31. Nino - The List

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Master Fu finally left, quite disgruntled. Between Sabine's scolding – and another one was yet to come – Marinette's reluctance to accept the new power and the fact she had ignored him to have a girl talk with Chloé, it had pushed him to the limit of his patience.

"I wonder if he's used to deal with parents?" Alya wondered aloud with a snicker.

"No, he isn't," Wayzz said, frowning. "Your identity is supposed to be a _secret_ , remember?"

"And it's quite a bother most of the time, all those secrets," Nino put in.

"I agree with Marinette's mother: it only makes it easier for him to manipulate us," Adrien added.

"Now that I've seen him, I'm not sure I want to follow his instructions," Chloé chimed in. "Does he really have our best interests at heart?"

"Some secrets are not of his doing!" Wayzz argued. "Like, for example, the spell to forbid us to say our Chosen's name to another kwami, unless he already knows it. This one is so old that nobody remembers it until they come across it. Then, he's old and alone. He's doing what he can."

"So, these secrets," Nino asked eagerly. "You can't or you won't tell them? You just established that some are 'you can't tell'. But about the 'won't'? What happens if someone tries to force you to tell them?"

Wayzz glared at him. "We give in... and withdraw some of our powers. You must understand, we are like parents. We tell our Chosen what they need to know at the moment they need it. We each have our peeves. Tikki here is a stickler for the secret identity. She's been known to go to extreme lengths to ensure it."

Tikki crossed her arms on her chest. "Maybe, but this time, it would have achieved nothing, so I didn't do anything to prevent the revealing!"

The kwamis started bickering. Nino and Adrien shared a look and burst out laughing.

"It's good to have you back, bro! Marinette, you didn't call us here for having Master Fu barge on us or a kwamis' quarrel nor even a 'girl talk' with Chloé. What did you want to tell us?"

"I'm done," she said simply.

Strangely, Tikki panicked first. "You're done? What? No, Marinette, don't give up being Ladybug, you are–"

"Tikki, I'm done with Hawk Moth. We have lost what all this was about, how all this started."

"Well, it started with Hawk Moth attacking Paris."

"No, Alya, I mean, yes, but how all this," she made a gesture that englobed them all, "started. Because an angry kitty decided he wouldn't let me be in danger anymore. And with everything they've thrown across our path, we've forgotten we wanted to get rid of Hawk Moth. Not the akumas. Hawk Moth. Because that's the only way for us all to be safe."

"I agree, but..."

"We need to take the lead in this war. Currently, we let him move and then, we scramble around to meet his last threat. We need to make the first move."

"What do you suggest?" Alya asked, bouncing.

"We know who he is. Let's confront him under his civilian guise."

"We do? Who is he?"

"My father," Adrien said.

Alya made a face, but it didn't curb her enthusiasm. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

"Maybe for proofs?" Nino ventured and grabbed his girlfriend's arm before she could rush out. "Get a grip, babe, you're being stupidly reckless."

"I–" she started angrily. Then she shook her head, frowning. "Sorry. I don't know what happened to me. Adrien, are you all right? How are you taking this, on top of everything else?"

Nino had a fond smile. His girlfriend was extraordinary – when she was not busy being a superhero or following superheroes.

Adrien shrugged. "I've accepted it."

"How long have you known?"

"We discovered it just before you became official. Our first meeting all together? That was then."

Nino saw Alya's temper flare then, again, she got it under control. He heard a tiny sigh of disappointment and, glancing toward Trixx, he saw the little fox pouting.

"Are we sure of his culpability?"

Marinette shook her head. "Innocent until proven guilty. He's our main suspect; well, our only suspect really. Until recently, we could afford to wait for tangible proofs. Now, we have to take a chance."

"Because he killed Adrien?" Chloé asked quietly.

"That and also... did you hear the people on the way home?"

Chloé looked surprised. Nino nodded.

"The family, right?" To the others, he explained, "A mother and her two kids. She was scolding one of them. The other started weeping and begged her to stop being angry, because if not, she'd be akumatised and she would kill them. He promised they'd be good always. I think the kids were those Frozer tried to... er, freeze."

"They're afraid. Until now, even after Malediktor, the Parisians didn't care much for having strong negative emotions. Now, they're _afraid_. The mother apologised to her children, for scaring them."

"Yeah, no kid should be afraid of their parents," Chloé murmured.

Marinette looked at her with hurt in her eyes.

"Not you, sis," Chloé drawled. "I love my new parents."

-o-o-

"Okay, what are our suspicions yet?" Nino asked. "Adrien, I know you enough to be sure that you didn't pin your father as the villain without weighting the pros and cons."

"You're taking it cool."

"It's because you don't hear me squeal each time Wayzz tells me something ludicrous," Nino replied unruffled. "I'm getting used to weird things."

"Ludicrous? You're speaking strangely, these past weeks."

"Yeah, ask him about the 'good grief'!" Alya put in.

"It was just one time, Alya," he whined. "I picked up some of Wayzz's favourite words, okay? No big deal. The list?"

Adrien produced his phone and they both perused the list, starting with the 'Innocent' column. Nino discarded the two first ones almost immediately. 'Has been akumatised' and 'was a victim' didn't count. Any smart villain would think about deflecting suspicions by making himself the victim. The third item caught his attention.

"'Too young to have stolen the Spellbook and the Miraculous'. Eh? What's that? Are we speaking about Master Fu's Spellbook?"

"How do you know about Master Fu's Spellbook?"

"Guardian in training," Nino said sourly. "Involves lots of boring stuff _and_ learning to decipher the book. So?"

"Later. A secret."

"Ah." Nino glared at Wayzz. Chloé took advantage of his inattention and grabbed the phone.

"'Cares for me', well, you. True. He doesn't know how to show it, but he does. Think Queen Wasp. I swear to you that he didn't ask me to take your Miraculous or Ladybug's when you were on the ground."

"Think Frozer. How Hawk Moth punished him for having frozen you," Alya added.

"Girls, you aware you are charging him with those two cases?" Nino said.

"Er… 'Hawk Moth has no sense of fashion'," Chloé blurted. "Is the outfit really coming from him? Wouldn't it be a dead giveaway if the akumas were all stylish? 'Too busy'. Yeah, well, anyone organised can find time to pursue something they really want. And your father has Nathalie to organise his schedule. She can make fit anything in it if she wants to, that woman is _that_ efficient. 'Maybe has to go places to release his akumas'. Arf. No."

"Nothing conclusive, then. Let's move to the other column," Adrien said with a sigh.

"'Cold, emotion-impaired'. Yess… but so are my parents. And Ms Mendeleiev. Doesn't prove anything." Adrien looked a bit happier. "'Spotted Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring'. Adrien!" she said, exasperated. "He's a designer! He's used to spot a single defect in an otherwise perfect outfit. Of course, he would notice that. Besides, didn't he make a collection of jewellery quite similar to the Miraculous?"

"Yes, he did," Marinette confirmed. "Lila's necklace comes from there."

Chloé stared at her for a moment, before returning to the list. "Spellbook," she read.

"Later."

"'No akumas during fashion week'. Uh?"

Nino shook his head. "Don't know if it's a pro or a con, dude. Fashion week. I'm sure even your father could have found one hour to tap the endless pool of frustration created by this event. He could have fuelled at least one akuma per day."

"Father is very concentrated and busy during this week," Adrien argued.

" _One hour_. While another designer is in the spotlight. It's so damn weird he didn't take advantage of that. Never mind. Last one… ah, a 'later' too?'

"I forgot one. The butterfly everywhere. In the fashion line, in the house furniture…"

Nino sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Duude… you know what's an agreste, right?"

At Adrien's blank stare, he elaborated, "An 'agreste' is a butterfly. _Hipparchia Semele_ , if you want the scientific name. The grayling. Your father would have been stupid to advertise he had the Butterfly Miraculous years before actually becoming Hawk Moth – if he is. He just made a play on his last name."

"Oh."

Chloé snickered. "Actually, that would be quite ironical for him to be the bearer of the Moth Brooch while being called with a butterfly name!"

Adrien had a small smile.

-o-o-

Nino frowned, reading again the list.

"So, in fact, except for those three lines you didn't explain, none of the arguments proves he's guilty, or innocent, for that matter. What is this story of your father being too young to have stolen the Spellbook and the Peacock Miraculous?"

"Well, there's one line in the 'Guilty' column you didn't take into account," Adrien said.

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is," he insisted.

"Adrien, I tell you…"

"But the goal! The wish! He wants my mother back!"

"Bro, there are lots of people who would like to have that wish and not all of them are crazy enough to terrorise a whole city to get it. It doesn't mean anything. The story, bro, _that_ may mean something."

Marinette took Adrien's hand.

"It happened like that…" she began.

She told them about Adrien discovering the Spellbook in his father's vault, the theft by Lila, her own recovery of the book, how she had brought it to Master Fu and the explanation about the disappearance of that book. Nino noticed Adrien's face at that. He had known about the beginning, but not the part involving Master Fu.

"Master Fu believes that whoever has the Spellbook and the Peacock Miraculous also owns the Butterfly Miraculous, as they disappeared together."

"And the Peacock…" Alya prompted.

"Plagg saw it in the vault too. I probably did too, but I don't remember."

Chloé snorted. "So Master Fu _believes_? Good for him. But _I_ am not going to accuse Gabriel Agreste of being Hawk Moth on the beliefs of a senile old man who creates secrets for the fun of it."

Nino pursed his lips. "I agree," he said reluctantly. "We lack information."

"So, my father is innocent?"

Nino could hear the eagerness in Adrien's voice. "I don't know. I just know that we don't have concrete proofs to call him upon it. Some time ago, Wayzz hinted that Hawk Moth could have been a legitimate Miraculous holder. Maybe he was given in trust the Spellbook and the Miraculous. Who knows? But I know how we may gain some more insight. Wayzz? How about you tell us about the loss of the Spellbook and the two Miraculous?"

Wayzz came over with obvious reluctance.

"Master Fu, along with other chosen children, was taught very young to care and protect the Miraculous," he began. "The teaching at the temple was long and tested many character traits of the pupils. And, no, young master, the lessons were not given by kwamis." Nino made a face at the way Wayzz was calling him. Adrien caught it and chuckled. "At that time," Wayzz continued, "there was still only one Guardian, but he had his protectors and all of them were apt to teach."

"Among all the children, only one is chosen to be the Guardian, but the others stay with him to protect him and also protect the secrets of the temple by not leaving?" Marinette guessed.

"Very good, Ladybug! Secrecy is the key. Master Fu spent several years at the temple, learning all the intricacies about the Miraculous and, especially, the dangers they represent. Stories are told from generation to generation about the events that created legends. The disappearance of Atlantis. The sinking of Ys. The eruption of Mount Vesuvio. And, above all, what would happen if someone combined the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Black Cat."

"The wish."

"Not any wish! The ultimate wish! You could literally wish for _anything_. No silly restriction like 'can't mess with the heart' or 'can't wish for more wishes'. Yes, even that one is supposed to work."

"But the consequences?"

"Ah! The consequences! They–"

Nino cleared his throat. "Wayzz. You are doing it again. We know about that. Stop trying to avoid the real subject."

"Some are best left alone," Wayzz muttered. "So, Master Fu spent several years at the temple and, though he was told about it, he was never authorised to see the Spellbook. It was too precious and only the Guardian had the knowledge and wisdom to use it."

Marinette frowned. "Why? It contains the history of the Miraculous, all their powers, how to use them and how to power them, but how could it be dangerous? It's useless without the Miraculous!"

"A man whom you believe to be Hawk Moth has the book and he's terrorising this city to flush out the two most powerful Miraculous. How did he discover anything about them if not thanks to the book?"

"I agree for that. But what if you're not Hawk Moth and obsessed with ultimate power?"

"Well, it is also said, ushered really, that if you know to decipher the book properly, you would know how to _create_ a new Miraculous. But it may be just a rumour. Other than that, I don't know!" Wayzz declared. "Though I have been Master Fu's confident those past years, I don't know exactly what's in the Spellbook! No kwami must know how to read the Spellbook!"

"Fine. What happened then? The mistake Master Fu spoke about to Marinette?"

Nino began to suspect something as Wayzz had a sly smile. At his answer, he wondered if he could get away with strangling his kwami. After all, their existence was a secret, so nobody would complain if he disappeared, right?

"I don't know," Wayzz said smugly. "I was in the box at that time."

Alya, who had no respect for anyone, snickered. "That's a good one, tiny Ninja Turtle, but surely Master Fu _told_ you about it?"

Wayzz eyed her expressively. "Because you like to tell over your worst mistakes? Things that cost your friends their life and destroyed everything you knew until then?"

Seen like that… it made sense. Nino internally sighed. He knew Wayzz had won. But it didn't mean he couldn't make him _earn_ his victory. He opened his mouth and…

"Marinette?"

That was _so_ not his voice.


	32. Marinette - How To Choose A Culprit

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

"Dad? What is it?" Marinette asked, going to her trapdoor.

"Someone came looking for Adrien," Tom replied, entering her room and closing carefully the trapdoor behind him. "Your mother is keeping her busy for the moment."

He placed a plate full of pastries on the desk.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Nathalie?"

"If Nathalie is Ms Sancoeur and looks as if she swallowed a broomstick, you guessed it right," Tom replied, taking care of keeping his voice down.

"Why would Nathalie come here?" Adrien wondered aloud. He checked his phone. "I don't understand. She didn't call me to warn me."

"Aha! I knew something was off."

"Dad…"

"Your mother agreed with me or she wouldn't have sent me here ahead," Tom protested.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but frowned when hearing Nino, Alya and Chloé bicker over something – and it was not who was getting the strawberry macaroon.

"Guys, what's wrong with you three?" she asked.

"That video. Alya remembered something strange about it and we wanted to make sure, since we're actively looking for who's behind Hawk Moth's mask," Nino answered.

She forgot about Nathalie being downstairs. "Which video?"

Alya turned her phone toward her and Marinette recognised it: it was the fight against Style Queen.

"Look!" Alya set the video to start just in time to see the intervention of the Mayor. She had muted the sound and stopped the video so that Marinette could see what her friends wanted her to see: the smirk on the Mayor's mouth.

"Do you remember what he was saying then?"

"Something about being nice to his wife, no?"

Chloé snorted, but Marinette could tell she didn't mean it.

"Yeah." Alya nodded. "The guy asks the superheroes to spare his wife and smirks at the end of his little speech. Very consistent. Guess what happened after?"

"Style Queen lost it."

"Add to that the incident at the ice rink: André Bourgeois angered Philippe on purpose, since Chloé said she never asked her father to do anything to him."

"So we're switching the blame from my father to Chloé's?" Adrien asked, his eyes going from Alya's face to Marinette's.

Tom coughed. "Sweet pea, not to hurry you, but Ms Sancoeur is downstairs and I left your mother alone with her."

"Yeah, it's not nice for Nathalie," Marinette replied cheekily. "Mum is able to ask her about her cousins twice removed, just to keep her here as long as needed."

Tom nodded. "She would too," he said dreamily. "Gosh, I love that woman. Erm, still, we should not take advantage of her wonderful abilities too much!"

"What are you looking for, Nino? You seem adamant that my father is not guilty…"

Nino rubbed his forehead, a bit embarrassed. "Well, bro, it's just it's so big a cliché! The eccentric mogul, the grieving widower… you have to admit he makes the perfect culprit. He's cold and unlovable enough that nobody will care when he's captured, except for his poor son who did nothing, of course. Wayzz says he wants to find the Guardian of the Miraculous. Why? To have more power. _Why_ would Gabriel Agreste want more power?"

Chloé pouted. "So, Gabriel Agreste is innocent and my father is guilty? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, really, but–"

Marinette could see her father was interested in the conversation, despite claiming they had to shorten it.

"Hawk Moth's identity, huh?" he said, before adding with a wink, "your mother expects a few words with him before you blow him up to smithereens."

Marinette giggled. "As if she won't reduce him to a puddle of fear before I can even say hello!"

"That's the risk." Tom nodded sagely. "Sweet pea, I… remember when I was akumatised? You told me I was the perfect father because–"

"Wait. You remember what happened when you were akumatised?"

"Yes, I do. Your mother too, but apparently her memories are a bit fuzzy compared to mine."

"Alya…"

"Yes, girl, totally unheard of. I spoke with those in our class and no one remembers anything."

"Why you?" Marinette asked numbly. "What protected you from his power?"

Wayzz cleared his throat. She almost giggled at the strange sound. His words sobered her quickly. "It's not Hawk Moth's power, Ladybug. It's yours. The Miraculous cure erases the evil and whatever it touched. If the Butterfly Miraculous was used properly, the receiver would not lose their memories. Obviously, because you wouldn't have to use your Miraculous Ladybug cure."

"So my father remembers… because my cure didn't work on him?"

Wayzz looked doubtful. "I would rather say that _he_ didn't want to forget. Lila Rossi may not remember exactly what she has done while akumatised, but she clearly knows she has been and it doesn't bother her. She remembered enough to refuse Ladybug's offer of peace after the first time. People generally want to forget their evil actions."

"What do you remember, then, Mr Dupain?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Well, when you said how a perfect father should be, I could feel Hawk Moth's surprise and… kind of shame."

"My father, all right," Chloé muttered.

"Or mine," Adrien put in.

"Yours cared for you when your mother was still here."

"Don't go fighting to have your respective father guilty." Nino chuckled.

"If I had to make a guess between those two men, I'd choose Mr Agreste," Tom admitted. "Hawk Moth's voice doesn't sound like the Mayor's and while I agree that the Miraculous magic somehow modifies things so that the superheroes cannot be recognised right away, the phrasing is closer to Mr Agreste's. Sabine could probably identify him better, she spoke to him more often than I did."

Nino raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'm wrong! Adrien's father is the villain! It won't stop me believing that it's a trap! Hey, let's make the guy named like a butterfly a supervillain with a Moth brooch. He's a reclusive genius, as lovable as a prison door and lost someone dear. He's the perfect guy to be chosen as a villain."

"Hm. You might be on something there, Nino," Tom said, thoughtful. "Especially considering how on edge he must have been after the threats against his wife and son. Guilt eating at him for not protecting her, feeling he must do anything to get her back…"

"What threats against my mother and I?" Adrien asked, suddenly pale.

"Surely you know? Ah drat, your father will kill me. Why do you think you were home-schooled, Adrien? From what I understood, your mother received threats against her life and your father did his best to protect you all. He failed with her."

"The groundings, the bodyguard… they're because of that? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Probably didn't want you to live in fear." Tom shrugged.

"Year, so the one shocked about what a good father is was certainly my father," Chloé said.

She glanced at Marinette and they understood each other with that one look: anything to wipe away that lost look on Adrien's face. She put the back of her wrist on her forehead.

"Woe is me! My father is a supervillain terrorising the city!" she exclaimed dramatically. "No, wait! He was already doing it without being a supervillain! Poor little me!" Her lower lip jutted out. "I'm a poor victim here, help me!"

They laughed at her antics. Adrien shook himself.

"Nathalie is still downstairs," he reminded them. "Which means something is wrong."

Marinette looked at her father. "You can let her up."


	33. Nathalie - Formidable Opponents

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does. I also don't own Marvel's Captain America and Avengers.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Nathalie had to admire Sabine Cheng. The woman knew how to make her lose time without being obvious. In other circumstances, maybe she would have appreciated it, but right now, time was of the essence.

"I need to see Adrien," she repeated. "It's urgent."

"I understood you the first time, Ms Sancoeur," Sabine replied pleasantly. "But my husband didn't come down, so… you're not going up."

Nathalie considered forcing her way. She knew Marc would not help her, but against tiny Sabine, surely she would have the upper hand?

"Please don't force me to accidentally spill something sticky and brightly coloured on you," Sabine continued. "It would take forever to clean and even then, I'm not sure you would get everything out of your clothes."

It sounded more like a promise than an idle threat. Sabine smiled, but her eyes did not. "As long as my husband does not come down telling me the way is clear, you are not coming near my children."

"Adrien is not yours, Ms Cheng. I could sue you for kidnapping him."

"He's my son. Mr Agreste gave him to me."

All air left Nathalie. It couldn't…

"Gabriel would never do that." Her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

"He's your boss. He doesn't have to tell you everything, does he? It's not as if you were Adrien's mother."

A vice was gripping Nathalie's heart and lungs, squeezing them tightly. It hurt to breathe. For all she was small and smiling, Sabine Cheng sure knew where to hit to hurt. She added, "He does not care for his son. Adrien spends more time with us than with you and you know it too."

It was not the first time Nathalie heard that argument and she breathed more easily. She knew how to address it, she was on firm ground again.

"He cares more than you imagine."

"No, Ms Sancoeur, he cares _exactly_ as I imagine it. If not, he would actually talk to his son and be there for him when he's on the verge of breaking down. He would care to find him birthday gifts instead of stealing my daughter's."

Nathalie flushed at that and Sabine smiled knowingly. "If not, he would be there for his son when he's just a ball of misery. Instead, my daughter has to do it for him."

"It's easy to pick on someone and claim his son as yours when he did all the hard work and made him the perfect young man every mother wants to snatch for their daughter."

Sabine scoffed. "You don't believe that, do you?"

To tell the truth, Nathalie didn't. But she had rehearsed that speech. What she believed had nothing to do with it.

"The only thing Gabriel Agreste managed was to make his son perfectly _unhappy_." She looked at her searchingly. "Be at rest, I haven't voiced any of this to Adrien himself."

"It is not your place."

"If you were less concerned with place and more with the boy, you would have done something about it."

Nathalie wondered what was taking so long for Tom Dupain to come down. But Sabine didn't seem as if she minded. Somehow, Nathalie was sure that her husband would not appear as long as she hadn't finished with what she wanted to say. She hoped it wouldn't last any longer. Too many remarks had already hit close to home.

"But you're right. It's not my place. Besides, that boy loves his father." She titled her head toward the stairs. Nathalie held her breath. Was Tom Dupain finally coming down? But she could not hear a single sound. Surely a man of his size would make some sound when coming down stairs, not to mention the creaking of the stairs themselves! Sabine's next sentence caught her by surprise.

"And he trusts you. Is his trust well-placed?"

Nathalie was used to the sharp orders and cold tone of Gabriel Agreste. She knew how to manage even the iratest investor. She had no qualm in having rabid fans forcibly removed from Adrien. She could even withstand Adrien's pleading eyes. All that left her – mostly – unruffled. But this woman, who cared so fiercely for someone who was not her son, just because her daughter had brought him back home like a stray, she unbalanced her.

"I'm doing all I can to protect him," she said, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Sabine had a gentle smile. "It must not be easy, going between the father and the son. Especially considering you love the father."

"I… you… I promised Adrien's mother I'd care for them both."

"If you need to tell you that to sleep at night… sure." She smiled up at her huge husband who had silently appeared in the room. He had indeed waited for Sabine to speak her mind.

"You can go up, Ms Sancoeur. They are waiting for you."

Nathalie nodded, considered thanking her – but for what, she wasn't sure – and started up the stairs.

-o-o-

She blinked when she saw the five teenagers. When Sabine had said 'my children', she had assumed she meant Marinette and Adrien. Her right eye twitched. Mentally she added a yellow and black domino mask to Chloé's features – after Queen Wasp, she had been quite sure of Chloé's superhero identity – and turned Adrien into Cat Noir. Three of them were left and Nathalie took the plunge. The boy and the red-head girl looked like the new superheroes, Carapace and Rena Rouge. Besides, there would be no other reason for the four friends to hang out with Chloé considering their respective history, _unless_ they were all the superheroes. Her eyes finally landed on the elusive Ladybug and she would have kicked herself for overlooking her.

Her disguise was maybe the best, because nobody would expect shy and clumsy Marinette to be the proud and confident Ladybug. The first times Nathalie had met her, she had dismissed her as inconsequential, even though she always felt a twinge of guilt for having stolen her gift. She should have suspected something when Adrien, notoriously head over heels for Ladybug, had started going out with her. Right now, the pigtailed girl was staring her down and she could not be ignored anymore. Hidden behind those innocent blue eyes was some of the fiery nature of her mother. Adrien touched Marinette's wrist; she smiled at him and lost her ferocious look. Her smile was so sweet that Nathalie would almost have sworn she had imagined the way her lip had rolled up to show her teeth.

"Nathalie, I swear my phone didn't ring!" Adrien said.

"I didn't call you. He would have noticed."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father..." She pursed her lips, annoyed to have to spill the Agreste secrets in front of a group of teenagers. "He's under influence," she finally said.

"You mean he's been akumatised, again?" he asked, confused.

"No, Adrien, I mean that Hawk Moth is back, except that he's not in the seat."

Everyone stared at her.

"There's a bit of green in the blue of his eyes," she explained.

To her surprise, Nino started to laugh hysterically.

"Nino!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude, sorry! Don't mind me!" He wiped his tears of mirth before howling with laughter again. "I can't help it!"

"What's wrong with him?" Marinette whispered.

"His movies, _again_ ," Alya replied. She stepped forward, looking at Nathalie. "Please excuse him, he's normally not that badly educated. He's... under stress and everybody is triggering him currently." She had a small smile and added mischievously, "If we trigger him too much, he loses control and turns into an enormous green rage monster."

Instead of calming down, Nino doubled over, clutching his ribs.

"Maybe I should watch them if they make him laugh so much," Marinette wondered aloud.

"Please tell me when and I'll watch them with you!" Nino exclaimed.

"Haven't you watched them enough yet?"

"You never can watch them enough," Nino said solemnly before sobering and looking at Nathalie. "If you have a problem with Hawk Moth, lady, why come to us? Shouldn't you rather try to find Ladybug and Cat Noir? Sending a message to the _Ladyblog_ would have been enough. There was no need to _physically_ look for the Ladyblogger."

Nathalie felt her eye twitch. Again. Maybe she should consult a specialist. Surely, it was not normal.

"I'm exactly where I need to be," she replied softly, looking straight at Marinette.

"Guys, she knows," Adrien said tiredly.

"Why–"

"How–"

"Don't know how, but she knows. She's that good. Don't bother to hide anything from her."

"Dude, don't–"

"Nino, she just confirmed that _my father is Hawk Moth_. She knows the identity of the supervillain no one else knows. How do you want to fight against that?"

Nino squared his shoulders. Nathalie wondered if he noticed that he had even moved in front of Adrien – as if to protect him. When he spoke, his tone was hostile.

"Why are you warning us, lady? Why are you betraying your boss, when days ago, you would have thrown Adrien to the wolves to protect him?"

Nathalie threw him her coldest glare. "I didn't stop him for Frozer and look what happened!"

"What?" Adrien's voice was strangled. "You… He… was under influence then?"

"Couldn't you guess?" She sighed. "Adrien, you mustn't think that of your father. He would never hurt you. Believe me when I say that what happened to you earlier in the day made him very distraught, which what allowed his… ally to completely take over."

"Being 'influenced' didn't stop Hawk Moth from torturing Frozer when…" Nino glanced toward Adrien. "The _thing_ happened."

She spread her hands helplessly. "What can I say? I was not with him at that time, nor was I in his head. The fear of losing him…"

But Nino wasn't done. "How can I be sure that you coming here for help isn't a trap? You would know that Marinette is kind enough to come no matter what you did previously to her."

"I'm not betraying you!" Nathalie exclaimed, frustrated. "Unfortunately, I have nothing to prove it."

"Nino… I trust her," Adrien said.

"Pff. You'd trust the spider leading you to its web. Marinette?"

She pursed her lips. "We'll go, Nino. Trap or no trap, Hawk Moth needs our help and helping is what heroes do."

"I knew you'd say that," he grumbled before turning back to Nathalie. "You spoke of an 'ally'. The Peacock?"

"Yes. Mr Agreste prayed for Ladybug's cure to work on Adrien. He even said he loved that girl and that he would have to thank her later."

"You can tell him an internship at Gabriel would do just nicely," Chloé quipped. "Just kidding."

"If he wants to thank me," Marinette growled, "how about he stops doing what he's doing?"

Nathalie stared at her. "I wouldn't have believed it is you. You were so collected back there."

Alya laughed. "Collected? You didn't hear her yell at Adrien then. I mean, your boss sent another akuma to her!"

Nathalie's lips twitched in humour. "Yes, indeed. I loved that part," she said, utterly serious. "Especially the 'until I wreck your neck!' part." She remained thoughtful a moment.

"I could let you strangle him a little bit," Marinette offered, deadpan.

"Yes, I would like that, I think. Thank you."

"Problem is, my mum wants to have some words with him first."

"There will be nothing left of him if we let her proceed."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I probably will have to refuse her request," Marinette said regretfully.

-o-o-

"You said Hawk Moth is back. He akumatised someone, then?"

Nathalie nodded.

"Why 'back'?" Nino asked, still hostile. "I didn't notice him gone. I mean, there was a lull of what? A week? But it's hardly uncommon. Think fashion week."

"Fashion week was to throw you off his scent. Believe me, he had to restrain himself considering all the possibilities there were. Of course, the result would probably have been the same." She sighed. "As for why I say he's back, it's a long story."

Without a word, Marinette stood up and brought her seat to her. Then, as she was seated, she offered her the plate of pastries, macaroons in front of her. To keep her countenance, started at her kindness, Nathalie chose a lemon one and nodded her thanks. Marinette returned the plate to her desk – minus some pastries, as several hands grabbed some on the way. She didn't get the time to find where she was going to sit as Adrien caught her by the waist and pulled her in his lap.

"Meep!" she exclaimed, turning red and flaying about, almost hitting Adrien, who only chuckled and tightened his hold on her.

Nathalie thought that she was really good for Adrien. While she probably spent way too much time assuring him of her love – Nathalie knew her Agrestes and both men were just insecure – _she_ didn't feel confident in holding his. There was still a look of wonder and awe in her eyes that she was entitled to be in his arms. As Nino stared at her, Nathalie bit in her macaroon, then did a double take. It was delicious.

"Let's say," she started, swallowing her bite, "that the second akumatisation of Lila Rossi was a mistake and Gab– Mr Agreste knew it."

"Just for the record, we agree that you are telling us, _certifying_ us, that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth?" Alya said with a wide smile.

"Yes, Miss Césaire, I am."

"Wait till we tell your mother, Marinette!" At the girl's haunted look, Alya relented. "Or maybe not." She nudged her boyfriend. "And you were so wrong in trying to exonerate him!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Alya. So, Lila Rossi was a mistake."

"Yes, this girl is far too dangerous. After her second akumatisation, which, fortunately, didn't hurt anyone, Mr Agreste was ready to give up. He had a talk with his kwami, who agreed to give him back some powers, though why, since he wanted to give up, I don't know. Anyway, he was determined that Adrien would not be put in danger ever again." She clenched her jaw. "I do not need to tell you that it didn't happen." She looked down a moment, then turned toward Adrien. "I really believed him when he said he was going to stop."

"I would have too."

"So I was… disappointed."

The term was an understatement, but she was everything cool and collected, so she could not tell them she had felt like screaming and shaking Gabriel Agreste until his teeth rattled.

"Hence why Hawk Moth is back. You thought he was gone for good."

"Indeed. My guess is that he was already under influence when he created Frozer, but I did not see it, so it must have been very subtle. There's nothing subtle about the new one."

"Who's the new one?"

She looked at Adrien, who had his chin on Marinette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Your father akumatised Wayhem."


	34. Nathalie - Getting Ready

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Adrien stared at her as if she was a two-headed monster. She almost checked if she _hadn't_ grown another head without her noticing.

"How did he manage to get him?" he asked, astonished. "Wayhem is very easy-going!"

"Who is Wayhem?" Alya interjected.

"He… he's a fan of mine, but we've become, er, sort of friends?"

Marinette took pity on him. "Wayhem is of Adrien's height and build and he likes to dress like him. So, sometimes, we call upon him to mislead the fans. The major difference between them is the hair colour, but nothing that can't be fixed with a cap or hat."

"Or helmet," Nathalie coughed.

"Or helmet," Marinette agreed. "Of course, there's more to Wayhem than just him looking like Adrien, he's very sweet and… oh, my, I know how…" She trailed off, her eyes on Nathalie who put on her best poker face and chose instead to answer Adrien's previous question.

"Well, your father was odious to him. I've heard quite a number of his tongue lashings, you've been at the end of some of them, so you understand. But I never heard him be so… vicious. It sounded more like… Chloé."

"Hey! I did nothing!"

Nathalie felt her eye twitch again. How could she have been so blind? It made so much sense now. She needed to get rid of the brooch in the vault. It was probably a fake anyway.

"I know how you got to be so mean, girl. Audrey and André are quite vocal when they fight. You probably heard a lot more than you should have. The way your father talked to Wayhem, Adrien, it sounded just like one of Audrey and André's arguments."

"Still, what did he say to Wayhem?"

"Oh, nothing earth shattering. Only that you befriended him to use him."

Marinette scowled, which Nathalie interpreted like what she had guessed properly. Adrien still looked baffled.

"What? But I..."

"Oh, I can so see it!" Chloé exclaimed.

She stood up and faced Nino.

"You are of no interest whatsoever," she hissed, deepening her voice. "And you are delusional. As if Adrien could be friend with one such as you!"

"But... but he gave me his email address!" Nino protested, entering into her game.

Chloé scoffed. "It means nothing. He took pity on you. What do you think? You are useless. You have no social network, no connection, no public status–"

"Sir, you may consider..." Alya said, sending a wicked smile to Nathalie.

It didn't disturb her. She _did_ try to calm down Gabriel. What did disturb her though, was the accuracy of Chloé's speech. It was almost as if she had been there when Gabriel had uttered those wretched words to Wayhem. How often had she heard it from her parents?

"Hush, you," Chloé interrupted her. She eyed Nino. "You are just a copycat and not even a good one. Hmm... Maybe from afar it could work. Yes, I think I know why Adrien 'befriended' you."

Nathalie internally shook at the venom in her voice at the word 'befriend'.

"It was to use you," Chloé continued, unaware of Nathalie's inner turmoil. "Of course, you can lead astray the fans." She nodded to herself. "Finally, the boy is showing some sound thinking. But it doesn't change the fact you are pathetic. How could you even _think_ you had anything for you to interest Adrien?"

"It's uncanny how close it is it to the truth," Nathalie said, keeping an eye on Adrien who was ashen.

Chloé bowed slightly.

"You've improved your acting skills," Marinette commented, gently caressing the back of Adrien's hands.

"I'm thinking of having a carrier in the movies. The son of the actress is a model, so the daughter of the model should be an actress! Maybe I should ask Lila for her connections to Hollywood."

Marinette grinned.

"Is it really what father thinks of me?" Adrien asked quietly.

His girlfriend elbowed him. "Didn't you listen to Nathalie? She said that the way your father talked reminded her of the Bourgeois family, present company excepted, of course, and that he was under influence. It adds some points to your theory, Nino."

"Nathalie... Is father cold with me since mum's disappearance because he hoped to akumatise me?"

Nathalie knew she couldn't fail this answer – if not, she would be disembowelled by the Cheng women, probably helped by Chloé.

"At the beginning, he was only grieving," she began carefully. "And he unfortunately forgot that you were grieving too. Then, when he started to use the Miraculous, no, he didn't think of akumatising you. He still loves you, but didn't know how to reach to you. Lately, I would not be so sure. And then... After the second Volpina, he started sprouting stupidities like what you needed your mother more than him, so it didn't matter if he antagonised you."

"We'll have to watch him carefully, then," Marinette said.

"Girl! We're not going to _watch_ him, we're going _after_ him! Like, right now! Don't we?" Alya exclaimed, standing up. "Ah, drat, no, we have to stop the akuma."

"No," Marinette whispered regretfully. "Wayhem will have to wait. This time, we'll go after Hawk Moth himself, just like you said."

-o-o-

She disentangled herself from Adrien's arms and stood up. "Backpacks, with food for your kwami. Enough for at least two recharges, we don't know how long it will take us. Chloé, how do you do with the sushi?"

"Oh, I asked Daddy for a small cold box, very fashionable. My life has its perks."

"If you say so. Nino?"

"Wayzz has taken a liking to pizza."

"Like a true Ninja Turtle!" Alya said.

"But it's not really easy to carry that, so on mission, he gets the pizza crackers and otherwise, he eats pizza when I do."

"Every day," Alya coughed.

"And you, Alya?"

"Well, Trixx's favourite food is either chocolates or biscuits, but only hen- or fish-shaped. But she agrees to snack on cashew nuts, so I'm all set."

"Good. Everybody packs."

They all obeyed, chattering excitedly, except for Adrien, who was strangely subdued.

"Are you sure about Wayhem?" he asked Marinette quietly.

"How else do you want to catch Hawk Moth red-handed? We need to ignore at least one akuma for that."

Nathalie crept near in time to hear Adrien whisper, "But some of us could maybe go stop him. I could–"

In a quick move, she hit him in the arm. The boy crumbled without a word. Nathalie was still holding the syringe in her hand.

"What did you do?" Marinette exclaimed, falling to her knees beside him.

"He wanted to make the akuma see reason, as Adrien, the same way he did with Volpina. But the two akumas have nothing in common. He would not have survived, so I put him to sleep."

Plagg appeared from nowhere. Nathalie didn't blink, though she cheered inwardly. It was always good to have proof to support one's theories.

"Relax, bug," he drawled. "She said the truth. He's fine."

Marinette looked up. "Nino?"

"Of course, Marinette," he replied gently. "I'll carry him. He's not that heavy, though his long legs are just going to be a bother."

"Good thinking, bug," Plagg said approvingly. "We need to keep him close or he'll panic when he wakes up."

Marinette straightened up and put on a brave face. Nathalie could tell she didn't feel like it, though.

"Is everybody ready? Let's go then." She turned to Nathalie. "Lead the way. You know where he's hiding."

"In Agreste's mansion. May I remind you that he made no public appearance since his wife's disappearance?"

Marinette shrugged. "So what? He still goes to his office, I assume? If he takes off the red pants, I'm sure not half the people will recognise him."

"Wait, Marinette! Are we going as our civilian selves? Shouldn't we... transform?" Alya asked, puzzled.

"Unless you want to attract Wayhem's attention, no, we shouldn't. Nathalie, did you come with Marc?"

"Yes, but arriving there with the limo will hardly be subtle."

"I know. Send him away, let's have him wait for us there. Well, if anyone asks, we're bringing Adrien home because he had a fainting bout and you came to make sure we didn't kidnap him."

-o-o-

Sabine almost stopped them when she saw them, especially with Nino all awkward from carrying an unconscious Adrien. Marinette stalled her mother.

"We're bringing him home. Nathalie has everything there."

"I'm calling Marc!"

"No! Being in the limo makes him sick on top of everything and it gets worse," Nathalie said quickly.

The two women looked at each other and Nathalie knew she didn't believe her. Sabine looked at Marinette and saw something that made her nod, albeit reluctantly. She caught her daughter's elbow and whispered some words into her ear. Nathalie heard her name, but nothing more. Marinette kissed her mother's cheek and they left the bakery, though not before the girl grabbed a box of macaroons and all but shoved it in Nathalie's hands.

They had not yet crossed two streets that Sabrina ran into them.

"You!" she exclaimed when seeing Chloé.

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "What kind of tone are you using with me?" she asked frostily.

"You're so stupid!" Sabrina cackled. "You think you're clever, using me as your personal slave! You don't understand, brat: _I_ am using _you_. How much do you think your father pays me for putting up with you? And I get designer clothes when you deem yours out of fashion too, without spending a single penny!"

She laughed again. Without warning, Nathalie hit her with the small truncheon hidden in her purse. It had the merit of cutting short Sabrina's disturbing laugh.

"Akuma victim," she said clinically. "Maybe he's getting near. We should not linger here."

She walked ahead. Chloé took the time to sit the unconscious Sabrina on a nearby bench, with Alya's help.

"She didn't mean it," Alya said. "It was like that time with Dark Cupid, I guess, from what Marinette's told me."

"Hmm, yes, you're right. But my father could still be paying her." Chloé's voice was small and sad.

Then a phone rang. Nathalie sighed. They wouldn't get to the mansion before the end of the week, at that rate, and during this time, the akuma was doing who knew what! Chloé pulled out her phone and took one glance at the caller's name.

"Sis! _Sis_! He's calling me! What should I do?" she squealed.

"How about you answer?" Alya muttered, rolling her eyes.

Marinette ignored her and went to Chloé. Nathalie didn't know who 'he' was but apparently, Marinette did and she understood Chloé's reaction perfectly. She knew only too well the fear that could seize her and leave her unable to speak.

"Are you up to this?" she asked gently. "Or do you want me to tell him you're busy kicking asses and saving Paris?"

Chloé had a strangled laugh. "He doesn't…"

"Sis, he knows you're Queen Bee. So, busy or you can do it?"

The blonde girl didn't reply, but hit 'answer' on her phone.

"Hello, Luka?" she said, obviously steadied by the fact that she was gripping Marinette's hand, hard, and that her newfound sister was holding hers too, giving her moral support.

Nathalie looked at them, baffled, as they were standing in the middle of the street, waiting for Chloé to end her call to her boyfriend before going back to what promised to be the final confrontation. At one moment, Chloé looked up, saw Nathalie staring at her and pushed the wickedness to twirl a lock of hair around her finger. As soon as Nathalie looked bemused, Chloé grabbed again Marinette's hand.

Nathalie curbed her impatience. She needed them, Ladybug especially, and the girl seemed intent on helping Chloé with this Luka. Honestly, if someone had told her earlier in the day that she would witness Marinette Dupain-Cheng set up a date for Chloé Bourgeois, she would have laughed herself silly. And she would have scared the hell out of Gabriel as well. So she did what any sensible person would do in her stance: she opened the macaroons box and ate one of them.

-o-o-

Finally, the call came to end and Chloé stood there, starry-eyed, before letting out a high-pitched noise.

"He asked me on a date. He asked _me_ on a _date_!"

Marinette looked amused. Nathalie wasn't, so she ate another macaroon. After all, it wasn't _done_ to speak with one's mouth full, so she couldn't berate them for losing time.

"I'm glad for you, Chloé. Ready to go on or do you want to go squeal in your room some more?"

"And miss the final battle? Are you crazy? I'll make Hawkie pay for having made me look so bad."

"Uh, you were."

She waved it away. "It's beside the point. Twelve akumas he pinned down on me. _Twelve_! Lila was a horror to you and didn't even manage to akumatise you. I have my pride! So, defeat of Hawk Moth tonight and date with Luka tomorrow. Life is _good_."

"May we go, now?" Nathalie asked stiffly, closing the lid of her life-saving box, lest she ate all the macaroons before even reaching the mansion. "I don't know how long the sleeping stuff will last, but Adrien should wake up soon."

"Don't worry, lady. I'll keep him asleep," a gravelly voice said.

"Oh. My. _God._ "

"Just call me Plagg."


	35. Plagg - Blame It On The Cheese

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

They stole my idea! Okay, the show is theirs, but I had the idea first! Still no? Spoilers to Style Queen, then... (I think... I haven't seen it yet, but the wiki... and the time I spend there...) But it isn't fair! I had this idea about Plagg one year ago, when I started the story :(

* * *

Plagg sauntered forward, a smug grin on his lips. He knew he looked heart-stopping – though maybe not for the reason he thought. He mentally started the countdown before the screeching began...

"Plagg!"

He had a blissful smile. Right on time. Tikki came out of Marinette's purse, looking angry. He realised that he had missed her. Getting a rise out of Tikki was one of his favourite things to do – after eating cheese and sleeping, of course.

"You know you can't do that!" she yelled.

Getting yelled at was _not_ one of his favourite things.

"I can and I will," he replied.

"You're too dangerous on your own!"

He scoffed. He knew what was coming.

"Remember Atlantis!"

Yeah, _right_.

"So what? Are you believing your own tales, now, Tikki? Am I supposed to pretend _again_ that I had too much cheese? They didn't even _have_ cheese back then!"

"Never mind that," Tikki said crossly. "The fact is–"

"The fact is that you _helped_ bring that island down and that you stood jubilant while watching their demise. And that whatever you tell you-know-who so that he doesn't ask too many questions has nothing to do with the truth!"

Tikki now looked embarrassed. "Yes, well..."

"No 'yes, well'. Stop blaming it on the cheese. Besides, I had a Chosen at that time, I was not 'on my own'." His tone was smug.

She sniffed. "That oaf."

He smiled. He knew he had won. "Well, subtlety was not his forte, I agree, but _your_ Chosen knew to hold a grudge and make her displeasure known."

Tikki remained silent a moment. "People will see you. Please."

"They'll see you too. Why would they freak out for me? I am not as frightening as an akuma."

"I beg to differ," Nino murmured.

Plagg ignored him and focused on Tikki. "You, on the other hand... a speaking bug?"

"Don't do that, please," she pleaded. "You know what it does to you..."

He softened. He really hated how she expressed her worry – had yelling at someone had _once_ a positive effect? – but he knew she had ground for.

"Nothing will happen to me this time. _She_ wards me."

"Does she, now?"

"You know it. Our strongest Ladybug by far."

"You're forgetting... It doesn't matter. Be careful."

-o-o-

He looked around and checked on Adrien. His Chosen was a bit paler than usually.

"I suggest we walk a bit faster and then transform out of the cameras' range," he said. "I'm keeping Adrien asleep, but I'm using his energy to stay this way and it won't be good in the long time. For him."

They nodded, a bit in awe of him. He guessed they were not used to see a kwami take a human form. Marinette came to his side.

"I'm... warding you?"

"Yes. My yin to my yang. Or is it the contrary? I always mix them. Don't fret, bug, you're doing fine without overthinking it. So just don't. Unless you're calculating my reward in cheese," he added with a leer.

She smiled, but it was more because she didn't know what else to do.

"Does it mean… that we have more powers than what we use now?"

"Of course, you do. Your power is the one of creation. What binds you to those stupid and ridiculous Lucky Charms? Creation knows no limit."

She mulled over it for a moment. "I could choose the object given by the Lucky Charms?" she asked shyly.

Plagg rolled his eyes. " _No_ , bug. Well, yes, but not only. How would a Lucky Charm create an abyss?" As Marinette stared speechless at him, he added dryly, "May I remind you that Atlantis sunk in the oceans? Who do you think created the huge abyss that engulfed it?"

"Oh… Thank you, Plagg." After a moment, she added, "Um... Do you know that Cat Noir's eyes are yours?"

"Mm-mm. And you're lucky Tikki has the same eyes as you." He sighed. "It was meant as a protection. The eyes of the Black Cat since the transformation doesn't change anything else. But he's not the Black Cat for nothing: his bad luck chose to have him have green eyes too."

"Isn't there a glamour or something like that?"

"Something like that," he agreed. "Something that doesn't hold against logic. Besides, it isn't so much that it changes the perception of others, but rather that it discourages them to look further."

Marinette frowned. "Alya tried."

"She didn't use logic. She leapt to conclusion without solid proofs. And then, it was for selfish purposes. When my kitten found out _your_ identity, one, he hadn't been looking for it, two, he was using logic and three, he wanted to help you and protect you."

She mulled it over. "You think that third point makes the difference."

"I do. Tikki may think differently, of course. We're almost there. Time to plan the offensive."

"What do you have in mind, Stinky Socks? Your usual way is straight ahead and destroy everything on your path," Tikki said, acerb.

"You're such a drama queen. Your desire for subtlety has done you many a disservice, but did you learn from them? Noooo!" Plagg replied dismissively.

"What? Your straightforwardness cares nothing for the bruised feelings you leave behind!"

"Bruised feelings? _My_ kitten was honest and yes, _straightforward_ , with his feelings, while _your_ bug just said nothing and led him on a merry chase!"

Marinette flushed to her hairline. Plagg sighed. "No offence to you, bug, but you haven't been properly counselled."

"Oh?"

"Listen to me and you'll be better off." Marinette waited. Plagg leaned forward. "Stick to cheese."

Marinette snickered. Tikki choked. Satisfied to have silenced her, Plagg beckoned to the others. He gratified Nathalie with a none-too-amiable gaze. Ah, if she hadn't helped him unknowingly in his plan by putting Adrien to sleep, he would have gotten revenge on her for that stunt! So, currently, he didn't like her much.

"I assume you can unlock the door without activating the security system? _And_ without warning Hawk Moth?"

Nathalie didn't answer him immediately. She checked something on her tablet. "Yes," she finally said. "He's engrossed with looking over his akuma and waiting for Ladybug to show up."

"Great. I won't have to Cataclysm that door. Less work for me. I'll provide a distraction in a few moments. I need you to lead all of them except Ladybug and Cat Noir to Hawk Moth's lair."

Nathalie nodded. Plagg growled and showed his teeth. "Be careful with what you do, Specs. I trust you about as much as Turtle Dude does. One wrong step and I'll Cataclysm you. I won't even lose sleep over it. I'm done with people abusing my Chosen."

Nathalie turned a shade paler, but stood her ground.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked at the others. "Transform! Bug, I need you with the flying abilities."

"Okay, Plagg," she said gently.

"Stop being so sweet," he said irritably. "You're _so_ Tikki's girl!"

Alya snickered. "Believe me, you don't want Marinette to go all _sour_ on you!" As Plagg rounded on her, she called, "Trixx, let's pounce!"

Plagg watched Nino closely as he transferred Adrien into Ladybug's arms before transforming into Carapace.

"You!" he snapped at Chloé. "Are you with us or are you all lovey-dopey?"

"You sorry excuse of a cat, it's not because you're giant now that you can order me around!" The blonde girl glared at him. "I don't need to be babysat. I can kick asses on my own!"

Plagg grinned. "Good for you, as long as you kick the right ones."

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I know I'm blonde," she simpered, "so I made a list. Written in big characters. I may have written 'give cheese to Cat Noir's kwami' at the end, but I'm not sure, you know, with my brains addled by my blondness..."

The black kwami-turned-human laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Maybe that's what happened with the kid? The blondness got him?" He nodded sagely. "Must be that. Not my fault at all."

"Must be the cheese," Pollen said acidly. "Let's go, little bee. The path to queen is still long."

Chloé sighed. "Pollen, sting on!"

-o-o-

"Bug, are you with me?" He watched as Nathalie opened the door and led the three superheroes inside. Marc was waiting for them; he showed surprise when seeing Plagg, then his eyes widened when he noticed Adrien cradled in Ladybug's arms. Plagg shook his head at him. The bodyguard glowered a moment before relenting and following Nathalie.

"Let's go!" Plagg exclaimed, taking flight.

He heard Ladybug groan as she lifted Adrien higher before following him. He hovered above Agreste's mansion, looking closely at the dome.

"Nah," he muttered. He continued to examine the mansion from the outside, to find Hawk Moth's lair. He knew their enemy needed a window to send out his akuma and he knew the house from the inside. It reduced his field of search and he was only looking for the detail that would betray the lair's location.

Then he saw it. From the ground, it looked like a row of half rosaces, a pretty decoration in their gardens. But from his point of view, Plagg could see that it was full rose windows, the ground having been dug in front of them, a gentle slope linking it to the gardens, as if the rosaces were more doors than windows. In the middle, one level above the others, was yet another of those rose windows. He would have recognised Nooroo's style anywhere and wondered if Hawk Moth himself was aware that the design of the windows was not his at all. He had to aim true. He could destroy everything, of course, but it would make too much damage. For all his bravado, he didn't want a repeat of the Atlantis disaster. The ones at ground-level were tempting; considering the way they were, that would make them underground and he didn't even know there was an underground! In retrospect, he should have guessed it. But then, that window alone on the level above was intriguing. It matched with absolutely _nothing_ in the mansion. He looked at them very closely and almost hit himself: only one of the rosaces was open in its middle and when he titled his head on the side, the opening was shimmering. He knew magic when he saw it. Nooroo was comforted by routines and lack of changes. So he always managed to get windows that _he_ liked and enchanted the opening so that it would show the sky – in this case, also the roofs of Paris. Plagg had no doubt that were he to glue his nose to the window from the outside, he would see something very homelike and nothing in relation with the real thing.

But there was another way to make sure...

"Bug, how many of those rose-thing windows do you see?"

"Three, Plagg. Just in front of the garden."

"And the one above?"

"Which one above?"

He took her hand and she blinked. "Oh. _That_ one above. Um, yes. Shimmering thing."

Smart girl. That settled it: Nooroo had even enchanted that specific window to be hidden from human sight.

He landed on a nearby roof, where Hawk Moth couldn't see him, but he could still keep an eye on _the_ window. Ladybug sat Adrien on the roof and made him lean against a chimney.

"Bug, listen, I'm going to do something the kid cannot. I can only do it once and then–"

"I'll be there, Plagg," she interrupted.

"Thanks, Sugar Cube."

"I'm not Tikki," she said with a grin, before adding softly, "But I love you very much nonetheless."

Ugh! She was unbearably sweet, and without Tikki's help, too! And then she gently kissed the furry cheek and for a moment, he blanked. When she pulled back, her lips were black. Plagg took a breath before saying, "You're completely reckless, but it's no wonder the kid is head over heels for you."

"It's the 'distraction' you told Nathalie about?"

"Yes," he said shortly.

She called the others. "Be ready. One distraction coming!"

"How will we know the path is clear?" Rena Rouge wanted to know.

"You'll know. It's going to be big."

He could hear it in her voice: she was smiling. For all Tikki did her best to look sweet and harmless, she was as thirsty for destruction as he was when she was unhappy. Right now, she was _mighty_ unhappy with Hawk Moth – probably because of what Plagg was currently doing – and she was making it known to her Chosen. He glanced at Ladybug and nodded as her lips were back to their usual colour. He flew in front of the window, his partner trailing behind him, and, without touching it, yelled, "Cataclysm!"

The rosace turned to dust. As well as the wall holding the window. Oh, and the ceiling began to crumble too.

Ladybug cried out in alarm. "The house will collapse!"

"Nah," Plagg said with a grin. "I know what I'm doing. Contrary to what Tikki implies, I'm not a mindless destroyer. Oops," he added as a computer-generated voice informed them, "Intruder! Intruder! Elimination mode activated!"

The security system of the lair turned on, the cannons coming from their hidden spots. Hawk Moth backed down, the guns swirling madly around, not knowing who the aggressor was. Then, Plagg's Cataclysm got to them and they started to slowly turn to dust too.

"I didn't know about that," Plagg said casually. "Tikki will again accuse me of being dangerous and, as usual, I'll–"

He dodged a missile shot by one of the weapons, extended both his paws, er, hands, on each side of himself, toward the missile and the missile launcher and they disintegrated. He did the same with all the missiles launched toward them, so that none would hurt someone outside. If the people of Paris had been helping Hawk Moth, he would not have cared for them, but they were his victims and they didn't need more damage. He added a nudge of destruction to the ceiling and the security system. He took care of making it look easy, because, hey! He was the kwami of destruction!

"You'll what?"

"Blame it on the cheese," he finished.

"What? Plagg!"

"I'm lactose intolerant," he informed her. "Too much cheese softens my brains and makes me do stupid things."

Despite herself, she snorted and her snort soon became a full laugh. Plagg grinned. He liked how she wasn't even fazed by being next to someone who could turn missiles to dust just by pointing at them.

"You knew!" she said, as her laughter died down. "You knew what to expect. _How_?"

"I suspected something," he said, shrugging. "Way back, with Robustus, Hawk Moth threatened him and the robot did something that kept him off his back. Considering the man is paranoid and that there are security systems everywhere in this house, it was not such a stretch to imagine there was one here."

"Guarding his lair? What is it in it that he protects it with missiles?" She was still watching the security system destroy itself, well helped by Plagg's Cataclysm.

"His butterflies, first. But If I'm right, we'll find who was missing for quite a while there too."

Ladybug did not have the occasion to answer as Plagg's attention was taken by Hawk Moth, who now stood by the ruin that was his outer wall. "Surprise, Hawkie," he said with a smile that showed his teeth.

-o-o-

Hawk Moth stood motionless, taken aback. His archenemy was standing, well, flying in front of him, but so was the god of destruction, human-sized. His hesitation didn't last long and he raised his cane. A noise behind him made him whirl around as the elevator spat out Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee in a heap, soon followed by Nathalie and Marc. They scrambled to their feet, taking a fighting stance. Plagg almost cackled when seeing the size of the elevator. Nathalie had probably been crushed by Marc if they had tried to both fit in it!

"Say, Vanellope. I need you to – Hey, what did you do with my kitten? Don't leave him behind!"

She sped toward the roof where she had left Adrien and hefted him in her arms. Plagg looked back at the mansion. The row of rose windows below intrigued him. He narrowed his eyes. Nooroo wasn't that vain to have such a sanctuary. There had to be another reason. He sent another nudge of destruction, this time toward the floor. He took care of making it tiny, so that the heroes would have the time to reach safety before the floor crumbled. He would pay for those three waves of Cataclysm later. He almost groaned aloud at the pain he would feel.

"What did you call me?" Ladybug called.

He started, brought back to reality by her voice.

"Vanellope. I always thought about Tikki when the kid watched that movie. I mean, the girl's called Vanellope von _Schweetz_ and she is in the game _Sugar Rush_. It was for Tikki and me, obviously."

"It's Schweetz, not cheese."

Plagg shrugged. "Same difference."

"Did Adrien really watch Wreck It Ralph that often? Why?"

"Huh, girl. The main character destroys everything. Rings a bell? Never mind. You–"

He burped and began to fall. _That_ was what he wanted to tell her about.

"Plagg!"

She flew toward him, hindered by Adrien in her arms. She shifted his body so she could hold him with only one arm and held out her hand toward Plagg. He tried to grab it, but his vision was fuzzy and her hand was getting huge... Oh yeah! He had forgotten that bit: he was recovering his true size. The fall would be even harder. That was why he usually avoided this transformation.

He landed on a soft surface, which happened to be Ladybug's palm, and two big blue eyes peered at him. "Plagg, are you all right?"

"Blame it... on..."

"Yes, yes. Blame it on the cheese. It's not the moment for jokes!"

He whined. "Do you have any Camembert?" He rubbed his eyes and tried to order his thoughts. Adrien was looking healthy again, instead of ghostly white. Good. But there was someone else... Hawk Moth!

"Forget the Camembert," he gasped, hating himself for saying those words. Her concern washed over him, giving him more strength than he should have. "Put me near his ring and say the magic words."

"Why? You need to recharge!"

" _He_ needs to awake."

"Wouldn't it be… well, _nicer_ to have him out during the fight?"

He understood quite well what she meant. After all, was Adrien up to fight against his own father? But he knew his kitten. The boy would hate being kept out of the battle, no matter how shaken he was bound to be. He grinned. If Specs – er, Nathalie – thought she could keep him on the side-lines with just a silly drug, she had another one coming! Did nobody tell her not to mess with the god of destruction?

"No. Well, maybe, but he would resent it. Trust me, he wants to be part of it and to be where his place is: by your side."

That made her stop arguing. She fumbled around, trying to get Adrien in a position where she could easily access his hand without making him fall. Of course, she had to keep _Plagg_ from falling too. It didn't help that she started with each loud noise coming from Hawk Moth's destroyed lair. Finally, she managed it.

"You owe me cheese!" Plagg yelled.

"Yes! Claws out!"

Plagg only had the time to wink at her before getting sucked into the ring.


	36. Marinette - Confrontation

**Disclaimer** : never did and never will own it. Thomas Astruc does. I also don't own Marvel's Iron Man and Captain America.  
 **Spoilers** : canon until Season 2, Episode 10 (Sapotis)

* * *

Ladybug found herself forced to deal with a suddenly struggling Cat Noir, who took one rasping breath, opened wide eyes and tried to hit her. It made her think of those movies where a person being resurrected suddenly sat up, mouth and eyes wide opened, and they never had any problem of coordination or lack of muscles or anything really.

"Woah! Calm down, kitty cat! You're safe."

"Bug… Bugaboo? I feel… strange. Energised, but weak at the same time. What's happening?"

"Er, lots of things. Look, I need you to go recharge." She flew to the dome. "You should be safe here. Give Plagg as much cheese as he wants, he deserves it." She snickered. "We may need some more cheese-induced craziness."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Trust me, you don't."

"Bug, I don't have any cheese."

"Yes, you do. In your backpack and boy, was that a bother when we had to carry you! Anyway. You recharge and when you're done, you can come join the fun below."

"Is it what I think?"

"If you're thinking 'tournament of Ultimate Mecha Strike III', no, it's not that," she said, deadpan. "Gotta go, bye!"

-o-o-

At underground level, it was utter chaos. Ladybug felt strangely detached. Maybe it was because she had just spent time next to an Adrien-sized cat-man who was able to destroy missiles with only a glance. Her three friends were having a hard time against Hawk Moth, who was surprisingly nimble with his sword. She threw her yoyo, hoping to catch him unaware. It was as if he had felt it, as he dodged it and she had to reel it quickly lest it hit Carapace.

"Where's Cat Noir?" Queen Bee asked, sending her trompo in Hawk Moth's legs.

"Getting ready for round two," Ladybug replied shortly.

There was an ominous sound behind them, coming from the bottom of a wall. Ladybug noticed remains of metallic protections – for insulation? – which maybe had been conceived to withstand the missiles, but had no chance against the rusting powers of the Black Cat. The crack at the foot of the wall expanded to the floor. Later, they would have to worry about it. Right now... Hawk Moth was more worrying. She squared her shoulders. She was Ladybug. She was the leader of the team, the figure Parisians looked at to save them. Her place was at the head of her team, confronting Hawk Moth.

So she did just that.

-o-o-

She quickly learnt her mistake. Hawk Moth was insanely fast on his feet, as if it was a special power from his kwami, and he made it seem easy to avoid any of their attacks. Then she discovered that he was also fast with his sword, especially when he touched her on her left arm. Carapace swore and dragged her back, but a thin trickle of blood marred her yellow-and-black suit.

"First blood is mine, Ladybug!" Hawk Moth gloated. "Maybe you should consider surrender your Miraculous to me before you bleed to death!"

She bared her teeth. "Tis but a scratch," she replied.

Truth to tell, she didn't feel _that_ confident when seeing Hawk Moth's smirk. The man was skilled with a sword. But then, if he was really Gabriel Agreste, wouldn't it be logical? He insisted Adrien took fencing; maybe it was because he was himself an expert fencer! She wished Cat Noir was there to help them. Or even Kagami, though it wouldn't do for a civilian to be involved in such a fight.

She was glad for her yellow suit, for, more than once, she escaped the tip of Hawk Moth's sword by flying. Unfortunately, she wasn't always fast enough to avoid it. What was really grating, though, was how her three teammates and she kept getting in each other's way. She would have wept with rage. She _never_ had the problem with Cat Noir. Carapace tried his best to protect her – probably worried Cat Noir would rip him to pieces if he didn't – while Queen Bee just wanted to carve her initials on Hawk Moth's body. From the viciousness of her attacks, preferably _dead_ body. Rena Rouge was just cheerfully rushing forward without any real plan. Trixx at work. She thanked whatever deity who would listen to her that Cat Noir got Plagg instead of Trixx, because as much as the boy rushed forward, their efforts at least were coordinated.

And then, there were Nathalie and Marc. The man had placed himself in front of Nathalie, though she kept twisting around so she could peek anxiously at the battle scene. It would have been fine if Hawk Moth had not heaped abuses on Nathalie every time he was not claiming Ladybug's Miraculous. Nathalie unwaveringly answered with a "I'm sorry, sir" in a squeaky voice that was getting on Ladybug's nerves. Once, Ladybug thought she caught her eating out of a cardboard box – was it the macaroons box she had given her earlier?

Between keeping up with Hawk Moth, taking care of not being in the feet of her teammates and protecting the civilians when Hawk Moth directed his ire against them, Ladybug quickly understood she was way under matched. She hoped for Cat Noir's coming, yet hoping at the same time it would be over before he arrived. She didn't want her kitty to fight his own father, no matter what Plagg had said.

After Hawk Moth's sword once again sliced through her suit, she became fed-up – and quite upset with herself. How could she have hoped to win with a _yoyo_ against a _sword_?

"Lucky Charm!" she called and her thoughts were clear on what she wanted, not something strange which meaning she'd have to puzzle, she didn't have the time.

Carapace did not even look at what she got. He dragged her backward.

"Change! You need to be able to call for other Lucky Charms!"

Rena Rouge and he shielded her. While he was at it, he tried to protect Rena Rouge too. Ladybug grinned when she saw the object she held in her hands and hastily invoked the Pearl of the Mysteries. Hawk Moth growled audibly when he saw her become purple and hit Carapace with a vicious move. Despite his skills with his shield, the superhero could not avoid it and fell down, his thigh bleeding profusely. It was Rena Rouge's turn to growl and she attacked mindlessly the villain. Hawk Moth scoffed at her efforts. Ladybug spared a thought about Queen Bee – why was she waiting on the side-lines? – before hurrying to take her place back in the battle. Hopefully, without Rena Rouge being down.

-o-o-

Alas, it was a wistful wish. Rena Rouge was already on the ground before Ladybug could arrive, though it didn't seem like she was bleeding. She was blinking owlishly, not realising that Hawk Moth was coming fast on her to finish her... until a yellow-and-black blur stood in front of her.

"Drag yourself back and Carapace too!" Queen Bee snarled. "This one is mine!"

Rena Rouge nodded weakly and proceeded to do exactly that. Ladybug didn't intervene. The previous melee had taught her they didn't fight well together and rather hindered each other. Queen Bee seemed to have a plan, so she would wait for her turn. She just made sure that her two friends were properly out of the way.

Hawk Moth sneered at Queen Bee.

"And what do you intend to do to me, dear Miss Bourgeois? Dazzle me with the brightness of your nails? Impress me with the perfection of your hairdo?"

Queen Bee gritted her teeth. "I'll make you pay for making Lila look better than me!"

Hawk Moth had a cold laugh. "It was so easy, dear Miss Bourgeois. Lila Rossi is only a pathological liar. _You_ , on the other hand, are petty and cruel. I just took advantage of your natural abilities. You helped me so much, you know! I'm a great fan of yours!"

Queen Bee froze, but before Hawk Moth's sword could reach her, a violet silhouette stepped between them, meeting the Moth's sword with her yellow one.

"Now, who's the liar, Hawk Moth?" Ladybug asked, realising that Kagami had been soft on her. The strength behind Hawk Moth's attack made the muscles of her arm scream.

"I can hold my own, Ladybug!" Queen Bee protested.

"You're weak, you useless insect!" Hawk Moth replied viciously, sparing time to hit the blonde heroine and send her rolling on the floor, near the crack that was widening with each minute.

"You replaced your sidekick with those goons? They are even worse than he is!"

"I have no sidekick. Only partners!"

He laughed.

"If you say so, but now, my hateful Ladybug, you are alone, without your pitiful _partners_. Not that they helped you much. Do you really think you can defeat me in fencing?"

Ladybug quickly glanced in Queen Bee's direction, saw that she was all right, and had a glimpse of someone in black slipping in the crack to 'visit' the level below. She didn't know what he was doing but she hoped _he_ did.

"No," she admitted. "You're far better than I am. But I can last long enough for my team to regroup."

Hawk Moth didn't answer but lunged forward. Ladybug concentrated, keeping Kagami's advices in mind.

"You've improved much since my delightful Riposte."

"Believe me, I would have preferred to spend the time doing other things. There is _no interest whatsoever_ in fencing," she replied, a bit out of breath, hoping he'd be as proud as Kagami about 'the noble art' that was fencing.

He growled. The ground, as in a strange echo, rumbled and part of it fell below.

"Ladybug, he's playing for time!" Nathalie warned her, her eyes on her tablet. "He's calling back his akuma, directing him here!"

Marc was keeping his eyes on Hawk Moth, the real danger in his opinion, and his back was turned to Nathalie. So he didn't see when the floor crumbled, all the way to Nathalie's feet.

-o-o-

Ladybug saw it and threw her yoyo desperately to catch the falling woman. Hawk Moth had a savage grin and she screamed as his sword sliced her calf deeply. There were several yells and scrambling around until Hawk Moth stood above Ladybug, his sword pointed to her throat.

"You move and she dies," he warned the other superheroes, quite triumphantly.

Ladybug was keeping a hold on her yoyo, which was wrapped around Nathalie's waist. The assistant was dangling in the void, her face pale, but she seemed more annoyed with the fact that her tablet – and her box of macaroons – had crashed on the ground below her than her precarious position. There was also another expression of her face, like… sadness? Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee stopped and Ladybug could see Carapace was trying to see if there was a way for him to send his shield flying before Hawk Moth killed her. She shook her head minutely.

"No, Hawk Moth," said another voice. " _You_ move and I Cataclysm _that_."

Ladybug would have sagged in relief at Cat Noir's voice if she hadn't been sprawled on the floor already.


End file.
